Fire Emblem: A New World's Adventure
by FallenHuntr
Summary: A Man from Earth is sent into the world of Fire Emblem. Note: Story begins in Chapter 3. Features, Background Character like OC. Read if you want to see someone not the star of the storyline. Essentially what MC looks like in the beginning. Indefinite Hiatus. Posted a New story similar to this one.
1. Prologue

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

 **{Name} Lux**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **{Class} Thief**

 **{Description}**

 **A young man who was suddenly teleported to Ylisse for reasons unknown to him. Taking on the name Lux, he sets out to find out more of the land he had been brought upon.**

 **{Appearance}**

 **A young man appearing in his twenties. He has short, but straight brown hair, an unusual pair of gray eyes, and pale skin. He has a rather tall stature, reaching a solid six-feet, and has a lanky build.**

 **{Skills}**

 **[Inventory] Given access to a pocket dimension, Lux is able to store an unlimited amount of items inside said dimension. He is unable to store objects larger than himself, unfortunately.**

 **[Crafting] Given access towards a floating desk, Lux is able to craft any item, should he have the materials/ingredients needed, and he either knows what he's making or has a recipe for. Any recipe he discovers or owns will appear on a book that appears attached to the desk. The desk also has many other unique functions, such as dismantling items, fusing items, and merging items.**

 **[Lock Touch] Lux is able to open normal chests, and doors without keys, or lockpicks.**

 **{Abilities}**

 **[Steal] An ability that all thieves have. Allows Lux to have a chance to gain a random item when he comes into contact with his target. The ability can only be used once on any target.**

 **[Journal] Lux gains the ability to summon an indestructible book with an infinite amount of pages. Each page is blank but will begin to reveal information about whatever he encounters, be it a person, object, or creature.**

 **()()()**

 **[Prologue]**

I blinked waking as I did, staring up towards the clear vast blue sky.

Blinking once more, I turned my head to the side, changing my view s I was staring at a seemingly endless field of grass.

Turning my head to the side, I was greeted with another seemingly endless field of grass.

Turning my head, so I was facing the sky again, my mind slowly conjured a single thought.

 _'Am I dreaming?'_ I wondered, as another thought popped into my mind, as I suddenly realized something.

 _'Why am I in a field?'_ Was the sudden thought. As I laid on the ground, I slowly got to my feet, just realizing how dazed, and confused I was at my location. Rubbing the back of my head, I looked all around me, the grass field entering my view and as I thought, seemed to stretch on endlessly. Wondering if I was having some sort of lucid dream, I pinched myself, only to feel pain.

"Ouch." The pain confirmed something for him. He was indeed in a field, and wherever he was, he wasn't dreaming no matter how much he may have wanted it though. Wondering how I ended up in a field, despite his last memory clearly remembering being in his bed he noticed a hint of brown at the corner of his eye. Focusing on the brown color, I a large brown sack sitting just about a couple feet away from me.

I wondered how it got there, as there didn't seem to be anyone nearby, so I didn't think someone left it there on purpose. Hesitant and cautious, I made my way over to the bag, slowly reaching my hand towards it. Once my hand touched the bag, and nothing happened for several moments, I released a sigh of relief. Opening the bag, I recognized several items, ones that I had read about when I read a survival guide for no other reason but to pass time.

Lying inside the sack were several items, such as a map, a waterskin, flint, some rope, some sort of armor, and a sheathed sword. Curious on why there was a sword, I picked it up and unsheathed it, the blade revealing my reflection. I blinked as I stared at the person reflecting back at me. It seemed that besides keeping my short brown hair, my eye color changed from a forest green to a dull gray. My skin had also turned an unhealthy pale as well as my body, making me look much taller than before, as I used to be rather small.

I didn't notice it before, but my clothes seemed to have changed along with my body, as I was wearing a blue shirt made from cotton I think, brown pants made from wool, and gained a pair of sandals, considering how I wasn't wearing any footwear before I was transported here. Sheathing the sword, I placed it down, before examining the armor that laid in the sack. Pulling out the armor, I examined its appearance.

The armor was made from leather and cloth and was a set of eight. The first piece of the armor was the breastplate, a chest piece that had another layer of leather around the chest and neck, kept together by crisscrossing string hidden under the second layer of leather. The second piece of the armor were the greaves, covering everything from the elbow, down to the palm, held together by a pair of buckles. The third piece were long black pants, reaching down towards the ankles, growing tighter as it reached the ground.

The fourth piece was a leather buckle with an attached add-on to the pants, specifically the right as it acted as a pouch, and a bit of extra protection around that area, as well as coming with two metal rings for either weapon or extra bags/pouches. The fifth piece was a quartet of sandals, one pair covering up to my knees, and the other overlapping the first pair. The two pairs could then be connected to each other with a buckle on the second pair of sandals.

The sixth piece was made entirely of black cloth, it being an actual full bodysuit, covering everything but my head. The neck area was extremely flexible and stretchy so I could put it on without fear of tears. The seventh piece was a pair of leather gloves, reaching up to my elbows. The final piece was a cloak, blue in color with black trimmings. Finishing my inspection of the armor lying before me, I decided to put it on. I had no other reason for doing this but for the curiosity.

After adjusting various of the pieces around, and getting rid of any uncomfortable areas, especially around my joints I began stretching, getting a feel for the armor I now wore. It felt rather comfortable, to be honest, so I decided to keep it on. Folding up the clothes I wore before, I placed them inside the sack, next to the rope, flint, and waterskin before taking out the map.

Opening up the rather worn paper, I stared at its contents for several moments...

"...?" I couldn't understand what I was looking at. The map revealed the content of a land unfamiliar to me, as it showed of continents and landmarks that somewhat resembled North America, and Asia, if it was sort of scattered and meshed together. It was at this point, that I came to the realization... Did I come to another world? If I did, where did I end up, and is it possible to go back home? I almost immediately disregarded the second question, as most stories I had read revealed that being sent back home was usually impossible due to varying reasons.

As a tear of sadness trailed down my cheek, I flicked it away, before putting on a brave face. If I was stuck here, then I would have to make the best of my new life here. Hooking my sheathed sword into one of the rings, I placed the map back into the sack, before lifting it over my shoulder with my left hand. With my free right hand, I held it over my eyes to block out the sunlight as I began to search for a road. My logic for this was very simple.

Road=Civilization.

Looking to my left was a grassy field, the right being the same. Behind me was the same, with a faint outline of what could be water, though if it was a lake, pond, or ocean was up to debate. Looking ahead, however, was what seemed to be a bundle of trees in the distance, perhaps a forest? Whatever the case, it was to be my next destination. With my destination set, I grinned and began my journey towards glory, and greatness.

 **~Growl~**

I keeled over, landing onto my knees first, before face-planting onto the grass. Groaning, I lifted my head, so my chin was resting on the ground, an empty feeling in my gut.

...I need food for my poor empty stomach, otherwise, my journey will end with a groan.

 **()()()**

It seemed like what, Minutes? Hours? Whatever the case, it felt like no matter how far I travel, I'll only encounter grass and the occasional tall grass. There was only one thing fortunate right now as I traveled, that being it was quite windy today. If it was just sunny, I was sure I would die from a combination of heat stroke, starvation, and fatigue...What was I doing again?

 **~Growl~**

Ah...right...food.

 **()()()**

The sun was right above me, and I felt that if I didn't find something to eat soon, I might as well eat the grass. I have seen nothing here, except grass so it must be edible, right? When I think about it, isn't my armor made from leather, in other words, an animal skin? Wouldn't that mean it's edible? No! I mustn't eat my only protection. If I did, then if I encounter anything dangerous, I'll just die instantly.

"I wonder if any food gods exist here..." I muttered, slightly delirious. If they do exist, maybe I should pray for a morsel of food...Yes! If I pray, I may be rewarded...

"Please Almighty Food Gods From Above! Please Spare Me From This Agony!" I cried into the sky, not caring who heard me. I heard a faint cry to my left, so I gazed at said direction. At that moment, I saw something beautiful. There chewing on some grass was a trio of deer. I momentarily cheered, before quieting myself, not wanting to scare away my potential dinner.

Leaping into some convenient tall grass, I stared at the deer in front of me. If I wanted to them to be my dinner, I must assess the situation first. Let's see... Actually, when I think about it, I thought deer only resided in forests. Anyways, I observed my prey, and after several minutes, I came up with a few things.

 **[Deer A]  
** _ ***Out of the three deer, this one was the smallest.  
*Was likely the most aware of the three, as it constantly looked around the area, thankfully not towards my hiding spot, however.  
*It's behavior was rather skittish.**_

 **[Deer B]  
 _*Constantly staring at the grass it was eating._  
 _*Only deer to be eating the grass around them._  
 _*The deer may be used to Deer A's behavior, as it paid it no attention to it whatsoever._**

 **[Deer C]  
 _*Out of the three deer, this one was the tallest._  
 _*The deer wasn't doing anything whatsoever._  
 _*It's eyes were literally going in two different directions, making me believe it to be mental._**

With this new information, I could now formulate a plan. Almost immediately after this, however, I came to a snag. The only thing I could use to kill the deer was my sword, which after unsheathing it, did I realize how small it was. It was more of a shortsword, the blade being only as long as my arm, from elbow to hand. My only option at this point was to sneak up on them like a ninja and hope for the best.

Gently putting down the sack, I crouched and slowly began creeping up to the closest deer, which was the small one. Not wanting to alert the other two deer, I clamped a hand onto the deer's snout, before slitting its throat, preventing it from letting out a cry. Ripping several pieces of grass from the ground, I applied them to the slit throat, letting the grass sort of soak up the blood.

Slowly placing the deer carcass down, I crept up to the next deer, the one ignoring everything but the grass it ate. Standing up, I lifted my sword, forgoing stealth, my hunger somewhat clouding my mind. The deer shifted its head, as if to turn to me, but couldn't as my sword found its blade halfway into the deer's neck. The deer let out a startled cry, before falling limp, dropping like a ragdoll, as the blade slid out.

Turning away from the second deer, I faced the third, and final deer who seemed ignorant of the fact that I had just killed its friends. Walking up to the deer, I actually waved at the deer, it not reacting in any way, besides its ear twitching. Deciding to end its life right there, I swung my sword to the left, watching as the deer's blood sprayed out of its wound on its chest.

The deer didn't make a sound, as it slumped, before falling to the side, its eyes glazed. Once the deer was confirmed to have died, I felt what I think to be adrenaline leave my body, as I had spent it to sneak and assassinate the deer. Falling onto my butt, I began to grin as I grinned at the carcasses surrounding me. I knew that I would be eating well tonight.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **After spending my time reading various stories of differing quality, as well as refining my grammar, I decided it was time that I come back to writing. I know I'm not the best writer, nor am I able to write great stories, but I do hope I was able to satisfy you with this chapter.**

 **There are several changes I am making to this stories, some that you may, or may not approve. Whatever the case, I hope you are able to deal with the new changes.**

 **{Change Log}**

 **[1] _Removed [Observe] Ability. Replaced with more detailed descriptions._  
** **[2] _Added [Flint]._  
** **[3] _Replaced [Bag] with [Sack]._  
** **[4] _Removed item [Thief Sword], and replaced with [Iron Sword]._**

 **Another change I am making in the story will be the currency. Every kingdom will now have their own sort of currency.**

 **{Ylisse}  
** **[Copper] _A small coin made from copper. On one side contains the Exalt symbol, while the other contains the number, 1. The coin has a value of one copper coin._**

 **[Silver] _A medium sized coin made from silver._** _ **On one side contains the Exalt symbol, while the other contains the number, 100. The coin has a value of one hundred copper coins.**_

 **[Gold] _A large sized coin made from gold._** _ **On one side contains the Exalt symbol, while the other contains the number, 10,000. The coin has a value of one hundred silver coins.**_

 **{Regna Ferox}  
** **[Copper Medal] _A round medal made from copper. On one side contains the Ferox symbol, while the other contains the number, 1. The medal has a value of fifty copper coins._**

 **[Silver Medal] _A triangular medal made from silver._** _ **On one side contains the Ferox symbol, while the other contains the number, 100.** **The medal has a value of fifty silver coins.**_

 **[Gold Medal] _A square medal made from gold._** _ **On one side contains the Ferox symbol, while the other contains the number, 10,000.** **The medal has a value of fifty Gold coins.**_

 **{Plegia}  
** **[Copper Fang] _A fang made from copper. On top of the bar contains the Grimleal symbol, while underneath it contains the number, 1. The bar has a value of a hundred copper coins._**

 **[Silver Fang]** _ **A fang made from silver.** **On top of the bar contains the Grimleal symbol, while underneath it contains the number, 100.** **The bar has a value of a hundred silver coins.**_

 **[Gold Fang]** _ **A fang made from gold.** **On top of the bar contains the Grimleal symbol, while underneath it contains the number, 10,000.** **The bar has a value of a hundred gold coins.**_

 **{Valm}  
** **[Copper Plate] _A thin rectangular plate made from copper. On the plate is the image of an eastern dragon, with the number, 1 underneath. The plate has a value of a thousand copper coins._**

 **[Silver Plate]** _ **A thin rectangular plate made from silver.** **On the plate is the image of an eastern dragon, with the number, 100 underneath.** **The plate has a value of a thousand silver coins.**_

 **[Gold Plate]** _ **A thin rectangular plate made from gold.** **On the plate is the image of an eastern dragon, with the number, 10,000 underneath.** **The plate has a value of a thousand gold coins.**_

 **These are only the beginning of the things I plan to change in my story. The changes I make will only be small changes, and won't likely affect the story, though I could do it if you want.**

 **Anyways, that is all I have for this chapter, so once more, I hope you enjoyed and will see you all next time.**


	2. What Happens In The Forest, Stays There

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

It was now morning, and I had learned a few things the night before. After I had killed the deer, I had then realized that I had no way of cooking the food, and as I didn't want to eat the meat raw, nor eat it when it wasn't skinned yet, I was in trouble. Sometime during my panic at what to do, I had made an idle thought with the word crafting in it.

Suddenly a somewhat transparent desk had appeared in front of me, scaring me as it hovered in front of me. It had no legs, making me wonder how it was hovering in place. I had begun messing with the desk, until it began to glow, making me hold a hand to block the sudden light. Once the glow had disappeared, I realized something was different about the desk.

The desk had gained a grid-like surface, covering almost the entirety of the left part of the desk. Attached to the upper right of the desk was a closed book, while on the lower right were a series of labels.

 **[Dismantle]**

 **[Fuse]**

 **[Merge]**

 **[Cook]**

 **[Brew]**

 **[Destroy]**

 **[Salvage]**

The labels explained themselves, though I had no idea why Fuse, and Merge were there as weren't they the same? Anyways, moving on, when I had stared at the desk with confusion, I wondered what had happened and what I should do with the hovering desk in front of me. As I thought of my next action, my stomach growled just as I gained an idea. Picking up one of the carcasses, I hefted it up, not used to the weight and dropped it on the desk. Suddenly the Dismantle label began to shimmer, making me curious.

I pressed one of my fingers down on the label and marveled as shimmering particles surrounded my finger. As if by instinct, my finger slid to the right, leaving the label covered by shimmering light. I once more had marveled as the particles that had surrounded my finger surround the deer carcass, creating a sort of circle as the carcass began to shake. The body began to spaz as it began to glow. I had to look away, lest I be blinded by the light.

I looked back once the glow had dimmed, revealing something amazing. The carcass had been replaced by several items. Sitting on the desk was a pair of raw meat, a pelt resembling a deer, and a pair of antlers. My eyes had widened in both surprise and glee, as I looked at the items. Moving the items to the side, I placed the other two carcasses onto the desk, and repeated my action, being rewarded with four more raw meat, two more pelts, and four more antlers.

It was then that I had another problem. I didn't know how I was going to carry all of these items, as the meat would be contaminated if I put them in the sack, and even if I did, the meat and pelt, alongside the other items in the sack would weigh me down. As I had pondered on what to do, I had another idle thought, though this one was really just me thinking of synonyms for my sack. The moment I thought the word, Inventory, something happened.

A swirling like portal appeared in front of me, just about the size of my head. Being the curious man I was, I touched it, watching my hand slip in without any sort of pulling force. Wondering what was on the other side, I took a risk and poked my head through. What I found was rather strange, the portal lead to some sort of field. The field was rather bare, being entirely white, with a vast blank black sky. I left the field almost immediately, being creeped out for some reason. I then returned to the field again, when I had to store away the pelts, meat, and antlers.

Walking out of the pocket dimension, I noticed that the desk had disappeared, meaning that my presence is required for it to remain active. Mentally activating Crafting again, the hovering desk appeared without fail. Thinking a bit, I wondered what would happen if I tried to deactivate Crafting. No sooner did I think that the desk disappeared. I had blinked, surprised at that, and smiled, wondering what else I could do. Glancing behind me, the portal had still remained active, so after a brief thought of deactivating Inventory, the portal closed and disappeared.

Back to it being morning now, while I explained what had happened the day before, I had taken the time to open my Inventory and pulled out one of the stored deer meat, or [Venison] as I learned later on. Picking up the meat, I activated Crafting, before placing the slab of meat onto the hovering desk. Pressing a finger onto the label Cook, the meat began to shiver, before taking upon a red hue. Another thing I had learned the night before were the effects of each label.

When I used the Cook label, the item I was cooking would shiver momentarily, before becoming engulfed with a red hue. Like with normal cooking, it would take time for it to be fully cooked. Fortunately, however, unlike regular cooking, my method would take a tenth of the time it would normally need to be fully cooked. A few minutes later, a slab of cooked venison laid on the table before me.

When I had first seen the sight of cooked venison, my mouth was actually watering at the sight, yearning to devour it. I wouldn't do it though as at that moment, the book attached to the upper right corner of the table opened up, and began flipping through what seemed to be an infinite number of pages. Eventually, the pages stopped flipping, before flipping back towards the beginning of the book as writings and pictures began to appear.

On the very first page, a sketch of a guardless katana appeared, the name Training Sword appearing along with several details appearing beneath the name. The page then flipped, this time a sketch of a scarecrow with a target painted on it appearing, the name Training Dummy appearing along with its details. The page flipped again, with the sketch of a rolled up material with the name Leather, another with the sketch of Venison, before finally stopping on a page, the sketch of a piece of cooked meat, the name Cooked Venison appearing.

With the pages no longer being flipped, I was able to examine the details appearing;

 **[Cooked Venison] Cooked deer meat. It has a juicy texture and is recommended to be eaten with a mug of ale.** **  
(Required)  
*1x Venison**

With the recipe now revealing the purpose of the book, I had begun reading the rest of the recipes the book contained. When I had finished, I closed the book and dismissed the crafting desk before eating the [Cooked Venison]. Once I had finished off the meat, I had let out a sigh of relief and almost immediately dropped, ready to sleep. I didn't try to resist its temptations as I drifted off.

I smelt something delicious, interrupting my thoughts as I stared down at the source. There laying on the desk was a slab of [Cooked Venison], ready to be eaten. Without delay, I immediately began gorging on the meat, savoring the smell and taste. A couple minutes afterward, I licked off the remains of the meat juices off of my fingers, before getting onto my feet, and preparing to head off. Turning away from the crafting desk that disappeared briefly afterward, I stretched a bit, before picking up my sack and beginning my walk towards the cluster of trees which I now firmly believed to be a forest.

My belief was strengthened when I began encountering lone bushes, each growing either red, blue, or green berries. I obviously stored the berries into my Inventory because I didn't want them to spoil, or on the off-chance that they are squashed and they stain the other objects in my sack. As I walked, I noticed a glint in the grass and managed to stop myself, lest I accidentally trip myself.

Leaning down, I picked up the shining item, which turned out to be a sword. Examining its sheath, I unsheathed the blade, with a sudden realization. The sword I held in my hand was a katana, a single-edged sword that was once used by the samurai of old Feudal Japan. I was lucky to find such a sword, let alone a real one at that. Glancing at the sheathe, I marveled at its design. From what I could see, the design was that of what seemed to be grass being cut down. Glancing at the blade, I found the edge to have a somewhat similar design.

"I suppose your name would have something to do with your name?" I wondered, staring at the sword, before sheathing it. "Well, I suppose, for now, I should give you a name, perhaps Grass Cutter? It would fit considering your design." I said, as I opened my sack, and tossed the sword in it. Closing the sack, I was about to continue on my journey, before thinking of something. Why did I put the deer pelts in my Inventory? If I was to encounter someone willing to buy the pelts, it wouldn't be good if they saw my ability to open a portal. It would most likely lead to trouble, one way, or another.

With that, I opened my Inventory and pulled out the pelts, before closing the portal and opening my sack. Dumping the pelts inside the sack, I finally continued my journey.

()()()

After what may have been an hour, I finally came across something other than grass. I managed to come across a dirt road, one leading through the now confirmed forest. Stepping foot on the road, I now felt my journey to glory, and greatness was finally going to begin. As I neared the forest entrance, I came across a pair of signs connected to a wooden pole.

 **Old'e Town|Southtown  
 _50_Miles _|75_Miles_  
**

It seemed that the road I was walking on lead towards this town called Southtown. It would be best if I followed the road to Southtown then, as it would be beneficial if I were able to obtain more information on this land I walk on.

()()()

I've been traveling on this road for awhile and it was beginning to become dark. Veering off from the path, I made sure to leave a few markings on the trees so I could find my way back to the road should I get lost. Walking through the thicket, I found a clearing a few moments later. From what I could tell, it seemed to be a regular camping site, as I could see the remnants of a campfire. Looking around the clearing, I noted a small cave, its entrance hidden by plants and shrubs. If I can get rid of the plants, and make sure the cave is safe, I will have secured some shelter for the night, especially if it rains.

Now seeing as I have never gone camping in my life, I'll have to do what I've been always succeeded at so far...Improvising! Setting down the sack near the cave, I began walking around the clearing, picking up any dry twig or branch I could get my hands on. Once I had gathered a substantial amount, I walked towards the campfire remnants and placed the pile of twigs/branches next to it. Gathering any rock I could, I filled the gaps of the circle of the campfire, before picking up the twigs/branches and dumped them into the middle of the circle.

I had to move the wood around a bit, but eventually, I did it. I would have to light it later, when it becomes completely dark, until then, however, I should begin to cut the plants covering the cave entrance. Walking over to said cave, I took note of the large and numerous roots covering almost half of the lower cave entrance. The source of the roots belonged to an old tree, looking as though a slight breeze would be all it took to break it down.

Unsheathing my sword, I pressed the sheathe onto the surprisingly resilient bark, but wobbly support despite being supported by the numerous roots. Gripping both hands onto the hilt, I swung at the tree, a satisfying thud being heard. After swinging about maybe a dozen times, the tree finally gave out, falling and landing with a thud. When the tree was felled, it had come upon contact with another younger, and stronger tree and as a result, fractured and broke into multiple smaller chunks of wood. Walking over to the fallen trees, I picked up two of the wood chunks and grabbed a handful of leaves.

Walking back to the unlit campfire, I sprinkled the leaves onto it, before placing the chunks down. The sun was beginning to set, so I opened my sack, and pulled out the flint sitting near the bottom of the bag, and unsheathed my sword. After many failed attempts at lighting the fire, I finally managed to ignite the campfire with a stray spark. Putting away the flint, I sheathed my sword, and placed both hands over the fire, slowly warming myself.

I was beginning to relax until I heard a grunt behind me. Turning, I saw a bear enter the clearing, no doubt attracted to the campfire. It took one look at me, before getting on its back legs and gave a warning growl at me. In response, I scrambled to my feet and unsheathed my sword in response, holding it in front of me. The bear growled again, before getting back on all four. It then leaned back before rushing forward, intent on killing me no doubt.

Jumping to the side, I was just able to dodge, just as it swiped where I was just prior. The moment it finished its swing, it almost instantly swung its other paw at me, forcing me to block it with my sword, lest it rake its claws over my face. I gritted my teeth as I just barely, managed to push off the attack. Leaping back, I began examining the bear's body, hoping to find some sort of weakness. Unfortunately, the only thing I found that may be of use to me, was a scar located on the left of the bears' side.

Flipping my sword so I held it in reverse-grip, I dashed forward, the bear waiting in place, no doubt waiting for an opportunity. It followed my blade, and my path before jerking away, having seen my goal. Swinging at empty air, I only had a moment to blink before I was sent into the air by the bear's claw. I landed on the ground, a few feet away from the campfire, without injuries, unfortunately. Thankfully the armor I wore protected my body, though there was now a tear in the leather protecting my right arm.

Getting up to my feet, I began to panic, trying to think of something that may help me avoid death. Glancing at the campfire, I came up with an idea. During the attack, some stray pieces of wood had been scattered around the fire. Switching hands, so my right hand held my sword, I picked up a long and thick flaming branch. Gripping onto the wood, I prepared for another charge.

The bear wasn't keen on waiting again, so it began the next attack, rushing towards me growling as it did. I once more barely manage to dodge, swinging the makeshift torch at the bear, just managing to burn the tip of its fur. The bear merely growled in what seemed to be annoyance. I managed to leap back before it could swing at me. Looking at the bear, I could now see a batch of skin, the fur around it having been burned off. The bear followed my gaze, before giving me a glare. Getting onto its back legs, it gave me a roar, before dropping back to four.

With renewed confidence at finally managing to land a blow, no matter how little, I began running forward. The bear met my action with a swing when I was near. Ducking under the attack, I swung the torch upwards the visible skin, landing a direct blow against it. The bear let out a growl, before trying to swing at me again. Dodging to the side, I swung my sword, it glowing a faint yellow for some reason. The blade struck the bear, getting a cry of pain from the animal, as I jumped away from the bear.

When the bear had swung at me, I was forced to drop the makeshift torch, or I may not have managed to dodge the attack. I mention this because I suddenly found myself holding a book of some sort. It had a green cover and was rather thick, with what seemed to be iron trimmings. On the cover was what seemed to be two iron arcs side-by-side, going to the left. Underneath the picture was some sort of writing, resembling more of neat scribbles than anything else.

Finding myself strangely compelled, I flipped open the book with my thumb, before being overcome with a headache that disappeared just as it appeared. When the brief pain subsided, I realized I knew what the book was, and what it could do.

The book, or tome as its type is called, was known as Elwind, a higher-tier wind spell. It drew upon the mana in the air and manipulated it so it would form two arcs, before firing it from the caster's palm. The tomes pages were filled with runes, meant to guide the manipulated mana and help make the formation of the arcs much easier. The spell was activated when the writing on the cover of the tome glowed as it drew upon the energy of the rune-filled pages.

The caster who would use the spell had to do a few things before they could actually cast the spell. The first they had to do was stand upright and still, so they could help maximize the effect of the spell. The reason for this was that the spell would also connect with the palm of the caster so it could access the energy of the caster. In doing so, the caster could perhaps make the spell faster, or stronger.

I was momentarily shocked at the fact that magic existed in this world but had to quickly put it aside. The bear had been waiting patiently for some reason as if it had a sense of honor or something...That or my thought processors were much faster than I thought they were. I believed in the latter more because, after a brief glance, the bear didn't seem to be breathing at all.

Releasing a breath, I noticed the bear beginning to breathe once more, so that meant that whatever that was happening during my time reading the tome was done. Sheathing my sword, I glanced at the opened tome, before looking back at the bear. Taking a deep breath, I held my right hand forward, palm open. I imagined something traveling through my arm and focusing on my palm. To my amazement, a white orb with a green outline formed, just touching my palm. Looking at the magic orb, and the now charging bear, I released my breath and called out.

"Elwind!" As if waiting to be called, the orb shot forward, forming a pair of highly pressurized wind in the form of arcs. Seeing the wind arcs shooting towards it, the bear panicked, and tried to dodge, but failed. Its attempt to dodge resulted in a large gash right underneath the scar on its side, and having its left paw being severed, from shoulder to claw. The bear roared with pain at its loss over its paw, which I took advantage of.

I immediately shot forward, closing the tome, and unsheathing my sword. Leaping to the side of the bear where the scar and gash were, I struck at both. The bear roared in agony, as it turned and tried to swipe at me without losing balance. I was starting to feel exhaustion but kept slashing at the bear, running around it while leaving small to large cuts in its body. Eventually, after what seemed to be an eternity, the bear let out one final cry of agony, before slumping forward lifeless.

With the threat of the bear now gone, I dropped my sword as my arms fell limp. In fact, my entire body fell limp as complete exhaustion consumed me, making me fall onto my back. Gasping for air, I took many deep breaths, trying to steady my rapidly beating heart. Coincidentally I was next to my sack when I had collapsed, so I managed to open the sack, and began rummaging through its contents. Pulling out my waterskin, I opened it with limp arms and began to chug. After drinking bout half of its contents, I finally stopped.

After resting up, the warmth of the campfire helping, I managed to get to my feet. Glancing at the corpse of the bear, I limped over to it, before activating Crafting and began to try lifting the bear onto it, without success. After what seemed to be an hour of struggling, I managed to place the head of the bear onto the desk, before using the Dismantle label. The bear began to glow, before being bathed in a golden light. I looked away until the glow faded. Lying on the table was six large squarish chunks of meat, a bear pelt, about two dozen claws, and a knife.

The desk book twitched, before opening, flipping to an empty page. On it, information was being written as the sketch of some sort of knife-looking bone appeared.

 **[Bone Knife] _An all-purpose knife made from the bone of an animal.  
[Require]  
1x (Carving Knife)  
_** ** _2x (Animal Bone)_**

After revealing its new information, the book closed. Looking at the knife with my newfound knowledge, I picked it up and examined it. It resembled one of those black-handled kitchen knives you would find in a knife set, except without the serrated edge. I wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge with making a knife from bone, so I decided to deal with it tomorrow.

With how exhausted and fatigued I was, I was surprised that I was still standing. Opening my Inventory, I stored away the meat, claws, and knife, before closing the portal and getting onto my back. I didn't care if it rained or not, all I cared about was getting some rest, the grass underneath myself making a rather nice makeshift bed. Gazing at the now starry night sky, I closed my eyes as I yawned. Blinking towards the sky, I wondered what I was to do tomorrow, besides getting this Southtown.

Letting out another yawn, I stretched a bit, before closing my eyes. I wondered about this newfound knowledge of magic and my predicament before drifting off.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Like the previous chapter, I have changed a bit of the content, while adding more.**

 **{Change Log}**

 **[1] _Changed [Crafting] (Floating Table) to (Hovering Desk)._**

 **[2] _Changed_ _[Crafting] (Buttons) to (Labels)._**

 **[3] _Added (Recipe Book) to [Crafting]._**

 **[4] _Added (Special Effects) to [Crafting]._**

 **[5] _Altered encounter with [Grass Cutter], and its appearance._**

 **[6] _Previewed the interior of the [Inventory] skill._**

 **[7] _Added a sign to the dirt road._**

 **[8] _Altered, and extended (Bear Battle)_**

 **[9] _Altered [Elwind] appearance._**

 **[10** **] _Explained information relating to [Elwind]._**

 **[11] _Altered outcome of (Bear Battle)._**

 **[12] _Added new recipe to (Recipe Book)._**

 **[13] _Removed [Journal: Log #1]._**

 **{Recipe Book}**

 **[Training Sword] _A wooden sword mainly used when training. May come in the form of a broadsword or a katana.  
_** ** _(Required)  
_** ** _2x (Wooden Plank)  
1x (Leather Strip)  
1x (Rope)_**

 **[Training Dummy] _A scarecrow with a painted target on its chest. It is a unique creation as it will attract enemies, and make them target it instead of its creator until said creator provokes the enemy.  
(Required)  
1x (Hay Bale)  
1x (Red Paint)  
2x (Wooden Pole)  
2x (Linen)_**

 **[Leather] _Tanned animal skin.  
(Required)  
1x (Animal Pelt)  
_**

 **[Venison] _Raw deer meat.  
(Required)  
1x (Deer Carcass)_**

 **[Cooked Venison] _Cooked deer meat._  
 _(Required)_  
 _1x (Venison)_**

 **[Bone Knife] _An all-purpose knife made from the bone of an animal.  
[Require]  
1x (Carving Knife)  
_** ** _2x (Animal Bone)_**

 **That is all I have for this chapter. I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter, and will see you all in the next one.**


	3. Southtown

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

I yawned as I awoke. The grass was really comfortable to sleep on, so if given the chance I would do it again. Getting to my feet, I began to stretch, otherwise, I would have sore limbs later. Thankfully, it hadn't rained the night before, so not only was I fully rested, but I was also dry. Picking up my sack, I hefted it over my shoulder, and slowly made my way back to the dirt road, following the markings I made on the trees to help me navigate the area much easier.

In no time, I was back on the road, and on my way to Southtown. It was quite warm out today, so I opted to keep my hood down for now. The sun was covered by the clouds, but I didn't let myself be bothered with that. I felt something good was to happen sometime today...or maybe that was because I had just finished using the bathroom over at one of the trees back there. Whatever the case, I was in a good mood, and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

After awhile of walking, I came across a nice woman named Anna. She mentioned being a merchant and was willing to let me browse the wares she got from the nearby town, Southtown. She carried a bag, that acted as a counter, due to it being filled to its maximum capacity, how it didn't break was a miracle. The bag wasn't really what confused me, rather I was wondering why she wore armor.

If confused, then I will describe her for you. The woman in front of me had a light skin texture, red eyes, and long red wavy hair, along with an ahoge. She wore reddish-pink leather armor, with vertical stripes. Her chest was covered in an iron breastplate, and her arms were covered in iron gauntlets. Her armor was rather unique in my opinion because the breastplate had a neck-guard, covering about only half of the neck and it seemed to be curved outward.

She offered to buy any item I was willing to sell, so I opened my sack and pulled out the pelts I had gained during my short travels. She held up each pelt as if measuring their weight before finally nodding at me. Pulling a pouch from behind, she pulled out a handful of coins. Counting them out, she put away a few of the coins, before taking out another pouch, putting the coins in them, before giving me said pouch.

Smiling in thanks, I opened the pouch and asked about one of her merchandise, a mysteriously somewhat transparent clay bottle containing some sort of red liquid. Anna smiled and explained it being an item called a Vulnerary. When she saw my confusion, she was nice enough to explain its properties...after giggling about it for a minute.

A Vulnerary was a sort of drink that when consumed would numb any wound for a small amount of time. During that time, any wounds on the body will begin to regenerate at a rapid pace. Whereas a wound may take a few days to heal, a Vulnerary would accelerate it so it would take only a few hours. Unfortunately, this only applied to wounds such as cuts, scrapes, bruises, and fractured bones. Anything more serious would make it not as effective. To make it even more unfortunate, the Vulnerary lasted only for ten minutes, meaning continuous use was required.

This wouldn't be an issue if it wasn't for the fact that it was very expensive...to some people at least. I learned that only civilians and those without high-paying jobs weren't usually able to afford them, instead, usually, only soldiers and people higher above were able to afford them.

With the explanation finished, I thanked her and asked for the price. When I had sold her the pelts, she had given me five silver coins, the deer pelts being worth one-hundred each, and the bear two-hundred. The price for the Vulnerary was three-hundred. Noting the price, I mentally agreed at how expensive it was.

 _'Damn! So Expensive!'_ Staring at the five silver coins resting in the bag, I hid my hesitance and handed three of the silver coins back to her. With a smile, she took the coins and stored them away, before giving me the potion. With my business concluded, I bid the woman farewell. She gave me a friendly wave as she walked off, carrying her bag as if it was nothing, which to her probably was. I honestly could have tried to haggle the price down, but let's be honest here. I couldn't haggle even if to save my own life.

After storing away my new Vulnerary into my pouch, I continued on. My determination and confidence were renewed now that I had confirmation of a town being nearby. The question was though, how near was nearby?

()()()

I've been traveling down this forest path for awhile now. A few hours prior, I had chanced upon a lone wolf pup laying on the ground, as if sunbathing. When it had spotted me, it had gotten to its feet, and walked up to me, staring up at my face, curiosity showing. When I stared at the pup, it looked rather thin, as if it was starving rather, so I activated Inventory, and pulled out one of my [Bear Meat Chunk], and using my sword, sliced off a piece for the now hungry pup. I knew how hungry it was for how much it was drooling.

Placing the slice of meat on the ground, the moment my hand left the meat, said meat found itself being ripped apart from the feasting pup. After finishing off its meal, the dog yipped at me, before rubbing itself against my foot. Closing Inventory, I walked off, the pup trailing after me. It was at that moment, I decided to adopt them as my pet.

Back to where I was at the moment, I wondered what I would call my new pup. If it was a male, I would call it Mario, after seeing it jump on a hidden turtle. If it was actually a female, I'd just shorten one letter, calling it Mari instead. I had no actual reason for naming it that should it reveal to be female, except for the fact it sounded female.

As we walked, I noticed a light at the end of the road. Eyes widened, I excitedly ran forward, the wolf pup running after me. The light soon revealed a nostalgic sight. With the silhouette of a town in the distance, the only thing between the two of us was a wide field of grass. As I looked out at the field, I felt a gentle wind brush against my hair, and skin. The air also brushed through the wolf pup's fur as it panted, its tongue out as it rested on the ground.

Smiling, I began to walk, idly cutting another slice of bear meat for the pup. Handing the piece of meat to the pup, I was treated with an amusing scene of a wolf pup walking with a piece of meat covering the lower half of its face. This routine would continue on for the next hour, me feeding the pup some food as we walked. As we walked, we came across an...event...

The two of us came across a woman who looked almost identical to the armored merchant, Anna. Unlike Anna, however, the look-a-like wore an entirely iron set of armor, and without an overstuffed bag. She gripped both of her hands on a sword while surrounded by three thuggish looking men. One of the three men wore leather armor, his right arm being left unarmored, while his left was covered in iron. He stood behind the trio, one hand holding a bow, the other, an arrow.

The second man was bare-chested as he wore pants with a metal buckle. He had a large red mark as if he had attempted to make war pain going from his right waist to his chest. Worn like a cloak was the pelt of an unknown animal, while adorned on his head like a hat, or helmet was a skull of some animal. Held in one of his hands, covered by what seemed to be makeshift gauntlets was an axe.

The final man was the most armored of the three. Whilst the others wore parts of leather or cloth, he wore a full set of leather, with iron trimmings. He also had iron add-on's on his knees, and chest, along with a massive pauldron on his left shoulder. In his hand, he carried a sword, pointing it at the redheaded look-a-like. My gut told me to help the woman, while my mind wondered why they were surrounding her.

The bare-chested man seemed to be saying something to the look-a-like, who seemed to be have said something insulting as the man's face snarled. The moment, he raised his axe to attack, I decided to help out this Anna copy. Whipping out Elwind, I stored away the bear meat, and sheathed my sword. Holding my palm towards the archer, as he was the most threatening person at the moment. I say this because the woman was blocking the axe-man's attack, while the archer had notched his bow.

I placed my hood on, as I channeled my energy towards my palm, and yelled out the spell.

"Elwind!" My yell gained the attention of the four, just as two wind arcs shot towards the archer. The man panicked, and accidentally shot his bow, aiming at the axe-man. The arrow struck the man's spine, causing him to jerk in place, dropping his axe in the process. The Anna copy took advantage of the situation and slashed him across the chest, before gutting him where he stood.

The archer panicked, and jumped to the side, just barely dodging the first blade. Unfortunately for the man, he put himself in the path of the second blade. The man cried in agony, as the blade left a deep gash in his armor, while also severing his right arm. The man clutched his arm, while I approached closer. For some odd reason, I wasn't disturbed or sickened by what I was doing. Unsheathing my sword, a quick slash to the throat, and the man's cries were silenced. Turning towards the swordswoman, I nodded to her.

Smiling at her new ally, she nodded back, before turning to face the armored man. The man in question had remained motionless, as the two of us killed his companions. As I neared, he spoke.

"Those two were pretty expensive to hire you know." He mentioned nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow as I closed my tome. The wolf pup had hidden away in a conveniently planted bush, and was likely spectating us.

"You're lucky this man came along to help you, Anna. Otherwise, your head would have been on a pike by now." The man said. Was her name also Anna? Was she and the other Anna related? If so, then their resemblance would make sense.

"You've been a thorn in our side for awhile now. The boss told me to tell you this, should you have survived." The man continued, before clearing his throat. "If you don't stop meddling in our business, we'll hunt down your family. Their deaths will be on you." He said, before planting his sword in the ground in-front of him, as he leaned on it. I wasn't sure what they were going on about, though from I could glean from that message, was the group Anna was meddling with, some kind of syndicate?.

"You there. You have no business with us. Since I don't want to have to deal with the two of you, I'll pay you four-hundred to leave right now." He said, pulling out a pouch. Staring at the man, I glanced at Anna who looked on worried. Thinking to myself, I came to a decision. I wordlessly nodded, getting a smirk from the man, while Anna looked grim. Tossing me the pouch, I opened it a bit, catching a glimpse of the money I was promised. Putting the pouch away, I closed my tome and walked down the road.

"Mercenaries are so easy to deal with. Just offer a bit of money, and they'll do anything you ask." The swordsman chuckled as I passed. Stopping in pace, I began stepping in place, stepping softer, and softer until it seemed like I had walked off. While I did this, the swordsman had pulled his sword from the ground and held it to his side.

"The boss said to just send you the message, but I think I'd be doing our group a favor by getting rid of you right now." He said as he leaned forward to charge. You know when I mentioned that the swordsman was very armored? Apparently, the armor in the back curved outwards around the neck as well. Slowly unsheathing my sword, I held it in reverse-grip just as the swordsman yelled.

"Prepare to die!" At that moment, I stabbed the man's nape, getting a choked gasp from him, as the tip of my sword's blade poked out of the man's throat. He slowly turned his head to stare up at my shadowed eyes, as I stared down.

"Word's like that is going to offend people you know." I uttered low enough so only he could hear. Me, easy? As if. Even if I had decided not to interfere, the pouch only held thirty, not the four-hundred. I was angry at an attempted scam, so this was the only thing I could think of that would get back at him...permanently. Looking away from the slowly dying swordsman, I glanced at Anna. Pulling out the pouch containing the thirty copper coins, I tossed it her way.

"Not much, but it should help you out a bit." I said, before pulling out my sword, the body dropping to the ground limp, as the neck made a weird crack. Turning away, I made a quick whistle, making the wolf pup rush out of the bush, and back to my side. With my back turned to Anna, I wasn't able to see her reaction at seeing the pup. I didn't care though, as I began to walk on, the pup following.

Before I managed a few feet, I heard a "Wait" from Anna. Turning, I faced her. She had caught up to me rather quickly despite being in such armor. She coughed into a fist, before clearing her throat.

"Ahem. I thank you for assisting me, no matter how unorthodox it was." She said, her sword sheathed. She then held her index finger to her chin.

"Ah, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" She asked. I wasn't sure how to talk considering her rather strange way of speaking, so I suppose I should mimic her.

"I suppose. Until otherwise, I am known as Lux." I introduced. She slowly nodded, before nodding again.

"As you may have heard, my name is Anna." She said as I raised a hand to my chin, my other arm supporting it.

"Indeed. I have met a merchant who not only shares the same name but resembles you as well. Are the two of you related in some way perhaps?" I asked. She frowned, before raising an eyebrow.

"Did she wear armor, and have a lone strand of hair sticking upwards?" She asked. When I nodded, she turned around mumbling. I only heard a few snippets of what she said.

"...I...lose...never..." She continued mumbling, and not wanting to waste time, I decided to leave. Turning around, I took soft steps as I walked away. While I was talking to Anna, the wolf pup had made a rather intelligent move, as it had ruffled through the corpses bodies, and had retrieved their money pouches. Holding up the three pouches, I patted the pup's head, before opening Inventory, making sure no-one could see it and stored the money away. Closing the portal, I continued on with my way, wiping my sword clean with the shirt of the swordsman.

Once properly cleaned, I pulled out the bear meat and proceeded to slice small pieces of meat for the wolf pup to snack on. After a minute of walking, I was counting, I heard running. Turning, I was given witness to a cloud of smoke rapidly approaching me, which made me realize that it will hit me unless I do something. Stepping to the side, I watched the cloud shoot past me, before halting in its path, the sound of metal impacting against the ground being heard. Staring at the cloud, a figure was slowly revealed...it was Anna.

"Need something?" I asked. She rubbed her cheek, as she came over. Once she was within arms reach, she placed an armored hand on my shoulder.

"You helped me, despite not knowing me, and even gave me money to help with my expenses. I must offer something in return." She said seriously. Eh? Really, even though I went through the effort of tossing you money I could've used myself?

"No, I'm alright. I don't want anything." I refused, stepping away when Anna's face gained a light blush. Turning to the side, she did some sort of fist pump.

"Refuses a reward? Yes...he's a keeper." At that moment, I decided to leave. I didn't do it to be rude, no. I did it because she suddenly got a nosebleed as her face began to match her hair. Scooting around her, I was pretty fortunate that she was deep in thought, as otherwise, I don't know what she may have done to me. Motioning the wolf pup closer to me, I picked it up and placed it atop my head. This action also confirmed the wolf pups gender as I felt the lack of a certain limb.

 _"Let's go Mari"_ I whispered, as I jogged away. Once I was sure I was out of earshot, I bolted. I kept running until Anna became a speck, having run such a large distance to separate the two of us. Sitting down on the soft grass, I released a tired sigh, pulling out my waterskin. Pouring a bit into a cupped hand, I lowered it so Mari could begin to drink it. Taking a sip from the waterskin, I felt the dryness in my throat disappear.

After relieving the pain in my legs, I got back up, Mari taking her place next to me. Stretching a bit, I continued on my way to the town which had become more visible. From the distance alone, I figured it would take me about an hour to reach it. Walking at a steady pace, I once more pulled out the chunk of bear meat. Unsheathing my sword, I used it to slice small slices from the now fist-sized meat. It was going to take a short while before I make it there, so I should do something to occupy my mind.

()()()

When I had finally arrived at the town, I hadn't really been surprised to see another group also visiting the town. Though...this group was a rather strange bunch. From what I see, there were three or four of them, all dressed differently. Just looking at them made my mind turn, just trying to understand it.

The first of the individuals was a tall armored man riding upon an equally armored horse. At this point, I would have accepted the eventual appearance of knights, if it wasn't for one thing. the man wore what seemed to be an old-fashion butler's outfit underneath his blue armor. To be honest, though, it went rather well with his brown hair. I couldn't see his eye color from here, nor do I want to try an attempt to guess it and get it wrong.

The second figure resembled a wannabe knight, garbed in a sleeveless navy-blue button suit with what seemed to be layers of blue straps covering it. The straps had gold trimmings, while the suit had gold buttons, telling you just how wealthy he was. He also wore a white pauldron on his left should, which was covered by a long elegant cape, held together with long white straps. The strangest thing about the man wasn't his choice of attire, rather it was his shade of blue hair.

The third figure was a young girl wearing the strangest of the three. She wore a dress and blouse, which would be rather normal if it wasn't for the fact that everything was frilled. However, that wasn't the strangest part of her clothing though. The strangest thing about her clothing was the button headdress she wore. It looked so strange, and out of place that every time I looked at it, I couldn't seem to understand it. There was also the fact that her hair was put up in a strange pair of pigtails, looking like it was intentionally made to look like it was pointed upwards and downwards.

The final figure was someone I wasn't able to see. The reason for this was that the other three had surrounded them. If I wanted to get a better glimpse of them, then I would have to get closer. Pulling my hood, so it shadowed my eyes, I walked down the road, Mari keeping pace. Within a few minutes, I was within earshot, hearing what seemed to be the beginning of a conversation. I didn't put much attention in the conversation though, so all I heard was gibberish.

I was almost past the group when the one on the horse rode forward so he was blocking the path. Raising my head, I raised an eyebrow, despite him not seeing it. The man shifted his head towards the group, making me turn to face them. The man with blue hair looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. The figure that had laid on the ground had managed to get to their feet and were also staring at me.

"Greetings." The blue-haired man smiled, holding a hand in greeting. I stared at the man quietly, before slowly returning the gesture.

"Hello." I greeted. The man's smile grew as he held his hand in a strange gesture.

"It's rare to see a thief out in the open. Heading anywhere?" He asked. I blinked before looking down at my appearance.

"I would tell you I'm not a thief, but I think you'd wouldn't believe me." I said, getting a nod from the man.

"You'd guessed right." He answered as he returned his hand to his side. I shrugged my shoulders as it seemed he was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't really care what you think of me... To answer your question, I was heading to that town over there to see if I could find any sort of employment." I answered, pointing at the town. What I said was technically true, as I didn't have any sort of stable income, so if I was to be stuck in this land, I'd best find some sort of employment, otherwise, my stay will be mighty unpleasant.

"Hm, is that right?" The man asked. I rolled my eyes, wondering what he was going for. If he was the medieval equivalent of a door-to-door salesman, I'm not sure what I'd do. I've had many experiences with that type of salesman and I don't want to deal with another.

"From this conversation, I feel like I'm the most suspicious person here, despite otherwise." The blue-haired man said sheepishly. Holding his hand out to me, he grinned.

"Chrom." He introduced. I stared at the hand, before glancing up at his grinning face. Looking to the side, the armored man seemed resigned, while the girl looked rather excited for some reason. I didn't look at the figure behind Chrom because their hood was still on, so I couldn't get a glimpse of their expression. Hesitant, I grabbed his hand with my own.

"...Lux." Thankfully, the name I used wasn't my actual name. If push came to shove, I could use this name, and create some sort of alter-ego for other purposes. This way, should I get sick of what I'm doing, I can start over with my real name.

"Lux. Seem's fitting." Chrom commented as we shook hands. Was it? I just came up with it after an afterthought you know. Rather, Chrom sounds like some sort of mineral, or metal. It doesn't suit your appearance. Are you one of those 'looks can be deceiving' type of people?! My thoughts were interrupted when the excited girl jumped right at my face.

"Hey there! My name's Lissa!" She greeted enthusiastically. I froze at her close proximity, as she waved towards the stoic armored man.

"The grumpy looking man is Frederick The Wary." She grinned, winking at me. If that was some way of greeting for her, then I am now mentally disturbed. The only time I witnessed something like this was when I met my kindergarten teacher for the first time...Oh gods, the similarities are disturbingly similar. I took a step back, as she smiled.

"..." I couldn't utter a word from how speechless I was. Seeing my predicament, Chrom went to my rescue. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he cleared his throat.

"C'mon Lissa. You know strangers aren't used to your behavior." He scolded, getting a pout from the girl. Thanks, man. Even though you only knew me for what? A minute? You still helped me!

"I know that. Gosh, you don't have to be such a meanie, big brother!" She groaned, as I blinked, a cold sweat falling down. Big brother? What kind of group did I just encounter?! Chrom, you poor bastard. To be used this must have been a struggle for you. You have my sympathies.

"Chrom! The town's on fire!" Lissa suddenly cried, breaking me out of my thoughts. Turning around I noted, the town was indeed burning...Why was it burning exactly?

"Shepherds! To Battle!" Chrom cried aloud, shocking me with the sudden noise. It didn't help that he was right next to me when he did that. Also... where was he hiding that giant golden sword? You'd think a sword made from gold would stick out, with this guys addiction to the color blue. The man had his sword unsheathed, and had it aimed for the sky when he had yelled. He looked at me with this unusually manly face and thick eyebrows.

"I know this is sudden, seeing as we just met, but will you help us?" He asked, his mouth not moving due to the manly face. I straightened my lips as I stared at him, blank face.

"Why? I'm not even part of this nation." I asked, managing to cross my arms, despite carrying a sack over my shoulder.

"It's the right thing to do." He looked at me, his face changing to a more serious, and less manly one.

"But that's boring." I responded, not caring how dark that statement may have sounded. he frowned, before nodding.

"...Because I'll give you the biscuits I have in my pouch." He said. I stilled, as Lissa looked over to him.

"He's not going to accept that as a reward you know." What? You think I wouldn't accept that?! Their biscuits! I love biscuits!.

"You do-" "Deal!" I dropped my sack, as I rapidly shook his hand with both hands. Chrom looked at his sister with a smug grin. Taking out a pouch, he dropped it in my hands, as I moved back to my sack, picking it up as I opened the pouch. Inside were half a dozen small rectangular pieces of bread. Pulling one out, I bit into it, being greeted with a crunchy texture.

Putting the pouch away, I unsheathed my sword and held it to the ground.

"I'll follow your lead then." I took another bite of the biscuit. Chrom nodded, before holding his sword in front of himself.

"Milord." I heard, turning to find Frederick speaking.

"What is it?" Chrom asked. Frederick pointed towards the figure behind the blue-haired man. The figure had finally revealed their face, being a woman. She had pale skin and narrowed black eyes...Like me, but mine was gray. The woman wore her silver hair in a ponytail, two uneven bangs falling beside her face, and a single ahoge near her forehead. She wore a black coat with purple eye-like patterns, along with gold accessories. Underneath the coat was a beige shirt, with a V-collar.

"We'll worry about her later. For now, the townsmen need our help." Chrom told him. While he was saying this, I had begun stretching, pulling out the rope and using it as a strap to hold my sack. Beside me, Mari had also begun some sort of stretching, only an animal could do. Once I finished, I looked up, finding the three (Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa) had already run off towards the town.

Looking at the only person that had remained behind, I found the woman hesitantly pull out a sword, similar to mine, but with a longer blade.

"Looking to help out?" I asked, making her jolt in surprise. Looking at me in surprise, I turned to the town, looking back to look at her.

"You should hurry then. The others look like they're going to end the battle quickly." With that, I ran forward, Mari following behind. Running past the town's now destroyed gate, I jumped through the window of an empty house. Looking around, I found a gaping hole, with a clear view of a thuggish-looking man. The man in question held a torch up high, as though he was going to throw it at something. A moment later, my thoughts came true as the torch was thrown and a thatched roof building was lit with fire.

Flipping my sword so it was in a reverse-grip, I quietly walked forward, staring at the back of the laughing man. Once I was close enough, I stabbed the man in the spine. The man cried in pain, as I let go of the sword to grab it with my other hand. Forcing the sword down, I created a massive gash down the man's spine. I turned to the side, dodging the large spurt of blood as the man fell face-first. The man's final sound was a whimper. Feeling movement at my feet, I looked down, finding Mari to be looting the corpse's pockets.

Once she had finished, she walked over to me, dropping a pouch. Picking it up and patting her head, I opened up the pouch, finding maybe over twenty copper coins. Opening my sack, I tossed it in there, before closing it. Continuing on, I ended up killing three more of these bandits, collecting a total of over ninety copper coins. Hearing gruff laughter, I slowed my pace and peeked over a corner. Surrounded by more bodies of bandits, Chrom, Frederick, and the woman were looking at someone.

Peeking past the corner, at the corner of my eye, I saw a half-naked man holding Lissa by the back of the neck, aiming his axe towards her face.

"Put your weapons down, or the girl gets it!" The man was yelling. With a reluctant sigh, Chrom dropped his sword, Frederick doing the same with his lance. The woman had hidden her sword though, so it seems the man hadn't seen he weapon as he didn't say anything. Peeking away from the corner, I walked to the opposite corner, creeping towards the back of the man, being careful to not enter his vision. Once I was completely behind him, I prepared to strike his back, when Lissa took sight of me. With a cry she yelled;

"Lux!" She cried panicked. Instantly, the man swung his axe at me, without turning as he did. I blocked the blade with my sword, but unfortunately, the man must have been really strong, as the attack sent me flying. Slamming into a wall, I let out a pained grunt, as I slid down. Glancing at my stilled figure, the man grinned.

"See that? I'll do even worse to the girl if you don't agree to my demands." The man yelled, as his grip on Lissa increased if her yelps meant anything. Letting go of my sword, I patted Mari who had nudged my hand with worry. Getting to my knees, I motioned for the wolf pup to attack the man's foot, one she seemed almost too willing to do. Once she was off, I got to my feet, and pulled out my [Elwind] tome. Flipping it open, I held out my palm and concentrated. Once I gathered sufficient energy, I waited.

"Agh!" I heard the man cry out. Instantly, I aimed at the man and yelled out.

"Elwind!" Two arcs of wind shot from my palm. The arcs traveled, until they impacted on the man's back, creating a large X-mark gash. The man dropped his axe, and Lissa as Mari also stopped biting him. The man managed to stay on his feet and tried to face me. he was unable to as what seemed to be lightning shot through his chest. The man let out a gurgle as he dropped to the ground. Closing my tome, I put it away, before picking up my sword. Sheathing it, I limped my way over to the others who had reunited with Lissa.

"Well, that seems to be the end of that." The woman said, sheathing her blade as she put away a tome. She fought like me, both with a sword and tome...small world.

"Lucky for the town, that we were nearby. Anyways, that was amazing Reflet! You were spectacular! Swords, magic, and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" She Lissa asked.

"You're no helpless victim, that's for sure." Chrom praised, as he patted the woman's shoulder. So the woman was called Reflet? Good to know.

"Indeed. Perhaps you would be capable of explaining of how you came here?" Frederick wondered, looking at her with blatant skepticism.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. I cannot explain why only small fragments of memories have returned to me. Please believe me, I have shared all of what I know." She pleaded.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart feels that it's enough." Chrom said as he placed a hand on his chest. At that, I had to comment.

"This is just my two cents, but I'd think that was a love confession if I didn't know any better." I commented, making the man blush while Lissa and Reflet giggled.

"Milord, even if your heart believes her, what of your mind?" Frederick inquired. Chrom sighed and shook his head.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use Reflet's talents. With brigands and unruly neighbors trying to bloody our soils. Would you really wish to miss a chance with such an able tactician? Besides, believe it or not, I believe her story." Chrom explained. Reflet lightly blushed, as she did a slight bow.

"M-My thanks, Chrom." She thanked. Chrom smiled, before patting her shoulder, making her look up.

"So, how about it? Will you join the Shepherds, Reflet?" He asked, hand out. She smiled back at him as she gripped his hand.

"I would be honored to join you all." She agreed, making his smile grow. While they were having their moment, Lissa had taken notice of my injury and had graciously healed me, using some sort of feathered staff with a jewel at the end. To my amazement, the pain in my back had disappeared almost immediately. She had immediately pleaded forgiveness for giving my position away, but I waved it away. She had panicked, so I couldn't blame her for reacting as she did, could I?

Putting away my tome, I pulled out the biscuits and began munching on one as Chrom approached. I nodded to him.

"Lux." He greeted. I pulled out another biscuit to chew on. Coughing into a fist, he cleared his throat.

"So? What now?" He asked. He could've been asking about a lot of things, but I knew what he was asking about.

"I could go around, helping about, but I figure no one would want help from a 'thief' like myself." I shrugged as I looked towards the sky.

"You could always come with us, join the shepherds." He offered. I smiled but shook my head.

"Tempting, but see, there's a problem. I don't know a thing about you guys, nor anything about the Shepherds." I explained, getting a chuckle from the man.

"Then, I'm willing to fix that, if you're up to sharing a few things yourself. How about it?" He offered. Once more tempting, but joining the Shepherds would become a lifelong commitment. I have to be sure I know what I'm getting into.

"If I join the Shepherds, what am I expected to do, and what exactly does your group do?" I asked, Chrom grinning at me when I did.

"As a Shepherd, you are expected to help deal with any threat to Ylissean lands. The Shepherds are Ylisse's finest soldier's, and are her first line of defense." He explained. I hummed, as I bit into another biscuit. I didn't really see any downside to being a Shepherd, except being the first to charge into battle. I guess I could join.

"Alright, I'll join, but if something important to me is elsewhere, I want to be able to leave without repercussion." I said, making him shrug.

"I don't see any problem with that." With that statement, similar to earlier the day, I held out my hand. With a grin, he shook it.

"Welcome aboard Lux."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **There have been some changes to the chapter.**

 **{Change Log}**

 **[1] _With sound judgment, Lux stretches so he may not feel sore limbs for the day._**

 **[2** **] _Lux come's into contact with Ahoge Anna._**

 **[3] _Ahoge Anna's appearance is revealed._**

 **[4** **] _Adopts Wolf Pup._**

 **[5]** _ **Merged Sengoku Warrior Anna encounter with the main story.**_

 **[6] _Wolf Pup is confirmed female, and renamed to Mari._**

 **[7] _Lux Gain's Warrior Anna's interest._**

 **[8] _Encounter's the Shepherds._**

 **[9] _Aid's Southtown. Reduced amount of enemies faced in original chapter._**

 **[10] _Changes outcome against Garrick._**

 **[11] _Added additional dialogue._**

 **[12] _Lux questions about the Shepherds before joining._**

 **That is all I have to say for this chapter I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will see all of you in the next chapter.**


	4. Camp Skirmish

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

I stood to the side, as Chrom made an announcement concerning me joining the Shepherds. The others reactions were rather mixed but expected based on my first impressions of them. Reflet didn't seem to care, which made sense seeing how we never spoke a word to each other. Lissa seemed oddly excited for some reason, perhaps since I had just joined her group? It was Frederick's reaction that had me wondering. While he seemed suspicious, he also seemed a bit fearful, glancing at my feet every once in awhile.

Curious, I looked down, staring down at Mari who looked up, tongue out. She got up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on my knee. Idly scratching her head, I looked back up, finding Frederick with somewhat horrified eyes. Noticing my glance, he looked away, acting as if he wasn't looking at Mari like she was some sort of demon...Was he scared of wolves or something?

When Chrom and I were having our discussion on whether I'd join their group, I had thought of the pros and cons of joining the group.

 **{Pros}  
* I will have traveling companions that may help me should I end up having to battle something or someone.  
* I may possibly have somewhere to stay  
* I may get paid.  
* I will actually have a job.  
**

 **{Cons}  
*Possible chance of being bandits, no matter how slight that chance may be.  
* They may be lucky.  
* Frederick may cause me an early death.  
**

After Chrom reintroduced himself, Lissa, and Frederick, they began to leave the town, only stopping when a townsman came up. To be brief, the townsman invited us all to a celebration for defeating the bandits. Chrom and Frederick had calmly declined the invitation, much to Lissa's disbelief. After that little event, the five of us made our way out of the town, and back onto the dirt road.

As we walked, the woman Reflet, slowed her pace, until she was walking beside me. Glancing at her, I wondered what she wanted.

"I don't believe we've actually introduced ourselves to each other. My name is Reflet, a pleasure to meet you." She smiled as we walked. Nodding to her, I cleared my throat.

"I see. A pleasure to meet you as well. The name I go by is Lux." I reintroduced myself. I heard running behind us, and stopped, turning to see who was running. To my surprise, an old man was showing rather impressive agility despite his age as he rushed past us. He skidded to a stop in front of Frederick, and Chrom, slightly out of breath.

"Milord! I insist you stay the night!" The old man said, getting a sigh from the mounted knight. Seeing as we stopped for a moment, and it looked like we weren't going to move for awhile, I walked off to the side, finding a stick. Picking up the stick, I found it to be thin, but sturdy to my surprise. Crouching, I began to draw into the dirt. At first, it was only a few simple lines, but then it grew into becoming a rather detailed picture.

Due to the picture being drawn in the ground, it wasn't very easy to make out the details. Fortunately, it was easy to guess what it showed. What I drew was my first meeting with Mari, the picture showing myself kneeling, as I fed Mari a small slice of meat. Noticing a shadow, looming over me, I turned, finding Reflet staring at the picture intrigued.

"I never knew you could draw." She idly commented, her arms folded behind her back as she examined my picture.

"You've just met me recently. It's understandable really." I chuckled as I continued to draw on the ground. Nearby, Mari had occupied herself with rolling onto her back, as if trying to sunbathe. The two of us stayed silent, watching as I continued to add more details to the picture. Eventually, as I was just putting the finishing touches of the picture, Chrom called us over. Getting to my feet, I stretched my legs to get the kinks out. By the time I had finished, Reflet had already rejoined the group. Hearing a small yip, I looked down, to find Mari letting out a small yawn.

Picking her up, I held her in both arms, as I walked back to the group. Once I did, the five of us began our journey to... Where exactly were we going?

 **()()()**

A few hours ago, the five of us had entered a forest. As we traveled, most of us kept quiet, Lissa doing most of the talking as she spoke to Reflet about multiple topics. It was because of her that I learned that Reflet had amnesia. I was certainly surprised, as I saw her use that thunder spell with ease, and use that sword as though she had experience. Then again, there was something known as muscle memory, being able to remember certain movements even if one doesn't remember them.

While Lissa went on with her conversation with Reflet, and Frederick seemingly not in the mood to speak, I turned to Chrom. The man, despite having fought in a battle, using that large weapon of his, was walking on casually. His weapon was made from what was likely gold, a heavy metal. Then again, after a brief observation of his exposed arm, which revealed slightly visible muscles.

"Captain." I called, making his head turn. He gave me a calm but still curious glance as he pointed at himself. I nodded, making him raise an eyebrow.

"W-why are you referring me as a captain?" He asked. Was he not the leader?

"Are you not the leader then? Is it Frederick then?" I asked. He shook his head, as he waved a hand.

"No, I am the leader. I'm just wondering, why are you calling me that. Whatever the case, what do you need?" He asked. In return, I waved a hand as well.

"Nothing much, I just wish to know where we are heading." I answered as I kept pace with him. He gave me a small smile, as he held an arm out.

"We're heading to the capital of our fair kingdom, Ylisstol." He responded as he put his arm down. I nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"I see." I replied as I began to slow my pace, hoping to get back to the comfortable pace I had walked before my conversation with the warrior. Before I ended up behind him entirely, he spoke up.

"By the way, Lux. Please do not call me captain, I would prefer if everyone was of equal standing." He said, glancing at me. In response, I idly gave him a two-finger salute.

"Very well. I understand captain." I said, giving him a grin as he sighed.

"It seems that nothing I say will change my title will it?" He asked as he looked away, facing forward. I shook my head, still smiling.

"I was simply joking, you needn't worry." I said as I adjusted the sack hanging over my shoulder. I heard an audible sigh of relief from the man, making me let out a small chuckle.

* * *

As it was beginning to grow dark, we all began creating a camp. While Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick had brought bedrolls to sleep on, Reflet and I were left to finding our own sort of bedding. Before that, however, we (Chrom, Reflet and I) were to procure food of some sort. As such, I found the three of us walking through the thicket, slowly leaving the campsite behind us. I left Mari with Lissa to watch over as the two of them seemed to have bonded during our little march.

We didn't speak for varying reasons. While it could've been for making it easier to find prey, for me it was that I didn't know what to speak about. With my limited knowledge of the individuals next to me, I felt it would be best to remain silent, lest I accidentally offend them should I say the wrong word. It was without a doubt a blessing when a deer dashed into a clearing.

I had almost instantly prepared to try and kill it when I saw its wound. With a massive claw mark raked across its hide, the deer toppled to the side, its chest rising frantically. From the thicket, the source of the deer's wound, a giant bear walked through. The beast walked over to the deer, staring down at the animal. It sniffed, before raising a paw. Without any delay, it smashed its paw into the deer's neck, an audible snap being heard. The deer let out a strangled cry before going silent. The bear moved as though to dig into its prize, before freezing.

The bear turned, slowly facing us as it stared. I glanced around, finding Chrom slowly unsheathing his sword, while Reflet pulled out her tome. I grimaced as I remembered my last encounter with such a beast, before getting to my knee. Unsheathing my sword, I flipped it so I held it in a reverse-grip. The bear growled as it noticed the glint, Chrom's blade made as it shimmered in the moonlight. It got onto its back legs, before roaring.

With a grunt, Chrom charged forward, just as Reflet released a thunderbolt. Sprinting after the thunderbolt, I jumped over Chrom as he swung his sword, dealing a deep blow against the bear. The thunderbolt struck dead center of the bear's wound. The bear had just released a pained roar, when I had jabbed the wound, burying my sword, deep into its body, making it release an even more pained roar.

Pulling my sword, I freed it from the body, before rolling to the side, as the bear swung at me. Chrom took my place, as he blocked the blow, holding onto his blade as the attack pushed him back. Seeing the beast's exposed back, I sheathed my blade, before pulling out my tome. Leaping back, I held out a palm.

" _Elwind._ " I whispered. From my palm, two wind blades shot forward, burying themselves into the bear's unguarded back, leaving a crisscross wound. Flinching from the sudden pain, the bear was unable to counter Chrom as he jabbed the hilt of the sword into the bear's chest, a crack being heard. Without a moment's delay, he then swung to the side, leaving another slash as he moved.

Landing on my feet, I clenched my hand, as the energy left said hand. Unlike before, when I used [Elwind], it seemed that any energy I had used to activate the spell, it would disappear. It wasn't to say that I wouldn't regain it, but right now, it felt as though all feeling in my hand was slowly disappearing. On another note, it seemed that Reflet had made her way over to my side, as she held another tome in her hand, placing the other away.

Whereas her first tome had an iron lightning bolt, this one had the image of an iron flame. Flipping it open, she read its contents briefly, before closing the tome. Holding out a tome, she held out a palm.

"Fire." She spoke, as a small ball of fire shot from her palm. The small fireball impacted into the bear, the smell of singed fur and cooked bear meat in the air. The bear groaned, before turning to face us. Seeing her attack, I nodded to her. As though knowing my intention, he did the same, before holding her palm out once more, myself doing the same.

"Fire." " _Elwind._ " We spoke, as we released our spells. My spell ended up slicing through Reflet's own, turning the wind blades into fire blades. The bear had stood on its hind legs, forelegs to the side as it roared at our combined spell. It's defiance ended up being its downfall as it had made two mistakes. The first was getting on its hind legs. The second mistake was turning its back on Chrom.

Our combined spell sliced through the bear's forelegs, severing them on the spot. The spell had also been hot enough to instantly cauterize the wounds as well. While the bear stopped its roar, bewildered at the sudden absence of its forelegs, Chrom held his sword in a unique manner. A moment later, he stabbed the bear, straight through the middle of the crisscross wound. The bear froze, before shuddering in place. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the bear slowly fell forward, sliding off of the man's sword. The moment, the bear had landed onto the ground, I knew we had won.

Sighing in relief, I put away my tome, crouching. I wasn't exhausted per say, but I was out of breath. Reflet seemed to be in the same boat as she sat down.

"That was a good battle wasn't it." She asked suddenly. I glanced at her briefly, before looking back at the bear as Chrom began to effortlessly pick up the corpse.

"For us, or the bear?" I asked, getting a soft giggle from the woman beside me. I moved to get up as Chrom nodded at us.

"Come on you two. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting for us." He said as he sheathed his sword, lifting the bear corpse over his shoulder. Nodding to him, I got back to my feet, turning to offer my hand to Reflet who was still sitting. Giving me a small smile, she accepted my hand, allowing me to help lift her back to her feet. Once this was done, we joined up with the blue-haired warrior and soon we were on our way back to the camp.

Before we left the clearing, I had suddenly remembered about the severed bear legs and made sure to store them away, lest they were forgotten. Looking over at the deer carcass, I thought of taking it with me, until I saw the damage the bear had done to it. A pool of blood surrounded the carcass, staining its fur while the meat was mauled to the point where it seemed the bones were the most valued part of the deer itself. That being said, as my previous observation, the bones may prove useful at some point, such as for making those bone knives I saw in the recipe book.

I still wasn't sure why I had learned to make those, but I wasn't going to question it, or else I'd risk giving myself a headache while pondering over it. After collecting all the intact bones, a dozen or so, I stored them into my sack, before rejoining the other two. Once we were a few yards away from the clearing did I remember, that I could have simply dismantled the deer carcass with my {Crafting} ability. Ah well, perhaps I would remember to do it next time.

* * *

Halfway back to the camp, did I think of an idea. I suggested that we skin, and prepare the bear so that when we make it back to the camp, we wouldn't have to worry about it then. Agreeing with this, Chrom sat the corpse down as the three of us got to work. With Chrom's strength, my dexterity and Reflet's eyesight, we were able to skin and gut the bear, until only the meat remained. We had gone the extra mile and had deboned the bear as well. The others had given me an odd stare when I had asked to keep the bones but gave me the items nonetheless.

After storing away the bones, and bear pelt, adjusting the rope keeping my sack attached to my back until it was comfortable, I joined back with Reflet and Chrom who was still effortlessly carrying the bear meat. I had to wonder though, what did he do to get this strong?

Upon making it back to the camp, we came upon a humorous sight. The sight we saw was that of Frederick frantically running around the rather large campfire, as Lissa cheerfully ran after him, holding Mari in her outstretched arms. If I had any doubts of Frederick's fear of wolves, then they were dispersed immediately. After collecting my wolf pup from a rather reluctant Lissa, with Frederick giving a sigh of relief moments after, did we begin cooking the bear.

Thankfully, because we had prepared the meat beforehand, it didn't take long for us to begin eating. Chrom had a rather unique way of eating, as he ripped the meat like a starved animal. Beside him, Lissa looked on with disgust, as she held her skewered bear meat.

"I can't understand how you can eat this stuff." She muttered as she took a bite of her meat, only to spit it out disgusted. "It tastes just like old boots!" She paused, before nodding to herself, giving the bear meat a glare. "Actually, old boots taste better than this." She cried. She then turned to Reflet, hoping for her to agree. Reflet looked up from her book, noticing her stare. She gave her a confused smile beside me as I unsheathed my sword, plunging it into our side of the bear meat.

Slicing off a chunk of meat, I passed it over to the thankful tactician as she bit into it. Lissa sighed when Reflet began to eat the meat, somewhat similar to Chrom. I raised an eyebrow at her predicament. Cutting a chunk of meat for Mari, I placed down my sword, silently activating my {Inventory}. Pulling out one of my venison, I placed it next to the roasting bear meat.

"Eating bear meat seems to be an acquired taste. It was the same for me." I somewhat lied, wondering if it would cheer her up. It did, as she smiled. She still stared at her meat with disgust, however. Seeing the venison become cooked enough to be eaten, I sliced it into a dozen smaller pieces, before offering a few to the now astonished healer.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she bit into one of the venison slices. I shrugged as I stacked the rest of the slices, eight total.

"It would be best not to worry about that." I said, as I idly glanced over to Reflet who was too bust ripping her chunk of bear meat like a rabid animal. I was rather surprised at her rather ferocious way of eating her food. A few moments after that thought, she began choking on her meal. Opening my sack, I pulled out my canteen, and handed her it, watching as she drained most of the container. Finishing her desperate drinking, she sighed in relief as she handed the container back to me.

Not even a moment later, she was back to eating her meal with the same ferocity, if only a bit slower. I sighed at her immediate action but didn't speak of it, my attention being caught by something else. Frederick hadn't touched the roasting meat in front of him the entire time we had begun to eat. Lissa also discovered about this, as she began to question him.

"Hey, Frederick. Why aren't you eating anything?" She asked as he looked away from the plate he had been looking at disdainfully.

"I had eaten something earlier, milady. No worries are needed." He voiced as she gave him a disbelieving stare.

"But I haven't seen you take out anything to eat earlier. Both on the road, and when we were making camp." She stated as the man began to slightly sweat. He seemed to hesitate for a split second before responding.

"I had eaten all of my rations before the battle earlier today milady." He stated, with a tone of finality. Lissa frowned but didn't try to push the conversation, instead, turning back to her venison slice. If Frederick wasn't wary and distrustful of me, I would have offered some of the berries I had, but seeing as he was, I decided not to even attempt it.

With the conversation over, my attention was put back onto the roasting bear. I idly noted that Chrom had eaten almost the entirety of the bear meat on his side. I looked at him, somewhat amazed and disturbed at how quickly he devoured a large chunk of meat. Either, he must like bear this much, or he trains to a degree where he must devour a large amount of food at once.

I suddenly came up with a thought. Picking up one of the venison slices, I tossed it to the man, watching as he ripped and ate it in less than a few seconds, automatically going back to the bear meat. I hummed in thought as I munched down on one of the venison slices. I wonder what this man did to be able to eat this much food.

I fed Mari a bit more bear meat, as I used a stick to poke the campfire. With the rate we were going, I suspected that the bear would be gone in less than an hour.

* * *

After finishing up our dinner, Chrom had volunteered to take up first watch. Ah, right. I had forgotten for a moment, this land was still that of a medieval setting, so there is a chance there would be bandits prowling about. After this thought, I raised a hand, offering to take the second watch, Reflet volunteering for it as well. After that, it was Frederick and Lissa who would take up the last watch.

When it was time to head off and sleep, I found out that they had only a single tent, one that could only fit up to four people at once. I wasn't really bothered though as the thought of sleeping with people I only knew for about a day didn't sit well with me. Waving away their concerns, I walked up to a tree and began climbing. Once I found a thick and sturdy branch, I pulled out the bear pelt from earlier and laid it onto the branch, so I could have some bedding, even if it was makeshift. Laying down on it,

Laying down on the pelt, I closed my eyes, letting sleep slowly overtake me...

Unfortunately for me, for whatever reason, I was shaken awake. I slowly opened my eyes, as the shaking persisted. I glanced around, trying to find the source, only to look down as I noticed a hand grasping my foot. Blinking, I raised an eyebrow as I looked down, finding Reflet looking up at me, a frown on her face.

"Lux, wake up. Chrom and Lissa are missing, and Frederick suspects something afoul is afoot. Also, there is a faint whiff of smoke so there must be a fire nearby." She said, letting go of my foot. Getting up from my makeshift bed, I placed the pelt back into my sack, before climbing down. Once I was on the ground, I nodded to her as I began to stretch, the makeshift bed having given me cramps.

"Alright. Frederick and I will begin our search in this direction." She said, pointing to my left. She then pointed to my right. "I need you to search in this direction. Shout, should you spot them." She instructed, smiling when I nodded. I pulled up my hood, as I turned, and jogged off in the direction I was told.

 **()()()**

Rushing through the trees, I looked around every few moments, trying to find a hint of the missing siblings. As I did, I heard a bizarre sound from above. Looking up, I watched, eyes widened as some sort of portal appeared in the night sky. From it, about maybe three dozen silhouettes fell from it. As it began to close, another figure burst out. I watched as the lone figure fell into the thicket, perhaps a few minutes away from me.

Before I could begin to think of what to do next, I heard several thuds. Turning around, I watched as four armored creatures getting to their feet as they stared at me. They had purplish skin, wore some sort of armor, carrying either an axe, sword or a spear. The last feature I saw, frightened me. The creatures who resembled human corpses had red glowing eyes.

One of the creatures, suddenly hunched forward, letting out a growl, releasing some sort of black smoke as it did. The creature then shot forward, sword raised as it sought to cut me down. I reacted almost instantly, unsheathing my sword, just barely blocking the powerful blow. The attack had an unfortunate side-effect where it made me somewhat unbalanced, forcing me onto a knee. Gritting my teeth, I grunted, just managing to push off the attack. Getting back to my feet, I jumped back, sheathing my sword as I pulled out my tome.

Flipping open the tome, I let the familiar energy course through my body as I directed it to my outstretched hand.

" _Elwind!_ " I uttered as a pair of wind arcs shot forward. The creature didn't seem to care about the incoming attack as it rushed head-on. The arcs left two gashes on the creature's chest, but that was it. I grimaced at the lack of blood, confirming that these were likely animated corpses, similar to that of a zombie, if not better. If they were like zombies, hopefully, they weren't able to infect and turn anyone.

Holding my hand out again, I tried to fire another Elwind. Unfortunately, it seemed my initial attack was some sort of signal. The remaining three zombie-like creatures rushed forward, letting out howls as they approached. I managed to fire off another Elwind, before being forced to change back to my sword. The two arcs managed to cut off the hand of the only axe-wielding animated corpse, the hand being the one holding the ax, fortunately.

Unsheathing my sword, I moved about, barely dodging the attacks of the corpses, suffering from cuts on my arms, chest, and legs. Fortunately, I was wearing armor so it wasn't as bad as it could've been, but the wounds still stung. Clicking my tongue, I jumped several feet back, trying to find an opening. The corpses, despite being sluggish and probably mindless, they had good coordination and were able to cover eachother's weaknesses easily.

Unfortunately for them, because I had severed the axe-wielding corpse's arm, it was unable to properly protect the lone spear-using corpse. With a target now set, I slowly edged to the side, where the groups weakest link lied. Once I had a good enough space to attack, I executed my plan. Rushing forward, I leaned down so I had better momentum. Once I was in range, I leaped towards my target, sword raised. I then realized what a mistake I had made.

One of the corpses howled as it sliced my side, its sword cutting through the leather easily. My eyes widened at the sudden pain that registered. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't thought of the spear-using corpses attention, having thought to myself that I would have killed it before it could retaliate. How foolish of me. I felt pain register once more as the spear-using corpse stabbed its spear into my right shoulder.

Unable to handle the sudden influx of pain, I flinched. I then dropped my sword when the single-armed corpse punched me in the jaw. Staggering away from the group, using the momentum of being punched to do so, I stared at them haggard. Besides the one-armed corpse, everyone else was almost unscathed. Grimacing at the state I was in, and the pain, I subconsciously spat out a glob of blood. As blood trickled down from my mouth to my chin, I chuckled. I didn't think I would meet my end, so quickly.

I had thought that I would die maybe a month from now or something, not less than three days. Whatever the case, if he was going to die tonight, might as well go down fighting. Opening my sack, I pulled out a bottle that carried a mysteriously red liquid. Uncorking it, I downed the bottle, feeling somewhat relieved as the pain I felt subsided, as though I had used painkillers. With the pain now numbed, I felt myself rearing to fight once more, even if I was going to likely die from this. Pulling out my tome, I let the energy coursed through as I held my palm out.

"Elwind!" I forgoed any sort of subtility and shouted my attack. Two large wind arcs shot forward, cutting into the group. I smiled as the first corpse, the one who had been hit by the spell before, fell to the ground lifeless. I widened my eyes when the corpse dissolved into the black smoke it had breathed. The remaining three corpses roared in apparent indignation and shot forward. I smiled at the approaching corpses and aimed towards them once more. Taking a deep breath, I directed more and more energy towards my hand.

"Elwind! Elwind! Elwind!" I cried repeatedly, sending out a total of six wind arcs. My attack managed to cut down two of the remaining corpses, the one-armed corpse, and the spear-using corpse. Unfortunately, the spear-using corpse must have decided to spite me even as it died. Before it dissolved into black smoke, it threw its spear, making it shoot through my shoulder, and into the ground behind me, forcing me down.

Thankfully, since the pain has been numbed, it was no trouble for me to pull myself off the spear...I actually kind of hope I die from this, so I don't have to feel the pain later. On another note, my vision was beginning to blur. I held up my hand as the remaining corpse rushed to me, sword low. As a cold sinking feeling spread throughout my body, I let out one final shout.

"Elwind!" Two arcs shot forward, unfortunately missing the target who finally reached me. Swinging upwards, I felt something raking from my wounded side, up to my shoulder. It was as if I was a puppet who lost its strings. Dropping my tome, I fell back, having been lifted by the attack. Landing onto my back, I watched as a purple blur walked into my vision. It raised some sort of object up high, as though to strike me with it.

It was unable to, however, as something of the same color sprouted from the purple blur. The blur then disippated into smoke, as two other blurs appeared. I heard muffled yelling as one of the blurs picked up...my hand? The other blur took out a red object and knelt down. Picking up my head, the blur opened my mouth and poured the red into me. As I gulped down the red, I felt something warm spread through my body.

I let out a groan as I felt what must have been muscles and skin being healed. I felt a mixture of both pain, and relief as my body healed itself into working conditions. Once the pain had subsided, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Blinking, I suddenly realized the identity of the two above me. The one holding my hand was Frederick as he gave me a nod, while Reflet was calming herself down, having a hand on her chest. An empty bottle revealed that she was the one to heal me.

"...Thanks." I said, after taking a deep breath. Frederick wordlessly nodded, as he walked off, while Reflet smiled down at me, helping me to my feet. Noticing my tome on the ground, I moved to pick it up, only to wince when my wounds began to act up. Seeing my actions, Reflet helpfully picked up my tome, going to an extra effort and picking up my sword as well. I nodded my thanks as I sheathed my sword and put away my tome. Before I could do anything else, there was a sudden explosion in the distance.

Turning my head, I watched as a trail of smoke lifted into the air. Seeing the worried look on my friends face, I waved her off.

"Don't worry about me...I'll catch up." I reassured her when she looked upon my injured body. Even though the potion had healed my body, the wounds I received were only partially healed. I swallowed a breath and acted as though the wounds didn't hurt as much as they did, as I stood straighter, adding a few stretches to make the act seem more genuine. Reflet looked at me, as I gave her a smile, trying to not let the pain get to me. Finally, she nodded and turned before running off.

I waited a bit, before releasing my breath. Shuddering as the pain became somewhat unbearable, I leaned against a tree, trying to calm myself. If I knew this would have happened to me, I may as well have spent the rest of my coin when I had met Anna...Sigh, whatever the case, it would be best to try and catch up with the others. Both Frederick and Reflet had run off into the direction of the explosion so that must be where the others are.

Taking another deep breath, I leaned down, ignoring the wound trailing down my shoulder, and picked up my sack. I slung it over my less injured shoulder, shuddering as a stinging pain coursed from my shoulder. Releasing a shuddered breath, I began my trek towards the explosion.

* * *

After somewhat limping past the trees, I soon came upon a barren clearing, scorch marks and fallen burnt trees marking the ground. Scattered throughout the area were many more of those animated corpses, most in small groups as they clashed against Chrom, Reflet, and/or Frederick. I had begun to move to aid them when I heard a whinny. Turning my head, I watched as a red-haired woman covered in red armor burst from the thicket, swinging her spear at the approaching corpses. Trailing behind her was a rather stylish blue-haired man

Trailing behind her was a rather stylish blue-haired archer, who shot at any corpse who tried to approach him. I counted at least two dozen animated corpses in the clearing before the two had arrived, now only about half remained. I unsheathed my sword and prepared to leap into the fray when I heard metal cutting flesh behind me. Turning, I watched as a masked person cut the corpse behind me, its sword still raised high as it prepared to cut me. In response, I did a half turn, stabbing my sword into its head.

The corpse stilled before collapsing into a pile of smoke that soon dissipated. Ignoring the pain, I turned to face the masked person. I immediately noticed how feminine the person was, leading me to believe them to be a woman. The masked woman wore some sort of blue cloth that blended in with her hair well, as it covered the majority of her hair. She also wore some sort of tiara on her head, reinforcing my opinion. Her hair reminded me of another person with the same shade of hair as well. Were the two related?

"I thank you." I said, before turning back to the battle, and leaning forward. Still ignoring the pain, I shot forward, idly noting that blood was dripping the bottom of my armor...one of the wounds must have opened up. As I ran forward, I watched as the masked woman rush forward as well, cutting most of the corpses in her way with ease. I was quite thankful however as now I had a clear path towards Chrom and the others. As I ran, I glanced around, noting that only three of the enemies remained, fallen weapons revealing the fates of the others.

One of the last enemies were coincidentally between me and the others so I rushed to cut it down. It was very fortunate for me that the corpse was facing the other way, so when it finally turned to face me, it was too late. Swinging my sword, I watched as the blade sliced through the enemy's neck, making its head fly off to the side. As the body slumped forward, dissipating a moment later, I continued my rush. Before I made it to them, I heard a cry of pain, and turned, finding the fancy-looking archer crouched on the ground, holding his manhood.

I wasn't how to feel about seeing him in pain, so I put it aside and continued my way over to them. Upon noticing my approach, Frederick gave me an approving nod for some reason before making his horse shift to the side. As I passed, I was stopped by Chrom as he passed me a white roll. Just by a glance did he know my body's condition it seemed. Nodding to him, I limped over to a still standing tree, and slowly sat down.

At the corner of my eye, I saw the masked woman cut down the last enemy before sheathing her sword, the red-haired woman and fancy archer walking towards us. I heard them begin a conversation, but didn't pay much attention to it as I had to focus on my wounds. If I was optimistic, I'd find myself fortunate that I was only inflicted injuries on my upper body, my legs only suffering from fatigue.

Taking off my breastplate, I also took off my shirt, and sack before addressing my wounds. Due to having taken two Vulnerary's, where there was large gash to my side criss-crossed with another reaching up to my shoulder, all that remained now was two thin slashes surrounded by new red skin. The other major wound I had was the spear that had made a hole in my shoulder. Fortunately, there were no splinters lest I feel them, as the wound had closed completely, with only red skin marking where it was.

The cuts I had also been inflicted with had already closed up, so there wasn't much to bandage. Finishing up my self-treatment, I put my shirt back on as well as my breastplate, before moving to get up. As I did, I heard a bush behind me rustle. Turning, I watched as Mari, trot out, sniffing the air curiously. Upon sighting me, she ran towards me barking happily before stopping short. She sniffed the air around me before whimpering, ears, and tail drooped down. Smiling at her, I got to a knee and patted the top of her head.

Feeling my touch, she instantly got excited once more and sat down looking expectant. I continued smiling, as I picked her up, and turned back to the group. As I walked over, I heard a bit of their conversation.

"I did not come here for idle chatter. I come bearing news of a calamity happening in the future." The masked woman said, her voice deep as though she was trying to mimic a man. Was that what she was aiming for by dressing as that? As the woman left the clearing, I noticed Lissa who was awake now staring at the woman's back dreamily. Well...

"...Not much for conversation huh?" Reflet wondered aloud. Frederick picked up on the conversation.

"It would seem that his skills are required elsewhere. I am sure that we will hear of his name once more. For now, though, I am more concerned about the capital. I believe it would be best if we were to make haste." He said, before shifting his horse to move forward.

"Agreed. Frederick, bring Lissa with you on your horse. It would be best if she were to regain her energy in case we need her to heal anyone. Sully, Virion, I want the two of you to escort Frederick's horse as well." Chrom ordered, the others complying. He then turned to face me, and Reflet.

"Reflet, with Lux here injured, he's likely to lag behind. Can I trust that you'll help him catch up?" He asked. She gave him a determined nod, before placing one of my arms over her shoulder. Her action ended up making me relocate Mari onto my less injured shoulder. Once satisfied with her action, Chrom turned and walked after the others. We soon followed shortly after. It seemed that we had been battling for some time, as the sun was beginning to rise.

 **()()()**

As we walked, listening to the conversations ahead of us, I thought back to where I had almost died. If it wasn't for Frederick and Reflet killing the enemy, and giving me the Vulnerary I would have surely perished.

"Thanks." I said as Reflet glanced at me confused. I stared ahead where the others were making small talks and perhaps telling jokes if the laughter meant anything.

"For?" She wondered. I closed my eyes, thinking of my next words before opening them again.

"Helping me out." I responded. She hummed before looking on ahead.

"It was of no problem to me. Rather, I'm glad to have been able to help." She said, smiling now. Now it was now my turn to glance at her confused.

"Why?" I had to ask. She hummed, before looking at me. She closed her eyes, still smiling.

"We're very similar, you and I. I'd rather not lose the one person I could truly call a friend before I get to know them." She said. My eyes widened as her face began to glow for some reason, with something happening inside my stomach She looked back to the crowd just as Lissa suddenly cried.

"We're Here!" I blinked as the two of us sped up, joining the now halted group as we looked past a field of grass. There sitting on a lone mountain rested a castle, a bustling town below surrounded by a stone wall.

There it was., the shining city, the capital of Ylisse.

Ylisstol.

* * *

 **I have finished this chapter.**

 **Whereas the original chapter had only 2,077 words, I have revised and extended it to a 7,207 chapter. Author notes included.**

 **There are several changes I made to this chapter.**

 ***Lux ended up not offering any berries to Frederick to his wariness towards him.**

 ***The bear hunt has been expanded.**

 ***Lux is left on his own to fend off the Risen.**

 ***Lux almost perishes from battle due to lack of fighting experience, and the enemies coordination.**

 ***Lux and Reflet shares a bonding experience... Support C obtained.**

 ***Using staves and other magic weapons requires the caster's energy to use its abilities.**


	5. Shepherds & Jokes DNR

**This here is chapter 5.**

 **Anyways enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the MC.**

 **"** Hello **" Speaking. Ex:** **"** Hello there **"**

 **'** _Hello_ **' Thought's. Ex: '** _so hungry_ **'**

 **[** Hello **] Item's. Ex: [Vulnerary]**

 _Hello_ Item information.

 **-** Hello **\- Action's. Ex:** -Facepalm-

* * *

We walked towards Ylisse, before Robin tragically gasped. I looked at her questioning her sanity. Who gasps at nothing. I know I don't...I felt a stray breeze chill my back, just now. _'Foreshadow much?'_

"What's wrong Robin?" I asked. She pointed downwards, making me look down. My face slowly distorted into horror. There laid the cause, of Robin's gasp. There lying between the Shepherds, and Ylisse was a giant downhill, leading to an equally giant uphill. I felt my soul crack a small bit. Mario, and Virion must have felt the same, because the three of us all moaned, all for varying reasons;

 ***I moaned because that uphill, will kill me.**

 ***Virion moaned because, he's physically weak, and like a stick.**

 ***Mario moaned, because I moaned.**

As the group carried on, I started to lag behind. I opened my **{Crafting}** , and made some **[Leather]** from the **[Bear Pelt]**. I also got some fur from it as well, so lucky me.

{You have gained 4 **[Leather]** }

{You have gained 8 **[Brown Fur]** }

I put away everything except a single [Leather]. I held out the leather, and began tearing at it.

{You have discovered a New Recipe.}

 **[Leather Strips]** _Strips of Leather._

 _[Requires]_

 _[Leather 1x]_

{You have gained 4 **[Leather Strips]** }

I then took out two **[Wood]** , and crafted my first **[Training Sword]**.

{You have gained 1 **[Training Sword]** }

 **[Training Sword]** _A training sword, made for recruits. Blunted._

 _[Type] Broadsword_

 _[Amount] 1_

 _[Value] C 80_

I put away everything, and walked up to Chrom.

"Hey Chrom, can I sell you something?" I asked. Chrom looked at me.

"Why?" He asked. I looked at him, and stated.

"Before I joined, I wanted to go sell my wares." He looked at me, and sighed.

"Alright I'll indulge you. What do you have?" He took out his gold pouch, and sat down. Smiling, I quickly walked, around the others, who were by now curious on what I was doing. I casually took out a **[Leather]** , and laid it on the ground. I then put several weapons on said **[Leather]**.

"Well now, I have many things. As of now, I have Several **[Bronze Sword]** , **[Silver Sword]** , a **[Fire]** Tome, a **[Wind]** Tome, and a weapon, not seen anywhere else on this continent. This **[Grass Cutter]**." I said, stating the last weapon with pride. The other Shepherds were looking over, with curious looks. Robin looked particularly interested in the Tomes. I wasn't finished however, as I laid out several more items.

"I also have some **[Vulnerary]** , and a few **[Elixir]** for sale as well." Chrom was already taking out coins.

"I'll take both Elixir's." He said handing me a pouch, and I gave him the items, before checking the content.

{You have gained 20 **[Silver Coin]** }

{You have gained 1 **[Bag]** }

Easiest first sale, I've ever had. Chrom got up from the ground, and walked off, he seemed satisfied. Almost immediately after Chrom left, Robin came by, and sat down.

"You got the Coin?" I asked. She took out a gold pouch, and I commenced my business. I smiled.

"Welcome dear customer. How can I help you today?" She asked for the Tomes. I smiled, took a **[Bag]** , and put the said items inside.

"That will be 5 **[Silver Coin]** Each." I smiled. Even if she didn't have the coin, I would still give it to her. She frowned, looking into her pouch, before smiling, and nodded. She handed me the coin, and I gave her the bag. She happily took it, got up, and walked off. Mario walked by, and sat down, barking at me expectantly. Without reacting, I threw a **[Raw Bear Leg]** at him. He pounced on the meat, and walked off. Surprisingly enough, Frederick, sat down, and asked, if I had any weapons, that didn't cut, or cause bleeding. I thought about it, and took out my **[Training Sword]** , from my back. Everyone, besides Chrom, and Robin, stared at me, wondering how I did that, and I grinned mischievously. I laid the **[Training Sword]** in front of him.

"This is the only thing, that counts as a weapon, and doesn't really hurt anyone." I stated. Frederick frowned at the design, before accepting it. He took out about a **[Silver Coin]** , and handed me it, before taking the sword. I took the coin, before giving the man 20 **[Copper Coin]** to Frederick. He looked at me questioning. I assume he thought I would be greedy, and keep it.

"Your change good sir. Wouldn't want to scam, a customer, now would I?" I said. He smiled, as if I had passed a test, or something, before walking off. I looked around. Everyone either seemed satisfied with their purchase, or just didn't want to buy anything from me. Still I called to make sure.

"Anyone else?" I said. No one came by. After a bit, I smiled happily at both the business, and the gold, I made today. I began packing up my items, when Virion came by. He seemed conflicted, as if debating whether, or not if he should go through, with his intended action.

"Lux, my friend, may I ask a question?" He stated. I looked at him.

"Go ahead." I said curious on where this was leading. Virion, then asked what I believe, was on everyone except Chrom, Robin, and Mario's minds.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I waved my hand, signaling him to clarify. He elaborated.

"How did you make those items appear out of thin air, and just as easily, make them disappear?" I smiled, and continued to pack up, thinking on how to answer. When I finished, I looked at him, and everyone else. They seemed to be at the edge, of their metaphorical seats. I chuckled lightly finally thinking of the best response, and replied.

"Trade Secret." I laughed lightly, with Chrom, and Robin laughing in the background, as everyone face-faulted. I've always wanted to say that.

* * *

 **[A Few Minutes Later]**

After getting everything ready, and prepared, we continued our journey to Ylisse. Chrom had told us, that we were almost at Ylisse, and it was just a few minutes away. It appeared, that my Business Venture, somehow caused us to cross the hills.

* * *

 **[Ylisse Gate]**  
We've finally arrived at the gates of Ylisse. Almost immediately, we were welcomed in, by the guards. I looked on surprised, as a crowd of women, both young, and matured came rushing towards them. I watched amused, as Virion basked in their attention, even if they were for Chrom. We all looked on in amusement, as Chrom was forced away from them. He comically stretched his arm towards Lissa, and yelled.

"Help!" Lissa had merely smiled, and waved at him. Wow that's cold, you should at least attempt to show concern. Seeing as Lissa had abandoned him, he turned to Frederick. To his dismay, he was looking at the crowd, next to them. Turning Chrom looked at Robin, and mouthed for help. Robin smirked, somewhat crushing his hopes. Finally He looked at me, only for me to totally shatter it.

"Whoever gets me the most clothing from Chrom, I'll give you a **[Gold Coin]**." I yelled out cheerfully. The girls around Chrom, stopped for a split second, before trying to strip Chrom to his undergarments like rabid-animals. His cries of suffering, was hilarious to me for some reason. I'll make it up to him, someday I reasoned with myself. I Highfived Lissa at my success though.

I heard, someone yell out about someone called the Exalt, but honestly I cared more, about whether I would have a place to stay. When I mentioned this, Lissa looked as if, she just remembered something, and led the rest of the Shepherds to where the rest of the Shepherds lived at. After some twists, turns, and cutting through alleyways, we came upon a garrison. I didn't question the appearance, wanting to know about the inside, and inside the building we went.

* * *

 **[Shepherds** **Garrison]**

Immediately after entering the building, I had one thought running through my head.

 _'It smells like someone took, a dump in here, lit it on fire, then proceeded to spread its burning ashes.'_ I really didn't need to think that. I shuddered at the thought. Sully just patted my back in sympathy. Apparently Sully knew, just what I was thinking, and agreed. The first room, left much to be desired.

The room, we were in looked really pathetic. The room seemed like a cafeteria, with several long tables, with chairs at each. There was a large map, nailed to the wall. There was a problem though. There was the dust, and cobwebs scattered throughout the room. My eye twitched, and blinked painfully when dust fell in my eyes. Robin seemed to agree, as she began rubbing her eyes quickly. We moved onto a courtyard, where five others were moving about. I'm guessing these guys are the rest of the shepherds. I observed each one carefully.

The first was a man, wearing similar armor to Sully, only green. He was resting on a nearby bench. From his posture, he seemed like a decent guy.

The next person was a redheaded woman, wearing Glasses, robes, and a large pointy hat, similar to that of a witch. She carried a book, browsing through it, so I figure, she must be a scholar.

The third person was a brunette in silver armor. I watched amused as she kept tripping, over every other step. I was impressed with how, she expertly dusted herself off, and continue walking.

The fourth person was a man in a giant set of armor. It had orange markings on it, making him otherwise look cool as hell. He stood still, reminding me of a statue.

The final person, was a really muscular blonde. He wore some sort of collar, with large chains sprouting from it. He wore nothing except the collar, and some pants.

Just as I finished my observations, a blur passed by me. The blur proceeded to pick up Lissa, and begin cuddling her.

This person, was blonde, and looked like one of those "I am superior than you" type of Nobles. I heard the cuddling pair, mention of growing grey hairs, and someone named Maribelle. I grew more, and more awkward as the conversation went by. I quickly turned, and introduced myself to the others.

"Hello there. My name is Lux, a pleasure to meet you." I said. The redhead, came up and introduced herself.

"Salutations, my name is Miriel, I would like to welco-"After she said, that everything was a blur, because I blacked out.

* * *

 **[Several Moments Later]**

I woke up, with Robin crouched looking at me. I looked a her, and she gave me spoke.

"Glad you could join us." She said.

"What happened? I feel like something trampled my head multiple times." I groaned.

"You fainted." She grinned. I see. Robin pointing at the others, and began speaking.

"By the way, just so you won't go through something like Miriel again, I'll just tell you who the rest are." She pointed at the green armored man.

"That guy is Stahl." Stahl waved his hand in greeting. Robin turned, and pointed at the Muscular Blonde.

"That's Vaike." Vaike flexed his arms. She then pointed at the Brunette.

"And that's Sumia." Sumia tried to bow, only to slip, and hit me with a loose boot. I stared at her, as she re-attached her boot, and looked at me, and my new red foot imprint on my forehead. There was silence. After several moments, I turned to look at Robin. She was trying to stifle a giggle. I sighed before pointing at the Orange Armored man.

"What about him? Who's He?" Robin looked confused. She looked at where I was pointing, and asked.

"What are you pointing at?"

"The guy in Orange Armour. Who else?" I said. Robin just looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anyone." All of a sudden, I felt my breath being taken away from me. I looked, and realized the Orange Armored man, was hugging me. It was at that moment I realized, I was physically weak. I thought this, as the Orange guy, hugged me in a Vice-Grip. I heard him saying "Thank-You" over, my cracking rib cage. Robin was looking at me amazed, as though I was flying, and wincing at the noise. (By the way, the others had left, leaving only the Orange guy, Robin, and I in the room) the Orange guy, put me down, and said.

"My apologies, I got a little overexcited. Most tend to not notice me, until I mention say something usually. Anyways, my name is Kellam in case you were wondering." I put my hand on his shoulder. I adopted a Manly Face, and looked at a surprised Kellam.

"You need not worry friend, your emotions alone were enough to convey your message." Kellam then also adopt a Manly Face, and said.

"Regardless, I welcome you to the Shepherds." We stared at each other, admiring the others Manly Face. We would of continued, but we heard a cough. We turned, and Robin was coughing in her hand, looking really out of place. She stared at us confused, until I grabbed her shoulder, and said.

"Why do you try to ruin this Bro moment, when you could instead be joining it." I stated, Kellam nodding his head in agreement. Robin looked too disturbed over our suddenly Manly Faces, to react to Kellam's sudden appearance.

* * *

 **[Later]**

While, we were talking, the three of us heard a thumping noise, and turned towards the door. It was Chrom, and he looked like he went through hell. He was stripped down to his Undergarments, and was breathing heavily. He glared at us, before adopting a look of shock. I looked at him confused, before realizing, I still had my Manly Face on. I changed by to my normal face, with Kellam doing the same. At this point, Kellam was my new best friend. We looked where Chrom, was acting like a statue staring at us in shock. I looked at him, and suddenly thought of a prank. I relayed my idea to both Kellam, and Robin, who hesitantly agreed. After planning a bit, we initiated our plan. Kellam went to retrieve some food, while Robin, got some Wood, and Metal. While they were doing that, I was drawing out a basic sketch of our prank. When they both returned, I began my part.

~Insert Construction Noise~

After several minutes of Improvisation, and other things, we finished our project.

 **[Makeshift Catapult]** _A Catapult, made with the intention of being used for a prank._

At that very moment, the door opened, and Lissa walked in the room carrying a Heal Staff. She noticed Chrom, and stared at him confused, before noticing us. She looked at what the three of us made, and made a mischievous look as if understanding our intentions. She motioned for us to continue, and we complied. Robin, and I shifted the Catapult in place, while Kellam carefully put a Pie, retrieved from the kitchen on the Catapult in order to not set the trap off. Once ready, I retrieved a cup of water, and splashed Chrom's face with it.

"W-what!? Where Am I!? What happened?" Chrom Sputtered confused. I pulled a rope attached to the catapult, making the trap activate. We watched as the Pie slowly, and Perfectly Impacted Chrom's Face. We looked on in silence, as Chrom blinked. Immediately, the four of us, all fell to the ground laughing. Other shepherds (Mainly the Guys), heard our laughter, and came to investigate. They joined us in laughter, when they found the cause of it. Chrom stood there in his undies, with a face full of fruit, cream, and bread crumbs. He stared at us, before focusing on me. He slowly took out his sword (Found out it was called the Falchion), and pointed it at me. I slowly stopped laughing, as the room temperature, started to lower. Chrom, slowly started walking towards me, with livid eyes, so I did the most logical thing. I turned, and ran, with Chrom at my heel yelling profanity, and swinging his sword at me. Everyone laughed at my misfortune.

"Come Back Here!"

"I Regret Nothing!"

* * *

 **[Dinner]**

I sat at one of the tables, with a comical bump on my head. After Chrom, had cornered me, and after delivering swift punishment, went back to the mess hall. Mario sat to my side, looking at me bump in wonder, as though wondering if it was food. Chrom sat next to me, with Lissa, and Robin across from us. Kellam sat near the end of the table. Did I mention Chrom, instead of having a chair, he had a miniature throne? That throne was probably made of gold, or something. Servants started coming in, and began serving us food. When I was served, I stared at my dinner in distaste. It was what appeared to be Turkey, coated with a thin layer of sauce. I Personally, didn't have a problem with turkey, but this meal makes me wonder. Is it even edible?

{You have discovered a new Recipe.}

 **[Turkey Dinner]** _A Dinner, made solely of Turkey, bathed in gravy. Has a dry texture._

 _[Requires]_

 _[Turkey 1x]_

 _[Gravy 1x]_

I stared at this horror. Now I'm not a professional chef, or anything, but I know I would rather die then eat this. I looked around, and stared as everyone else ate this meal happily. I looked down at me meal again. _'If everyone is enjoying this, it can't be that bad I guess.'_

I took a fork, and knife, and dug in...

This texture. My tongue cannot describe this texture. My mind is shutting down...Wait...no...that's just me being dramatic. Either way, this meal is unacceptable. I turned, and placed my hand on Chroms shoulder.

"Can I have something else?" I asked him. Chrom looked at me questioning.

"What's wrong? Do you not like turkey?" He asked alarmed. No. That's not the problem.

"No, the turkey is fine. The problem isn't the turkey itself." Chrom looked at me funny.

"Then what is it?" He asked. I looked at him.

"It's so dry." I said.

"That's what the gravy is for." He said smiling.

"..." I deadpanned at him. He smiled.

"If you don't like it, you can always, go make something for yourself." I nodded, and moved to get up. I heard a thump, and looked down. Mario was staring at his Turkey, with dead eyes. He turned and looked at me, with those soulless eyes, as if asking.

 _'Why? Why did you give me this?'_

I looked at him in pity, and waved my hand, beckoning him to follow. He got up, and did so, and the two of us, entered the Kitchen. One of the staff, looked over, and asked.

"Can we help you?" I looked over, and stated.

"Can I have some potatoes, chicken, and carrots?" The servant looked at me confused, but did as I asked. When I was given the ingredients, I opened my **{Inventory}**. The servant gawked at me.

{You have gained 1 **[Chicken]** }

{You have gained 4 **[Potato]** }

{You have gained 4 **[Carrot]** }

I went towards crafting, and opened up something that recently appeared.

 **{Combine}**

 **[Combine]** _Combine objects, to create, or discover new items, and recipes._

 _[Requires]_

 _[2 or more items]_

I opened up {Combine}, and a blue rectangle appeared in front of me. I put all the ingredients inside, before getting a cup of water, and dumping it on the rectangle. {Combine} acted like a black hole, so you could put anything in it. A box, **[Combine]** appeared, and I pressed it. The rectangle began glowing before, creating a bowl. The bowl had looked delicious, and had an equally delicious smell.

{You have discovered a New Recipe}

 **[Chicken Soup]** _Chicken Soup, with diced potatoes, and carrot slices. Has a nice, delicious texture._

 _[Requires]_

 _[Chicken] 1_

 _[Potato] 4_

 _[Carrot] 4_

I took out a **[Raw Bear Meat]** , and roasted it, before giving it to Mario, who walked out with it. I closed {Combine}, and looked up, when I heard sniffing noises. I noticed the staff sniffing the air, with drooling mouths. I sweat dropped at their reaction, before chuckling at them. I walked out the kitchen, carrying both the bowl, and a spoon. Everyone in the mess hall, stopped what they were doing, when they smelled my meal. They slowly watched, as I walked back to my seat. I began to dig into my meal, when Chrom asked.

"Whats that?" I looked at him. He looked at my meal with both curiosity, and hunger.

"Chicken Soup, what do you think it is?" I asked. He stared at me questioning.

"That is not Chicken Soup." I looked at him confused.

"Have you even tried Chicken Soup before?" I asked. Chrom seemed to be thinking about it, before shaking his head. I stared at him with a large amount of pity.

"Would you like to try a bite?" I asked. He thought about it, before nodding. I pushed the bowl towards him, and handed him the spoon. He stared at the bowl, before dipping the spoon into the soup. He took a spoonful of potato, chicken, and carrots, and ate it. He chewed, tasting the flavors, before swallowing. He immediately went silent, and motionless, causing the others to stare at him. Before anyone thought to say something, Chrom quickly held up the spoon, before eating my dinner with gusto. I stared dumbfounded as he devoured my meal, with abandon. Once he finished he let out a satisfied sigh, before turning to me. He flashed me a grin, and said.

"Lux, become our head chef." I stared at him, and at the empty bowl in silence.

"..."

* * *

 **[Night]**

As the Tactician of the Shepherds, Robin had been given a office to plan out strategies. Of course, she had to put all the furniture inside the office, before she can do anything, so being the friend I am, I helped out. I was helping her push a desk into her room, when we had struck a problem. The problem was, the door frame was thinner than the desk itself. You may be wondering 'Why not Turn it?' Well, it's very simple, It's really heavy. Eventually after some brainstorming, we got the desk in, and got Robin settled in the office. I bade Robin farewell afterwards though, I think Robin had called me. However I had closed the door already, so all I heard was muffled words.

I slowly walked towards my room, and opened it. This was my first time visiting it, so I looked at it. Inside was a simple bed, and a desk. There was a table in the middle of the room, with a few chairs. I noticed Mario lying at the base of the bed already sleeping. I quietly closed the door, before slowly walked over to my desk. I took out my **[Journal]** , and took out a **[Quill]** , and a **[Inkwell]**. It was given to me, by Sumia, when I mentioned writing a **[Journal]**. I opened the book to a new page, and began writing.

 _ **Log 2**_

 _ **Today, we finally made it to Ylisse. Gotta admit, It's bigger, and more beautiful than I thought. I met many different people, such as Kellam. I can't help but pity him. To be naturally unnoticeable must be hard. Anyways, I just settled into my room. The room is fairly basic, as of right now, so I plan to go out, and go buy some new things. While I'm there, I should stock up on supplies, never know when I'll need them. Well it's getting late, so I better turn in.  
**_ _ **  
**_ _ **P.S. Buy a gift as a apology from earlier today.**_

I closed my **[Journal]** , and left it on the desk. I walked over to my bed, and laid on it. I changed out of my armor, and pulled my blanket over myself. I looked at the ceiling, and thought of the Shepherds. I grinned at the antics we did today, honestly I wouldn't mind doing something like today again. Anyways I really should get some sleep. I'll finish my thoughts tomorrow.

* * *

 **And its done. Next time, Lux goes out to the market. Should he encounter anyone there? A Future Shepherd, or A Future Child? Ahoge Anna?**

 **Anyways please review.**


	6. Chef, Outing, & Supports DNR

**This is chapter 6.**

 **There's a small surprise at the end. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the MC.**

 **"** Hello **" Speaking. Ex:** **"** Hello there **"**

 **'** _Hello_ **' Thought's. Ex: '** _so hungry_ **'**

 **[** Hello **] Item's. Ex: [Vulnerary]**

 _Hello_ Item information.

 **-** Hello **\- Action's. Ex:** -Facepalm-

* * *

 **[Dreamscape]**

I was in a black void.

I was also sitting on a chair.

In front of me was a desk.

On it was a computer.

Next to it was a book.

I reached over, and picked up the book. I looked at the title.

 **"Инструкции"**

I stared at the title. _'What the hell does this mean?.'_ -sweat drop-

I opened the book.

"Welcome, if you are opening this book, then you know that you're dreaming." _'I am? I didn't know that.'_

"If you didn't know that, then you're stupid." Oi.

"This book will guide you through the menu." What's the menu?

Here are the **Table Of Contents** "

* * *

 **Table Of Contents**

 ***Menu**

 ***Skills**

 ***Abilities**

 ***Items**

 ***Maps**

 ***Crafting**

 ***Alchemy**

 ***Enchanting**

 ***Magic**

 ***Titles**

 ***Identify**

* * *

I looked at the **Table Of Contents**. They looked like buttons on a piece of paper. I stared for several more seconds before sighing.

"I don't get paid enough for this." I sighed again, before clicking **[Menu]**. The book, began turning pages rapidly, before stopping on a seemingly random page.

* * *

 **[Back] {Menu} [Next]**

 **Menu is a large window, used to help the user navigate through his or her mind. It also allows them to allow/restrict certain properties. Can be activate via thought, or by saying "Menu". It's icon is a Clipboard.**

* * *

I looked at the page surprised. If I had known this, I could of went through my first few days here much easier. But that leads to another question. Why didn't I get this dream last night? I decided to think about this later. I clicked **[Next]**.

* * *

 **[Before] {Skills} [Next]**

 **Skills are the Profession's a user knows. Raising the profession gives access to** **abilities, the user can use. Can be activated through the menu, or by saying "Skills". It's icon is a Desk.**

* * *

I see, seems useful. I'm gonna need to check it out later, or when I wake up. I clicked **[Next]**.

* * *

 **[Before] {Abilities} [Next]**

 **Abilities are both passive, and active, giving the user a versatile use. Some affect the user, while others affect the surrounding, others, or both. Can be activated through the menu, or by saying "Abilities". It's Icon is a Open Book.**

* * *

I continued on, by clicking next.

* * *

 **[Before] {Items} [Next]**

 **Item's are objects, that can be interacted with. Some can be used in conjunction with others to create, new things, or can be used to activate others. Items can be both Big, and Small, and can be both Useless, and Useful. It's icon is a Apple.**

* * *

 **[Before] {Maps} [Next]**

 **Maps are Objects, that can be used to help navigate throughout the world. Can create It's icon is a Pamphlet.**

* * *

 **[Before] {Crafting} [Next]**

 **Crafting is the term used for creating Weapon's, Armor, or Food. While possible to do via {Crafting}, one can raise their profession faster through it's respected tools. It's icon is an Anvil.**

* * *

 **[Before] {Alchemy} [Next]**

 **Alchemy is mixing herbs to create potions, poisons, and medicine. Can be used via {Crafting}, but a user can raise their {Alchemy} faster through it's respective tools. It's icon is a beaker.**

* * *

 **[Before] {Enchanting} [Next]**

 **Enchanting is using Mana, to improve an object, or to add an extra effect to it. It's icon is a sword with particles emitting from it.**

* * *

 **[Before] {Magic} [Next]**

 **Magic is manipulating the elements, or Mana, to help the user, or others. Can also be used to attack, or defend. It's icon is a fireball.**

* * *

 **[Before] {Titles} [Next]**

 **Titles are Nicknames, Words, meant to express or describe someones position, or job. It's icon is a Name Tag.**

* * *

 **[Before] {Identify}**

 **Identify is to establish, or indicate what something, or someone is. It's icon is a Magnifying Glass.**

* * *

I quickly absorbed the information. I looked at the page. There were no more pages after this, thus ending the book. I put the book back onto the desk. I turned to the computer, and turned it on. It had a standard desktop screen, with three folders. The Folders said.

 **[Character]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Market]**

* * *

Curious I first opened **[Character]**. It opened with several icons.

 **[Equipment] A Shirt.**

 **[Skills] A Desk.**

 **[Abilities] A Open Book.**

* * *

I closed it, and opened **[Inventory]**. Like before, it had several icons.

* * *

 **[Favorite] A Star.**

 **[Weapon] A Sword.**

 **[Armor] A Chestplate.**

 **[Potion] A Flask.**

 **[Special] A Book, with a Eye on it's cover.**

 **[Food] A Bread.**

 **[Ingredient] A Flour.**

 **[Misc] A Flower.**

 **[Unknown] A Question Mark.**

 **[Key] A Crown.**

* * *

I closed the folder, and opened the final folder. It only had icons.

* * *

 **[Local] A Wagon.**

 **[World] A Globe.**

* * *

Interested, I clicked **[Local]**. A window popped up, with a search bar, and a bunch of pictures, with descriptions.

* * *

 **Local Market**

 **{Search} [Name] [Min Price] [Max Price] [Type] [Rarity] {Search}**

 **[Iron Sword]** _A iron sword, used by soldiers. Mass produced, and can be found on most soldiers._

 _[Type] Broadsword_

 _[Amount] 50_

 _[Price] S 1 C 50_

 _[Rarity] Common_

 **[Soap]** _A cleaning product, mainly used by nobles._

 _[Type] Misc_

 _[Amount] 40_

 _[Price] S 8_

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 **[Horned Iron Helmet] _A iron helmet, with horns curved downwards. Looks intimidating when worn._**

 _[Type] Helmet_

 _[Amount] 12_

 _[Price] S 4 C 30_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 **[Bread]**

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Amount] 930_

 _[Price] C 10_

 _[Rarity] Common_

 **[First][Previous]|[Next][Last]**

I looked at the screen in disbelief. _'What the % &^$' _I mentally yelled.

I slouched in my seat. I'm using a computer in my mind, as I sleep. Okay, I'm just going to accept it. I leaned back in my seat, staring upwards into the void. _'I wish I was staring at stars, instead of a black void.'_ Almost instantly, The void turned into a vast space. I blinked. I sighed, before continuing with my previous action.

* * *

I spent who knows how long staring at the stars, before looking back at the screen. I clicked the search bar, and started putting in some information.

 **{Search} [Name] [0] [500] [Food] [Rare] {Search}**

I looked up food, because this is a medieval world, so I'm pretty sure food is not in abundance.

 **[Cow Milk]** _A Glass Bottle of Cow Milk._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Amount] 60_

 _[Price] C 25_

 _[Rarity] Common_

 **[Cheddar Cheese]** _A wheel of Cheddar._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Amount] 43_

 _[Price] C 50_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 **[Rhubarb Pie]** _A pie made from Rhubarb._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Amount] 4_

 _[Price] S 2 C 10_

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 **[Raw Beef]** _A slab of raw cow meat._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Amount] 120_

 _[Price] C 50_

 _[Rarity] Common_

 **[First][Previous]|[Next][Last]**

I bought 10 **[Cow Milk]** , 6 **[Cheddar Cheese]** , and 4 **[Raw Beef]**.

{You have lost 7 **[Silver Coin]** }

{You have lost 50 **[Copper Coin]** }

I exited the **{Local Market}** , and got off the computer. I sighed.

"What am I doing? Why am I not questioning my reason here? _-Sigh-_ Well no point in it now. For now let's just try to figure out how to leave/wake up." I had a thought. _'Why not get up from the seat.'_ I got up from the chair. Nothing happened. I looked around. Somehow without realizing, there was a glowing white doorway without a door. I walked over to it. Examining it, I realize, looking closer, there was ' **Exit** ' engraved into it. I looked around the room, looking to see if I missed anything else. Confirming I did not, I walked through the doorway.

* * *

 **[Morning|Lux Room]**

I heard birds singing.

I opened my eyes.

I stared at my stone ceiling. I turned to my side.

There was a desk, with a closed book laying on it. I turned, before sighing.

"So it wasn't a dream" I said. I got up from the bed, and got off. I suddenly remembered the dream, and thought ' _Menu_ '.

 _~The world fades to gray, as a blue window pops up. Time Stops.~_

 **Menu**

 **Help**

 **Options**

 **Equipment**

 **Skills**

 **Crafting**

 **Shop**

 _'So it wasn't fake.'_ I thought. There was a **[X]** next to **[Menu]** , so I clicked it.

 _~The window disappears, making the world return to it's original colors. Time Resumes.~_

I quickly made my bed, and equipped the **[Black Leather Armor]** , as I found it was called, and went to my desk. I picked up my **[Journal]** , and put it back into my **{Inventory}**. I then walked out of the room. There was a nearby maid, so I asked her where the mess hall was. She gave me directions, and I thanked her, with her giving me a smile in response. I began walking in the directions told, and I quickly made it to the mess hall. I opened the door, and walked in.

* * *

 **[Morning|Mess Hall]**

I looked around, and only Chrom seemed to be awake. I walked over to greet him.

"Hey Chrom, Morning." I greeted. Chrom looked over, and smiled.

"Good Morning Lux. Have you thought of my offer?" He asked. What offer? Oh yeah, the Chef thing.

"The offer to cook for the Shepherds?" I asked. He nodded. I thought about it.

"Alright. I guess it's fine." Chrom smiled, and said.

"Alright, your first day, will be in a couple days, when we go to Regna Ferox." I agreed, before leaving. ' _Wait, what's Regna Ferox?_ '. I was already halfway across the room, so I couldn't walk back, without feeling like a fool. walked over to a maid maintaining a counter. The counter had a window allowing one to look into the kitchen.

"Could I borrow your kitchen?" I asked. The maid looked at me confused at my wording.

"Why milord? Shouldn't you be eating the food, and not making it?" She asked. What?

"Please call me Lux. Also it's because I'm the new chef of the shepherds, so I want to get used to it." She seemed surprised at my response, but smiled anyways.

"If that is the case, please use it to your hearts content Sir Lux. If it is to get used to your role, I have a suggestion. Make breakfast, for the rest of the Shepherds." I like the thought of that. Alright, also I'll just ignore the sir. The maid gave me a key.

{You have gained **[Shepherds Garrison Kitchen Key]** 1x}

...What a long name. I took the key, unlocked the door, and entered the kitchen.

* * *

 **[Kitchen]**

I locked the door, before turning to face the room.

I stared at the kitchen in amazement. The size of this room, was almost the size of the mess hall, which is big by itself. I walked over to a sink, and washed my hands. Wouldn't want to contaminate the food, now would we? I picked up a knife, and picked up an **[Red Apple]**.

{You have equipped **[Fruit Knife]** }

{You have gained **[Red Apple]** 1x}

I took a small pot, and began boiling water with it. I searched, and found an empty tea pot. I filled it with **[Apple Peel]** , and a few **[Cinnamon Stick]**.

Once the water began boiling, I took the pot, and poured the water into the teapot. The aroma of the tea, was enough for Lissa to come peeking from the counter.

"What're you making Lux?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Morning. I'm just making some tea." I said. She smiled.

"Can I have a cup?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Maybe in a few minutes. Just let me make the rest of Breakfast." I said. Lissa just stared confused.

"You can cook? Why're you cooking? Why not have the servants do it?" She asked in quick succession. I grinned.

"Of course I can cook. Also as the new cook of the Shepherds, I should get use to the role. The maid next to you suggested I do this, so ask her for an explanation." I answered. Lissa turned to look at the maid, who bowed to her. I turned opening a few pantries.

{You have gained **[Tomato]** 17x}

{You have gained **[Potato]** 17x}

{You have gained **[Chicken Egg]** 34x}

{You have gained **[Stick of Butter]** 2x}

{You have gained **[Green Onion]** 3x}

I quickly cleaned the **[Fruit Knife]** , and exchanged it for a **[Cutting Knife]**.

{You have equipped **[Cutting Knife]** }

I cleaned the ingredients, before taking a cutting board. Despite being able to use **{Crafting}** to make things faster, I rather liked cooking. It gave me a sense of accomplishment, even better when people eat it with satisfaction. I looked at the sun, it was just beginning to rise. Seem's it won't take long for the others to wake. I smiled at the opportunity.

* * *

 **[Breakfast|Mess Hall]**

I smiled at my dishes. The staff in the background were both applauding me, and looking at my dishes in wonder.

{You have discovered a New Recipe}

 **[Potato & Tomato Omelette] **_An omelette cooked with butter. Has Potato mixed with the eggs, and Tomato slices inside. Green Onion sit atop the meal adding a sense of style to the meal._

 _[Requires]_

 _[Egg] 2_

 _[Potato] 1_

 _[Tomato] 1x_

 **[Apple Peel & Cinnamon Tea] **_A tea made by pouring water over apple peels, and cinnamon sticks. Has a aroma, that attracts both nobles, and royalty easily._

 _[Requires]_

 _[Apple Peel] 1_

 _[Cinnamon Stick] 2_

{You have gained a new item}

 **[Potato & Tomato Omelette]** _An omelette cooked with butter. Has Potato mixed with the eggs, and Tomato slices inside. Green Onion sits atop the meal adding a sense of style to the meal._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 _[Status] Fresh|Homemade_

 _[Value] S 1 C 50_

 _[Amount] 16_

 **[Apple Peel & Cinnamon Tea] **_A foreign tea made by pouring water over apple peels, and cinnamon sticks. Has a aroma, that attracts both nobles, and royalty easily._

 _[Type] Potion_

 _[Effect] Those of Noble Blood, feel happier for 30 minutes. Makes those of Common Blood feel at home for 1 hour._

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 _[Price] S 2_

I turned to my audience, and held up a plate of my meal. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Chrom, and Lissa both peeking over the counter. I grinned at their antics.

"Would you like to try it?" I asked. The staff nodded eagerly. I set the plate down on another table, and began picking up the other plates. While the staff busied themselves with my meal, I secretly put the other sixteen dishes inside my **{Inventory}**. I also put the a bunch of **[Tea Cups]** , the **[Teapot]** , **[Plate]** , and **[Cutting Knife]** inside my **{Inventory}**. I walked out holding two of my **[Potato & Tomato Omelette]**, and said without turning.

"If you want some, I have more." I heard them flinch, before laughing. I continued walking to the tables, with them following. They sat down, as I served them breakfast, and pulled out two **[Tea Cup]**. They looked at me in confusion, before looking surprised, as I pulled a **[Teapot]** from behind my back, and poured them some **[Apple Peel & Cinnamon Tea]**. They smiled at the aroma made from both meal, and drink. They thanked me before eating. I smiled, and stood by the wall. I watched Vaike walk in, and sit down at one of the tables. I quickly walked over, and handed him a plate, and cup. He sleepily thanked me, before eating. I repeated this action until all the Shepherds were served, before eating myself. The meal was pretty good if I do say so myself. I heard one of the servants ask for me, making me walk to them. I listened to what they said.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Garrison Entrance]**

After giving the recipe of the omelette, I quickly made my way to the entrance of the building. I noticed Robin standing at the entrance looking uncertain.

"Hey there Robin! What're you up to?" I asked cheerfully. Robin jumped, before turning. She looked at me embarrassed.

"H-hello there Lux, what're you doing here?" She stammered. I looked at her confused.

"About to head to the market. What about you?" I asked. She looked delighted for some reason.

"What a coincidence, I was about to head there as well. How about we accompany each other?" She asked. If her tone didn't change, I probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Sure, why not." I accepted. She smiled.

* * *

 **[Market]**

We spent the day walking through the market, making jokes, and commenting about the Shepherds. Eventually we walked back to the Garrison. She took the item's she bought.

"Thanks for the help." Robin said, smiling red tinting her cheeks. I smiled warmly.

"It was no problem at all." I said. Robin smiled, before looking down blushing.

"Um...ah...wo..." She began saying, each word becoming quieter, and quieter. I tilted my head, and smiled confused.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked. If anything, she began blushing harder.

"C...l...u...ac...p...a.g.." It was getting really hard to hear her. I leaned down, with a hand to my ear.

"Could you repeat that? I still can't hear." Robin suddenly lifted her head, and with eyes shut yelled.

"Could You Someday Go Out With Me Again!" I leaned back wincing, Rubbing my ear. After getting my hearing back, I thought about what she said. I rubbed my chin.

"Go. Out. With. Me?" I worded out confused. Robin was getting redder, and redder with each word. Was she getting sick? I finally realized what she meant. I snapped my fingers.

"Like an Activity! Right!" I exclaimed. I stared at her. Robin stopped blushing, looking at me speechless. Her lip began twitching upwards, and then she slammed a fist onto her palm.

"Right! Totally Meant Activity! Ha Ha Ha!" She began laughing. Seem's a bit forced. Before I could ask her about it, she stopped before looking at me happily.

"So will you?" She asked a blush still on her face. I smiled.

"Sure of course I would." I said. She smiled brightly, before bidding farewell to me. I watched as she walked off, somewhat skipping. Well she seem's happy, good for her. I turned and noticed Kellam leaning on a wall. Raising an eyebrow, I asked.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Kellam just smiled, and said.

"I still can't believe you can see me, without me saying anything. Also you don't know about what's happening with her?" He asked. Confused I asked.

"What's happening with her?" Kellam just smiled mysteriously, and walked off. I walked with him, asking him for an answer.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Courtyard]**

I stood across from Stahl, both of us holding a Wooden Sword. I held my sword in my right hand.

 **[Wooden Sword]** _A Wooden Broadsword. Usually used by children aspiring to become soldiers. Also used during training._

 _[Type] Broadsword_

 _[Rarity] Common_

 _[Value] C 15_

I entered a Relax Stance, While Stahl entered a Two-Handed Stance. Vaike, Sully, Chrom, and Lissa were watching. Frederick signaled for the match to begin. Stahl rushed me, while I still stood in the same position. I blocked his attack, with whatever strength I had, and pushed him off with my sword. Stahl quickly readied himself, before swinging at me like a baseball bat. I jumped back, making him miss. He gave me a annoyed look, while I just grinned. We repeated these actions for a couple more seconds, before Stahl readied himself, and tried an overhead swing. Seeing my opportunity, I quickly swung my sword, striking his left hip. Almost immediately, I hit his right hip, and jabbed my sword at his chest, like a rapier. I heard several grunts before Stahl fell. I quickly aimed the sword at his neck.

"Yield?" I asked cheekily. Stahl stared, before grinning.

"I yield." He said. I aimed the sword away, before offering a hand. Stahl took it, and I picked him off the ground. We turned to our audience. Chrom was clapping, while Lissa rushed over to us, worrying over us. Vaike, and Sully were somewhere on the other side of the courtyard, trying to beat each other. Seem's they got bored of our match. Chrom walked over to us.

"Good job Lux. You to Stahl." Stahl grinned, while I scratched my head sheepishly smiling. Chrom then offered to train with me. I refused.

"If I were to face you, I would lose in a heartbeat." I said. Chrom just laughed, before walking away. Stahl, and I walked towards the weapon rack, and put our weapon's away, before bidding each other farewell. I heard someone walk up to me. I turned.

"Hey there Lux." Lissa greeted. I waved in response.

"Hello Lissa, how may I help you?" I asked. Lissa pouted.

"You sound like I'm gonna ask you for a favor, or something." I raised an eyebrow.

"I never said anything about a favor though." I said. Lissa looked at me.

"Well, you implied it." She replied. I looked at hr strangely, before asking.

"Would you like to talk about whatever over some tea?" I held up a **[Teapot]**.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Mess Hall]**

"You need to teach me that one day." Lissa stated, as we ate a slice of **[Strawberry Cake]** , with a cup of **[Apple Peel & Cinnamon Tea]**. I looked at her.

"Do you wish to clarify?" I asked. She pouted.

"I meant, how do you pull objects from thin air?" She asked. I smiled.

"If I told you, I would have to marry you." I joked. Lissa then began spluttering.

"It was a joke." I supplied helpfully. Lissa calmed down, breathing heavily.

"Don't surprise me like that Lux." She said. I smiled, sipping my tea.

"Heh alright." Lissa sighed, before yelling.

"Wait! You Never Answered The Question!" I looked at her smiling.

"Hm? Oh that? Ah, well... I'll tell you one day." I said. Lissa pouted angrily. I looked at her untouched cake.

"Are you going to eat that?" I gestured a hand at the cake, before Lissa slapped it away. She picked it up, huffed, and began eating it. I chuckled, before eating my own slice.

* * *

 **[Night|Mess Hall]**

One of the maids, asked me to help pass out the meals, which I accepted. I hid the meals behind my back rapidly, putting them in my **{Inventory}**. The staff looked in wonder, at my ability. I smiled when they asked, before I said.

"T'is a secret." I winked for extra effect. The staff chuckled, as I left the kitchen. Today's dinner was.

 **{Dinner}**

 **Well Done Steak: A steak, that has been cooked well done. Has a side of steamed carrots, and a bowl of Apple Soup. Held together, with a tray.**

 **Mug of Ale: A Glass Mug of Foaming Ale.**

I quickly served the rest of the Shepherds, before serving myself. I gave my **[Mug of Ale]** to Kellam, as I didn't want it, and ate my steak. After I finished, I quickly gave the dishes to the staff, thanked them, and bid the Shepherds 'Good Night'.

* * *

 **[Night| Hallway]**

As I walked to my room, I thought of my day, more specifically about Robin, and Kellam's mysterious response, I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Robin, rushing up to me.

"Hey Robin, need something?" I asked. Robin smiled, and asked.

"Tomorrow, could you help me with something?" I smiled confused.

"With what? Also you could've asked me tomorrow." I said.

"Come find out tomorrow, and I could've, but you may go somewhere, and I wouldn't know it." Smart.

"Alright, I'll come." I said. I think I heard Robin say "Yes", or something, but who knows. I noticed a stairway, leading up to the next floor.

"Well, seem's like we branch off here." I said, Robin looked confused for a moment, before smiling.

"Is your room by chance, also on the second floor?" I smiled.

"Yes it is. Why?" I asked. Robin shrugged.

"No reason" Okay, ignore that. The two of us walked up the stairs, and walked into a a hallway. I pointed to the right.

"My room is this way. Second door, to the stairs." I said.

"My room is the first door, to the wall, on the left." Robin said. Smiling, I said.

"Well. Good Night Robin." I smiled. Robin also smiled, but with red tinted cheeks.

"Good night Lux." She turned, and walked off. Smiling, I turned, and walked towards my room. I opened it, before I realized something.

Where's Mario?

* * *

 **Well that ends that Chapter. Also.**

 **Alert**

 **Lux, and Robin Has Attained Support C**

 **So I should note, Robin acted very blushy, and shy. I have a reason. Since she is an amnesiac, her teachings on controlling emotions, we all go through that in some way or another is gone. Anyways without remembering, that her emotions are somewhat wild right now.**

 **Okay, so it's been revealed. Lux is one of those Cliche Oblivious Protagonists. I actually don't like these guys, but I also love them. I dislike them because, sometimes they can't see the love another has for them, but I also like them, because of all the drama.**

 **Also, if you read the text, I revealed a small bit of Lux' History. If you don't want to re-read it, I'll put it here.**

 _ **"** Despite being able to use **{Crafting}** to make things faster, I rather liked cooking. It gave me a sense of accomplishment, even better when people eat it with satisfaction. **"**_

 **This show's Lux either cooked as a hobby, or he worked as a cook. Also, that Potato, and Tomato Omelette, is something I like to make on occasions. If you want to know how I make it, I'll tell you.**

 **Also I used Google Translate for this.**

 **Инструкции=Instructions**

 **If its wrong tell me. I like the wording, so I may use this for other things like runes, or something.**

* * *

 **Potato & Tomato Omelette**

 **Ingredients:**

 **1 Potato**

 **1 Tomato**

 **2 Eggs**

 **1 Stick of Butter**

 **1 Green Onion**

 **Instructions:**

 **Step 1: Get a Bowl. Peel Potato**

 **Step 2: Crack an egg, into bowl. Mix till yellow. Cut Potato in Half, before cutting each Half, into four.**

 **Step 3: Take a Potato, and Mash it, repeat with other 3 Quarters. Mix mashed potatoes with egg.**

 **Step 4: Cut A Piece of Butter, and put on Frying Pan, on Low. Move butter until butter oil, covers the pan.**

 **Step 5: Pour Egg & Potato Mix onto Pan. Cut thin slices of Tomato. When finished put slices on Omelette, before folding it.**

 **Step 6: Repeat Step 1 Through 4.**

 **Step 7: When finished cooking, put folded omelette on the second omelette, before folding the second, making a double layer Omelette.**

 **Step 8: Put on plate. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Next chapter should be in a few days, or a couple hours.**

 **I lied. I already started.**


	7. Road Of The Sword Hand! DNR

**Today is the day, the Shepherds finally do battle. Also before that, I want to say one thing.**

 **Thank you. I'll try to update daily, so you can enjoy more chapters, without waiting for another...Like those other authors that go hiatus. Anyways, I'll try to update at least once every few days.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the MC.**

 **"** Hello **" Speaking. Ex:** **"** Hello there **"**

 **'** _Hello_ **' Thought's. Ex: '** _so hungry_ **'**

 **[** Hello **] Item's. Ex: [Vulnerary]**

 _Hello_ Item information.

 **-** Hello **\- Action's. Ex:** -Facepalm-

* * *

 **[Dream World]**

I was back in the void. The only differences I could see, besides the star sky, is this Bookshelf. I walked over to it, and took a random book.

 **[Shepherd Registry]** _A Book that records information about all registered Shepherds._

 _[Known Members]_

 _[Chrom] The leader of the Shepherds, and the prince of Ylisse. The brother of both the Exalt, and the princess Lissa. Wields the Falchion._

 _[Lissa] A Member of the Shepherds. Both the sister of the Exalt, and the heir Chrom. Has a Button like Hat._

 _[Frederick] A Retainer of both Chrom, and Lissa. Nicknamed Frederick The Wary._

 _[Robin] A Amnesiac, that serves as the Tactician of the Shepherds._

 _[Stahl] A Member of the Shepherds. Wear's green armor._

 _[Miriel] A Member of the Shepherds. Has a large pointy hat._

 _[Maribelle] A Member of the Shepherds. The noble with a parasol._

 _[Kellam] A Member of the Shepherds. Has heavy orange armor._

 _[Vaike] A Member of the Shepherds. Bare-Chested._

 _[Sumia] A Member of the Shepherds. Trips a lot._

 _[Sully] A Member of the Shepherds. Spiky Redhead._

 _[Virion] A Member of the Shepherds. The flirt._

Well that was informational. I closed the book, and put it back on the shelf. I turned towards the computer, and walked towards it. I sat down on the chair, and opened up the **{Local Market}**

 **Local Market**

 **{Search} [Name] [Min Price] [Max Price] [Type] [Rarity] {Search}**

 **[Introduction To Carpentry]** _A Guide to the basics on building._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Amount] 12_

 _[Price] S 5_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 **[Basic Guide To Runes]** _A Guide to carving, and activating Runes._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Amount] 1_

 _[Price] S 1 C 50_

 _[Rarity] Unique_

 **[Survival Guide For Dummies]** _A Basic guide to surviving in the Wilderness._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Amount] 200_

 _[Price] S 2_

 _[Rarity] Common_

 **[Enchantment Scroll: Basic Wind Sword]** _A Scroll, that enchants a sword. Gives the sword the ability to fire blades of wind._

 _[Type] Special]_

 _[Amount] 1_

 _[Price] S 10_

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 **[First][Previous]|[Next][Last]**

i immediately bought **[Enchantment Scroll: Basic Wind Sword]** , effectively reducing my balance by a third. I also bought a **[Basic Guide To Runes]** , and a **[Survival Guide For Dummies]**. I also got **[Introductory To Carpentry]** free for some reason. I continued looking through the market, before buying a few more things.

 **[Survival Cloak: Black]** _A Cloak, that resists tears. Gives warmth when in cold temperatures. Not recommended to wear in hot areas._

 _[Type] Cloak_

 _[Amount] 1_

 _[Price] S 2 C 30_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 **[Iron Crossbow]** _A Crossbow. Weaker then A Steel Crossbow, but shoots faster._

 _[Type] Crossbow_

 _[Amount] 1_

 _[Price] S 2_

 _[Rarity] Unique_

 **[Iron Bolt]** _Ammunition used to fire Crossbows. Can be shot easier, and has increased piercing damage, but has a shorter range._

 _[Type]_ _Projectile_

 _[Amount] 64_

 _[Price] C 10_

 _[Rarity] Unique_

I bought all of them, leaving me to a mere seven hundred, and thirty gold. I sighed, before exiting the computer. I got up and exited the **Dream World.**

* * *

 **[Morning|Lux Room]**

I woke up.

I yawned, and stretched my arms. I got up from the bed, and noticed a new addition to the desk. It was a pack of Candles. Yesterday at the market, I met [Ahoge Anna], who sold me the set for a mere gold. When I asked why she sold me it for such a low price, she feigned ignorance. I opened my **{Inventory}** , and held out the **[Enchantment Scroll: Basic Wind Sword]** , and **[Grass Cutter]**. I held the scroll on top the Katana, and a window appeared.

 **{Would you like to enchant [Grass Cutter]?}**

 **[Yes]|[No]**

I tapped yes, and the scroll began burning. It turned into smoke, which then seemed to be absorbed by the Katana. The Katana, was briefly covered in a green aura, before dissipating.

 **{[Grass Cutter] has been upgraded to [Wind Cutter]}**

 **[Wind Cutter]** _A blade said to be so sharp, it can cut Tornadoes. This Katana can shoot wind blades when swung._

 _[Type] Katana_

 _[Effect] Using Mana, when swung, a arc of wind is fired. Increases sharpness, the farther it travels, but also gets slower._

 _[Rarity] Unique_

 _[Value] S 12_

I put the blade away, before taking out **[Basic Guide To Runes]**. I held it up.

 **{Would you like to Learn [Basic Guide To Runes]?}**

 **[Yes]|[No]**

I tapped yes, and something amazing occurred. The book opened up, and pages began flying out, before transforming into words. The words then began traveling into my head, as if gathering at my brain. After several moments, the process faded, and I slouched, shifting through the memories. The runes, allowed me to place temporary Enchantments on objects, or could be used for several other purposes. I looked at the book, I held. It became a **[Empty Book]**.

 **Current Known Runes:**

 **Огонь=Fire**

 **шок=Shock**

 **Осень=Fall**

 **терка=Float**

 **тепло=Warmth**

 **Стоп=Stop**

 **форма=Form**

 **Камень=Stone**

 **Кукольный=Puppet**

I would also learn more runes at random times. Weird, but okay, why? don't know.

I took out **[Introductory to Carpentry]** , and laid it on the desk. I turned, and walked to my door. I opened the door, and walked out.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **"I try to update on a daily basis."-FallenHuntr**

* * *

 **[Morning|2nd Floor Hallway]**

I closed my door, and headed to my left, towards the stairs. I thought about yesterday, and shrugged, before turning away from the stairway. I walked towards the door, at the end of the hallway to the left. I knocked on the door.

"Come In." I heard. I turned the doorknob, and entered.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **"Make sure to wash your hands, and ingredients before use. If warning not heeded, you may accidentally infect yourself with a unknown illness."-FallenHuntr**

* * *

 **[Morning| Robin's Room]**

I walked into Robin's room, and looked around. It looked somewhat like a spartan room. There was a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a table. I looked at Robin, who was laying on her bed, reading a book. Her coat hanged on one of the bed. I coughed, gaining Robin's attention.

"Oh hey Lux. Morning." She greeted. I nodded.

"Morning. So you wanted me to do something?" I asked. Robin looked lost for a brief moment, before smiling.

"Yeah, could you gather the rest of the Shepherds? I want to announce something. Tell them to meet in the courtyard." She asked.

"Alright if that is all." I turned, before remembering something. I looked over my shoulder.

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet have you?" She shook her head, so I waved my hand.

"Come on then, lets go together." Robin smiled, and nodded. She got off her bed, and put on her coat. She walked over, and said.

"Ready." I nodded. I opened the door, and walked out.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **"Can't find out where to go? Head to options, and enable the Mini-Map."-FallenHuntr**

* * *

 **[Morning|2nd Floor Hallway]**

I closed the door, after Robin walked out. The two of us headed towards the stairs. I headed down the stairs, with Robin in tow.

* * *

 **[Morning|1st Floor Hallway]**

The two of us quickly navigated through the garrison, and quickly arrived at the mess hall. I opened the door, allowing Robin to enter, before I entered myself.

* * *

 **[Morning|Mess Hall]**

Robin quickly separated with me, after she said her farewell. I turned, and noticed Lissa, and Chrom talking. To be honest I only noticed, because Lissa was yelling. I slowly walked over, and overheard.

* * *

 **[Event Discovered]**

"I Said No!" Chrom stated.

"Why Not!?" Lissa fumed. I walked over.

"What's going on?" I asked. Lissa turned, and said.

"Chrom's not going to let me heal on the front lines." Lissa whined. I hummed in response. I looked at Chrom, who looked offended.

"If you were on the front lines, we would have to make extra effort to protect you alongside" Chrom said.

"Are you saying, I would be a burden!?" She said shocked.

"Yes!" Chrom said immediately. Lissa went quiet. I heard sniffling. Chrom looked startled, as if finally realizing what he said.

"W-wait Lissa, I didn't me-" Chrom tried to say, but Lissa interrupted with a cry.

 **"CHROM YOU MEANIE!"** She ran off, leaving Chrom by himself. He stared as she left, and slowly looked around. Everyone was giving him disapproving looks, while I shook my head in pity. Chrom looked lost, so I walked up, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Need help?" I asked. Chrom instantly turned, and said.

"Yes!" I gave him a look of pure pity, before walking off. I whistled, and I heard howl. I turned, and Mario finally appeared. I squatted down, and began petting him.

"Where have you been boy?" Mario barked in response. I took out a **[Raw Bear Leg]** , and fed him it. I petted him, as he ate. Once together, I had him direct me towards Lissa. Guiding me by scent, he led my to a series of hallways, before finally leading me to a door. I knocked. All I got was a sniffle in response. I quickly told Mario to retrieve Chrom, which he did immediately. I turned once Mario was gone, before knocking on the door again.

"-Sniff- Go away." I heard Lissa say through the door. I took out a slice of **[Strawberry Cake]** , and said.

"Hey it's Lux. Can I come in?" I heard Lissa stop sniffling. I then heard muffled movement, before the door opened. I stared at Lissa, who stared back with bloodshot eyes. I held up the cake.

"Cake?" I asked. Lissa just moved out of the way, I went in, and set the cake on the table. I pulled out a **[Tea Cup]** , and filled it with **[Apple & Cinnamon Tea]**. I slowly sat down at the table, with her, and waited. I continued waiting as Lissa slowly ate the cake, and drank the tea. Eventually, when I felt Lissa was calmed, I said.

"You know. I'm sure Chrom didn't mean, what he said." Lissa, looked at me.

"How do you figure?" She whispered.

"As an older sibling, I'm sure if you were on the front lines, he would worry ten times worse than Frederick." I said seriously. Lissa giggled.

"Hehe, probably." She was smiling now. I noticed a piece of blue, standing by the doorway.

"It seem's we have a visitor." I said aloud, signalling Chrom to enter the room. Chrom walked in, looking apologetic.

"Hey Lissa." Chrom said, scratching his head. I slowly, got up, and left the room. Before I left, I turned, and said.

"I'll leave you two then. Chrom don't screw up." I said the last one, low enough so only Chrom could hear. He gave the tiniest of nods, before I turned, and left.

 **[Event Completed]**

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **Lux, and Lissa has attained Support C**

* * *

 **[Morning| Mess Hall]**

I walked back into the Mess Hall, when I noticed Kellam motioning for me. I walked over, to hear what he had to say.

"Hey Lux, I have a question." He said.

"Alright. Let's hear it." I said in agreement. Kellam, turned, and sat on a chair.

"Whenever the Shepherds go into battle, we are usually paired up. In that matter, would you like to pair up with me?" He asked. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Alright, it's no problem." I said. Kellam smiled before walking away. I walked over to the counter, where a man was standing at.

"Could I borrow the kitchen again?" I asked. The man smiled, and said.

"You can, but breakfast has already been made." I smiled.

"That's alright. I just want to make more tea. Also could I borrow a couple **[Tea Cup]** , and this **[Teapot]**?" I asked, mentioning pointing at some nearby cups, while holding the **[Teapot]** , from yesterday. The man looked surprised, but answered.

"That's fine." I smiled, and took a couple cups

{You have gained **[Tea Cup]** 10x}

{You have gained **[Mug]** 10x}

{You have gained **[Cup]** 10x}

I walked towards the Kitchen door, and unlocked it. I walked in.

* * *

 **[Morning|Shepherd Garrison Kitchen]**

I quickly made a full batch of **[Apple & Cinnamon Tea]**. I then took a couple **[Red Apple]** , and **[Cinnamon Stick]**. I added them into my **{Inventory}** , and walked back out into the Mess Hall.

* * *

 **[Morning|Mess Hall]**

I took a seat, just as the servants began serving us breakfast. The breakfast was some **[Bacon]** , **[Eggs]** , and a glass of **[Orange Juice]**. We could also take some **[Muffin]** if we wanted. I stuffed a few in my inventory. I looked around, and noticed everyone was here, except Stahl. There was also a kid sitting near Maribelle.

{You have gained **[Muffin]** 3x}

I heard Chrom calling for attention. I looked up from my meal, and listened.

"Alright everyone. After breakfast we march for Regna Ferox." Chrom announced. Robin looked confused.

"Regna Ferox?" She asked. Sumia turned to her.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." She said.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their help to quell this new menace. Usually it would be the Exalt, that would call for aid in person. However given recent events... Well, the people might worry, should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now this mission is strictly voluntary, so if, for any-"

"I Volunteer!" Lissa shouted.

"Me Too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission." Vaike shouted as well. _'Who calls themselves Teach?'_

"I'll come as well. What? I've been here the whole time." Kellam said, when everyone except me looked at him in surprise. Poor Kellam.

"I... I, um..." Sumia stuttered. Chrom turned to her.

"What is it Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." Sumia said. You must have more confidence Sumia.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom suggested. Sumia seemed to wilt.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain" Sumia said slightly cheering up.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom said trying to be supportive. He turned to face the rest of us.

"We'll march in an hour. Prepare yourselves for a long journey." He said, before dismissing us.

* * *

 **[Morning|Courtyard]**

I held **[Wind Cutter]** , and readied myself against Frederick. Using my finger, I quickly scribbled a Rune **,** **терка** on the ground. I stepped on it, causing the Rune to glow. Frederick raised an eyebrow, before I ran towards him. The Rune, essentially makes me Weightless. Due to the Rune's effect, I ran both faster, and farther, without using much stamina. I quickly swung at him, who merely blocked with his shield. I tried to push him to the ground, but he simply bashed me. Unfortunately, due to the effects of the Rune, I would fly farther, and take more impact damage. I groaned, when I finally fell to the ground, having fell Four feet in the air. I got up onto one knee, and planted my sword into the ground. I huffed at the pain, and glared at Frederick. He gave me an indifferent stare.

I got back on my feet, and rushed towards him once more. The Rune only lasted two minutes, so I had to make it count. I swung at him once, before backing off. I ran in the other direction, and nicked him in the shoulder. Backing off once more, I dashed behind him, and dealt an over swing. Jumped back, just as both Frederick Swung his sword, and the Rune effects wore off. Before I fell to the ground, I used the a bit of my Mana, and swung at Frederick. I watched his eyes slightly widen, when a wind arc fired from the blade itself. He quickly dodged it, despite being in heavy armor. I narrowed my eyes, before making sure, I was sturdy. I quickly swung twice, sending to more wind arcs at Frederick. He in response block both, before rushing towards me. I looked shocked at the speed Frederick was revealing. I reacted too late, when Frederick ducked underneath me, before swinging his shield upwards. It caught me on the chin, picking me up, and launched me off the ground. I instantly black out.

* * *

 **[30 Minutes Later]**

I woke back to consciousness.

I opened my yes, to see Frederick, looming over me. He offered a hand. I took it. As he picked me up, he asked.

"What was that?" What was what?

"Please clarify." I said.

"Why did whatever you write glow?" He asked. Oh, that.

"Those are Runes. I found a old book, and bought it at the market a few days ago." I lied. I don't know you Frederick, so I won't tell you things.

"How did you become faster?" He asked. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Runes." I said, with a straight face. Frederick looked irritated.

"How did you do magic with a sword." He asked.

"Secret." I said grinning. Frederick glared at me, before huffing, and leaving. Sorry Freddy, but your not going to get anything else off from me.

I watched Frederick stomp off, before leaving myself. I still had half an hour to get ready.

* * *

 **[Garrison Entrance]**

As I walked through the hallways, I noticed the Shepherds already leaving. I then noticed Stahl running out the door, yelling towards them. I shrugged, before walking to the Kitchen. I noticed a maid, and asked her, if they could care for Mario, while I was gone. When she questioned why, I told her, how people would probably attack first, ask questions later. She understood, and walked away.

* * *

 **[Kitchen]**

I noticed there was leftovers from breakfast. I pointed to them, and asked the staff.

"Can I take those?" They said yes. I took everything edible.

{You have gained **[Bacon]** 23x}

{You have gained **[Scrambled Eggs]** 19x}

{You have gained **[Cranberry Pie]** 1x}

{You have gained **[Muffin]** 34x}

{You have gained **[Orange Juice]** 7x}

{You have gained **[100 Year Wine Bottle]** 2x}

{You have gained **[Ale Bottle]** 10x}

{You have gained **[Grilled Chicken]** 5x}

{You have gained **[Mash Potatoes]** 4x}

After collecting everything, I ran out the Kitchen.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **"Items essentially freeze when put in the Inventory. In other words,** **If I were to put a fresh Apple Pie in**

 **the Inventory,** **when I take it out it** **will still be hot, and fresh."-FallenHuntr, explaining the Inventory.**

* * *

 **[Garrison Entrance]**

I quickly rushed to the exit. I exited the building, and followed the road.

* * *

 **[Road]**

While running on the road, trying to catch up to the others, I had met a traveling swordsman named Owain.

"Greetings fair Traveler. Where might you be heading?" He had asked. I told him I was heading to Regna Ferox. Owain was kind enough to show me the directions to get there. I thanked, and quickly began to continue my journey, when he asked.

"Before you leave, may I have your name?" I don't see why he couldn't.

"Names Lux. A Pleasure." I said, before running off. I noticed he had a shocked look, wonder why. Whatever, I have to catch up with the group. I stopped, before realizing.

 _'I have Runes'_ I thought. I face-palmed at my forgetfulness. I drew several Runes on the ground. **терка** , **терка** , **терка** , and another **терка** . I backed up, before sprinting forward, each foot hitting a Rune, making me go faster, and faster. I felt, and saw the surroundings blur around me.

* * *

 **[16 Minutes Later|Road]**

Soon, after the Runes wore off, I fell to the ground tired. I wasn't tired because of my stamina, no I was tired from Mana Exhaustion. This was something, all mages apparently suffered from. I sat on a nearby rock, and sought to catch my breath. I looked into the distance, and I realized. I can see Stahl, right over that hill. I got off the rock, and slowly began walking, still breathing somewhat heavily.

As I got there, Stahl noticed me, because he waved, and walked over.

"You look beat friend. Did ya run all the way over here?" Stahl asked. To tired to speak, I nodded, before taking my **[Canteen]** , and took a swig. I eyed the inside, and said.

"My **[Canteen]** is almost up, I should refill it soon." Stahl, nodded, before walking back to the group. As I walked towards the group, Fredrick came by riding a armored horse.

"Milord Risen are blocking the road." He yelled. Chrom's face turned grim, and turned towards Robin. She was already coming up with a strategy. I was too far away, so I couldn't hear what she was saying. I walked up to Kellam, and nodded to him.

"Hey." Kellam smiled in response, and held his shield in response to the Risen. Chrom waved His Sword, signalling us to engage the approaching Risen.

* * *

 **Battle Start!**

 **Shepherds Vs Risen Patrol**

* * *

 **[Battle|Road]**

"Lets Do This Kellam!" I yelled, as I rushed towards the Risen. I should note, these Risen looked uglier when the light. I thought at night they were ugly, but now out her in the sun, they look disgusting. I swung my blade at a Risen, holding an Axe. It hit, but, it only caused a superficial wound. I grunted, before moving back, as Kellam took my place. He bashed the Risen in the face, before Stabbing its chest. The Risen fell to Kellam's blade, but two more took its place. I quickly wrote **терка** , and ran over it. Gaining speed, I dashed behind the two creatures, and slashed their napes. I grimaced in disgust, as fluids flew out of the cuts. I held my sword, and applying magic to my finger, I wrote **Огонь** on the blade itself. The sword was briefly covered in a flame, before dissipating. The two of us, proceeded to cut down any Risen, that approached. I attacked the limbs, while Kellam attacked the body.

Eventually the battle was coming to an end. As I cut down another Risen, I heard a shriek. I turned, and saw Sumia, about to be cut down, by a Risen. I threw my sword in response, and by some miracle, or luck, it hit, cutting off both of the Risen's arms. Immediately after, Chrom's Falchion pierced it's chest. It immediately began dissipating, while Chrom offered Sumia up. I quickly retrieved my sword (Which got stuck in a Tree), and rejoined the group. We searched around, looking for stragglers before confirming our Victory.

"-Sigh- Finally. We're Done." I said. Kellam raised an arm in agreement.

* * *

 **Victory!**

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 ***3 Steel Axe**

 ***7 Steel Sword**

 ***11 Iron Sword**

 ***3 Iron Bow**

 ***5 Bronze Bow**

 ***56 Iron Arrow**

 ***3 Vulnerary**

 ***1 Elixir**

 ***1 Silver Coin**

 ***39 Copper Coin**

 ***Sword Skill: Blood Slash**

* * *

 **[Evening|Road]**

I yawned, as we began to setup camp.

Earlier, when I had rejoined with the group, Stahl began moaning about food, so I subconsciously threw the **[Cranberry Pie]** at him. With extreme dexterity, he had not only caught the pie, but began eating immediately. Finishing in less then a minute, he turned towards me, with an odd gleam in his eye. I walked away from him. That wasn't the reason for my yawning. The reason was, Stahl began pestering me for more food, and when I finally did, he would pester for more. I swear to Naga (I found out who the deity was) I will make him fear food, when I'm done with him.

I began setting up my tent, when Robin called me over.

"Hey Lux, can I have a moment of your time?" She asked. I gave her a nod.

"Are you still selling anything?" She asked. I nodded once more, rubbing my eye, trying to get the drowsiness out.

"Could I buy your Elwind Tome?" She asked. I just sighed.

"I'm too tired to try to sell you it, so I'm just going to give you it." I took **[Elwind]** out, and placed the tome in Robin's hands. Immediately afterwards I began to walk away, searching for a place to take a nap. I found a tree, with shade, and lied down underneath its shade, resting my head near the roots. I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **[Evening|Campsite]**

"Hey, there are better places to take a nap." A voice said.

I blinked. I felt the sleep go away. I looked at the figure looming over me. I blinked again to get rid of the blurriness. There standing over me was Ahoge Anna. I slowly got up, an shifted to a more comfortable position, lying against the tree.

"Hey Anna." I waved tiredly, covering my mouth as I yawned. I took out a Cup of **[Orange Juice]**. I noticed Anna looking at me, with a strange expression. Raising an eyebrow, I questioned her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"How much?" She asked seriously. What?

"Pardon?"

"That thing you did. The thing with pulling stuff from your back." She said. My trolling senses are tingling. I won't get another chance like this.

"What are you talking about?" I feigned ignorance. I casually took out a **[Muffin]** , and took a bite out of it. Anna began frowning. She pointed at me

"That. That thing just now." She said. I frowned.

" I don't understand." I put away the Cup, and finished off the muffin. I then took out a **[Red Apple]** , and began cutting it with a **[Cutting Knife]**. Steam was beginning to form over her head now. With a glare, she started making signs with her hands.

"How Are You Doing That!?" She finally said yelling at me. A few of the nearby shepherds looked over curious.

"The cutting? I thought everyone knew how to do this." I said grinning. She looked off put about the grin, before looking as if she came to a realization. She slumped her shoulders, and looked at me with tired eyes.

"You're just messing with me weren't you?" She asked. My grin grew. She sighed, and began rubbing her face.

"Seriously though, what is that?" She asked.

"That, was just a ability I have." I said. She slowly took out a pouch.

"I'll pay, if you tell me." She said. I rubbed my chin, I offered the **[Red Apple Slices]** to her, which she took.

"It'll cost you two **[Silver Coin]**." I said. She took out the coin, and handed it to me. I put the **[Silver Coin]** away, and motioned for her to lean in. She did so, and I whispered.

" _It can only be inherited._ " Anna blushed a bit at that, and leaned back. She didn't comment for awhile, and continued to eat the slices. Once finished, she gave me a blank stare, before turning, and walking away. Before she left however, I told her.

"You know. You looked pretty cute, when your angry." I said offhandedly. I heard her spluttering, before running off. I chuckled, before getting up, and walking after her.

* * *

 **[Night|Camp]**

So I found out from Vaike, that Anna, and one of her sisters were joining us. I just accepted it, and moved on. I also noticed that both Anna's looked almost identical, where the only difference, was Anna's ahoge. I soon found myself in cooking a stew, over the campfire. Kellam was nearby without his armor, helping me cook tonight's dinner.

"Beef." I called. Kellam handed my a bowl of chopped beef. I dumped the contents in the large pot.

"Salt." He handed me a small container. I sprinkled a bit into the pot.

"Carrots." He handed me a trio of said item. I quickly chopped them up, and added them to the now simmering broth. I scooped up a bit, with a spoon, and pointed it at Kellam.

"Taste." I said. He took it, and tried it.

"Tastes Fine." He told me. I nodded, before stirring the soup once more. I carefully lifted the pot, and carried it into the Mess Hall Tent...thing.

* * *

 **[Night|Mess Hall Tent]**

Inside the tent, were four tables. The table in the middle, was where the Food went, while the three surrounding it, were for the shepherds to sit, and eat. I placed the pot on the table, and told Frederick who was nearby to call everyone. I poured some soup in a bowl, as Frederick walked out. I handed the bowl to Kellam, who accepted it gratefully. I had picked up another bowl, when I heard Frederick call for dinner. Once he walked back in, I gave him a bowl. He took it, nodded in thanks and walked off. Shepherds began to walk in, taking the bowls given, and began to eat. Ahoge Anna, took her bowl looking away from me, with a huff, with her sister looking at her curious. Once everyone was served, I filled myself a bowl, and sat down to eat.

After everyone was finished, and the dishes, and utensils were cleaned, I headed off towards my tent. I opened the flap, and entered the tent.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **"Did you know, in the original timeline, Lux didn't join the Shepherds until after**

 **the arena. He was originally going to fight on Basilio's side, alongside Lon'Qu."**

 **-FallenHuntr**

* * *

 **[Night|Lux Tent]**

The interior of the tent, wasn't much. There was a desk, a bed, and a chest. I picked up the chest, and put it in my **{Inventory}**. Afterwards, I laid on my bed, and thought of today. I chuckled at the memory of Anna getting angry at me. I sighed, before trying to sleep.

* * *

 **And Done. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Fun Fact: Lux doesn't know that Plegia is trying to wage war with Ylisse.**

 **There's a poll on my profile.**


	8. Arena & Aftermath DNR

**So I want to clarify, the pairing for Lux is Lux x Anna, but it could change.**

 **Well anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the MC.**

 **"** Hello **" Speaking. Ex:** **"** Hello there **"**

 **'** _Hello_ **' Thought's. Ex: '** _so hungry_ **'**

 **[** Hello **] Item's. Ex: [Vulnerary]**

 _Hello_ Item information.

 **-** Hello **\- Action's. Ex:** -Facepalm-

* * *

 **[Morning|Road]**

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa shivered. I knew buying that **[Survival Cloak: Black]** , was a good idea. We were currently walking through a snowy field, which signified, that we were in Regna Ferox territory.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick told her. I looked to see, how everyone else was faring. Chrom, Sully, Vaike, Stahl, Kellam, nor Frederick didn't seem to mind the cold. Everyone else either had a coat, or were using magic to stay warm (-Cough- -Cough- Miriel -Cough-). I chewed on a strip of **[Bacon]** , while we walked. For some reason even though I had put it inside my **{Inventory}** , it stayed hot, hen I took it out. I walked next to Stahl, and Kellam as the three of us dined on **[Bacon]**. I noticed Anna walking by, and after giving the two the rest of the **[Bacon]** , I walked over.

"Hey Anna." I greeted. She turned, and nodded.

"So are you, and your sisters all merchants?" I asked. I recently found out, there were over a hundred identical Anna's.

"Eh? Of course not." She said. Really?

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Some do it for a hobby, while others find different employment." She muttered the last bit. OK, I won't question it. Anna suddenly got a gleam.

"So I heard you, and Anna were together yesterday." She said smirking.

"Yeah. And?" I said smiling confused. If anything her grin grew bigger.

"So, am I going to expect a grand event, or something?" She asked. What are you talking about. Before I could answer, Ahoge Anna came out of nowhere, and jumped her sister. I watched as the two rolled in the snow, Ahoge Anna attacked her, as her sister defended myself. I stopped walking to watch them go at it. I took out a **[Muffin]** , and began munching on it. Chrom walked by, and stopped. He glanced at the two redheads, shooked his head, and sighed, before walking on. I finished my **[Muffin]** , before pouring myself a cup of **[Apple & Cinnamon Tea]**. I took a sip, before saying.

"How long are you two gonna fight?" I asked. The two in question stopped, before looking at me. They stared at the tea in my hand, before looking at me. Then Ahoge!Anna began blushing, got up, and sorta ran away. The other Anna, just laughed in amusement. I calmly sipped my tea.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Longfort]**

I stared at the Massive Gate in wonder. Earlier Sumia had stayed behind to tend to a Pegasus, she had tamed. Frederick, Chrom, and Robin were speaking, but alas once more I was too far to hear. I felt felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned, and noticed Kellam pointing at the gate. I looked, and realized what Kellam was pointing at. The Feroxi were Mobilizing.

"Halt! Who Goes There?!" A woman, with short blonde hair, dressed in knight armored called down. Chrom stepped forward.

"In The Name Of Ylisse, I Seek Audience, With the Khans!" He called out. The woman, raised her hand, and several guards readied some spears.

"Not Another Step, My Bold Lad! I've Lancers At The Ready!" She yelled. Frederick then stepped forward.

"Hold Milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." He said trying to calm the woman.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" She yelled. Frederick spluttered.

"B-brigand? Now see here-" Frederick tried to say, but the woman interrupted.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand." She said.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick yelled in anger. She scoffed.

"Ha! Yes, indeed-and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-" Chrom tried to plead, but the woman wasn't having any of it.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" She yelled. The several guards threw their spears, at Chrom.

 _~Several soldiers above the fortress walls throw their spears at Chrom, who braces himself. Suddenly, he is whisked away to safety by a Pegasus~_

I stared upwards, as Sumia, riding the Pegasus, carried Chrom to safety. Robin suddenly called out.

"Everyone attack, but don't kill. We don't want to ruin any chance of negotiation. Understand?" She called. We all yelled "Yes!", or "Got It!". I equipped **[Wind Cutter]** , and rushed into battle.

* * *

 **Battle Start!**

 **Shepherds Vs Longfort**

 **Defeat: Raimi**

* * *

I quickly rushed at the first guard. He tried to cut me down, with his sword, but i dodged, and bashed him, with my Sheathed Katana. He immediately fell, with a groan. I quickly jumped back, as several arrows pierced the ground, where I used to stand. I looked up, and unsheathed my sword. Channeling Mana into my Blade, I fired a Wind Arc at the archers. I specifically aimed at the bows themselves. when the archers got up from dodging the attack, they found their bow's destroyed. I sheathed my sword, and continued fighting. I noticed a key sticking out of an unconscious guards pocket, and picked it up.

{You have gained **[Door Key]** 1x}

I noticed Kellam nearby, and called him over.

"Kellam, can you go, and try to open the gate?" I gave him the key. He looked at me worried.

"What if they attack me?"He asked. I chuckled.

"If you haven't noticed, the guards haven't attacked you once, because your practically invisible remember?" I said. Kellam adopted a sheepish look.

"Oh right." He chuckled. I grinned.

"Even if you get attacked, I've got your back." I confidently told him. He smiled, and thanked me. I gave him a thumbs up. The two of us rushed to the gate. I began knocking out the guards, while Kellam tried to unlock the gate. After a few moments, and opening the gate, I yelled for the others.

"Come On! Lets Finish This." I yelled, before turning. Me, and Kellam rushed up the stairs, with the rest of the Shepherds slowly catching up. I heard swords clashing, and saw Kellam already fighting one of the guards, with the woman waiting in the back. I would of went for her, except I saw a guard aiming his spear right at Kellam's head. He threw it, and I knew I only had a second to respond. I quickly rushed to Kellam's side, and jumped. I felt the spear pierce my left shoulder, before I felt, myself knocking my head on a nearby pillar. I slid down disoriented, as i heard muffle noises, and a blurry figure rushing towards me. I felt a blinding energy cover me, and felt my headache reducing. My vision began to clear, allowing me to see Lissa concentrating on healing me. I noticed Chrom, and Frederick fighting the woman in the background. I heard Lissa say something, but all I heard was a muffled question. Vaike stopped at me, and crouched down. He gripped the spear, and said something, before quickly yanking it out, making me yell out in pain. Quickly though, I felt the pain dull, before disappearing.

I smiled, and thanked the two, before slowly trying to sit up. I slowly got up, with Vaike supporting me, and watched the woman surrender, as Chrom pointed the Falchion at her. I grinned with Vaike, and Lissa. We've Won.

* * *

 **Victory!**

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 ***Iron Spear x2**

 ***Bronze Sword x7**

 ***2 Silver Coin**

 ***73 Copper Coin**

 ***[Katana Skill: Quick Draw]**

 ***[Spear Skill: Pierce]**

* * *

 **[Evening|Regna Ferox]**

After apologizing, and personally escorting us to Regna Ferox, Raimi, as she introduced herself as, led us into a room.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan." Raimi said.

"Of Course." Chrom replies, as Raimi leaves. Robin turned to him.

"The Khan is away?" She asked. Chrom nodded.

"Out training, I'd wager. The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics." He said. Robin hummed in wonder.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh…" She described. All of a sudden a new voice spoke up.

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!" The voice said.

"Huh?" Robin said, surprised. A woman walked in the room.

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The Khan, I presume?" Chrom asked, somewhat stuttering.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." The now named Flavia responded.

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" Chrom questioned.

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." She answered.

"Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put." Chrom stammered, attempting to apologize. Flavia laughed.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." She said. Chrom smiled.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" He said. Flavia grinned.

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." She said frowning.

"Eh?! Why Not?" Lissa asked. Flavia turned to her.

"I lack the authority." She said simply. Chrom looked confused.

"Please, forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the Khan?" He asked.

"As I said, I am ONE of the Khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…" She said. Chrom sighed.

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" He asked. Flavia laughed.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom asked. Flavia gazed at the rest of us.

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." She turned back to Chrom.

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." He said. Flavia merely grinned.

" Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make." She said, still grinning. Chrom thought for a moment, before saying.

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." He had a grim look.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." Flavia gestured for him to follow. He complied.

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." He said in a grim voice.

"Well spoken again!-I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" We heard her say, before all went quiet. Everything was silent until.

"Did they just ditch us?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

* * *

 **[Night|Inn]**

As we began to settle in, I sat on my bed, and took out a scroll. It was the **[Sword Skill: Blood Slash]**. I held it up, and opened it.

 **{Would You Like To Learn [Sword Skill: Blood Slash]}**

 **[Yes]|[No]**

I tapped **[Yes]** , and the scroll began to burn. The words began flying off the paper, and became smoke. The smoke then got absorbed into my brain, granting my new knowledge.

 **[Blood Slash]** _An Ability used by a Sword. Absorbs the blood on the blade, turning itself red. Used by those who drink blood._

 _[Type] Active_

 _[Effect] Doubles The Length Of The Blade. Also Doubles Strength. Leaves A Red Streak._

 _[Duration] 300 Seconds_

 _[Cooldown] 60 Seconds_

I also took out **[Katana Skill: Quick Draw]**.

 **{Would You Like To Learn [Katana Skill: Quick Draw]}**

 **[Yes]|[No]**

I tapped **[Yes]** , and the process repeated.

 **[Quick Draw]** _An Ability used by a Katana. Commonly used by Samurai._

 _[Type] Active_

 _[Effect] Instantly unsheathe weapon._

 _[Duration] 1 Seconds_

 _[Cooldown] 3 Seconds_

I vowed to practice these new skills tomorrow, because honestly, I was getting tired. I walked over to the bathroom, to take a bath, and opened the door. I heard a shriek, before feeling something hard impact my head. I instantly blacked out.

* * *

 **[Night|Inn Room]**

I opened my eyes, got up, and gasped. I heard a sharp intake of air. I turned, and saw Ahoge Anna looking at me in worry.

"What happened?" I asked. She slowly began blushing.

"You came in while I was bathing." She simply said. I blushed.

"Uh... Um... Ah" I stuttered, trying to come up with something. Anna glared at me.

"Why didn't you knock?" She said, still glaring at me. I averted my eyes.

"The door was opened" I stammered. She went silent, and covered her face, with both of her hands. I slowly scratched my cheek, with my finger.

"Sorry. For walking in on you, I meant" I said blushing. She slowly opened her hands, to peek at me.

"Do you mean it?" She asked mumbled. I silently nodded. She slowly uncovered her face, and gave me a small smile.

"Then I forgive you." She said. I chuckled in response. Slowly a awkward atmosphere settled in. I quickly got off the bed, startling her. Quickly I said.

"Well. I should get back to my room. Don't wanna be late for the Tournament tomorrow. Right?" I said quickly. Anna agreed quickly as well. I quickly walked to her door, and opened it. I stopped, and glanced back. I sort of waved. She shyly waved back. I left the room, and closed the door.

* * *

 **[Night| Inn 2nd Floor Hallway]**

I leaned against the wall dazed, covering my eyes with my hand. I let out a shuttering sigh, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart. I began taking deep breathes trying to calm down. After doing so, I quickly attempted to walked down to my room.

* * *

 **[3rd Pov]**

Unknown to Lux, Lissa peeked around the corner, staring at Lux' retreating figure with suspicion. Why did he exit Anna's room in a daze? Why was he blushing. Lissa's curiosity grew, and unknown to her a bit of jealousy.

* * *

 **Alert!**

 **Lux, and Anna Has Attained Support C**

* * *

 **[Morning|Inn Lobby]**

The next morning, I found myself sitting between Vaike, and Robin, eating some sort of stew. Across from me sat Kellam, Chrom, and Ahoge Anna. The two of us, still blushed whenever in each others presence, but not as much. Chrom looked at us questioning, but didn't comment on it, much to my relief. Soon after the meal, Robin had us gather.

"Alright so this time, the battle will be 5 vs 5. Both Chrom, and I will be entering. Who else wanna go?" She questioned. Vaike raised his fist.

"Teach Is In!" He said loudly. Robin nodded, before writing something down.

"Anyone else?" Frederick, and Sumia volunteered. Robin wrote something down, said to meet up at the Coliseum Entrance, in an hour, and dismissed us. I slowly looked around, and noticed Sully looking at me. I raised my eyebrow, as she walked to me.

"Hey Lux." She greeted me. I nodded. She turned to look at something, before looking back at me.

"Say. Did something happen between you, and Anna?" I immediately blushed, along with Ahoge Anna, who was behind Sully. Everyone slowly stopped what they were doing, and watched us.

"W-what?! I don't know what your talking about!" I said, averting my eyes. Sully grinned, before throwing a arm over my shoulder.

"Oh? Your expressions are saying something different." She teased. I began spluttering, trying to come up with an excuse. Anna suddenly voiced her opinion.

"I-I don't know why y-your concerned." She stuttered. If anything Sully's grin grew even wider. She slowly sauntered towards Anna, and like before slung her arm over her shoulder.

"Is that right?" Are you sure the two didn't do anything _Inappropriate_?" She asked into Anna's ear. Her face grew beet red in response. Sully then whispered something, that caused steam to rise from her head. Sully immediately slung off her, before laughing uproariously. Most of the Shepherds joined in, making jokes at me, and Anna's faces. I groaned, while Anna whimpered. For some reason, Lissa was glaring at us. Why?

* * *

 **[Morning|Coliseum]**

Through some strange fate, or whatever, I found myself sitting next to Ahoge Anna. There was nothing wrong with that, it was just... ' _WE WERE SO CLOSE_ '. I mentally panicked, earlier events, not helping. I quickly took deep breathes, trying to calm down. I partially succeeded. I quickly filled myself a cup of tea, and took a shuttering sip. I instantly felt the effects. My blush quickly reduced to a red tint, and I let out a sigh. I felt someone tugging my sleeve. I glanced at Anna, who was still blushing. She motioned for some tea as well, and I obliged. She took a sip, and her composure almost instantly returned. She still smiled shyly at me though.

I heard an Announcer call for the Champions of each Khan. I looked down, and noticed Chrom looking at the masked figure, Marth I believe he was called. I looked to his side, when I realized why he was looking at him. From what I was told, there was only one Falchion in existence. For another to show, meant something was up, but what? I heard a horn being suddenly blown. The crowd cheered as the fight began. I watched as Chrom instantly clashed with Marth, while Robin fought against another mage. The mage shot a small fireball from his palm, which Robin calmly sidestepped, before launching a thunderbolt. It stunned the mage long enough for her, to rush in, and knock him out using the hilt of her sword.

Vaike was facing someone carrying a War hammer. Vaike simply slammed into him, and punched the man into unconsciousness. Frederick was having a epic duel between a man called Lon'Qu, while Sumia won by accident. She had tripped, and headbutted her opponent who fainted from the impact. The crowd cheered, as Chrom defeated Marth, before looking back to Frederick. He had threw away his shield, and faced Lon'Qu head on, knocking him out, by slamming into him. The Announcer announced The Shepherds Victory, and Flavia's ascension to Ruling-Khan.

* * *

 **[Evening|Market]**

Flavia, and the rest of the Shepherds were busy celebrating their new alliance. I on the other hand, was off buying food. I would of joined the party too, if it wasn't for the fact, that Stahl, and Vaike at most of our supplies. So here I was, buying rations, and other ingredients. The only thing that made this trip worth it, was Ahoge Anna accompanying me, and the discount I got from another Anna. After a bit of conversation, I learned she was actually a Pegasus Knight, but lost her mount to a Risen, and was hoping to get a new one. We walked around, occasionally picking up ingredients. Shortly after we left, I had felt someone following us, and I thought if I ignored it, they would leave. I relayed my suspicions to Anna, who in turn began looking at alleyways every once in awhile.

Eventually we walked to a training field, before I asked Anna to move back a few paces, which she did confused. I equipped my **[Iron Crossbow]** , and loaded a **[Iron Bolt]**. I slowly aimed the weapon, acting as if I was about to shoot one of the nearby Training Dummies, before I did a 180% turn, and fired at the stalker. The bolt pierced the wall next to our stalkers head, making them shriek in fear. I quickly reloaded another bolt, before aiming at them, however the stalker had already ran off. I unloaded the bolt, and put it, and the weapon back into my **{Inventory}**. I retrieved the bolt in the wall, before returning to Anna. I gave her a quick explanation, before we returned to the Inn.

When I mentioned the stalker to Robin, Lissa began fidgeting uncomfortably. I looked at her questioning, and she looked away. Shrugging, I turned back to Robin, as she began ranting about strategies, and a swordsman. When I asked about the swordsman, she pointed behind me. I turned, and noticed Lon'Qu leaning on a wall. I nodded, when he noticed my glance, before turning back. I proceeded to listen to her ranting, for about an hour. After she calmed down, with tea, I walked off, bidding her farewell. I walked up the stairs, heading to my room, when I noticed Anna leaning next to it. She got off, and stared at me. I stared back.

"So. How's it going between you, and my sister?" She asked, staring. I didn't respond. She stared for a bit longer, before sighing. She walked past me.

"Just know, that if you hurt her, I will end you." She said seriously. I didn't turn, as she left. Once it was clear, she was gone, I began sweating heavily.

 _'EEEHHHHHH?!'_ I yelled mentally. What did I do? I slowly walked in my room.

* * *

 **[Night|Inn Room]**

After calming down, I went to bed. Before that, I had felt a chill go down my spine, so to ensure my safety, I put a chair underneath the doorknob locking it in place. With that down, I dressed down to my pants, and got in the bed.

* * *

 **[Night|Inn 2nd Floor Hallway]**

A small shadowy silhouette stood in front of Lux' room. The shadow tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. The shadow began pushing the door, and forcefully turning the knob, not realizing, they had woken it's occupant.

* * *

 **[Night|Inn Room]**

I watched as the door, was being forced to open, with the chair underneath cracking under the pressure. I slowly got out of bed, and donned my armor. I quietly walked over to the room window, opened it, and slid out. Once out, I slowly closed it, and climbed to the roof. I sat on the roof, as I heard the chair break, and the door open. I then heard scuffling, before deciding, I should leave. I slowly climbed down the building, and ran off. I heard a shriek behind me, and thundering noises were heard inside the building. I didn't stick around, to find out.

* * *

 **[Morning|Regna Ferox]**

After taking shelter, at another Inn, I quickly walked back to the Inn, the Shepherds were staying at. The moment I opened the door, I felt bloodlust directed at me. I began sweating, as all the Shepherds began glaring at me. Chrom walked forward, and glared at me.

"And where, were you?" He questioned angrily.

"...hiding?" I squeaked. He blinked.

"Why?" He asked calm now. The others were looking at me confused.

"I heard someone trying to force themselves into my room, so I of running off." I said. Lissa began fidgeting.

"Then why didn't you just face them head-on?" Said Chrom. Lissa was now sweating. Robin looked at her confused.

"I don't want to be charged for Murder." I said. Chrom looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I held up my **[Crossbow]**.

"If I faced them head-on, I would of filled them with Iron." I said casually. Chrom stared at my weapon.

"Where did you get that? I could of sworn you gave your sword to the owner already." Chrom said. For some reason, even though this was a Warrior Nation, weapons weren't allowed in Inns.

"That was just a **[Bronze Sword]**. I have more hidden away." I rolled my eyes. Chrom gawked at me.

"More?! Show Me!" He ordered seriously. I stared, before complying. I opened my **{Inventory}** and began pulling out **[Bronze Sword]** , **[Silver Sword]** , **[Iron Sword]** , **[Steel Sword]** , **[Steel Axe]** , and several more kind of weapons. Everyone stared, as I took out more, and more weapons. Eventually I had a pile of weapons separating me, and the others. I studied everyone's reaction. Besides both Anna's, everyone was dumbfounded. The Anna's had gold for eyes, weirding me out. Chrom turned from the sword pile, to looking at me.

"Lux. I'm taking these weapons, for the army." He said with the most serious face, I had ever seen. Too bad, I wasn't giving it up.

"Like Hell You Are! I Sto-I Mean Acquired These Weapons Fair, And Square!" I yelled with a Dark Look, staring at Chrom, as if daring him to try. He glared back. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Vaike, attempt to take one of my swords. I fired my crossbow, making the bolt pierce the ground, a millimeter away from his hand. He began to sweat, and began to back off, as i directed my glare at him. I turned back to Chrom, and got in his face.

"If you want these you'll have to pay for them." I told him. He took out a pouch.

"How much? 400? 900?" He said, glaring at me.

"14,800" I said instantly. The room went quiet. Chrom stared at me with a blank face. He briefly looked into his pouch. He stared back.

"What was that? I must of misheard." He said. I repeated my statement. He paled considerably, while I smiled darkly. The others, besides the Anna's began backing off.

"These swords, are not only Fresh, but are also clean, sharpened, and-" I began listing off a bunch of details about the weapons. Chrom slowly got smaller, and small, as he shrunk from my increasingly dark face, as my eyes began gleaming from underneath my bangs. My smile grew to a demonic grin, as i stared him down. It probably didn't help that I was rubbing my hands together.

"So how about it?" I said happy all of a sudden. I smiled cheerfully, as Chrom sat huddled on the ground. He looked up.

"W-What if I don't have e-enough?" He asked timidly. I smiled. On a side note, both Anna's were blushing for some reason.

"I'm sure, you have enough. After you wouldn't have had me explain all the details, only for you to be short on cash, now would you?" I said, immediately looking like a demon once more. Honestly I was just messing with him. His scared face gave me such pleasure. I must be a demented person to be enjoying this. Chrom gulped. He was about to respond, when someone forced the door open, with a bang. Chrom gave a sigh of relief, as he slowly got up. The person looked in confusion, before regaining composure.

"Milord! I come bearing a message from Ylisse!" The now revealed Ylisse messenger said. Chrom made a face, and said.

"What is it then?" The messenger made a solemn face, and said.

"The Heiress of Themis has been captured by Plegia." Chrom made a shocked look. I tapped Anna's shoulder. She turned, and gave me a questioning stare.

"What's Plegia?" I asked seriously. Silence. Everyone was giving me a shocked stare. Well everyone except Robin, because she was confused as well. Kellam patted me on the back.

"It's OK, I don't know what Plegia is either." Somehow he was seen, because everyone stared at him.

"Where did you come from?" Sully asked. Kellam eye twitched.

"I was always here." He said.

I turned as Chrom told everyone to mobilize. As everyone prepared to leave, I patted Chrom's arm. He turned, and I questioned.

"Where are we heading?" I asked.

"We're heading back home, before regrouping with Emmeryn." He said, I nodded.

"Who's Emmeryn?" I asked. Everyone gave me an incredulous stare.

"What Do You Mean, Who's Emmeryn?!" All The Shepherds said, at once.

"I've never met her, so get off my case." I retorted. Robin voiced her confusion as well, making Chrom huff in exasperation. Frederick spoke.

"Lady Emmeryn is the Exalt, and Queen of Ylisse." he stated proudly. I coughed.

"So the green headed lady, with a strange marking on her forehead." I deadpanned. Frederick face-planted, before getting up, and yelling at me.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE EXALT?! I SHOUL-" After that I tuned him out. I turned to Robin.

"Robin. Are you as confused, as I am at this situation?" I asked. She nodded solemnly. I slung a arm around her shoulder, and turned her around.

"Don't Worry Then! One Day, We Will Finally Catch Up To Them, And Not Feel Like Toddler's!" I yelled out, pointing forward. Robin pumped a fist, and voiced her agreement. Miriel ruined the moment.

"That's a wall." She said. I turned 90*, and pointed forward.

"That's a door." Again she corrected. I said determined.

"It's The Thought That Matter's! Right Robin!" I exclaimed. Robin yelled in agreement. I pumped a fist, and said.

"Lets Do This!" I raised my fist, to the air, and yelled. Robin copied my actions. Kellam came out of nowhere, and joined us. We stared briefly, before cheering with renewed vigor.

* * *

 **And Done! Well that was chapter 8. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **You may have not noticed it, but I'm going for the Best Friend/Sibling relationship for Lux & Robin, so sorry for those who wanted them to get together.**

 **Now for Lissa. Her attempts of pranking Lux has failed. Will she try again, who knows?**

 **The dialogue between Chrom, and Flavia was essentially copied from the game itself, except with a few tweaks.**

 **I posted a poll for Lux' new class. Now it won't take effect until near the end of the Plegian-Ylisse War.**

 **To be honest, I don't like thinking about the end of the Plegian-Ylisse War, because to me, it marks the game to be about halfway finished.**

 **I keep an inventory check, on all the gold, weapons, etc. on a separate file, so if you want to see it, I can post it on another story. It'll only have 1 Chapter, but it'll update every chapter posted.**

 **Other than that, I hope enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I wrote a bonus. It's about two of the future children.**

* * *

 **[Outside]**

A man, and woman could be seen looking through a window.

"What are we still doing here Owain?" ? ? ? said, leaning on a wall.

"I just wanted to see them again." Owain said.

"Just be sure, not to interact to much, less we disrupt the timeline." ? ? ? said.

"You know you miss them too. Especially Lux." Owain teased.

"..." ? ? ? didn't respond. She got off the wall, and walked away.

"Where are you going? Come on, you know I was just Joking! W-wait for me!" Owain dashed after the figure.


	9. 2 for 1 & Supports DNR

**Notice:I'll be updating weekly from now on. I've also added a small surprise at the end of this chapter.**

 **Anyway's with that out of the way, let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the MC.**

 **"** Hello **" Speaking. Ex:** **"** Hello there **"**

 **'** _Hello_ **' Thoughts. Ex: '** _so hungry_ **'**

 **[** Hello **] Items. Ex: [Vulnerary]**

 _Hello_ Item information.

 **-** Hello **\- Actions. Ex:** -Facepalm-

* * *

 **[Morning|Road]**

We rode, or in Sumia's case flew back to Ylisse in a hurry. Earlier, while everyone was distracted, I took all of my swords back, and replaced them with muffins. Fifteen of them to be exact. I smiled at the memory, as Stahl tried to devour them, only for Vaike to smack him away, trying to devour them first. While we rode, I decided to be bold, and without hands, I rode drinking tea. I noticed Ahoge Anna stare at me fondly before realizing I was looking at her, who in turn looked away. Curious, I slowly moved, until I was riding next to her. She was still looking away, so she didn't notice me riding a foot away from her. When she finally turned, I casually gave her a peace sign, and smiled.

She began stuttering, and blushed. Confused, I lowered my hand, and gave her a confused frown.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" I asked. She shook her head still blushing. Concerned I pressed my hand against her forehead.

"You sure? Your forehead is heating up." I said. She didn't reply. I slowly inched closer. I examined her face closely, before getting an idea.

"I have just the thing to make you feel better!" I said. I slowly leaned forward, reaching into my **{Inventory}**. Anna tightly closed her eyes, as if waiting for something. Lissa gasped, before sighing in relief as I took out a **[Vulnerary]**. I handed it to her.

"Here you are. This should heal you up real quick." I said happily. Anna's eyes widened, before her face turned red once more. She glared at me, and whacked me on the head.

"You Idiot!" She yelled at me, before angrily huffing, and rode ahead. I put away the potion, and rubbed my head. _'What was that for?'_

"Ow." I grumbled sadly as she rode off. Wait why am I sad? I shook off that thought, and continued riding on.

* * *

 **[Evening|Ylisse]**

We eventually got back to Ylisse, just in time for the exalt, Emmeryn if my memory is correct to finish preparing herself. Our group met up, with the Pegasus Knights assigned to guard the exalt. The tension was really thick for some reason, so I decided to end it.

"So Kellam. Point To Me Who This Emmeryn Is!" I said cheerfully. The serious atmosphere dispersed immediately at my outburst. Emmeryn giggled, while Chrom groaned. Kellam helpfully pointed at the blunette.

"That's Phila, Commander of the Pegasus Knights." Kellam said. Phila seemed to slightly puff up her chest in pride. I immediately crushed it.

"So she's the only one without a helmet? Alright, at least I know the first person to fall, if arrows are involved." i said bluntly. She dropped her head, as if ashamed. I pointed at Emmeryn.

"Anyways. That's not who I'm asking about. Who's Emmeryn?" I asked. Kellam scratched his chin.

"That is Emmeryn, our Exalt." He said pointing at an elegant green-headed woman. I hummed in response, as we sat in our chairs, sipping tea. All the occupants blinked, before staring incredulously at us.

"Where did those seats come from?!" Chrom asked in disbelief. I turned, and stared.

"These were always here. You were just to ignorant to see them. Don't you agree Miss Robin?" I asked in an exaggerated sophisticated voice. Everyone blinked, before staring at Robin, who was calmly sipping her tea. Between us three was a small round table, with cake.

"Indeed my good man." She said in an overly polite voice. At this point, everyone sans Chrom, Frederick, or Miriel, were laughing, giggling, chuckling, or a mixture of all three.

Emmeryn politely coughed, signaling for us to stop fooling around. As if rehearsed, I quickly cleared the table, and dumped everything in my **{Inventory}** , while Kellam, picked up the table, and hid it somewhere. Robin got up from her seat, as I took all three of them, hid them somewhere. The occupants blinked at our action. Chrom turned to us, and sighed.

"Lux, could you, and everyone not the tactician, general, or royal leave the room?" He asked giving me a look. I gave him a confused stare, but nodded anyways. I walked out the room, with the others.

* * *

 **[Evening|Market]**

I walked down the street, with Kellam accompanying me. I found a nearby music store, and entered. Surrounding us was an assortment of instruments all at varying prices.

 **[Oak Wood Violin]** _A Violin commonly used by beginners._

 _[Type] Weapon_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 _[Price] 200_

 **[Oak Wood Flute]** _A Flute commonly used by beginners._

 _[Type] Weapon_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 _[Price] 200_

 **[Oak Wood Lute]** _.A Lute commonly used by beginners._

 _[Type] Weapon_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 _[Price] 200_

I bought the items mentioned above, and the owner gave me four books. When I asked, she told me it was for all beginner musicians. I thanked her, and left with Kellam. I noticed a Large Instrument on his back.

 **[Oak Wood Cello]** _A Cello used by beginners._

 _[Type] Weapon_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 _[Status] Fresh_

When I asked, he told me he wanted to learn music for some time, but never had a chance to do so. I hummed in understanding, before taking out the books the owner had given us.

 **[Instrument Maintenance]** _A guide for Repairing, Building, and/or Dismantling Instruments._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 _[Status] Fresh_

 **[Beginner Music Notes Vol. 1]** _.The first volume of Beginner Music Notes. Contains 10 different Pieces._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 _[Status] Fresh_

 **[History of Music]** _A book containing the entire history of Ylisse's music history._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 _[Status] Fresh_

 **[Music Creation]** _A book containing instructions for creating music._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 _[Status] Fresh_

I opened **[History of Music]** , and made idle chatter, with Kellam. We eventually came upon an Anna manning a food stall. I walked over, and noticed something, I haven't seen in Ylisse ever.

 **[Salmon Sushi]** _Cold cooked rice, veggies, and tofu wrapped in seaweed, with a piece of salmon sitting on top._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Rarity] Unique_

 _[Status] Fresh_

 _[Price] 10_

 _[Amount] 50_

I blitzed towards the stall, with Kellam rushing after me calling for me to slow down. I ignored him, because...sushi. The Anna sweat dropped as I stopped in front of the stall.

"How Much?" I asked seriously. She leaned back, and asked.

"What?" She said, both confused, and slightly frightened.

"How much?" I asked calming down. I eyed the sushi, making Anna "oh" in realization.

"This is my first sale, so I'll sell them for 30 gold each." She said. I took out 200 **[Gold]** , and handed it to her. She counted the gold, before giving me my food.

{You have gained **[Salmon Sushi]** 20x}

I thanked her, before gaining an idea.

"Hey where did you get these?" I asked.

"I got these from my home Chon'Sin." She stated proudly. I blinked.

"So when's the next time, your going back, and when do you get back here?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked confused. I smiled.

"How about a proposition." I offered suddenly. She smiled confused.

* * *

 **[10 Minutes Later]**

I walked off satisfied. I got Anna, to agree to supply me Chon'Sin Item's, which I would pay for beforehand. Kellam looked at me, as if insane, while I continued grinning. I noticed someone running towards us. The person stopped, before giving us a message.

"The prince, has summoned you to the Palace." He said. The two of us nodded, before we headed off. We had just entered the castle grounds when Chrom entered our just said.

"We leave in half an hour. Prepare yourselves." He said. We nodded, before he left. The two of us nodded to each other, and split. I walked into my room.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **"Should I continue using these loading screens?"-FallenHuntr**

* * *

 **[Evening|Lux Room]**

I immediately noticed something different about my room. The book I had placed on the desk was gone. In it's place was a note, and a pouch. I picked up the note, and read.

"Took your book. I left some gold as a apology." I read. I looked at the gold pouch, before pocketing it.

{You have gained 5 **[Gold]** }

I whistled. _'Damn, that's a lot.'_ I thought. I took a slice of **[Strawberry Cake]** , **[Grilled Chicken]** , and **[Apple & Cinnamon Tea]** before placing it on the desk. I picked up the note, and wrote.

"Thanks, help yourself to some food." I put the note on the desk, before leaving the room.

* * *

 **[Evening|Ylisse Gates]**

Lady Emmeryn sat inside a carriage, while we the Shepherds walked. We began walking towards Plegia, where Maribelle was being held captive. We traveled for several hours, before making camp.

* * *

 **[Night|Campsite]**

I walked around the camp aimlessly after I had finished making dinner, before hearing noises coming from inside the Armory Tent. I walked closer, and heard Lissa.

"Huh. That's odd. I could have sworn he was over here some- Ah ha! There you are, Frederick! ...Geez, why the grumpy face?" I heard her ask. I guess Frederick was frowning as usual.

"I fear this is the only face I have, milady. Was there something you needed?" He asked her. I peeked inside the tent.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked questioning with a raised eyebrow.

"Inspecting the contents of our armory for worn or damaged equipment." He said casually, examining a shield.

"Oooo! I'll help!" She said excitedly.

"I cannot allow that. You could cut yourself, or accidentally-" Frederick tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! Honestly, Frederick! I'm not a child anymore." Lissa groaned frustrated. Frederick stared at her before stating.

"I think you are a princess whom I am duty-bound to keep safe."

"Yeah, yeah, booooooring..." She groaned.

"Was there something you needed from me?" Frederick said, trying to get to the point.

"Oh, no. I mean yes, but... I wanted to ask you a favor." She said, getting excited again.

"How may I serve you?" He asked curious about the request.

"I want you to train me like you do the others. I'm tired of struggling to keep up with everyone. I wanna hold my own!" She said, with a determined expression.

"A fine idea-it would be my pleasure to assist in your training. Though I must warn you, I am not a gentle teacher. Be certain you want this." He said warmly, liking the idea.

"Oh, I am!" Lissa exclaimed determined. The two smiled at each other, Fredrick smiling, while Lissa grinned. I smiled at them, before deciding to ruin the moment. I popped my head in, and coughed.

"Hey You Two!" I yelled. Lissa flinched, while Frederick merely turned.

"Yes Lux?" He asked. Lissa flinched again, before turning to look at me with joy. Weird.

"Dinner Time" I said cheerfully. Lissa cheered, while Frederick nodded. I popped my head back out, and walked away, off to call everyone else.

* * *

 **Lissa, and Frederick has attained Support C**

* * *

 **[Dinner]**

During dinner, I met a young boy named Ricken. While he ate, he seemed to be trying to blend in, without alerting anyone. I pulled him aside, as he tried to discreetly leave the tent. After calming him down, I asked what he was doing here. He hesitantly explained how Chrom had forbidden him on going on this journey. He wanted to help rescue Maribelle, so he ignored his orders, and snuck aboard one of the carriages. I praised him for his cleverness, before wishing him luck. I quickly left, as so not to draw attention to the young lad.

I began looking for a clearing, or an empty are to practice my instruments, particularly my Flute. It's been so long, since I last held one. I hope I haven't forgotten my lessons.

* * *

 **Loading...**

* * *

 **[Night|Campsite]**

I found a nearby stump, and sat on it. I took out my **[Oak Wood Flute]** , and began adjusting it. Chrom looked at me confused, as i began to blow into it. Remembering a song from home, I closed my eyes, and began to play.

 **(Play** **Song of Storms (From "Zelda: Ocarina of Time") Flute Game Cover By Pedro** **)**

* * *

 **[Night|Campsite]**

 **Throughout the camp, the shepherds began hearing a mysterious sound echoing throughout the camp. Some stayed in their tents listening, or checked outside to listen more clearly.**

 **All would eventually venture out, to search for the sound. In the background, one would hear a string being plucked in the background adding an unexplainable depth to the music, drawing even more shepherds.**

 **They would eventually find Lux too concentrated into his music to look, and Kellam playing a harmonica, playing in harmony complimenting each other, with their respective instrument.**

 **The two continue playing as the crowd around them grows larger, and larger, until almost everyone has gathered, be it the random Pegasus Knight, to the Exalt Emmeryn. All stared mesmerized at the sound began to die down.**

* * *

 **[Night|Campsite]**

I finished playing, and opened my eyes expecting to see tents, not a crowd. They began clapping, as I looked away in embarrassment. Lissa bounded up to us.

"Lux! That Was Amazing! Where did you learn it?" She asked excited. Everyone voiced their agreement. I blinked.

"Learn what?" I asked. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"That song." She said. I stared into the distance for awhile with misty eyes, before finally staring back at her.

"A song from my homeland." I said. She blinked at my distant look, before hesitating a bit.

"Where's your homeland?" She asked.

"Far to the East." I said quickly, before abruptly getting up, and bidding everyone a good night. I hurriedly walked into my tent, and laid in my bedroll. I blinked up at the tent ceiling. Tears began appearing. I rubbed them but they kept coming, as I finally realized my situation. I began crying as i finally realized, I may never be able to go home. I stayed there, arm draped over my eyes as i cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **And Done. Lux has finally broken down, realizing his predicament. But he will be back, better then ever next chapter.**

 **Question: Should Mario grow in size, like Akamaru from Naruto?**

 **So a bit short, this chapter. I'm disappointed I am.**

 **Also I mention, or involve Kellam, because I tend to forget about him otherwise.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The surprise is another chapter...**

 **...So I wanted to combine the next chapter, with this one because, i didn't like looking at 9. Chapter 8, so yeah...**

 **Begin! Next Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the MC.**

 **"** Hello **" Speaking. Ex:** **"** Hello there **"**

 **'** _Hello_ **' Thought's. Ex: '** _so hungry_ **'**

 **[** Hello **] Item's. Ex: [Vulnerary]**

 _Hello_ Item information.

 **-** Hello **\- Action's. Ex:** -Facepalm-

* * *

 **[Morning|Plegia Border]**

As we stood at the border, we noticed two figures on a cliff looking down on us. One was a beautiful woman, with long white hair, and dark skin. She wore a revealing feathered robe, and had faint tattoos running throughout her body. Next to her was a big Muscular man, wearing a crown. He must have been Gangrel, which meant the woman was Aversa.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel laughed as if insane. He lives up to his title "Gangrel The Mad".

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn said pacifically. Uninterested in this conversation, I walked off to the side.

"The truth? I can give you the truth." Aversa said.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" She asked. Aversa scoffed. I pulled out a pair of chairs, with a table. A nearby Plegian looked at me confused.

"You may call me Aversa." Aversa said, resting her head on a arm.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" She asked concern for her citizen. Gangrel laughed maniacally. I pulled out a **[Cup]** , and poured myself some tea.

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat." He snapped his fingers. A pair of soldiers pulled a tied-up blonde up to him.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle yelled, struggling against her bonds.

"Maribelle!" Lissa called worriedly. I offered a **[Cup]** to the Plegian. She hesitantly accepted it.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" She yelled out frantically, struggling as if a fire was renewed within her.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." Aversa explained solemnly. Maribelle stared at her in disbelief.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" Maribelle yelled angrily." Aversa shook her head in pity.

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged." She said as if talking about the weather. The mage, and I sat looking at the event unfold. Kellam had joined us since he was being ignored again.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylisse an spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations." Gangrel said, as if he had won something.

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!" Maribelle yelled her sorrow, and anger as if carrying over across the field.

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." Gangrel said inspecting his unusually long nails. The two of us learned the mages name. Tharja.

"Your Grace, please!" She pleaded.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages." Emmeryn said, trying to convince him to reconsider.

"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." Gangrel said without a care.

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom yelled out enraged. I offered a muffin to the other two occupants. They accepted it.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel said taunting Chrom.

"Rrgh…" He growled clenching his fists, until they turned white.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." Gangrel said, finally revealing the his purpose for this event.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn said, both confused, and worried.

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh…" Gangrel said deviously.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?" Emmeryn said trying to pacify him.

"I want what every Plegian wants-a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" Gangrel said looking at her.

"What?" She said shocked. Tharja's group, joined us. One of them had a pack of cards.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" He yelled.

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." She said.

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!" He yelled angrily. We played a game, similar to Blackjack, only instead of 21, it was 38.

"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle yelled, defiant. I lost 30 gold to Tharja. Robin joined us along with half the Plegian army.

"No, Maribelle…" She said sad, and disappointed.

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" Gangrel yelled maniacally. He was about to yell for his soldiers to attack, when a yell echoed.

"Lux! Robin! Kellam! What The Hell Are You Doing?!" He stared at us in both confusion, and disbelief. As we played cards with the Plegians. I waved.

"Hey." I said cheerfully. Chrom's eye twitched.

"We're about to do battle, what are you doing, conversing with the enemy?!" He said irritated. Emmeryn smiled amused at our actions. I stared at him, before turning, and continued playing deciding not to answer. At this point, half of the Plegian army, had joined us betting on, or against us. I remembered something, so I turned back.

"Also I'm not of Ylissean birth, and I only just met Emmeryn, so don't take offense if I don't participate in this battle." I said. Gangrel looked at me intrigued when I mentioned not being of Ylissean birth.

"Your still a shepherd, so you have to fight for Ylisse!" He said. I snorted.

"You still haven't paid me anything yet, so I don't know about that." I said. He twitched.

"What about the silver I gave you." He said trying to turn the argument into his favor. I rolled my eyes, at his attempt. Ahoge Anna stared at me curious, probably wondering how I managed to get the amount from him.

"You used those to buy 2 **[Elixir]** from me." I said. At this point the Plegians, were staring, as we had our argument. Tharja stared at Robin in adoration, which creeped her out. The others continued playing without me, with Kellam slowly avenging me.

"Also refer to me as Lieutenant Maximilian Benjamin Noodles III, when I'm playing cards." I said seriously. Chrom's eye twitched. Robin snickered at my nickname.

We continued to argue, until he twitched as he snapped. He took out the Falchion, and raised it pointing at the table. He yelled.

"GET YOUR ASSES OVER HER, AND FIGHT WITH US OR I WILL CUT YOU DOWN!" He yelled furious. I stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You know holding it in that position, is going to make me think your trying to compensate for something. Also don't be a tyrant." I said. Everything broke. Everyone not laughing was, Frederick, and Chrom. He stared murderous at me fuming, until Frederick walked up, and coughed.

"Milord, don't worry. Your size is plenty enough." he said with a straight face resting a hand on his shoulder. Chrom stared at him mortified, but unfortunately for him, Frederick wasn't finished.

"It was good enough for me to produce this." He reached for something inside his armor, and pulled out a rolled-up poster. Once unrolled, it showed an sketched picture of Chrom, holding a scale in his left hand, and Falchion in his right. Falchion was stabbed into the ground covering his 'Manhood'. On top of the poster said " **Chrom Wants You** "... Chaos ensued.

* * *

 **[Later]**

We got out of that encounter, with only a single casualty. Chrom's dignity. It was either his dignity, or death. Here's a recap;

 ***Laughter was found everywhere, be it Ylissean, or Plegian.**

 ***I was chased around, with Chrom swinging his sword at me, threatening to behead me.**

 ***Gangrel retreated, leaving some captain, and some few dozen troops.**

 ***Frederick was seen, delicately coloring in the poster, bringing Chrom, to sulk in a corner.**

 ***A Fraction of the Plegian were left alive, who then pledged loyalty to Ylisse, in exchange of asylum. There was about 100 in all, Tharja included. I found out later, that Plegia was having some sort of crisis.**

 ***I got my slapped by a angry Ahoge Anna. I did nothing wrong, except ruin Chrom's pride, and image.**

 ***A Bromance moment occurred between Robin, and Kellam.**

 ***Ricken appeared, and rescued Maribelle, in which the two joined us later on.**

So we got away, with nary a scratch. I nursed a black eye from Chrom, and a red cheek from Anna. While I deserve the black eye, the slap was uncalled for. I decided to avoid her, until she decided to apologize. I rode with the others, and when we got back, I walked with the others to the palace. I listened, as we were assigned rooms, in case something were to happen tonight. I don't know why Robin had that look, but alright. I walked to my room, unaware of a follower.

* * *

 **[Night|Palace Room]**

I realized something. This room is so fancy. There was a double bed, a mirror, a porcelain desk, and a few other things. I heard my door room close, and I turned. There standing behind me stood Ahoge Anna. Her head was down, and she was averting my eyes. I raised a brow, and asked.

"What are you doing here?" She slowly met my eyes, slightly blushing. She opened her mouth.

"I wanted to apologize." She said, mumbling a bit. Luckily I heard her, so I didn't need to ask for a repeat. I raised my chin as if thinking, before nodding.

"I guess I could. Alright I forgive you." I said. She gave a sigh in relief. I then asked.

"So why did you slap me?" I asked. She blushed, before looking away, not answering. I thought if I waited, she would say it, but after several minutes of silence, I coughed awkwardly.

"So was there anything else you needed?" She shook her head, and turned to leave, but stopped as if remembering something. She slowly turned around and shyly asked.

"C-Could you teach me how to cook?" I looked at her confused. Did she want to join the cooking staff?

"Why?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No reason." She said. I just stared, before sighing. A hobby then, alright I have nothing better to do.

"Sure. Alright. No problem. Just tell me when, and we can start." I said. She smiled happily. At that moment, the moon appeared, bathing our room in moonlight. It caused Anna to glow, causing my eyes to widen mesmerized. _'Beautiful.'_ I thought. I smiled gently, as I looked at her, and she seemed to be doing the same. Slowly the both of us seemed to realize what we were doing, and looked away blushing. Anna slowly began backing away, before opening the door. Before she left, I said lowly.

"...S-Sweet Dreams Anna." I said stuttering a bit. Her eyes widened slightly, before she gave a small smile, and said.

"Good night Lux." She whispered, before leaving. I stared at the door my frantically beating heart, threatening to burst. I placed my hand to my chest, and tried to calm it down to no success. I sat, taking multiple deep breaths, each with little to no success. I decided to sleep on it hoping to find an answer to whatever was happening to me.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **Lux, and Anna has attained Support B**

* * *

 **[Night|Palace Room]**

I woke up when I heard fighting outside. I quickly donned my armor, and equipped **[Wind Cutter]**. I crouched, and opened my door, just enough for me to peek. I saw a trio of shadows fighting Frederick, so I quickly snuck out, and creeped up behind one of the shadows. I took out a **[Bronze Sword]** , and gutted the shadow. Frederick quickly took care of the other two. He nodded at me.

"There are assassin's in the palace. Go wake up the other shepherds, and prepare to fight for Lady Emmeryn." I was in no mood to play around, so I just nodded. I quickly turned, and ran down the hallway. I put away **[Wind Cutter]** , and equipped the **[Iron Crossbow]**. I loaded a bolt, and looked around a corner. I saw Sumia, and a few soldiers attempting to fend off the assassins. I immediately aimed, and put a bolt in a enemies skull. The figures quickly dropped, as I filled each one with Iron. Sumia noticed me, and waved her lance in thanks. I nodded, before continuing on. As I ran down the hallway, I noticed out a window, Chrom about to be attacked by an assassin. I was about to aim, when Marth appeared and killed him. Thinking they were in capable of defending themselves, I turned, and headed off.

* * *

I ran into a room, and was ambushed by a pair of assassins. They quickly tried to kill me, but was stopped as Mario appeared, and bit a leg. The assassin yelled in pain, but was silenced as I bashed his head, knocking him unconscious. The two of us killed the other assassin before tying up the assassin, with some **[Rope]** I had some time ago. After making sure he was tied securely we ran off.

I peeked around a corner, Mario copying me. I saw Kellam in the room looking around suspicious of his surroundings, as if enemies hid in every corner. I quickly walked into the room, with Mario at my heel. Kellam instantly relaxed, showing just how much trust he had in me. I waved, as he gestured my towards him. He turned, and showed me a secret. I curiously gazed at it in wonder.

* * *

 **[Night|Hidden Room]**

Behind a Portrait, was a room leading to where Emmeryn was. I aimed my weapon at the entrance, waiting to kill, alongside a few others. The one's with me were Panne, a Taguel, a beast-man of sorts, Kellam, Mario, and a thief called Gaius. I found out he switched to our side through candy. I had blinked before accepting it. I sipped my tea, calming down before assessing the situation. Both Panne, and Emmeryn were drinking my tea, Kellam was petting Mario, and Gaius as gorging himself with candy. I heard muffled shouting before Robin, Chrom, Frederick, and some blue haired woman ran in chasing an assassin. I quickly aimed at the man, killing him where he stood, before aiming at the girl.

"Friend or Foe?" I said. She looked confused, but before she could say anything, Chrom raised his hand.

"It's fine Lux. Marth can be trusted." He said. I snorted making Marth look at me annoyed.

"So he's actually a she. What next? She your daughter, who came from a ruined future, alongside several others." I said rolling my eyes. I noticed Marth flinched, making me look at her in suspicion. She averted her eyes, making me narrow mine's in response. I was about to say something, when a explosion was felt. We all turned to each other, and ran off, leaving Panne, and Emmeryn behind. Shortly after, I heard Panne run after us. We all ran into a room, where Robin faced a mage, similar to Aversa, but thinner, had black hair, and was a guy. I snuck behind him, aimed my weapon, and fired a bolt at him. It struck his hand, canceling the dark magic festering. He looked around looking for the one who interrupted his attack. Chrom quickly took advantage of my distraction, and slashed the mages chest. The man gasped in pain.

"No! This Can't Be Happening?!" The man yelled. He then summoned a white orb.

"I Shall Not Fall Today!" He yelled desperately. He shot the orb to the ground, creating a flash bang. Luckily I had shielded my eyes, so I didn't go blind. When the flash went away I noticed the man limp off into another room, so I equipped **[Wind Cutter]** , and channeling some Mana, fired several Wind Arcs. They struck the back of the man, causing him to fall. He tried to turn, and look at me, but I stamped my foot on his head, forcing him down. I positioned my sword, to pierce his head, and said.

"You done fucked up." I said, before stabbing downwards. The man laid still, with a katana sticking out of his skull. I twisted it making sure he was dead, before making it disappear into my **{Inventory}**. I walked back into the room, immediately making Chrom run up to me.

"What happened? Where did the man go?" He asked. I looked back to where the corpse was. I turned, and looked Chrom in the eye.

"I found him dead, with a mark showing he had been stabbed in the skull." I said emotionless. Chrom nodded solemnly believing my lie. Marth flinched though when I said that.

"I see." He said. He turned to the rest of the Shepherds. He cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow." He hesitated, before swallowing.

"Tomorrow, we will escort my sister to Regna Ferox. Today show's that the palace cannot protect my sister." He said. We stared at him. He began giving us instructions on what to do, and told us to prepare for morning. I walked off, before noticing Ahoge Anna talking to her sister. I walked up to her.

"Hey." I said. She smiled.

"So. Um. Could I call you Annie?" I asked. She gave me a weird look. Anna looked amused.

"Why?" She asked. I gave a shrug.

"I just wanted to call you something different, I guess. If you don't like it, I won't call you it." I said, a tad disappointed. She shook her head.

"No it's fine." She said happily. I grinned.

"Hehe Thanks Annie!" I said. She slightly blushed at the affection I used in her new nickname. Anna was giggling in the background. I heard stomping. I turned confused, and watched as Lissa began fuming, for one reason or another.

* * *

 **[Morning|Road]**

While Emmeryn, and some noble rode on a horse, we walked. During that time, I began teaching the basics of cooking to Annie. She seemed to soak up information like a sponge. Just as I finished the lesson, Plegians began appearing from the forests, and bushes.

"AMBUSH!" Chrom yelled. I took out **[Wind Cutter]** , while Annie got up on her Pegasus, and along with Sumia took to the air. The noble next to Emmeryn, shouted at the Plegians, waving his arms telling them not to shoot. He ran up to the leader, and mentioned his deal with Plegia, only to be struck down. The leader laughed at his death, before ordering the rest of his men to attack. Chrom yelled, signalling the rest of the Shepherds to attack. I paired up with Robin, and Ricken, and the three of us unleashed a flurry of Wind attacks.

Wind Arcs flew out in every direction, injuring, or cutting down any Plegian in sight. I heard rustling behind us, and a moment later, a Brigand was almost on top of us. I feigned stabbing myself, gutting the man where he leapt. I pulled out the blade, flipped it, and beheaded the man. I'm not sure what happened with the others, as i was to busy on my front. What I did know was 2 Spears penetrating my chest from behind, one near my heart, and the other in my thigh. I coughed up blood, as I began to fall. I heard a scream, before my sight faded. I could only groan.

 **"Not...Like...This..."**

* * *

 **[Evening|Campsite]**

I groaned.

I opened my eyes.

Everything was blurry, as i tried to get up. I rubbed my eyes, trying to restore my eyesight, when I heard a tent flap open. I saw a silhouette rush out, and begin yelling. Holding my head to lessen the incoming headache, I had less then a moment, before a something crashed into my chest, hugging the life out of me. I heard them crying, before looking down. As my sight restored, I realized I was looking at Annie. I smiled.

"You know, I'm supposed to heal, not be in pain." I immediately released her hold, and backed off slightly. She sniffled, and flushed as she looked at me.

After regaining my breath, and not in anymore pain, I looked at Annie. She was trying to dry off her tears, and was only partially succeeding. I chuckled, before whispering, as my voice was still hoarse. I carefully cupped her chin, and lifted it, so I was looking at her face. I gave her a weak grin, as I used a free hand, to brush away her tears.

" _Hey Annie._ " I whispered. She stopped crying, and looked at me. I smiled, before leaning forward.

" _Why are you crying?_ " I asked. She pouted with tears.

"Why are you always getting injured, when I'm not with you?" She asked angrily, whether at me, or something else I don't know. I shrugged, wincing at the sudden sting. She glanced at me worried.

"I'm not sure." I grinned weakly. She gave a huff.

"Well then, from now on, I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." She said resolutely. I raised an eyebrow.

"Even when I shower, or sleep?" I asked. She blushed, before looking away huffing..

"..." She opted to remain quiet. I chuckled weakly, before leaning my forehead on hers.

"I'm joking. Anyways, if that's how it is, I can't complain now can I? We'll be partners from here on then." I smiled, Annie mimicking my actions.

"Get some rest, I'll get you something to eat." She told me. I smiled.

"Alright partner."I said grinned slowly lying down, and began to nod off. Annie sat by my side looking over me happily. I finally realized what that unexplainable emotion, I had felt in my stomach was. I had fallen in love with Annie, and I didn't know how to react to it.

* * *

 **Lux, and Anna has attained Support A**

* * *

 **Done. So I had 2 Supports for Lux, and Anna in 1 Chapter. Also a twist because, I skimmed the Plegian-Ylisse War dialogue, somewhat.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy the next one.**

 **I was told I should update weekly, instead of daily, so i should be updating every 3-5 days.**

 **Anyways, due to lack of comments relating to the possible Lissa x Lux, I decided to abandon it, and go full on Anna x Lux.**

 **Anyways I'll update this next week. Until then.**

 **This story will be updated in a couple hours, so re-read if it seems different.**

 **Question:**

 **Should Lux have a future Child? Twins?**

 **Default names:**

 **Boy: Nick[olas]**

 **Girl: Anna[beth]**

 **Note: I find it strange, how I'm the one writing this story, yet I want to read the next one already. Why is that, who knows.**


	10. Rescue DNR

**Hello, there. Here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy it. I don't have anything else to say for now, maybe at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one except the MC, Lux.**

 **"Hello" Speaking. Ex: "Hello there."**

 **'Hello' Thoughts. Ex: 'What time is it?'**

 **[Hello] Items. Ex: [Wind Cutter]**

 **Hello** **Item information. Ex: A sword used by recruits.**

 **-Hello- Actions. Ex: -Facepalm-**

* * *

 **[Dreamscape]**

I stared at the room in wonder, as I looked around. Everything had changed, no longer an empty room with a computer, chest, and starry sky. Now the room was a endless dark blue ocean, with a sky full of stars. Surrounding me were floating islands of various sizes, and floated at various heights. I was standing on the water, creating ripples even if I wasn't walking.

I walked around trying to see if anything besides the layout had changed. I found I could glide, and hover in the air, and could breathe, and see clearly underwater. Gazing around, I noticed a small glowing island. When I approached, it stopped glowing, and instead created a bridge of sorts, allowing me to enter it. I did so without hesitation, for it was my mind, what did I have to be afraid of? ' _Unless it was a nightmare._ ' I thought. Regardless I walked onto the island.

I walked on the road, that was formed on the island, until I walked into a clearing. The clearing contained several statues, each having a different appearance, or form. Eight figures were shown, everything else faded to black, not allowing me to view their appearances. The shown figures appeared as this..

The first statue was a man, wearing leather armor. He had a Bow, & Quiver, attached to his back, and carried a broadsword. He seemed to be sneaking about, holding a sack of gold. There were glowing veins traveling throughout the body.

The second statue was a thin man, wearing fancy attire similar to Virion, but wore a Porcelain Beaked Mask, and had three masks attached to his side. The first was was a bat mask, the second a turtle mask, and finally a lion mask. The man carried a cane, and stood like a noble.

The third statue was a muscular man, wearing only pants, and greaves. He wore a pair of bracers, and had a pair of thick goggles making his eyes indistinguishable. Strapped to his sides were multiple explosives of some kind, and carried a Hand Axe. He seemed as though he was yelling a battle-cry.

The fourth statue was a hooded man, wearing leather armor, bracers and greaves. He carried a Crossbow, and a broadsword. He had a tome attached to his side, and several throwing knives on the other. He looked as if he was looking around his area reloading his crossbow.

The fifth statue was a man, wearing a wolf pelt over his head, and leather armor. He carried several Tomahawks, and a Spear. To his side was a Wolf, and on his shoulder, a Hawk. He looked to be looking into the distance.

The sixth statue was a muscular man, wearing robes. He carried a Bo-Staff, and had a palm thrusted forward. He looked as though he was fighting.

The seventh statue was a man in eastern full body armor. He carried a Katana, and had two more strapped to his side. On his shoulder was a Zanbato, and on the other, a Sakabatou. He seemed to be holding, and reading a scroll, while carrying some sort of umbrella on his shoulder.

The eighth, and final statue was a man, wearing black robes. He had a short sword strapped to his side, and carried another on his back. He was crouched, clutching his heart, as if in agony.

I stared at the figures in confusion, looking at the statue glowing in confusion. I walked closer, and touched it. It began to rapidly glow, before flashing blinding me, also knocking me out.

* * *

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was a glowing window. I got up, walked over, and read.

* * *

 **Name:** **Rogue**

 **Growth: Tier I**

 **Description:** _A Rogue is a Elite Thief, that steals, or pick locks from the rich. They believe in stealing for the poor, and carries a deep disdain towards Nobles. All Rogues, and their superiors have a code of Honor._  
 _ **Perks:**_  
 **[Thief]** _As a thief, Rogues can steal Valuable Objects much easier than others._  
 **[Gold Touch]** _Rogues may find, or steal more Gold from containers, and people._  
 **[Shadow Stand]** _Rogues can turn invisible with shadows. Must be still, as moving will remove their invisibility._  
 **[Deep Pockets]** _Rogues can Carry more Objects than others._  
 _ **Skills:**_  
 **[Steal]** _Steal a single Object upon contact with an enemy._  
 **[Shadow Walk]** _For a short time, hide in shadows. Rogues cannot harm, or be harmed while active._  
 **[Haste]** _A spell that increases the speed of the caster, and nearby allies for a short time._

I looked dumbfounded. I stared at the window, before closing it. I closed, and rubbed my eyes, feeling a incoming headache, and sighed. I opened my eyes, and gazed at the other statues. I touched the second statue. Like before, there was a flash, but I had blocked it, thus I didn't faint like before. The window wasn't glowing this time, as i read.

 **Name: Masquerader**

 **Growth: Tier II**

 **Description:** _A Masquerader is a duelist, that uses magic in the form of masks to aid him in battle._  
 ** _Perks:_**  
 **[Fencing]** _A Masquerader is a natural master of Fencing._  
 **[Silver Tongue]** _A Masquerader is capable of easily twisting arguments into their favor._  
 **A-[Beast Roar]** _Release a Terrifying Roar, that both rallies allies, but also make enemies terrified._  
 **B-[Impenetrable]** _For several moments, become immune to both Physical, and magic attacks._  
 **C-[Hawk Vision]** _Can see eight times farther, and clearer._  
 **D-[Echolocation]** _Can release a sonar, acting as a map._  
 ** _Skills:_**  
 **[Quick Step]** _The Masquerader near-instantaneously moves a short distance._  
 **[Flurry]** _The Masquerader rapidly jabs in one direction. strikes at several areas every second._  
 **[Masqueraders Ballet]** _The Masquerader quickly jabs in every direction, in the span of a second._  
 **A-[Lion Mask]** _A mask granting immense strength._  
 **B-[Turtle Mask]** _A mask granting immense defense._  
 _ **C-**_ **[** **Hawk Mask** **]** _A mask granting immense speed._  
 **D-[Bat Mask]** _A m_ _ _as_ k granting invisibility._

 **{Would you like to change Class?}**  
 **[Yes]|[No]**

I stared surprised this time. I quickly tapped Yes, but...

 **{You do not meet the requirements needed to continue}**

I stared at the window sadly. Aw, oh well, I ll try again one day. I turned to look at the other statues, before deciding, to leave them as it is. I turned towards the Rogue Statue, and noticed it was glowing even brighter. I walked back towards it, and a notification came up.

 **{Would you like to activate Rogue?}**  
 **[Yes]|[No]**

I stared at the notification confused, before tapping yes. The statue began to glow brighter, before glowing to the point I needed to look away, else I go blind. The statue slowly dimmed down, until it became a dull glow. I looked back, just as the statue began to crack. I watched dumbfounded as the cracks grew bigger, and more numerous, before finally it exploded into a shower of rocks. I waved away the dust, and noticed a figure.

The figure was a man, wearing Brown Leather Armor. He had Short Brown Hair, that shadowed his eyes, leaving only a mouth visible. He carried a Bow, & Quiver on his Back, and Carried a Broadsword in his right hand, his left holding a coin pouch. I stared at the man, as he got up, and turned towards me. He put away the pouch, before bowing towards me. I continued to stare, as he walked away, to lean on a nearby tree. I stared, before shaking myself, and thinking. That the hell?!

I noticed a notification, and brung it up.

 **{You have gained a new Ability}**

 **[Summon: Rogue Companion]**  
 _[Description] Summon the Spirit of a Rogue, to aid the caster in battle._  
 _[Duration] 300 seconds [Max Count] 2_

I stared, before grinning. With this, I would be able to contribute to the Shepherds even more. I exited the Notification, before turning, and leaving the clearing. I traveled on the road, before exiting, and walking back onto the ocean. I looked behind me as the bridge disappeared, and the island began to glow once more. I turned and continued on my walk. Once I returned to the center of the area, I noticed a building. The building was found on a small floating island, with the building taking up most of the space. I walked into the building, before marveling at the interior.

The building had Three floors. The Lobby, the Local Market, and the Global market. The lobby was the first floor. It let me access a forge, a alchemy table, a enchanting table, and a pot. It also had several Bookcases, and a table with a magnifying glass on top. The second floor held the Local Market. The floor contained a Six-Screen Computer, and allowed me easier access to the Market. The third floor contained the Global Market. The floor had a Giant Holographic Globe, and was touchable, meaning I could navigate the globe, and access a much more advanced version of the Local Market.

After wandering around the building, I left, keen to search more thoroughly next time. I walked back to the center of the dreamscape, when I came upon an odd sight. Near the center, was a glowing orb. It hovered above the water, but as i approached, it began to slowly slip into the water. Curious about it, I followed. I quickly dived after the orb, swimming towards it. Bubbles began appearing around me.

The deeper I went, the more bubbles that appeared. I noticed a massive cluster of bubbles, before noticing the orb set itself in the middle of the cluster, making all the bubbles glow. I watched, as a bubble slowly rose in front of me, showing me a body. I quickly realized it was mine, as i watched Lissa, and Maribelle dress my wounds. I tried touching the bubble, only to be absorbed by it.

I quickly looked around, trying to find out what happened. I noticed my body in my birthday suit floating in the middle of this bluish room. I swam towards it, and noticed multiple pink soap like objects surrounding my body. I picked it up, and this appeared.

 **[Rejuvenation Cell]**  
 _[Description] An object that can only be found in the Dreamscape._  
 _[Effect] Speeds up the effect of healing by a Hundred, for five seconds. Scars reduce in size, until nonexistent._

I blinked, before smiling. I examined by body, and found I had several wounds. I grabbed a [Rejuvenation Cell], and laid it on my shoulder wound. I watched it disperse into pink mist, and get absorbed into the wound. I watched fascinated as the wound began to close rapidly. I noticed Lissa staring dumbfounded, while Maribelle gaped, making me chuckle.

After fixing my most fatal wounds, I felt my body get pulled back. I suddenly found myself outside the bubble, and watched the bubble pop. It would seem, I will only be able to heal my body, when something fatal happens to me. Disappointing, but oh well. I thought of interacting with the other bubbles before deciding not to. I turned, and began to swim up to the surface. I quickly burst through the water, and climbed out. I should note, the entire time underwater, I was perfectly dry. I walked back to the center, and noticed a new feature, that wasn't there a couple minutes ago. It was a lever, with the word EXIT next to it. I pulled it, and a whirlpool appeared somewhere behind me. I only knew, because I heard a rush of water from behind. I walked towards the whirlpool, and noticed a walkway leading to the middle. Once I made it to the end, I noticed, that I had to jump to exit the dream. I jumped, aiming towards the Glowing White Hole at the bottom.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **"The dreamscape cannot be accessed at anytime. Some requirements are needed to activate this." -FallenHuntr**

* * *

 **[Night|Medical Tent]**

I blinked, and woke up.

I sat up in the bedroll I was in, and looked around. There was no one else in the tent, so I slowly got up from my bed. I noticed I was only covered by some pants, and a pair of shoes. I looked around, and noticed my armor sitting in a neat pile next to me. I picked it up, and equipped it. I slowly downed an **[Orange Juice]** , and peeked my head out the tent flap. No one was guarding the tent, nor were anyone around the area, so I snuck out. I tiptoed out the camp, and walked to a nearby tree, located on a hill. I slowly climbed the tree, before sitting on a sturdy branch. I suddenly noticed Chrom, and a girl laying on the hill, talking about trivial things, such as pie. I shamelessly eavesdropped on their conversation, before getting an idea. Slowly climbing up to a branch, to conceal my appearance, i took out my **[Oak Wood Violin]** , and began to play.

* * *

 **(Scott Glasgow - LoveTheme from Lo)**

 **Chrom, and the girl tensed in surprise at the sudden sound, before slowly relaxing into the song. The girl tapped her fingers together, nervous before motioning to Chrom. Fireflies hovered around the two.**

 **Chrom turned curious on what the girl wished to say.**

 **She opened her mouth, and spoke, words spilling out of her mouth.**

 **Chroms' eyes widened as he listened to her words.**

 **When she finished, she close her eyes tightly.**

 **Chrom gently cupped her chin, and lifted her head to face him.**

 **He smiled, and gently spoke, making the girl gasp in happiness.**

 **The two slowly leaned together, until their lips met.**

 **Soon after, they separated, and with loving eyes, embraced.**

 **The two sat down, looking at the stars, as the girl laid her head on his shoulder.**

 **(End Song)**

* * *

 **[Night|Hill]**

I slowly climbed down, until I was behind the tree. I smiled at the two, and mentally congratulated the two. I quietly walked off back towards the camp. I noticed Marth hiding behind a tree, with a boy, what was his name? Owain? Anyways I watched as the two looked at Chrom, and the girl. Owain suddenly turned towards me, and tugged Marth's sleeve. She turned, and noticed me. I silently waved, before continuing on my walk back.

* * *

 **Loading...**

* * *

 **[Night|Campsite]**

I walked back to the entrance of the camp, and slowly walked back to the medical tent. As I did, I noticed a light inside one of the tents. Curious I peeked inside, only to find a lit Lantern, and Annie, sleeping on her desk, drooling on her desk. I smiled at her softly, before walking in, and picked her up. I put her in her bedroll, and placed her blanket over her, before extinguishing the lantern. I walked out, and blushed, at my actions. I noticed a tree, and decided to sleep there, instead of going back to the tent. I climbed the tree, and laid on a branch.

I slowly closed my eyes, and slept.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **"I don't know anything about love, so please help me." -FallenHuntr**

* * *

 **[Morning|Campsite]**

I woke to a cry of shock.

I rubbed my eyes, as I stretched releasing the aches in my back. I looked down, as the Shepherds ran around the camp yelling. I looked at them confused, before shrugging. I slowly got to my feet, and continued stretching. Once down, thought of how to get down. I noticed Chrom a few inches away from the tree, and thought of a prank. I snickered at the thought, before starting the prank. I jumped down silently, and asked.

"What happened?" I asked. Chrom was to busy giving out orders to notice.

"We're looking for Lux! He has disappeared!" He yelled. I smiled as the prank was working.

"I see... So want my help?" I asked. He nodded, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I need you to look around the north end of the camp." He told me. I grinned.

"Kay. But you realize I'm right here right?" I asked, before quickly climbed back up the tree, hiding behind the leaves. I watched as Chrom slowly donned a look of realization, before looking around, even at the tree. He stomped the ground in frustration, before running off to where he directed me. I smiled, before jumping back to the ground. I activated one of the Rogue Skills, **[Shadow Walk]** , and continued my fun.

* * *

 **[Morning|Campsite]**

I stood next to Kellam, who gave me a silent look of surprise, before grinning, realizing what I was doing. I put a finger to my lip, and he nodded turning to face Chrom. He was telling how he believed that I have been kidnapped, by the Plegians, and they would be mounting a rescue. Annie noticed me, and I repeated my action. She looked angry, but reluctantly nodded. I decided to finally end the prank.

"Alright any volunteers?" Chrom asked. I raised my hand. He nodded in my direction.

"Yes Lux?" He asked. Most of the Shepherds looked confused for a moment, before quickly looking at me in shock. I donned a poker face, and asked.

"Who're we rescuing?" I asked. He nodded.

"We're rescuing you, because we believe...you've...been...capt-LUX?!" He yelled shocked. I watched as everyone sans Kellam, and Annie look at me in shock, confusion, or both.

"Where Were You?" He asked loudly. I blinked.

"I was here the entire time." I said with my Poker Face still on. Kellam was chuckling in the background.

"I was being ignored by everyone" I continued feigning sadness, clutching my heart for effect. Everyone looked in alarm, as I suddenly released a loud laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed uproariously. Everyone stared shocked, as I continued to laugh, Kellam, and soon Robin joining me. Chrom sighed in exhaustion.

"Don't scare us like that again. Please." He simply stated. I nodded.

"No problem." I said.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Road]**

After getting everything packed up, I joined up with everyone. Apparently we were heading to Regna Ferox. Robin walked up to me.

"Why is there a red hand imprint on you face?" She asked. I looked away, remembering Annie, scolding me, and slapping me, along with me apologizing to her, much to her sisters amusement. I looked at her, and countered with another question.

"So where's Emmeryn?" I asked. She blinked.

"She went back to Ylisse after that ambush." She said. Before I could say anything, she added.

"You've been out for several days. Anna has been feeding you, much to Lissa's annoyance." I blinked.

"Why was Lissa Annoyed?" I asked. She blinked, before cracking a grin. Soon she was laughing, and walked at me, waving away my question.

 **{You have learned Several New Runes}**

 **Снег=Snow**

 **Заряд=Charge**

 **копия=Copy**

 **отражать=Reflect**

 **рефрен=Refrain**

 **сопеть=Sniffle**

 **двойной=Double**

 **независимый=Independent**

 **Трещина=Split**

 **Близнецы=Gemini**

So, during my mini-coma I learned several new runes... I must experiment. I asked for a paint brush from Annie, who with a reluctant huff, gave me it. I gave her a one-arm hug in return, much to her embarrassment, and took out some Ink, I found in a bag. I dipped the rush in the ink, and started experimenting. I applied **форма** , **Камень** , and **Кукольный**. I activated the Runes, and I created a Golem. The Golem was really a large clump of Land, with Several Rocks forming Arms, and two Rocks for Legs. The limbs hovered around the Clump. It release a low, rough, toneless groan. I pointed to a spot, and my golem slowly walked over to the spot indicated.

 **{You have created a new Ability}**

 **{Golemancy}**

 _[Description]_ _The art of creating statues, and bringing them to life._

 **{You have gained a new Ability}**

 **[Stone Golem]** _A creature brought to life, using the earth itself. Strong, yet slow, these beings will fight for their creators, until their destruction._

 _[Requires]_

 _*форма_ 1x

 _*Камень_ 1x

 _*Кукольный_ 1x

 _[Effect] Creates a golem, that zealously follows it's creators command._

 _[Duration] Infinite_

I grinned, and cheered. I turned, and looked as the others stared in awe, and fascination. I directed my golem to in front of me, which it did. I got up on top, and directed it forward. I must say, despite being slow, and rough, the ride was very smooth. I know this because Kellam, and Robin joined me as we sat letting he golem bring us to our destination.

* * *

 **[Morning|Regna Ferox]**

We arrived at the Capital, and we got off my golem. I deactivated the golem, and watched it crumble to the ground, the magic around it dissipating. Miriel was in the background scribbling in a notebook, looking at the rock pile with a strange gleam. I decided to turn away from the pile, and watch Robin trying to escape Tharja. I walked up, and laid my hand on her shoulder.

"You realize, she'll just avoid you if you keep stalking her." I said to Tharja. She looked at me.

"That's fine." She said silkily. I blinked, before huffing.

"Alright, if you say so." I said, before walking away. The guards opened the gates, and let us in the city.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Regna Ferox]**

I spent the rest of the morning experimenting with the Runes I knew, and learning new ones. The runes I learned were.

 **Ржавчина=Rust**

 **расти=Grow**

 **созывать=Summon**

 **пакт=Pact**

 **тело=Body**

 **стая=Troop**

 **Ссылка=Link**

 **улей=Hive**

Using the Runes **тело** , **форма** , **Камень** , **Кукольный** , **стая** , and **улей** , I formed a new golem.

 **[Stone Warrior]**

 _[Requires]_

 _*тело_

 _*форма_

 _*Камень_

 _*Кукольный_

 _*стая_

 _*улей_

 _[Description] A Statue of A Warrior, that has been animated. Zealously follows it's creators command until it's destruction. Armed with a Sword, Shield, Bow, and Spear._

 _[Duration] Infinite_

I spent my morning creating **[Stone Warrior]** , in preparation for the eventual battle at Plegia. As I took a sip of water from my **[Canteen]** , I heard a commotion. I ran into the courtyard, just to witness Sumia punching Chrom. I began laughing, as Chrom complained. Lissa, and Robin were giggling.

"OW! ...What the hell was that for?!" Sumia looked confused, before she she realized something.

"Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums." Sumia stuttered embarrassed.

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!" Lissa stated giggling.

"Um... It's the thought that counts?" She stuttered.

"Gods, that seriously hurt…" Chrom moaned. I heard laughter joining mine, and noticed Flavia entering the courtyard.

"Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself." Flavia said.

"...Wait. You're coming along?" Chrom asked confused. Flavia grinned.

"Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other." She said.

"Your who?" Robin asked confused.

"Basilio. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows." She said humorously. All of a sudden, Basilio bursted into the yard. He scanned the area, before settling on Chrom.

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" He yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked in response.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid... Ylisstol...has fallen." Basilio said darkly.

"What?!" Chrom exclaimed in response.

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon." He continued.

"E-executed?!" Chrom stuttered shocked.

"Ooooh…" Lissa groaned, before fainting into Robin's arms.

"Lissa? Lissa!" Robin said, trying to wake her up.

"The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia muttered. I frowned. Even if I hadn't know Emmeryn for long, she was still Chrom's sister, thus he had a duty to fight for her, as Chrom had stated.

"...I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!" Chrom yelled. Seems I missed a bit of the conversation.

"Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save **your** sister." Flavia said, trying to calm Chrom down, with minimal success.

"The khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise." Robin promised him. Chrom sighed, before looking at her.

"...All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy." He said.

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin? It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other." Flavia stated seriously.

"A responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge." Robin said equally serious. Flavia grinned.

"Ha ha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!" She yelled in glee. Basilio shooked his head.

"No hesitation, no mincing words... She's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your assets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!" He yelled out. All of us cheered, before separating. I quickly stopped Chrom, and Robin.

"Hey, can you help me with something?" I asked them. They nodded, and I beckoned them to follow. I lead them through a few hallways, before leading into a former empty room I was using for my experiment. I say former, because in front of us stood 80 **[Stone Warrior]**. I saluted at them, and all 80 saluted in response. I turned to my gaping audience.

"So I was wondering if you could implement these guys into your strategy." I said. Robin instantly closed her mouth, and began brainstorming. She looked up.

"How many of these guys can you make?" She asked. I looked up.

"I think about 12 per hour." I said. Robin began to chuckle ominously. Chrom, and I backed up a step. I felt like I accidentally unleashed a beast.

* * *

 **[Morning|Regna Ferox]**

I groaned tiredly as I sat next to Annie, as she stroked my back comfortably. I stayed up all day, and night creating **[Stone Warrior]**. In the end I had made a total of 296, before stopping. Robin was cackling in the background, while everyone besides Tharja avoided her. Kellam walked by, and handed me a cup of tea. I thanked him, before drinking it. The bland, bitter texture immediately began restoring my body to optimal conditions. I immediately began making 4 more, to bring the numbers to 300.

I had just finished, when Chrom told everyone to begin marching. I mentally commanded all of my **[Stone Warrior]** to assemble at the City Entrance. Both Shepherds, and Feroxian troops stared dumbfounded, and shocked as 300 Stone statues of Warriors, marched to us. They stopped a few feet away from us, before I saluted them. Simultaneously, they all repeated my actions. I turned, and saluted to Robin.

"Tactician. My troops are ready for deployment." I said. Robin ignored my strange wording, and nodded. She in turn turned to Chrom, and said.

"We're be as ready as we'll ever be." She said said confidently. Chrom smiled, and nodded. He turned his horse, before riding forward, the rest following.

* * *

 **3 Days Later...**

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Plegia]**

We had traveled through the roads, not encountering much, except the occasional bandit. During that time, I created 480 more **[Stone Warrior]** bringing our golem count to 780. Robin in response, began amassing a large pile of strategies. I noticed Chrom gazing out into the distance, once we had finished making camp. I used all of the breakfast foods, from a few weeks back, as when I took them out, they were still fresh. This meant, I used 22 **[Bacon]** , 18 **[Muffin]** , and 19 **[Scrambled Eggs]** dishes. Afterwards I began rapidly making ration dishes, mixed with **[Red Berry]** , and **[Blue Berry]**. After breakfast, I noticed Chrom looking into the distance, with Robin beside him.

 **{** **крылатый=Winged has been learned** **}**

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it." Chrom said to Robin, who frowned in response. I saw Frederick rush up to him.

"Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield." He said seriously. Chrom frowned.

"Understood. Get everyone ready to move." He ordered. Frederick nodded.

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered." He noted.

"Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Robin, let's discuss strategy." He stated to Robin. She nodded in response. I turned, and walked off. I planned on increasing my golem army to at least a thousand, before we attack Plegia.

 **{** **Масштаб=Scale has been learned** **}**

 **{** **клык=Fang has been learned** **}**

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Plegia]**

I watched as Miriel, Robin, Ricken, Tharja, Lissa, Annie Sumia, and Cordelia march off into the distance. After waving them off, I continued working on my little project.

 **{** **песок=Sand has been learned** **}**

I made a variation to my **[Stone Warrior]** , creating a golem called **[Sand Warrior]**

 **[Sand Warrior]**

 _[Requires]_

 _*тело_

 _*форма_

 _*песок_

 _*Кукольный_

 _*стая_

 _*улей_

 _[Description]_ _A Warrior formed from sand. These solid statues are immune to thunder, and zealously follow their creators command until their destruction._

 _[Duration] Infinite_

These golem's were much easier to create, allowing me to easily create 20 in an hour. For the next few hours I formed, a total of 160 **[Sand Warrior]** making the total of golem's I had a total of 940. I had these golem's hide underneath the sand, just in time for the group to return. There were two new Shepherds. These two were Gregor, a Mercenary, and Nowi, a Manakete.

 **{** **костная=Bone has been learned** **}**

I was ignored by the two, which was fine for me. Actually thinking about it, I've been avoiding Annie for a while. I should fix that, I decided as i walked over to her tent. I took a **[Wood]** , and made a knocking noise, before peeking my head in. There sitting in her desk, was Annie fixing a saddle.

"Hey." I said. Annie jumped startled, before looking at me embarrassed. I awkwardly chuckled, as i scratched my head.

"Sorry for startling you." i said honestly. She huffed, before putting away the saddle. She sat up.

"Did you need something?" She asked. I suddenly became nervous, my earlier confidence disappearing. I looked away gulping blushing slightly.

"I u-um w-wanted to ask..." I said stuttering. Annie looked confused, before looking as if she came to a conclusion, because she also began blushing. She leaned forward, as I continued.

"...Wouldyouliketoattendanactivitywithmeafterthewar?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Um...Could you repeat that?" She asked. I sighed, taking a deep gulp of air, and cleared my throat.

"Would. You. Like. To. Attend. An. Activity. With. Me. After. The. War?" I asked clearer, but still nervous. Annie blushed a deep red, before looking away. Quietly she asked.

"L-like a d-date?" She stuttered. I looked away, and gulped.

"Y-yeah..." I said nervous. She looked up, and smiled at me, still blushing somewhat.

"I would love to." She said happily. I sighed in relief. I quickly gave her a farewell, before leaving, with her waving at me, happily. I walked past Kellam, who was talking to Robin. He instantly stopped me, and asked.

"So you asked her out yet?" He asked. Lissa, Maribelle, and Chrom who were walking nearby stopped what they were doing, and listened in.

"Yeah." I said cheerfully. Kellam smiled, and patted my back. Robin did the same, but on my back.

"I wish you luck then./Good Luck!" Kellam, and Robin said supporting me. I smiled at them.

"Thanks." I told the two. I happily chatted with the two, not knowing that Lissa had run off crying, Chrom, and Maribelle giving chase.

 **{** **барьерный** **=Barrier has been learned}**

* * *

 **Several Days Later...**

 **Day Before Emmeryn's Execution**

* * *

 **[Afternoon|War Tent]**

I watched as a spy kneeled in front of Chrom.

"The exalt is the be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the king's own lips, sire." The spy said.

"This is it, then." Basilio noted. Chrom turned to Robin.

"Exactly as you predicted, Robin." He said. She frowned in response.

"So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test..." She said. Flavia patted her back.

"Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." She said encouraging her. Chrom nodded in agreement.

"We'll find a way to see it through, Robin. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home." He said smiling at her.

"I hope you're right." She muttered. I spoke up, hoping to cheer her up.

"After nonstop Writing, I have created a total of 1200 Golem's." I said. She looked at me surprised, before giving me a small smile.

* * *

 **[Next Day|Plegia Castle Courtyard]**

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse...Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE!" Gangrel yelled in glee. He turned to a nearby Barbarian.

"EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..." He said. The barbarian slowly raised his axe to slash Emmeryn, when Robin yelled.

"Flavia!"

"I've Got Him!" She answered back. She threw an axe, that proceeded to split the mans skull.

"EVERYONE! NOW!" Robin yelled. We all appeared, and rushed the crowd of Plegians.

"Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" Chrom yelled.

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men! Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM ALL! Gangrel yelled, as he, and Aversa retreated on 2 Black Pegasus.

Equipping **[Wind Cutter]** I mowed down any plegian foolish enough to run straight towards me. Once I finished my enemies, I noticed a series of ledges leading up to the Emmeryn. Activating **[Shadow Walk]** I quietly climbed up the ledges, and began planting **созывать**. Looking up, I saw a trio of fireballs. Realizing it was the signal, I summoned my troops.

The Plegians systematically began to stop fighting, and stared in horror as rows of moving statues marched down the road, all armed to the teeth. I activated the **созывать** Runes, and watched as 18 **[Stone Warrior]** teleported to me. I commanded them to rain arrows, and watched as they fluidly switched weapons, before releasing arrow after arrow. Once the Plegians were essentially destroyed Chrom yelled to Robin.

"Robin! Their Wyvern Riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" As he said that, Phila, and several Pegasus Knights flew over the battlefield.

"Your grace!" Phila yelled. Emmeryn looked surprised. I quickly freed her from her binds, also deactivating my **[Shadow Walk]** in the process.

"Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-" She tried to ask, but Phila finished it for her.

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!" She said urgently outstretching a hand. Emmeryn tried to reach for them.

High in the sky, I heard Gangrel yell.

"What? Pegasus knights? How did they... That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!" Aversa chuckled in response.

"Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I." She said, summoning a group of Risen Archers, forgetting that I could easily cut them down, which I did. She blinked as I stared straight at her daring her to do it again. She did, and I repeated my actions which by then Emmeryn was safely on Phila's Pegasus who rode her to safety. I stared at her, as I noticed Annie flying near me. Smiling, I mockingly grinned at Aversa, before jumping off the platform. Annie easily caught me, as we rode back to the group. I mentally commanded the golem's to reinforce The Shepherds position. Out of the 1200, only 874 remained, 717 **[Stone Warrior]** , and 157 **[Sand Warrior]**.

I noticed Chrom about to be ambushed, so after getting a nod from Annie, I jumped off the Pegasus, and aimed my weapon downward. The barbarian about to cut Chrom down, was beheaded, as my sword cleanly sliced through his neck. I jumped off the headless body, and continued to aid the others. After a few fights, I found myself in a circle comprising of Kellam, Robin, and I. The three of us had created many combination moves while training, so we immediately put it in use. Kellam quickly held his shield high, as we jumped, and supported ourselves on top. He soon began to spin, as we began lobbing Wind Blades at the enemy. This formation was called "Sword Arts: Tornado", due to it's high efficiency.

I heard Chrom signal a retreat, once Emmeryn had reached safety. I quickly relayed the message, to my friends, and using our Formation, formed a path to the group. Midway Kellam stopped due to Dizziness, so we individually cut our own path. By "We", I meant Kellam, and Robin, because I activated **[Shadow Walk]** , and walked through the army of Plegians. The three of us soon met up with the main group, and together, we completely created a one-sided massacre. Our group, cut, slashed, stabbed, burned, or shocked the enemies to death, and marched our way home. I cried little every time a golem fell in battle. All the painstaking work destroyed by a few measly attacks.

Soon after we reached a suitable distance, I noticed Basilio, Flavia, and Marth rush towards us. It began raining.

"Boy! I've Prepared Several Carriages! They should be just through the Ravine." Basilio told Chrom. He nodded, but before he could say anything we were ambushed by a group of Plegians.

"Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!" Basilio growled. A figure appeared from behind the Plegians riding a horse.

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" The general yelled.

"Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." Basilio scoffed.

"We will never surrender to the likes of you." Chrom told the general. The general shook his head in pity.

"I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end." He yelled, before commanding his troops to attack. He turned, and noticed something. I turned curious on what he was viewing.

"What are those-thieves I see scattered about? So, they found our battlefield... They comb it for trinkets and spoils, then scurry away like mice. Pah! We shall bring them to justice later. First, the Ylisseans!" He yelled. He turned towards Chrom, as he, and Robin approached. Activating **[Shadow Walk]** , I stealthily approached from behind, holding my **[Iron Crossbow]** loaded and ready.

"I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!" The now named general roared. In response the two shifted into a cautious stance. I mentally directed my creations to ensure none of the others interfere with the duel, that was about to commence. The shift in battle was apparent, as the golem's created an open circle in the middle of the battlefield. Chrom nodded to Robin, who nodded back, before backing off. Chrom unsheathed the Falchion, and glared at the general. In response, he got off his mount, and held a Killer Lance. I turned from the duel, and fired a bolt, deactivating my ability. A few of the enemies looked surprised at my sudden appearance, but still charged towards me.

I looked at the charging group made of three Barbarians, and four Myrmidons. I loaded a bolt, and aimed. I fired, and point-blank shot a Myrmidon in the face, ending his life, before reloading another. I didn't have enough time to aim, as the group were on him, so I ducked under a swing, and clubbed a man in the face. I got up, and without aiming shot the man in front of him, in the eye killing him. I took out a bolt, and quickly stabbed a man in the neck, and grabbed another to reload. I kicked the man I had bashed knocking him out. I quickly ended the last three enemies by throwing Bronze swords at them. After retrieving the swords, I turned back to the duel.

Robin laid injured, as Mustafa had his sword raised to strike Chrom down. I quickly ran towards them activating **[Steal]** , making my hand encased with a gray glow. I jumped at him from behind, and smacked his shoulder.

 **{You have stolen [Killer Lance] from Mustafa}**

I immediately activated **[Shadow Walk]** and snuck away, ignoring Robin's slightly shocked look. Chrom quickly took advantage of the turn of events, and stabbed Mustafa in the chest. The general immediately fell, but not without saying his final words.

"Well done, Ylisseans... Hrrggh! Please...spare my men..." With that, Mustafa died. His men immediately dropped their weapons, and scattered like the wind. Meanwhile Chrom laid on the ground exhausted, but alive.

* * *

 **Victory!**

 **{You have gained the Following}**

 ***Killer Lance 2x**

 ***Intermediate Wind Enchantment: Tornado**

 ***Basic Thunder Enchantment: Sparks**

 ***Spell Book: Firebolt**

* * *

I heard running, and turned just as a woman, with pink hair, and revealing clothing ran over to us.

"Khan Basilio!" She yelled worriedly.

"Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting." Basilio apologized.

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst." She said. He turned to face us.

"Chrom? Robin? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here." He introduced her. She did a quick bow, before urgently told Basilio.

"Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way." He nodded.

"Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole." He yelled as we piled into the carriages. I had to deactivate my golem's as hey would never catch up, much to my sadness.

"Ready? Hold on tight!" With that, we were off back to Ferox.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **Alert: Survive the Attack!**

* * *

 **[Road|Carriage]**

I sighed as the events leading up to now were finally over. I glanced over at the next carriage as Chrom, and Lissa were having a tearful reunion with their sister. I looked back to my own carriage, and watched amused as Kellam, Robin, and Annie were playing cards. Unsurprisingly Annie had a large pile of gold next to her, with Kellam with his own pile. Robin was fuming, as she kept losing each game, not knowing the others were cheating. I snickered as she kept losing gold. I suddenly heard flapping in the distance. I turned, and paled. Wyvern Riders Inbound. I quickly got up, and yelled startling my friends.

"WYVERN RIDERS!" I yelled panicked. The carriages had a minor panic attack, before Robin came up with a simple strategy. I was to stay on top of the carriage, and cut down the riders with my **[Wind Cutter]**. All other Range, and Magic User's would support their own carriages. I quickly enchanted my blade with the new enchantment **[** **Intermediate Wind Enchantment: Tornado** **]** , changing it to **[Wind Splitter]**.

 **[Wind Splitter]** _A blade said to be so sharp, it can cut Tornadoes Twice._

 _[Type: Katana]_

 _[Effect] Using Mana, when swung, a arc of wind is fired. Increases sharpness, the farther it travels, but also gets slower._

 _[Effect] Using More Mana, when swung, a small tornado is fired. Tornado travels a short distance, before fragmenting forming several wind blades, homing in on enemies._

 _[Rarity: +Unique]_

 _[Value: 2400]_

I gripped the handle, and swung once they got closer. A small green tornado, fired from the blade, and began to suck up the enemies. Anyone caught in the tornado, was spit out with cuts, while those who dodged was later cut down, by the wind blades created by the tornado. I couldn't rapidly fire tornadoes, as it used the amount for ten wind blades. I stared as the enemies fell to their deaths. I had to support myself as the carriages swerved around, avoiding the Javelins that attempted to pierce them. Once the enemies all fell, and no more were coming, I slowly climbed back into the carriage.

* * *

 **Alert: Attack Failed.**

 **Victory!**

 **{You have Unlocked}**

 **!-{Skirmisher}-!**

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Regna Ferox Castle]**

I sighed as I sat in one of the guest rooms. I heard a slight commotion in the Planning Room, so I walked over curious. I noticed several other Shepherds entering curious as well. I suddenly heard Chrom sniffling, as Lissa comforted him, and Emmeryn looked at him proud.

"Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors..." He looked up resolutely.

"There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?" He asked us.

"You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punchin' stuff!" Lissa said determined.

"Hear, hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough." Maribelle agreed.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl yelled.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully voiced her agreement.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." An effeminate man said.

"I will be the the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia voiced, for once not tripping.

"I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone...Hello?" Kellam said. I patted his shoulder.

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike yelled in glee.

"How much you pay Gregor? Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?" Gregor asked confused.

"Your sister earned my respect. The last Taguel shall champion her." Panne said giving her support.

"I got your back Captain!" I said voicing my support.

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... but I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" Frederick roared.

"...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!" Chrom yelled.

"Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own Vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" Flavia said grinned. Basilio laughed.

"Har! You young folk-your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!"

"I'd like to go too, if I may. The exalt did me a kindness once." Olivia said. She waved at Emmeryn, who returned it.

"She did?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest..." She muttered.

"Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'll do well to bring her along, Commander." Basilio said laughing. Chrom looked at him confused.

"'Commander'? What happened to 'boy'?" He asked. Basilio simply grinned.

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy! You get the fun part!" He said.

"I thought you weren't going to call me-" Chrom tried to say, but was interrupted.

"You and Robin have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and she has a knack of guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall." Basilio said looking confidently at Chrom. He grinned.

"Thanks, Basilio." He said to him, who nodded.

"All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!" Basilio said gripping Chrom's shoulder.

"Right." Chrom agreed. Basilio turned him until he faced us, and said.

"Let's get to it, then! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."

"Let him try. This time, I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all." Chrom said resolutely. As one, both Shepherds, and Soldiers all voiced our agreement.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 is Done. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Question: Should he switch to Skirmisher, or stay as a Rogue for now?**


	11. Unintentional Meetings DNR

**Hello there, I give you chapter 12... (Why can't I give better intro messages T^T)**

 **Note: The reason for lack of dialogue, seen in the chapters, is because Lux is simply too far away to hear them, thus he may notice them saying something, but he won't understand.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one except the MC, Lux.**

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Road]**

We spent the next couple hours marching through the sandy field. Behind me was an entourage of 6 **[Sand Warrior]**. I ended up enchanting one of the **[Killer Lance]** with **[Basic Thunder Enchant: Sparks]**. It became a **[Thunder Rod]**.

 **[Thunder Rod]** _A Killer Lance imbued with thunder. The lance has a longer reach then other Killer Lances, and is lighter, allowing it for faster attacks._

 _[Type] Lance_

 _[Effect] Coats self in a layer of thunder, giving a chance of stunning enemies._

 _[Rarity] Unique_

 _[Value] 1300_

I decided to give this to Annie soon, preferably before the big battle. I put the lance away, and continued marching. Oh, I just remembered. I found a map. Of course, Annie found out, and with a team comprised of Me, Annie, Anna, Robin, Kellam, and Stahl, we branched off to find the treasure. After exploring around, and searching through a ruin, we had found a sword called **[Levin Sword]**. I held it up to my face, and examined it. It was a sword, with it's blade modeled to resemble a thunderbolt. I gave this to Robin, when she was practically giving me the puppy eyes...Why you do this Robin? We came back to the army, and branched off, going our separate ways.

I held up the book, called **[Spell Book: Firebolt]** , and opened it. It was a thick blank-red book.

 **{Would You Like To Learn [Spell Book: Firebolt]?} [Yes]|[No]**

I tapped no, and a new option popped up.

 **{Would You Like To Copy [Firebolt] Onto A [Blank Book]?} [Yes]|[No]**

I looked at the window, confused. It was possible to duplicate this spell book? I tapped yes. A **[Blank Book]** appeared onto my hand, and began to glow. Words from **[Spell Book: Firebolt]** began to glow, and copies of the words began to appear, and fly towards the **[Blank Book]**. The book itself opened up, and the words laid onto the blank pages. I watched stunned as this process happened. Once finished, both tomes stopped glowing, and closed themselves. Confused at the sudden event, I put away **[Spell Book: Firebolt]** , and held the copied v-

 **{Would You Like To Learn [Spell Book: Firebolt]?} [Yes]|[No]**

I tapped yes, and unlike a scroll, the book didn't burn up. Instead smoke began to emit, and were absorbed into me (Learning New Shouts), and felt a brief headache from all he new information.

 **[Firebolt]** _A weaker, smaller, but faster version of Fireball. Uses very little Mana, so it can be used rapidly without delay._

 _[Effect] Shoots a streak of Fire that does a small explosion upon contact._

 _[Cooldown] 1 Second._

I turned and noticed a good few dozen spectators staring at me. I turned back to escape the stares, but to no avail. I felt someone pat my back, and turned to see Annie smiling at me. I smiled back. We turned to look at the approaching Castle.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **Alert!**

 **Defeat King Gangrel, And End The War! Once, and For All!**

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Battlefield]**

When we arrived at the battlefield, I noticed there were few enemies in sight. When I relayed this to Chrom, he began muttering about finally understanding something...Understand what? I saw Gangrel standing at the back of his army of 30 or so, and was flanked by 4 heavily armored men. Aversa was nowhere to be found, and I noticed in the distance many plegian soldiers running away. Huh, go figure. I turned to Robin with a plan to kill Gangrel. Unsurprisingly Robin had a plan 4x better than mine. When we began to prepare ourselves, I walked up to Annie, who was fixing a saddle on her horse. She turned, just as I pulled out **[Thunder Rod]**. I gave it to her, much to her shock. In return she gave me a sudden kiss to the cheek. She giggled as I walked away dazed, and flushed. I hardly noticed Lissa staring at Annie in jealousy, and Stahl giving Lissa a sad look.

I held **[Spell Tome: Firebolt]** to Robin. She glanced at the book in confusion.

"Perhaps you can use this?" I asked. She gave a light 'ah' in realization, before nodding. She took the book, and began browsing it's contents. Her smile began to grow rapidly. I stared unnerved as she began to let out a terrifying chuckle. I stepped back.

* * *

 **[Battle Start!]**

Sumia, Annie, and Cordelia took to the air, as Frederick, Stahl, Sully, and Maribelle charged into battle on their steeds. Kellam, and I snuck our way through the sides, whittling down any forces unfortunate to encounter us. I took out a **[Iron Spear]** , and gave it to Kellam, who began aiming it. He then threw it at one of the armored guards, who was facing Chrom, and Robin. The man died on contact. Chrom nodded his head in thanks, and continued rushing towards Gangrel, Robin at his heel. I nodded to Kellam, and the two of us rushed to aid them. The other three guards were being occupied with the other shepherds, so no worries were needed. My golem's were providing sufficient distractions, so all was good as well.

I activated **[Shadow Walk]** while Kellam's presence disappeared immediately, making him invisible. The two of us slowly flanked the mad king, as the man began speaking.

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" He asked mockingly. Chrom ignored him. Wait isn't Emmeryn still alive?

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today, you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." He said determined. Gangrel scoffed.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace! No man does!" He yelled.

"I know more than you ever will." Chrom countered. The madman laughed in response.

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you-men who sow nothing but evil. Were I alone, I would be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers in arms stand behind me." Chrom said looking at him. Gangrel stared at his nails.

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!" He yelled.

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not." Chrom stared at him with pity.

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" Gangrel roared. Chrom gripped his sword tightly, before charging. I took out a **[Iron Bow]** , and some **[Iron Arrow]** , and handed it to Kellam, who began aiming at Gangrel's neck.

"Yes. Draw Closer! Let them charge at me with their RAGE! More of my soldiers shall greet them at every foolish step." Gangrel roared with glee. He did realize most, if not all of his soldiers were dead right? Gangrel lifted his sword, another Levin Sword, and clashed it with Chroms Falchion.

"Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls!" He yelled in Chroms face. The man pushed him off in response.

"Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" He continued, as he slashed downwards. Chrom jumped away, as Robin let forth a Firebolt.

"My sister wishes for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!" Chrom said grunting as he regained breath. I aimed my **[Iron Crossbow]** , and aimed it at Gangrel's knee. As one, the two of us let forth our arrow pierced Gangrel's shoulder, while the bolt had hit his sword arm, making him lose the sword in the process. Robin nodded to the two of us, and continued to rain spells on the king. We heard a yell, and looked up. Sumia, Cordelia, and Annie were diving downwards aiming their lances at his head. The man barely dodged out of the way as they struck. A smoke cloud blocked his view, which Chrom took advantage of. Before he knew it, Gangrel was gutted by Chrom. The madman chuckled.

"F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone..." Gangrel muttered before dying. The corpse slid off the blade, and collapsed on the ground. I walked over, and looked down. The others looked at me, as I took his Levin Sword. I held the sword, before handing it to Chrom. He took it without a word. A soldier came rushing up, and saluted at Chrom.

"Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!" The soldier reported. Chrom nodded.

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." He ordered. The soldier saluted.

"Yes, sire!" He said, before running off to relay the order.

* * *

 **Victory!**

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 ***1 Levin Sword**

 ***3 Silver Ingot**

 ***2 Gold Ingot**

 ***13 Silver Sword**

 ***15 Silver Lance**

 ***11 Silver Bow**

 ***4 Killer Axe**

 ***2 Killer Lance**

 ***6 Elwind Tome**

 ***6 Arcfire Tome**

 ***1 Thoron Tome**

 ***1 Poison Tome**

 ***1 Sable**

 ***34 Bronze Sword**

* * *

 **[Evening|Battlefield]**

I sighed as the war was finally over. Kellam laid on the ground exhausted, as I sat on his back. I held up an Item I had gotten from the battle. It was called **[Sable]**.

 **[Sable]** _A mysterious black orb, with a purple outline._

 _[Type] Misc_

 _[Rarity] Divine_

 _[Value] G 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

My mind blanked. _'SO MANY ZEROES!'_ I mentally yelled. I put the orb away, since if it was worth that much, it had to hold some sort of purpose, that is my logic. I watched Chrom, and the Khans walk into the Castle, and turned to watch Robin speak to Cordelia. I heard Anna yell out in glee, and turned to watch her jump around, with Annie trying to calm her down. I chuckled, and continued to watch them. I felt Kellam stir, so I got off so he could stand. After helping him up, I followed as he began wandering around. I found a long branch, and began using it as a makeshift staff, because I was still tired, and sore from the battle. It may seem short, and anti-climatic, but the adrenaline constantly running through my veins really took a toll out of me.

I finally realized where Kellam was walking to the Taguel, Panne. I grinned, and walked off to find something to do.

* * *

I found Frederick looking over something, and when I looked over, it was that **"Chrom Wants You!"** Poster.

"Hey Frederick." I said walking over. Frederick glanced at me, still concentrating on the poster.

"Hello Lux. You did well on the battlefield today." He said praising me. I smiled sheepishly, as I rubbed the back of my head, with my free hand.

"Heh, I wasn't that good." I said, trying to be humble. Frederick smiled at my humbleness, before turning back to the drawing. I crouched, and asked.

"So. Your still working on that Poster?" I asked. He nodded.

"Need help?" I asked. Frederick looked at me, and smiled. He nodded appreciatively, and scooted over. I sat next to him, and we began working on the Poster.

* * *

 **Lux, and Frederick has attained Support C**

* * *

 **[Night|Campsite]**

Gaius, and i sat on the table, looking at a piece of paper.

"I'm saying we should make this a triple layered Chocolate Cake." Gaius said.

"And I say, we make a Vanilla Cake." I said, trying to tone down on the sugar usage. The two of us began bickering over the design, when I suddenly gained an idea.

"How about a Chocolate Cake, with Vanilla Cream." I suggested. Gaius snorted.

"But-" He tried to say, but I shoved a candy in his mouth. He tasted it happily.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to suggest, we do this, then add another cake on top, and a smaller one on top of that one." I said. Gaius was drooling at the thought, so we agreed to it, and began working.

 **[1 Hour Later]**

We finished making the first cake. We set the cake on the table, and began to prepare the next one. When we came back however, Stahl, and Vaike was found devouring the cake, with most of the other Shepherds cheering them on. Gaius gripped his knife, while I gripped my sword. I cleared my throat, making the two freeze.

"Ara Ara? What are you two doing here?" I asked, giving them a blank stare, my hair shadowing my face giving them a terrifying stare. Gaius copied my actions, except he was smiling. I smiled at them, eyes closed, and continued.

"You two couldn't possibly be eating the cake meant for our celebration for tonight. Hmm?" I said. At this point the temperatures were freezing. The two culprits were shaking in their seats, as Gaius walked forward, the other Shepherds stepped back, placing their backs against the tent, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" He asked giving them a chilling Cheshire grin. The two men gulped, and Stahl stuttered.

"U-um...F-free C-c-cake?" He asked terrified. Gaius smiled, and leaned towards him. Stahl began to calm down, before crying in pain, as Gaius dealt a serious bash to his head. He collapsed in his seat, while Gaius began emitting a large dose of Killer Intent. I took a step forward, and Vaike bolted. I instantly summoned, and threw a **[Bronze Sword]** , making it land near his crotch. He leapt out the tent, and narrowly dodged a lollipop that flew out. Now this wouldn't be a problem, if the lollipop didn't explode. Vaike ran as the two of us started throwing weaponry, and exploding candy at him.

* * *

 **[4 Minutes Later]**

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked. Both Stahl, and Vaike sat kneeling, and were crying. Vaike was covered in a mess of bruises, scratches, and candy.

"...Not you eat your cake?" Vaike asked in a monotone, his spirit essentially broken at this point. Stahl stared at us fearfully.

"Indeed. We'll let you off with a warning this time. But next time..." Gaius trailed off. The two instantly stilled, and stared at us in fear. I casually laid **[Wind Splitter]** on my shoulder. The unspoken threat spoke volumes. Chrom then tried to intervene.

"Hey, come on. Let the two go." He said trying to persuade us. Stahl, and Vaike nodded rapidly. Chrom was quelled immediately, when I turned.

"Ara Ara, are you saying you will cover for these two next time?" I asked. Chrom gulped.

"Are you saying you don't mind becoming a woman?" Gaius asked. Chrom looked at him confused, only to cry, when Gaius brutally kicked him in the groin. All the men, except Gaius, Me, Stahl, and Vaike winced in the shared pain.

"Don't involve yourself with matters, that do not involve you." Gaius warned, looking down on Chrom. A Plegian prisoner being escorted off chuckled as he watched. Frederick tried to avenge him, but was struck down, but by me this time. The duo groaned as we stared down at the four of them, meaning Stahl, Vaike, Chrom, and Frederick. All the men in vicinity were staring at us in fear. The field of swords, and candy may have helped that image.

"Now what to do with the both of you." The two of us stated in unison. In the background, the Shepherds had run off. On another note Marth was hiding in a bush, with Owain watching the downed Chrom with sadness. They also watched me, and Gaius deal sweet painful justice on the four.

* * *

 **[Morning|Campsite]**

I had spent all night collecting my weapons. In the process, I had gained a new ability called **[Wide Sweep]**.

 **[Wide Sweep]** _Instantly collect any item that has been taken out of the Inventory. May be used with items taken out for less then an hour._

 _[Effect] Instantly collects any item taken from the Inventory in a 10 Mile radius._

 _[Cooldown] 10M_

I used this skill, and watched astonished as over 30 **[Bronze Sword]** instantly appeared in my **{Inventory}**.

Anyways I was off to speak with Kellam, when Annie popped up. I backed off startled. She leaned slightly forward, crossing her arms behind her back.

"Hey there, Lux." She greeted. I greeted back. She stood there looking at me happily, as if waiting for something. Eventually she pouted.

"You forgot didn't you?" She asked. I chuckled sheepishly, as I scratched my head. Annie sighed.

"You said, you would take me out on a date, once this war was over." She said. I smacked my fist on a palm.

"Oh yeah. I did say that." I say remembering. She chuckled.

"Do you really want the date now." I asked looking around. She did the same, and said.

"Um...Yes?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well there's a town nearby, want to check it out?" I asked. She smiled.

"Why not." She said. I grinned. With that the two of us walked off.

* * *

 **[Behind Random Tree]**

Kellam, and Robin watched Annie, and Lux walk off towards the town. They looked at each other, and nodded. They noticed Lissa look on in intense jealousy, so Kellam walked over, apologized, and knocked her out. While the two took her back, they turned and smiled at the town.

 _'Good Luck Lux.'_ They thought.

* * *

 **[Behind Bushes]**

Owain was quietly cheering, as Marth peered over the bush. (S)He looked on as the Shepherds exploded in laughter, and happiness. (S)He smiled as they celebrated for winning the war.

"Hey Lu-Marth!" Owain said, gaining their attention. They turned, and looked at him questioning.

"We should sneak in, and join the party." He suggested. Marth scoffed.

"We don't have time for that. We must ensure, the Shepherds don't perish this time." They said. Owain stared at them.

"...Yet we're spying on them behind bushes." He stated. Marth didn't reply, and turned to continue staring at them. Owain sighed, before copying them.

* * *

 **[Evening|Campsite]**

We returned from the town, and Annie was smiling in happiness. Earlier I had confessed my love for her, with her doing the same. I agreed to marry sometime after we returned to Ylisse. We arrived in the Mess Tent. I opened the flap, and held it open for Annie.

"Milady." I said gesturing for her to enter first. Annie giggled at my antics, and complied. Nearby Kellam, and Robin fist-bumped. I entered after her.

* * *

 **[Mess Tent]**

We entered the tent, to find most of the Shepherds eating. Since I was at the town, Frederick had taken over cooking for tonight. I nodded towards him as we sat down to eat. The two of u, began making small jokes with each other. Anna noticed what we were doing, and walked over. She simply patted her sister's shoulder, and gave her a thumbs up. Annie smiled at her, as Anna walked out the tent. After we finished our dinner, I escorted Annie to her tent. She smiled at my hidden affection. At first she had wanted to tell the Shepherds now, but I wanted to get a ring before making the Marriage official. I bid my Fiancee a good night, as she entered her tent. I walked back towards mine, with a slight jump in my step.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **Lux, and Anna Has Attained Support S**

* * *

 **[Morning|Road]**

We marched back to Ylisse, the Feroxian soldiers following their Khans back to Regna Ferox. The map said we were a few days away from home, so I spent my time messing around with Kellam and Robin, helping Anna with her sales, talking and helping Annie, and training with Frederick.

I tried the **"Frederick Fitness Hour"** training, and like the rumors said, it was brutal. I eventually got used to it after a week of doing it. It helped that Frederick had a cream, that relieved sore muscles.

We traveled on the road, when we encountered a pair of travelers. It was a redheaded woman, alongside a brunette man. The woman wore clothing much similar to Annie, while the man wore similar armor to my own. What was stranger was the Sword he carried. It was just like my **[Thief Sword]**. When I think about it, I haven't been using it. Huh. Anyways we met the two, and they introduced themselves. The redhead was named Anna...she had short hair, so I didn't make the connection, while the man was named Alex.

When I introduced myself, with Annie, the two shockingly began tearing up. After calming down, and reassuring us, that they were fine, they left. Besides that small tidbit, we continued on. Suddenly Anna walked with us.

"So. Lux. Heard your getting married soon? Is that true" She asked loudly. The other Shepherds, plus Anna, and Alex who were still in hearing, stopped to listen.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I answered. She grinned. The men in the Shepherds were laughing, and whistling. Lissa was depressed for one reason or another. Anna, and Alex were shaking. The girls were trying to find out who my girlfriend was. Annie just giggled. We continued on the march.

* * *

 **[Ylisse]**

I watched at the sidelines, with most of the other Shepherds, as Emmeryn bear-hugged both Chrom, and Lissa. I chuckled as Lissa tried to squeeze out of it, only for Chrom to hug her back, trapping her on two fronts. I turned towards the market, and tapped Kellam's shoulder.

"Can you help me?" I asked. He nodded. Robin looked over curious.

"I'm looking for a ring. Know any good places?" I asked. Kellam smiled.

"I got your back!" Robin yelled, placing her hand on my shoulder. I stared as she began planning with Kellam. Kellam looked shocked for a moment. He picked up Robin, walked over, and plopped her next to me. Some of the other Shepherds walked over curious. Kellam cleared his throat.

"Lux. Robin. I know you don't have family here." He stated. We nodded.

"Yeah? Where are you going with this?" Robin asked. Kellam looked uncomfortable for a moment, before taking a deep breath. I looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, before standing tall.

"I sent a letter, explaining a plan I had to my family, and they agreed to it." He said. We looked at him confused.

"I wish to adopt you into my family as my brother, and sister." He elaborated. He looked away as if we had rejected the idea.

"Eh?" I said confused. Robin on the other hand, began tearing up. She leapt onto Kellam, and began hugging the life out of him. Kellam hugged back happy at one acceptance. I walked over, while he was looking at Robin, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I call you brother, or what?" I asked. Kellam looked surprised for a moment, before grabbing me, and adding me to the hug. The three of us hugged each other for the next couple minutes, before we released each other, when we realized that Emmeryn, and her family were watching us. I scratched my head sheepishly, while Kellam hid his face in embarrassment, with Robin hidden away in her hood behind him. After a few more random antics between the other Shepherds, the three of us left for the market.

* * *

 **[Morning|Market]**

Robin, and I followed Kellam as he led us through the market, until we stopped in front of a Jewelry Store called Bit's & Bauble's. We walked in.

* * *

There were various Rings, Necklaces, and other Jewelry. I picked up a ring, and examined it. I heard someone enter the store, and gasp.

"Lux! What are you doing here?" Annie asked surprised. Behind her was three of her sisters. I put the ring down, and nervously chuckled. I opened my mouth to explain, but Robin beat me to it.

"Hey Lux! This ring looks perfect for when you propose to Anna." She exclaimed, holding a ridiculously shiny ring. She then looked at the quartet of Anna's, before looking at me.

"...Oops?" She asked nervously. I face palmed, and covered my face in shame. Annie on the other hand, was blushing, while smiling at me. Her sister's were teasing her relentlessly. It didn't help that the person manning the store was also an Anna.

* * *

 **[15 Minutes Later]**

In the end, we settled on a pair of Silver Rings. Nothing fancy, and it didn't cost a single copper. Apparently all Anna's didn't care for fancy objects. We continued on, followed by the quartet of Anna's. Robin suddenly stopped, and shivered. She looked over her shoulder, and froze. She immediately turned, and ran off. Alarmed, we ran after her, the Anna's still following us. Somehow Robin got onto a rooftop, forcing us to improvise. I took out a couple **[Bronze Sword]** , much to three Anna's, and a few passerby's surprise, and threw them at the wall. They stabbed into it, and we used them as an improvised stairway.

 **{Лестница=Stairs has been learned}**

Robin was already three buildings away, hopping over to another building. I collected the swords with **[Wide Sweep]** , once everyone was on top, and continued. I gave Kellam a look, and he nodded. He stopped crouched, and held his shield. I jumped on his shield, and crouched. I held a **[Bear Pelt]**. The Anna's let out a shocked cry when Kellam bashed his shield, sending me flying. I held the pelt, and used it as a makeshift parachute. Once I neared Robin, I rolled up the pelt, and landed in front of her. Robin stopped startled, and smacked her with the pelt. She fell on her back dazed.

"I Got Her!" I yelled to Kellam. I threw Robin onto my shoulder, and slowly navigated to the ground, and walked over to the group. Tharja was with them. When Robin saw me approaching them, or more specifically Tharja, she began struggling. I ignored her cries of mercy, as I walked over to Tharja. I held Robin as if she was a baby, and looked at Tharja.

"She yours?" I asked. Tharja wordlessly nodded, and I handed Robin to her. Tharja held a Bag to me.

"Your reward." She stated. I accepted it, and shook her hand. Tharja left, holding Robin as she called for us to help, with Kellam waving at her crushing her hopes. I opened the bag, and smiled.

"Kellam... We got it." I said seriously. Kellam turned, and nodded. We walked off. I heard behind me.

"What just happened?" One of the Anna's asking.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Shepherds Garrison]**

"It was just some fun Robin. Lighten up" I said cheerfully. Robin huffed, and turned away from me. Kellam tried.

"She couldn't have been that bad. Was she?" Kellam asked. Robin shivered, and glared at him.

"The things she almost did to me...I was lucky Libra was there to save me." She said. Annie came up.

"So what was that all about?" She asked. I shrugged, not telling her. All of a sudden, she pinched my cheek.

"Tell me." She stated, her voice not changing. Underneath that tone, spoke of unspoken pain. I gulped, as I began to sweat heavily.

"Ib wos uny a joo." I said whimpering at the pain. She sighed, and let my cheek go. I whimpered as she instantly tugged my ear, and led me away.

"Come help me fix my saddle." She commanded me. I did so, without complaint. Kellam, and Robin laughed at my expense.

* * *

I stared at the Pegasus.

The Pegasus stared back.

I blinked, when it snorted. I looked at Annie.

"What's up with him?" I asked. Annie giggled, as she adjusted some straps.

"Her. She's just doesn't know you yet, so she's acting cautious." She told me. She handed me a carrot, and told me to feed her. I complied.

"Here." I offered the carrot to the Pegasus. She ate the carrot whole, biting my hand as well. I stared at her, with her mouth clamped down onto my hand.

"Please let go. I need that hand to deal judgement on Bandits." I told the Pegasus. She stared back, and gently released the hand. I held me hand in all it's Saliva-drenched hand, and sighed. I dropped the hand, and began to pet her with my clean one. She nuzzled her head into my palm, accepting me.

"By the way, what's her name?" I asked Annie. She smiled, as she thought about it.

"Um...I never named her." She told me. I turned back to the Pegasus.

"If that's the case, I shall name you Amelia." I smiled. Amelia neighed in acceptance.

 **{** **лошадь=Horse has been learned** **}**

I spent the next hour bonding with Amelia, and Annie. Once we were done, we had split off, Annie heading towards the Garrison, and I heading to the Market. I heard rustling, and saw a young girl, dressed in a white frilly dress, and red cape eating berries off several bushes. She had green braided hair, and long pointed ears signifying her Manakete heritage. I walked closer, and noticed a girl with brown hair helping her out. She wore pegasus rider armor, and wore her hair in pigtails. Why are they eating berries when they could just buy something to eat. They're fairly cheap, with a bread costing only 10 **[Copper Coin]**. I called them out.

"Are those berries that delicious?" I asked them. They turned, and froze when they saw me. Am I scary? Did I do something to them. The girl with pigtails looked like she as about to leap at me, while the Manakete girl quickly calmed her down, whispering. She got up, and greeted me.

"Greetings kind sir. What brings you to these parts?" She asked. Seriously?

"The market. Obviously." I pointed at the market. There was even a sign with big words saying "Market". She stared at the sign, before looking back at me.

"Oh that? I already saw it." She said trying to play it off. The other girl giggled at her friends expense.

"Hey Lux. What're you up to?" I heard someone ask. I turned and saw Nowi run up.

"Nothing much." I said. Her eyes brightened up.  
"I Know! Let's Play A Game!" She suggested brightly. By then I had already walked off. I heard a yell, and instinctively dodged Nowi as she tried to leap into me. She crashed onto the floor, and pouted at me when I looked to see if she was alright.

"Mou. You're not supposed to dodge Lux." She whined at me. I sheepishly chuckled. At the corner of my eyes, I saw the pigtail girl tugging the Manakete girls arm, while frantically pointing at Nowi. I grinned at the sudden idea. The Manakete girl suddenly shivered.

"Hey Nowi, I think that girl over there is a Manakete. Why don't you say Hi." I said. Nowi's eyes lit up, and she did just that. I chuckled at the sight, and walked off.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Market]**

I saw a nearby stand selling paint. I walked up, and read the prices.

* * *

 **[Red Paint]** _Red Paint._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Effect] A bright red color._

 _[Price] C 30_

 **[Blue Paint]** _Blue Paint._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Effect] A deep blue color_

 _[Price] C 30_

 **[Green Paint]** _Green Paint._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Effect] A peaceful green color._

 _[Price] C 30_

 **[Yellow Paint]** _Yellow Paint._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Effect] A blinding yellow color._

 _[Price] C 30_

 **[White Paint]** _White Paint._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Effect] A snowy white color._

 _[Price] C 30_

 **[Black Paint]** _Black Paint._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Effect] A pitch black color._

 _[Price] C 30_

 **[Small Paintbrush]** _A thin Paintbrush._

 _[Type] Misc_

 _[Price] C 50_

 **[Paintbrush]** _A Paintbrush._

 _[Type] Misc_

 _[Price] C 50_

 **[Large Paintbrush]** _A fat Paintbrush._

 _[Type] Misc_

 _[Price] C 50_

 **[Combat brush]** _A Paintbrush made to act as a Battle-Staff._

 _[Type] Spear_

 _[Price] S 1_

 **[Blank Canvas]** _A blank canvas ready to be painted on._

 _[Type] Misc_

 _[Price] C 20_

* * *

I bought 1 of everything, and 20 **[Blank Canvas]**.

{You Have Spent 8 **[Silver Coin]** }

{You Have Spent 30 **[Copper Coin]** }

I walked around, and found the Anna selling Chon'sin cuisine. I walked up to her stall, and she greeted me.

 **[Rice Ball]** _A ball of rice, wrapped in seaweed._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Price] C 20_

 **[Salmon Rice Ball]** _A ball of rice, wrapped in seaweed. Filled with Salmon._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Price] C 20_

 **[Chicken Rice Ball]** _A ball of rice, wrapped in seaweed. Filled with Chicken._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Price] C 20_

 **[Beef Rice Ball]** _A ball of rice, wrapped in seaweed. Filled with Beef._

 _[Type] Food_

 _[Price] C 20_

I bought 5 of each.

{You Have Spent 4 **[Silver Coin]** }

I decided, I bought enough for today, and began to walk off towards the Garrison. I decided to take a shortcut, when I was ambushed. A greasy man punched me into a wall. He held me by the collar, and looked me in the eye.

"Give me your money, or I'll gut you." He threatened. I looked around, and noticed he was by himself. I smiled, and fired a **[Firebolt]** into the man's chest. He cried in surprise, and let me go. I immediately punched the burnt spot repeatedly until the man dropped on the floor unconscious. I kicked the body.

"Teach you to try, an mug me." I snorted. I crouched, and discreetly ended his life, and looted the body.

{You Have Gained 14 **[Gold Coin]** }

{You Have Gained 1 **[Iron Dagger]** }

{You Have Gained **[Note]** }

 _'That guy was rich.'_ I thought, I activated **[Shadow Walk]** , and left the alleyway. I walked until I was in a secluded area. I opened the **[Note]** , and read.

* * *

 **Gerard**

 **I want you to patrol around the area. The guards have been notified of**

 **our group, so we'll need to lay low for awhile. Don't rob anyone unless**

 **you believe you can get away with it. Also don't try to mess with a man**

 **called Lux. They say has it, he can make _"anything"_ disappear, so don't mess **

**up. Also the _"Boss"_ will be coming back to base tonight. Don't screw up, or **

**he'll have both our heads. Also don't forget the password for tonight at the**

 **base. It's _"Where the sun sets, is where the treasure lie"._ Be sure to say it **

**or the others will probably kill you. With any luck, the plan will be a success,**

 **the Exalt will be killed.**

 **Hector**

 **P.s. In case you forget, like usual, the base is located in underneath the**

 **Royal Castle, hidden in the Sewers. The entrance is a trapdoor hidden**

 **behind 'Bit's & Bauble's'.**

* * *

I closed the note with a serious look. I slipped the note into my pocket, and rushed off to the Castle.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Royal Castle]**

After gaining entrance into the Castle, I rushed into the throne room. The guards hurriedly opened the doors, when I said I had a important message to Emmeryn. I rushed in.

* * *

 **[Royal Castle|Throne Room]**

I ran in, and noticed all of the Shepherds were in the room. They turned to look at me, and noticed my alarmed look. Confused, and worried Emmeryn asked concerned.

"You seem troubled. What happened." I wordlessly handed the note to her. Chrom read over her shoulder, and his expression hardened.

"This is dire news" He said muttering.

"Lux. Robin. Kellam. Vaike. Miriel. Sully. I want you six to investigate, this matter, and if it harms Ylisse in any way, crush it." He ordered. We nodded, as Emmeryn handed the note back to me. I handed the note to Robin, as she began examining it. She looked at us, and told us the plan.

* * *

 **[Night|Bit's & Bauble's** **]**

I snuck around around the back of the store, and began searching for a latch. Once I found it, I easily swung it open. I waved for the others to come, and once they did, I jumped in.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **Locate, and destroy the enemies.**

* * *

 **[Secret Room]**

Once everyone was in, we began our search. I shamelessly took any item I found.

{You Have Gained 1 **[Gold Coin]** }

{You Have Gained 4 **[Gold Ingot]** }

{You Have Gained 2 **[Silver Coin]** }

{You Have Gained 3 **[Bowl]** }

{You Have Gained 9 **[Raw Beef]** }

{You Have Gained 5 **[Grilled Chicken Leg]** }

{You Have Gained 3 **[Shovel]** }

{You Have Gained 7 **[Coal]** }

{You Have Gained 1 **[Ale Bottle]** }

{You Have Gained 3 **[Map]** }

Once done, we walked through a hallway, with a door. I knocked on it.

"What's the password?" Someone asked. I made my voice sound gruff.

"Where the sun sets, is where the treasure lie." I replied. I heard shuffling as if locks were being unlocked, before the door swung open, revealing a fat man.

"Wai-" The man tried to say, before I gutted him with **[Wind Splitter]**. We continued on, killing all enemies, until we reached a cross way. Kellam, and I headed left, while the others headed forward, and right. We encountered a sleeping man, and I mercifully killed him, while Kellam tried to force a door open. I calmly moved him aside, before shoving my blade into the keyhole, successfully breaking both the lock, and the door. We both stared in awe as the rooms content was revealed. Piles of Gold, and Silver adorned the room. I instantly began collecting the money. After several minutes of collecting, Kellam helping as well, all the money was collected, leaving the room bare.

{You Have Gained 406 **[Gold Coin]** }

{You Have Gained 6,700 **[Silver Coin]** }

When I relayed the amount to Kellam, he actually fainted. After reviving him, and telling him the amount again, we agreed to part with most of the silver, and a few of the gold, but leave the rest to ourselves. Our greed was made apparent. We left the room, and regrouped with the others, and rushed into the room. Inside the room were a few thieves, and a axeman. What shocked me was the fact there was a Taguel locked in a cage next to the leader. The guy resembled both Panne, and Kellam somewhat. Since I was behind the others, I was not seen, allowing me to sneak around with **[Shadow Walk]**. Before the leader could speak, I slitted his throat. I watched his body fall forward, as the others quickly dispatched the others. Sully quickly freed the Taguel, who looked at Kellam in shock. I heard a mind shattering sound, at the Taguels words.

"F-father?"

* * *

 **Done.**


	12. Stuff Happened DNR

**The drama has come alive...never mind I don't know what I'm going on about.**

 **Anyways here is chapter 13.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lux, and partially own Annie.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Sewers|Secret Room]**

"Father?!" Robin, and I yelled in unison. We both turned to Kellam, and began glaring at him. He looked just as confused as us, so ignoring us, he asked.

"What do you mean father?" He asked the Taguel. The Taguel blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah. It was a slip of tongue." He muttered. I snorted making him turn to me questioning.

"You could hear the genuine surprise in that statement." I said. The Taguel flinched. Gotcha.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first." Kellam said gently. The others left the us in the room, to go report to Chrom. Once they left, the Taguel cleared his throat, and nervously looked at us.

"U-um...My n-name is Y-Yarne" He stuttered. Kellam hummed in thought.

"Strange. He looks like Panne, but also like me. He also bears the name we wanted to call our child." H muttered. I think he forgot that we were in the room.

"What do you mean, what 'we wanted to call our child'?" Robin asked. Kellam blushed.

"Did I not tell you? Me, and Panne are engaged." He casually said. I pinched my nose, as Robin groaned.

"No you didn't." I said rubbing my forehead. Kellam chuckled in response. He turned to Yarne.

"So, what did you mean, when you called me father?" He asked. Yarne took a breath.

"I would need to start from the beginning then." He said. Kellam waved for him to continue. Before he could speak however.

"I think it would be better, when we're not in a smelly room. Might we talk on the way?" I suggested. The others nodded, and we left the room.

 **{** **жизнь=Life Has Been Learned** **}**

* * *

 **[Night|Street]**

I listened as Yarne briefly explained about the distant future, and how he alongside several others had traveled back in time. He told of his capture, and of his relation with Kellam. When he was discovered to be Kellam's son, the two shared a heartfelt reunion, before having another with me, and Robin, seeing as we were relatives. When I asked about our roles, I learned three things from him.

* * *

 ***I was one of the children's favorite person to be around. Enough for a girl named Severa to idolize me...Why?**

 ***I personally crafted Yarne's armor.**

 ***I crafted a few items as my legacy before my 'death'. Knowing I died makes me sad though, oh well.**

* * *

I studied Yarne's armor, and realized it was true. There were a few details, but I knew that it was I who built the armor. To be honest I was a bit skeptical until I saw the designs. The three of us openly welcomed him back 'home', making him cry. I calmed him down, with a cup of tea. I chuckled when he mentioned, that he missed seeing me pull stuff from nowhere. We walked back to the castle, and entered the throne room. The rest of the Shepherds were waiting, and besides the ones in the room, the rest were surprised to see another Taguel. Panne especially. I glanced at Kellam, who nodded at me. I nodded to Robin, and she grinned. She marched in front of me, and announced.

"We have returned, with a Surprise!" She said cheerfully. The others looked confused, as she walked off to the left. I stepped forward, before stepping to the right.

"Announcing. Yarne! Son of Kellam, and Panne!" I announced cheerfully. Kellam chuckled when the Shepherds put on a shocked look. Yarne looked away embarrassed, while Panne tilted her head. She walked forward, until she was face-to-face with him. Kellam walked next to them, and the three began to have another heartfelt reunion. After that event, Chrom asked me.

"So. How much coin did you find?" I looked at him.

"Ylisse economy is low, so we need to bring back the flow of money." He stated. I sighed sadly, making him look at me weird.

"You were going to give us the coin right?" He asked.

"Nope." I stated simply. His eye twitched, before he sighed.

"Just show me the coin." I complied. After several moments of constant silver and gold, pouring out from in front of me, there was a pile of silver, and gold coins.

"There that's all of it." I said. I feigned sadness, while I internally laughed. Kellam smiled, as his fiance, and future son stared at him confused.

{You Have Lost 100 **[Gold Coin]** }

{You Have Lost 500 **[Silver Coin]** }

The guards quickly piled up the coin, so it would be distributed, or added to the treasury later. After a few more words, all of us were dismissed. Annie instantly walked next to me, with Robin on the other side.

"So? How much?" She asked. I smiled.

"Enough for our family to live comfortably for at least 4 generations." Annie suddenly spoke up.

"Do I count as family?" She asked curiously. I smiled at her.

"Well. I'm marrying you, so what do you think?" I asked smiling at her. She blushed at the thought of marriage. I heard something snapping, and turned to notice Stahl breaking a piece of bread. I watched as he nailed Vaike on the head, knocking him out in the process. _'That is one hard piece of bread.'_ I thought.

* * *

 **[Timeskip 1 Month Later|Castle]**

I sat in the crowd with my fiance Anna. My brother Kellam, and sister Robin sat in front of us. We watched Chrom stand there nervously, while we watched. The doors opened, and the bride came in. Since I always saw her in armor, and fighting, I couldn't describe what Sully looked like. I watched as she walked down the aisle, before stopping next to Chrom, facing him. I watched them exchange their vows, promising to never betray the other. I clapped along with the others as the newlyweds kissed. A blue-haired woman stared with happiness, as she stared at the newly-weds.

* * *

 **[Ballroom]**

Both Noble, and Commoner were invited into the wedding, so there was a large amount of people mingling. I sat with several others, playing flutes. I had taught them **(Song of Storms)** , and were playing an extended version. Once the song ended, I walked up to a grand piano, and began playing. The other musicians stopped playing to listen.

* * *

 **(Rather be Piano Cover/Synthesia)**

Several children watched mesmerized as I played the piano. They acted as though they never heard such music, though I'm sure it was true. A young man with a scar running down his right eye listened with nostalgia as a tear fell down his cheek. He looked around, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound, only to stare shocked as he gazed upon someone he hadn't seen for almost a decade.

The crowd clapped once the song finished. I immediately changed songs.

* * *

 **(7 Years Piano Tutorial)**

Several elderly began chuckling, or softly cry, as they relived their childhood. A young man stopped flirting with a group of women, as memories of days when a shadowed figure played music, as he practiced dancing.

I played one another song from my homeland.

* * *

 **(** **Wedding Dress Piano** **)**

Both young, and old stood as they listened to the music. As they listened they heard a soft voice, singing in a foreign language. A young girl with green hair stopped eating, in order to wipe her eyes as both old, and familiar memories resurfaced. One of them being a shadowed person cooking her a meal.

* * *

Once I finished that last song, everyone began applauding. I began playing one last song. I only heard it once, so I tried to mimic the sound. I say it went pretty well, all things considering.

 **(Try Everything Piano)**

I happily pressed the keys, and gleefully listened as the notes combined to form a beautiful piece. Hugging one of the walls, a young woman with long red twintails wiped away tears as she remembered a shadowed man playing around with her when she was just a child.

Once I finished the piece, I got up, and bowed to the crowd as they applauded me. I walked towards Chrom, and Sully. I stopped in front of them, and asked.

"So...Do I call you Exalt, or something?" I asked sheepishly. Chrom grinned.

"Don't be silly. Emmeryn is still on the throne. I won't succeed her for at least another thirty or so years." He said easily. I scratched my head grinning. I joked with them for awhile, before bidding them a good night. I walked around and saw a few budding couples, such as Frederick & Sumia, Stahl & Lissa, Miriel & Vaike, and Gaius & Robin...Wait what? I rubbed my eyes, and looked again. My eyes did not deceive me. I smiled at their direction, and walked off. I noticed Yarne, and moved to talk to him. Or at least i would of, if Marth didn't appear, and whisper something to him. He nervously followed, and being the man I am, i followed them via **[Shadow Walk]**. I leaned on a wall as Marth, or Lucina as Yarne called her yelled at him.

"What Are You Thinking?! If You Keep Interacting with Them, We risk Destroying The Timeline." She scolded him. All of a sudden a young woman with long red twintails appeared. Lucia gasped.

"Severa!? What Are You Doing Here?" Lucina asked. Severa scoffed.

"Enjoying the party. What else?" She asked. Lucina was about to respond, but was Severa continued.

"Besides, the chance to see my mother again, is a nice bonus." She said happily. The door to the room opened once more, and a young man wearing a mask walked in followed by a group of others. Soon the room contained 12 young adults, and me. When I look at them, I realized they must have been the future children. They began discussing about the future, and about the return of someone named Grima. I listened attentively when they mentioned about a war with Valm in about two years. I finally decided to interrupt the conversation, when Lucina accused Robin of killing Chrom in the future.

"You realize, even if you somehow manage to kill Robin, we the Shepherds will hunt you down right?" My voice traveled throughout the room. The entire group tensed, before Yarne began sniffing the air. He stiffened, before relaxing slightly, the others looked at him confused. I deactivated **[Shadow Walk]** , and crossed my arms.

"You're all failures when it comes to searching for eavesdroppers." I said sighing. I shook my head in disappointment when the group turned, and jumped away startled. Lucina instinctively slashed at me, making the others cry out in alarm. I activated **[Shadow Walk]** , and watched as her Falchion phased right through me. I deactivated **[Shadow Walk]** , and glared at them.

"Explain." I ordered. The masked man looked away.

"We don't have to explain anything." He said. My eyes narrowed, before I activated **[Haste]**. I instantly appeared beside him, and gripped his shoulder. I leaned in, and glared at him, instilling fear into him. He shivered as i spoke.

"With news of a war occurring two years, I think not." The others flinched as I let the man go. He gripped his shoulder in slight pain.

"Again explain." Yarne stepped up, and began to explain the situation, with Lucina trying to stop him. Once he was finished, I simply looked at Lucina.

"You would make a bad Tactician Lucina." I said nonchalantly. She flinched. I turned so I was looking at all the future children.

"So let me get this straight. You all come from a war torn future, where we the Shepherds had fallen, and Grima the Fell Dragon ruled the world, driving humanity to the brink of extinction, and Naga with her last remaining bit of power sent you all back to the past, meaning right now to change the future, yet Lucina is trying to prevent that for one reason, or another." The group nodded. I sighed.

"Okay. I have a new idea. Tell them." I said bluntly.

"NO! It will tamper with the timeline. We can't tell them who we are." I raised an eyebrow.

"...I was talking about the war." I said. She blushed in embarrassment as the others chuckled at her blunder. I smiled at the camaraderie shared between the group, and noticed how they acted similar to how their parents would react. I clapped my hands gaining there attention.

"So will you tell them about Valm?" I asked. They looked at each other, before nodding at me. I grinned.

"Good. Now then, lets introduce ourselves. I want to know the name of the new Shepherds." I smiled at their reaction, as the girls began to splutter, and the boys failed to speak. After a moment, they introduced themselves. They were Lucina daughter of Chrom, Gerome son of Cherche, Nah daughter of Nowi, Cynthia daughter of Sumia, Brady son of Maribelle, Severa daughter of Cordelia, Owain son of Lissa, Inigo son of Olivia, Laurent son of Miriel, Noire daughter of Tharja, and Kjelle daughter of Sully. I already knew Yarne, so I didn't have him introduce themselves. I acquainted myself with them a bit longer, before leaving. I then remembered. I turned.

"Yarne." I said. He looked over, and said.

"Your armor is in pieces. Come by my house sometime, and I'll fix it right up. Same for the rest of you. Don't hesitate to visit if your ever in the area." I smiled softly at them, before turning, and left the room closing the door behind me.

* * *

 **[Room]**

The group looked at each other, before Inigo asked.

"...Was that Uncle Lux?" He asked timidly. At the name being called, the others began to cry in relief, and happiness. They each began reliving memories of happy times, especially the ones where he was with them. They each held out an item made for each of them.

A Retractable Shield for Lucina.

 **[Retractable Shield]** _A memento made by Lux for Lucina._

 _[Effect] Become a Sheathe for the Falchion._

 _[Effect] Immunity towards low-mid tier magic._

A Halberd for Gerome.

 **[Halberd]** _A memento made by Lux for Gerome._

 _[Effect] Lightweight, and Longer Reach._

 _[Effect] Cut's through Magic Attacks._

A Ballistic Knife for Nah.

 **[Ballistic Knife]** _A memento made by Lux for Nah._

 _[Effect] Fires blade from handle._

 _[Effect] Summons blade back to Handle._

A Boomerang for Cynthia.

 **[Boomerang]** _A memento made by Lux for Cynthia._

 _[Effect] Channel Mana to cause it to cut through whatever in it's way._

 _[Effect] Can split into dual daggers._

A Cane-Sword for Brady.

 **[Cane Sword]** _A memento made by Lux for Brady._

 _[Effect] Hidden blade inside the cane._

 _[Effect] Cuts through solid stone easily._

A Glaive for Severa.

 **[Glaive]** _A memento made by Lux for Severa._

 _[Effect] Can encase the blade with Lightning._

 _[Effect] Can bathe the blade with Fire._

A Windmill Shuriken for Owain.

 **[Windmill Shuriken]** _A memento made by Lux for Owain._

 _[Effect] Can become a large throwable throwing star._

 _[Effect] A Four-Bladed Sword._

A War Horn for Inigo.

 **[War Horn]** _A memento made by Lux for Inigo._

 _[Effect] Raises the Morality, and Confidence of Allies._

 _[Effect] Intimidates the enemies._

A Bo-Staff for Laurent.

 **[Bo-Staff]** _A memento made by Lux for Laurent._

 _[Effect] Can break through solid stone._

 _[Effect] When spun, can reflect projectiles._

A Flare for Noire.

 **[Flare]** _A memento made by Lux for Noire._

 _[Effect] Fire a variety of colored flames._

 _[Effect] Fire a small fireball, that creates a big explosion._

A Dual Spear for Kjelle.

 **[Dual Spear]** _A memento made by Lux for Kjelle._

 _[Effect] A second spear is sheathed in the first._

 _[Effect] Can launch enemies into the air._

A Spiked Gauntlets for Yarne.

 **[Spiked Gauntlets]** _A memento made by Lux for Yarne._

 _[Effect] Increases efficiency of Unarmed Combat._

 _[Effect] Spikes are retractable._

They stared at their respective item fondly, before Lucina spoke up.

"We have a chance now. We can change the future." She said confidently. The others voiced their agreement.

* * *

 **[Night|Ballroom]**

I walked around for a bit, before I heard Robin call me over.

"Lux! It's about time for _that_." She said. I nodded. Chrom who was nearby asked.

"What's _that_?" We ignored him, as we walked into another room. Kellam was leaning on a crate waiting for us. He nodded, before picking up a crate, us copying him. We drew eyes as everyone (Guests, Shepherds,  & Future Children) watched us walk out the door carrying crates. Once we reached the courtyard, I opened them up revealing something the three of us had been developing over the past month. I had revealed about Fireworks to them, and they liked it so, we decided to make some for Chrom's wedding.

 **[Firework]** _A harmless explosive, that streaks upward towards the sky before becoming a colorful explosion. Best used at night during celebrations._

 _[Type] Projectile_

 _[Effect] Fills spectators with awe, and inspiration for 10 Minutes._

 _[Duration]_

 _*Stage 1: 8 seconds._

 _*Stage 2: 3 seconds._

I held up one of the **[Firework]** , and examined it. It was a Cylinder, with a cone head, and was striped red, blue, and white. It was tied to a stick, making it easy for use. We began stacking them together, before I took held out a hand. Robin handed me a torch, and once the main couple (Chrom, and Sully) noticed us, I lit them. We watched as the **[Firework]** began rising into the sky. Everyone watched silently before cheering in awe when it exploded into colors. Robin pumped a fist, as I yelled in victory. Kellam simply smiled at the success, while carrying more fireworks. We spent the rest of the night, setting off fireworks.

* * *

 **[Next Day|Castle]**

I sat mentally commanding a small wooden golem. I had made it from a piece of wood. It was a faceless ragdoll, with a pair of holes for eyes.

 **[Marionette]** _A puppet controlled through telepathy. Can be animated, so it can act independently. Can be used to control large groups of golem's at once._

 _[Effect] Easier to control large amounts of golem's at once._

 _[Duration] Dependent on Mana._

I gave it a **[Branch]** , and watched as it began marching in place. I chuckled before picking it up, and putting it in my pocket. I took a step, before gaining an idea. I took out the **[Marionette]** , and took out a **[Small Paintbrush]**. I wrote **жизнь** inside the puppet, as I idly walked through the hallway. Once I finished the Rune, I activated it. The puppet began to spaz out, as it's eye holes, began to glow a faint green. I watched as the puppet began to stretch, before finally getting up, and looking up at me from it's perch on my hand. It looked distinctively different from what it used to be. The puppet became a wooden figure, with a leaf growing from it's head.

{You have created a new creature}

 **[Woodling]** _A elemental, made from wood. Will aid it's creator in trivial activities, such as turning pages, or massaging headaches._

 _[Race] Element_

 _[Lifespan] Y 30_

 _[Skill] Green Thumb: Plants, grow faster when tended to._

I smiled at the **[Woodling]** , before creating three more, increasing the numbers to four **[Woodling]**. They all scattered throughout my body, and relaxed on my body. They were found in these locations. One was found sitting in my hair, another riding my shoulder on both sides, and the final one resting in my pocket. Many servants stopped, and watched me bewildered as the **[Woodling]** as they rested throughout my body. I walked into Robin's room, and browsed through one of her books.

"Basic Tactics, & Strategies? Nah. Kingdom of Hoshido, & Nohr? I'm good." I muttered as I continued to search through her bookshelf. When I failed to find something to read, I sat down on her chair. I rested my arms on her desk, and decided to take a nap.

* * *

 **[30 Minutes Later]**

I yawned as i woke up from my nap. I got up, and walked out of the room. As I roamed around the hallways, I noticed a glint outside one of the windows. It was Owain. I quickly walked out to the courtyard, and walked behind me.

"Calm Down Sword Arm! I command you-" "What are you doing?" I asked. Owain instantly stiffened, and turned to face me.

"Ah. Uh nothing Uncle." He nervously chuckled. I hummed, before asking.

"What do you think is better. Hwacha, or Ballista?" He looked at me confused.

"What, and what?" He asked. I sweatdropped.

"Hwacha, or Ballista?" I repeated. He thought for a moment.

"Um...A Hwacha? What is a Hwacha anyways?" He asked. I walked off ignoring the question.

* * *

 **[Morning|Garrison Courtyard]**

After procuring a large amount of wood, some leftover rockets, and javelins, I began my work. I worked on the project for the next couple hours. A **[Woodling]** wiped my brow, with a towel, as I examined my work. I decided to go with a Hwacha, and made so it could fire 200 firework-powered javelins all at once. I loaded the javelins into the Hwacha, before twisting the fuses of the fireworks together. I attached two wheels to the Hwacha giving it mobility, before lifting up the handles from behind, and testing out it's weight. I then moved it to the firing range, and aimed the Hwacha downwards. Vaike was nearby, s he watched me light the fuse. We watched in awe as the Hwacha proceeded to annihilate the practice dummies. 200 javelins were buried in the ground, with pieces of straw, and leather scattered nearby.

Vaike whistled as he helped me pull out the javelins. Once they were all collected, I attached new fireworks to them. Once done I put them in quivers installed into the siege vehicle. I then moved it into a empty corner, and walked with Vaike to the Mess Hall.

* * *

 **[Evening|Mess Hall]**

We entered to find Chrom focusing on the table. I walked up to him.

"What are you thinking about Chrom?" I asked. He looked up.

"Not even a day, and everyone is calling for a heir." He said conflicted. I looked at him. It makes sense I suppose. A week ago, Emmeryn had stepped down, and appointed Chrom as the new Exalt.

"At least you don't have over 100 Anna's telling you to marry their sister already." I said patting his shoulder with sympathy. He looked at me shocked before giving me a smile.

"I guess that's true. Actually speaking of which when's the wedding happening?" He inquired. I rubbed my chin. The rest of the Shepherds leaned in, the future children more so. They had joined the Shepherds somehow. I'll find out one day, but I do know, that their parents don't know about their relations except Kellam, and Panne.

"Two days after Kellam's." I told him. He turned to Kellam.

"In a week." He said. The others began conversing with themselves, probably talking about the upcoming weddings.

"Who's your best man?" Chrom asked.

"Robin." I said instantly. Robin looked at me funny.

"I'm a woman." She said.

"So? Your point?" I asked. She stuck her tongue at me in response. The two of us argued about best men, and other trivial matters until we finished our dinner. After we split off, I walked back to my room, and fed Mario. While I was gone, he had bonded with Emmeryn, and had become her unofficial guard dog. He had in fact grown to the size of a small horse, and was strong enough to carry me. I rubbed his head, as he slept next to me.

* * *

 **[2 Days later|Southtown]**

According to the nobles, since I had help save Ylisse, I was made a noble, and given a piece of land to govern. I was readily accepted by the townsmen as I had saved them before. It's been a year or so since that happened, when I think about it. I had been given the town a few days ago, so I immediately began to change the town for the better. I hired builders, to create a cobble road, and upgrade the houses. Next, I had the townsman expand the town, to the point it could house over a thousand townsmen, and still have space leftover. I had the wooden walls upgraded to stone brick, and had a barrack built. Just so I don't spend all day explaining the changes, the town now was about a third the size of Ylisstol. Instead of a mansion, or something signifying my status, I had a a small manor located on top of a hill inside the town.

I had some of the citizens train as Militia in case bandits try to attack us. I personally created a new class, that none had ever seen before. The **Wolf Riders**.

{A New Class Has Been Created}

* * *

 **{Wolf Rider}**

 **[Description]** _A mounted unit, that rides a large armored wolf into battle._

 **[Perks]**

 _[Hunter] Able to track scents, and footprints._

 _[Trapper] Knowledge of trapping prey._

 _[Roaming Archer] Able to aim easily while mounted._

 _[Nocturnal] More active, and have better eyesight during night._

 **[Skills]**

 _[Eagle Vision] Vision increased by Four. Eyes become that of an eagle._

 _[Howl] Howl like a Wolf, quickening, and inspiring confidence, into allies. It can also intimidate weak-willed enemies._

* * *

While hunting for more food, we had stumbled upon a field, with horse-sized wolves. They were easily tamed, and they bonded well with the villagers. I had also had time to finally finish the Hwacha, and mass produce it. Other than that, I had also accidentally create something with Runes. **Giants**.

* * *

 **{Giant}**

 **[Description]** _A Tower-Sized being made of Stone, and Clay. They wield large wooden clubs, and crush enemies with their feet, or arms. They are a peaceful race, but will linger near their creator, and protect them zealously._

 _[Requires]_

 _*Камень_

 _*расти_

 _*тело_

 _*жизнь_

 _*независимый_

 _*форма_

 _[Duration] 3000 Y_

* * *

Besides that, I continued to improve the town, with more, and more people joining the town. I also practiced my **{Golemancy}** ,and got to the point where I could create at least 200 **[Stone Warrior]** every day. I mentally commanded them to wait in a hidden valley I had found. I currently had 2480 golem's, not including the giants. Recently a blacksmith, and his family had joined the town, along with a monk hoping to establish a church to Naga. I allowed it because...why not. Besides after it's establishment, War Monks were being formed, especially when I accidentally let slipped about a rumor about Valm.

* * *

 **[Robin Pov|Castle]**

I walked through the castle looking for Chrom, when I heard a few servants nearby.

"Have you heard? Southtown is expanding, and is forming their own army." One servant said.

"I heard they are preparing for war." Another said. A War? That was worrying. I would have not thought much on it, if the I hadn't heard that sentence.

"There's word of a war in Valm, at least that's what I heard when I visited my sister over there." The second servant said. Valm? War? Chrom needed to know about this. I rushed towards the throne room, and held my hand and-

* * *

 **[Main Pov]**

Opened the door. I walked in, and sat down on my couch, as I sighed exhausted from today. I had to resolve four arguments over sales, and fill out three stacks of paperwork. I had to wait four more days until Kellam's wedding, and another two before my own. I smiled at the thought of marrying Annie, as I thought of her. I slowly got up, and stretched, before leaving my manor. Annie had to leave and attend to something with her family for a few days.

* * *

 **[Southtown|Road]**

I walked through the crowd, people occasionally greeting me, causing newcomers to do the same. I stopped in front of a particular building, and opened it.

* * *

 **[Wolf Cave]**

It was a quaint little building. It was actually the gathering point of the Wolf Riders. I looked at the counter, where my lieutenant sat at the counter. His name was Max. He was originally a woodcutter, until we learned about his natural talents in mounted archery. Besides me, there was no one as skilled as him. I sat down next to him.

Wolf Riders wore Black Leather Armor like me, but with chainmail underneath. They also wore helmets resembling wolves, and carried both Bows, and Swords. Some switched out Bows for Spears, or Swords with Lances.

"Hey Boss. The others caught a large bounty today." Max said grinning. I grinned back.

"What they catch?" I asked. Max' grin grew bigger.

"A family of Bear." He said. I smiled in response.

"Remember not to hunt them all. Don't wanna look across the continent for another one." I warned. He merely laughed it off.

"I hear ya Boss." He said good-naturely. This is what I like about him. He's very easy-going, and very likable. The door suddenly slammed open, and a villager ran in.

"Bandits!" He yelled. We looked at each other before nodding. We ran out, and whistled. Two shadows leapt from the tree's, and stared at us as we got on them. The first was Mario, wearing silver armor, dyed with blue leather. I looked over, and watched Max take out a Unique Bow. Unlike other bow's this one had blades, allowing him to fire arrows, and cut down enemies at the same time. I took out my crossbow, and loaded it. The blacksmith had tried to replicate it, but could only make an inferior version, one made of bronze. Not as powerful, but still good enough to do it's job. We rode towards the gate, being joined by more, and more Wolf Riders, and Militia. The gate keepers opened the gate as we rushed out. Three of my Giants were fighting the bandits, while one laid on the ground destroyed. Surrounding it were multiple dead bandits, so I know it didn't die in vain.

We rode around the field cutting, or shooting them down. Soon we heard a horn being blown, and saw a large force of Bandits swarming towards us. I released a _[Howl]_ causing our wolves to run faster. We easily crushed their forces, as my _[Howl]_ had caused them to hesitate. Some of the Bandits tried to escape through the forest, not knowing that we knew them like the back of our hands. Within a minute, we had cut them all down. We stripped the corpses of their equipment, and coin before burning them in a pit. I noticed a group riding towards us, and using _[Eagle Vision]_ I recognized Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin.

* * *

 **[Chrom's Pov|Road]**

I rode alongside Lissa, Frederick, and Robin as we journeyed to Southtown. We had just exited the forest to find a battlefield. Warriors on Wolves shot, or cut an army of bandits down, with Lux at the lead. We watched them strip the corpses of any valuables before throwing them in a pit, and burning them. I had my horse run faster as I began to near Lux. I saw him stop his wolf, and wave at us.

* * *

 **[Main Pov]**

I watched as Chrom, and Co. neared us. I raised a hand, signalling the rest not to attack, and rode up to them.

"Welcome Friends to Southtown." I said cheerfully, gesturing to the Imposing Walls, and the small army of Militia, and Wolf Riders, as well as the Giants standing near the gate. The group looked amazed at the changes.

"You did all this? In just a week?" Chrom asked. I nodded.

"Sure. Lets go with that." I said. The men, and women behind me chuckled, as I led them inside the town. I walked towards my manor, as my friends marveled on all the changes Southtown went through. When we finally reached it, they took in it's appearance. It was a three-story building, made of stone, with a wooden roof. I unlocked the door, and walked in. I walked into the kitchen, and prepared some **[Apple Cinnamon Tea]**. I also took some homemade cookies I had made beforehand, for no reason.

* * *

 **[Chocolate Chip Cookie]** _A chocolate chip cookie. A snack eaten during meetings, or family reunions._

 _[Effect] Makes eater happy for 5 Minutes._

* * *

 **[Living Room]**

I piled the cookies onto a plate, before setting it on the tray, and heading back to the main room. I set the tray down, and pouring everyone a cup of tea, before sitting down, taking a sip in the process.

"It's rare, for you to visit...Actually his is the first time you visited, when I think about it." I said. Chrom chuckled, before saying.

"The work of an Exalt never ends. Especially with the paperwork." He muttered at the end. I winced in sympathy.

"I know that feeling. When you think your finished, a whole new batch needs to be signed." I said in despair. Chrom grinned.

"Anyways I'm sure you didn't just come here to visit. Is there something you need?" I said cutting straight down to business. Chrom sighed.

"I heard rumors of Southtown preparing for war." he said. I deadpanned.

"In other words, Robin told you." I said bluntly. Chrom nervously chuckled, as Robin looked smug at Frederick.

"Is it true Lux?" Frederick inquired. I looked around for a moment, before leaning forward. I looked at Chrom seriously.

"I'm sure you heard of rumors surrounding Valm." I stated. Chrom nodded.

""From what a friend told me, Valm is being conquered from within, and it's only a matter of time before they decide to invade us." I said darkly. Chrom frowned.

"How long?" Lissa asked. I looked at her.

"...Two Years." I said sadly. The atmosphere became sullen as everyone thought of the future. Robin looked at me.

"Lux. How many golem's do you have? 84? 210?" She asked. I blinked.

"2480. Why?" I asked. Chrom proceeded to spit his tea out drenching the table. I glared at him for creating a mess. He apologized, before looking at me.

"How do you have so many? It's been only 2 days." He said still surprised. He wasn't the only ones as the other three stood shocked.

"Practice. Lot's, and lot's of practice. Compare my practicing to Frederick's Fitness Hour." I said. Chrom shivered for a moment before nodding. Mentioning "Frederick's Fitness Hour" got Lissa, and Robin out of their trance. Frederick calmly sighed at their reaction. It was getting dark out, so I invited them to stay for dinner. I had Chrom wipe the table clean, while Robin helped me cook. Over the weeks, I had ingrained the Arts of Cooking to Robin turning her into a competent assistant chef. She no longer sets water on fire, or freezes food with fire. The most she could make sadly was a fried egg.

* * *

 **[1 Hour Later|Dining Room]**

We sat at the table eating our meal. It was steamed fish, with a side of eggs. I held a pair of wooden sticks I called chopsticks. I had another pair, with carvings of a serpent. I had them in a box. I planned to give it to Annie when she got back. As we ate, Lissa suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Lux." She stated. I looked up to look at her. She was looking at me strangely.

"Are you Chon'Sin?" She asked. I stared at her confused for a moment, before giving her a blank look.

"Sure. Let's go with that. Anyways, eat your meal before it gets cold." I said partially answering the question. She pouted before obliging and continued to eat.

"So. Kellam's wedding is in 4 days. You going?" Chrom asked. I snorted.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said smiling. I suddenly stopped eating, as I heard a door being unlocked. I smiled as i got up from my seat, and walked into the kitchen. The door bursted open as Annie came in.

"I'm Back!" She yelled cheerfully. She walked into the Dining Room, only to be surprised as she saw the others. I walked into the room with another plate of dinner, and set it down in front of her. She smiled sweetly at me, and dug in. I sat back down and continued eating. We soon made idle talk, and questioned Annie's disappearance. She told us of a upcoming Family Reunion in a few months. I smiled contently as i watched my friends, and family chat, and joke with each other. My smile faltered, when I thought about the future.

"Hey Lux. Tell them about the time we met our brothers." Robin said. I smiled at the memory, and began to recount the tale.

* * *

 **[Morning|Southtown]**

I sat on Mario as we waited for Annie to finish up whatever business she had. We were geared up in our armor, since there was a chance of Bandits. Chrom, and Frederick was speaking with Max. He was coming along with a few other Wolf Riders. Lissa sat next to me in a carriage.

"So I found out that Owain is my son!" She said to me excited. I grinned.

"So the cat's out of the bag huh?" I asked. She looked at me shocked.

"You knew?!" She accused me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Since meeting Yarne." I told her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Wasn't my place to say. It was their decision, so I had to respect it." I said. She sighed.

"I guess." She muttered. Annie finally came to us. She was dragging Robin...Huh I admit, I forgot about her.

"She refused to get up." She told me. I looked at Robin.

"Your beds are so comfortable." She stated. I smiled. Chrom let out a whistle gaining our attention. It was time to head back to Ylisstol.

* * *

 **[Next Day|Ylisstol]**

We arrived at the city, and immediately headed to the Garrison. Once we got there, we encountered Sumia who walked straight to Frederick, and began to reprimand him for something. I grinned amused as Frederick got chewed out, for one reason, or another. We walked into the building, Chrom in the lead. I quickly caught up with the other Shepherds, and got myself settled in.

* * *

 **[2 Days Later|Garrison Kitchen]**

I carefully applied the cream, as Gaius turned the cake. Once satisfied, I placed it into my **{Inventory}**. I took out a cream-less cake, and set it down on the counter. I created a new mix of cream. I handed it to Gaius, as he prepared to decorate it. I turned it as he applied the cream. Once done, I put the cake into my **{Inventory}**. We had spent yesterday making cakes, and today frosting them. Gaius chewed a Caramel Apple as we basked in our success. We decided o use my **{Inventory}** since we thought that if we looked away for a moment, it would disappear.

We proceeded to split off, and I entered my room to change. I changed into a Blue suit, with a magenta cravat. I walked out, and greeted Robin who wore exactly the same as me, but with a purple suit. We grinned at each other, as we waited for Gaius. He came out wearing a sandy brown suit, without a cravat. He looked at Robin, and complimented her. I grimaced as I listened to the two flirt with each other. We walked into the Chapel, and quickly headed off to stand next to Annie. She looked over.

"Looking good." She complimented. I grinned back.

"And your looking beautiful as ever." I said sincerely. She lightly blushed, and playfully slapped my shoulder. We greeted Kellam.

"Hey you two. Glad you could make it." Kellam said happy that I came. I grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it." I said. Kellam grinned back. I chatted with him until it was time for the ceremony. I walked over, and took a seat next to Annie. I noticed those two travelers we had met a couple months back, Anna, and Alex I think their names were. I heard a piano being played, and watched as Panne walked down the aisle. I heard Kellam gasp in awe, and love. Soon she stood next to Kellam as they faced Libra as he began the ceremony.

* * *

 **[30 Minutes Later|Chapel]**

I grinned as we congratulated the newlyweds. It was rare to see Panne show any emotions other then indifference, as she blushed, and smiled as she was congratulated. Yarne stood nearby looking absolutely ecstatic. I smiled amused as I watched him decide whether, or not to approach. Eventually I had my fill of amusement, so I gently pushed him towards them. I watched them bond, before looking away. I felt an arm link with mine, and looked to see Annie staring up at me with a smile. We converse with each other, until our respective friends pulled us away. I smiled amused as Donnel, and Ricken tried to decide who was older, by eating pie. At the corner of my eyes, I noticed something shocking. I saw Alex make his sword disappear into a window.

Curious I walked over.

"Hey Alex was it? I have a question?" I asked. He tensed before hesitatingly nodded.

"What was that just now? Looked awfully similar to my **{Inventory}**." I said getting to the point. I watched as he changed expressions of shock, joy, and sadness. He took out his sword, that was extremely familiar to me. It was my **[Wind Splitter]**. It looked a bit old, and chipped, but besides that, it was dentical to my own. I had further proof, when it glowed a faint green. I looked up at him.

"Telling by the age, and state this sword is in, I have one question." I stated.

"Have you come from the future?" I asked. Alex looked shocked, before chuckling.

"You always were the best when it came to mysteries." He said. He looked at me happily, before doing a small bow.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Alexander, brother to Annabeth, and son of Lux, and Anna." I heard a gasp, and I turned to find Annie staring at him in surprise. Alex shared her surprise, as he looked away. I examined at his appearance more closely, and I found several similarities. Besides having the same nose, and cheekbones as Annie, he was like a clone of myself. I heard a a door being forced open, and a voice called out.

"Alex! I Found A-" A woman's voice yelled with excitement, before falling silent. Anna was a short-haired clone of Annie... I stared blankly at the wall. I was despondent as I came to realize I had twins. Twins. I faintly heard Annie giggling at my expense. I idly listened to the following conversation.

"So. Your our children from the future?" I heard Annie ask.

"Y-yes." A voice whispered. Was that Anna, or Alex? Who knows.

"...You sound like you don't want to be here." I heard Annie ask soundly. When I find out whoever said that, I will beat you black, and blue.

"No!...that's not it. I-it's been almost Ten years since we last saw you both, still alive." I heard Anna let out a choked sob.

"There. There. We're here now. So don't worry about it." Annie said. I heard muffled crying. I decided to rejoin the conversation.

"...Ten Years." I muttered. The others looked over confused. I continued.

"Ten years of missed birthdays. Gonna need to make up for it. If you would have me?" I asked. I felt someone squeeze me tight. I looked down to witness both Alex, and Anna crying now, as they buried their faces into my chest. For the next several minutes, both Annie, and I hugged them both, while they let out all their sorrow. Soon they had stopped crying, and were sitting quietly in front of us. I clapped my hands together.

"So..." I trailed off. Annie picked up the sentence.

"What have you been up to lately?" She asked. Alex, and Anna looked at each other, before softly chuckling. I stared confused.

"Eh? Something wrong?" I asked confused. The two calmed down a tad bit, enough for Alex to say.

"No. It's just that, when we were younger, you two would finish each others sentences." He said. We chuckled in response. Soon with the atmosphere back to a cheery one. Annie clapped her hands, gaining our attention.

"Did anything interesting happen?" She asked. The two slowly thought about it, which I thought was adorable, before looking at each other. Alex nodded, and began their tale.

* * *

 **[Next Day|Garrison Courtyard]**

I stared at Alex, as he prepared himself holding his **[Thief Sword]** in a reverse grip. I had found out, that He, and Anna had inherited my **{Inventory}** ability, but shared it instead of individuality. Also I found they could only hold a small amount, compared to my limitless capacity. I gripped out my **[Wind Splitter]**. I heard Stahl call out. Owain had walked in, and had a joyful reunion with Alex, and Anna. He then told the rest of the Future Children, who told their parents in response.

"Begin!" He said. Alex' finger glowed a soft blue, as he drew something on his sword. I realized it was a Rune.

 **{** **Меч=Sword Has Been Learned** **}**

"All Out?" I asked. Alex nodded excited for some reason.

"Yes Please!" He said. I grinned.

"All Right, you asked for it." I created two **[Stone Warrior]** who rushed towards my surprised son. I quickly activated **[Shadow Walk]** , and disappeared from everyone's sight, making a few Shepherds gasp. I rushed behind Alex, before leaping towards him. He had just destroyed the golem's before having to dodge me, as I reappeared. He backstepped until there a large gap between us. I threw a **терка** on the ground in response, drawing his confusion. I stepped on it, before rushing towards him, two times quicker. I mentally called my **[Woodling]** to get some towels, and water. I channeled Mana, and swung. small tornado sprung from the blade, and threw Alex into the air.

"Wah!" I heard Alex yell surprised, as he fell. I pointed my katana at his throat once he looked up.

"Yield?" I asked. Four **[Stone Warrior]** stood around him.

"...I yield." He grumbled. I smiled before dismissing the golem's. I saw my **[Woodling]** walk up, and offer us, some towels, and water. Alex fondly stared at the **[Woodling]**.

"It's been such a long time, since I last saw one." He softly said. I glanced down on the small wooden figures, and smiled. I picked up one of them, and handed it to him.

"Here. Take it then." I said, handing him the **[Woodling]**. It looked at him in wonder. He looked back at me flustered.

"B-but..." He stuttered. I patted his shoulder.

"It's alright. you deserve something after all, for making it this far." I told him. He smiled brightly at me, before playing with his new **[Woodling]**. Anna walked over to her brother, and patted the **[Woodling]** happily. Annie walked over, and smiled at the two, as they played with the little wood figure. I just remembered, my wedding is tomorrow... I looked over at Annie.

"Neh. Annie?" I asked. She looked over confused.

"Are we having a small wedding, or a big one?" I asked. She looked confused before panic appeared on her face. She rushed off into the distance, as I watched. I heard someone chuckle.

"Someone forget something?" Kellam asked. I smiled.

"Something like that. Oh that's right, I have a present from me, and Gaius." I told him. Gaius walked over, when he heard his name being said. I pulled out several cakes.

"On behalf of me, and Gaius take them." I told him. I had given him seven carrot cakes.

"...Why seven?" He asked. Gaius spoke for me.

"Seven is a lucky number." He said. Kellam hummed, before accepting them. We chatted for a bit, before Kellam spoke up.

"By the way...I heard you, and Robin have a thing now." He said. Gaius lightly blushed.

"That's right. You are." I said, hair shadowing my face. We put our hands on his shoulder.

" **What are your plan's with our sister?** " We asked in unison. He gulped. We would've continued our interrogation, if Robin, hadn't punched our heads. We crouched, holding our heads in pain, as she stood over us. She walked over to Gaius. We watched shocked as she kissed him on the cheek. It was then I noticed a ring on her finger. I jumped up, and accused them.

"Your Engaged?!" I yelled. Kellam immediately voiced his agreement.

"Yeah! Why Didn't You Tell Us?!" He yelled. Robin grumbled.

"...Because. This is exactly how you would of reacted." She said. I shook my head.

"No it isn't. We would have tied him up, and throw him off a cliff." I said. Kellam followed up.

"Then beat his drowning body to a pulp." He said seriously. Gaius paled at each threat. Robin looked at us annoyed.

"I will not let you threaten to harm my fiance." She said seriously. I blinked, before sighing.

"Fine. But. He has to do something before I approve of this." I said. Gaius looked at me scared.

"Clean yourself up. I refuse to have a brother-in-law who is a slob." I told him. He sighed in relief before nodding at me. He looked at Kellam.

"Meet our parents." He said. Gaius paled in response, but nodded anyways. Kellam, and I nodded.

"If he can do those things, we'll wholeheartedly help out with the wedding." I said. Kellam simply nodded. Gaius meekly nodded, still terrified of our threats. Robin simply began laughing happily, at our approval. I noticed my son, and daughter looking over with happiness, as if they couldn't believe they were here. The thought of the words, son, and daughter gave me a happy feeling. I turned back, to Kellam playfully threatening Gaius, with Robin trying to calm him down. I smiled content. I wouldn't trade this for anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Done.**

 **Did anyone realize what role Anna, and Alex played?**

 **What did you think of the weapons Lux gave the Future Children?**

 **Also what do you think Lux' children have been given?**


	13. 2 Years & Battles DNR

**Hello there. I hope you enjoy this Special Chapter. I call it Chapter 13.5.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the following:**

 ***Lux**

 ***Annie**

 ***Alexander  
**

 ***Annabeth**

* * *

 **[Mysterious Area]**

I fell to the ground. I heard groans around, as I tried to get up. I would have succeeded if someone hadn't fallen on top of me knocking the air out of me.

"Where are we? There's something different about this place..." I heard Chrom say above me. I heard someone cough.

"Um...Chrom?" I heard Lissa say. I felt the pressure on my back quickly lessen immensely, making me groan in relief. Chrom immediately apologized.

"Sorry Lux." Chrom said, holding out a hand to me. I accepted it.

"Not your fault Chrom." I said waving the apology away. I looked around and noticed a floating woman, with vibrant glowing green hair. She stared down at us silently.

"..." The woman stayed silent.

"Wait, how...?!" Chrom exclaimed. I patted Libra's shoulder. He looked at me questioning.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Our goddess, Naga." Libra explained. I made a 'ah' in response. Naga began to speak.

"You've arrived at last. It was I who summoned you, Outrealm warriors."

"...Summoned us? Why?" Chrom asked. Naga turned to gaze at a glowing gateway.

"A world stands on the brink of demise. But I have no power there to save it. Only those with the power to cross time and space can reach it in its hour of need... Only warriors such as yourselves." She said. Is she talking about Frederick?

"What world is this that could possibly be beyond your power?" Chrom asked nervously.

"A world in which the ancient fell dragon has been revived, causing untold chaos. All hope for the future rests upon the shoulders of 14 valiant children-an exalted princess and 13 others born with the power to alter their destinies. However, without intervention, these 14 children will most certainly die." She told us. I stared at Lucina, and the others. They looked away with sadness, I patted my children's shoulder in comfort. They smiled at me, as I grinned.

"All of them? But that's..." Chrom trailed off.

"Hear me. Four children obtain Gules and Azure but are annihilated before they can bear it home. Six more obtain Argent and Sable, only to expire in sight of their country's border. Three manage to successfully deliver Vert and the Emblem to the princess... But soon after, all three of them-as well as the princess-are slain." She said sadly.

"Then who saves the world?" Chrom said frown.

"None do. It sinks, unresisting, into shadow...and finally fades into oblivion. This is the world's inexorable destiny. But sometimes destinies are too cruel...and so I sought help. Warriors, I beseech you: **Intervene. Change What Cannot Be Changed Without You**." She said with this overwhelming voice.

"We'd never turn our backs on those in need so long as the power to help them is ours. That goes for this world and any other-even if our hopes are as thin as you say." Chrom said to Naga resolutely. All of the original Shepherds yelled out agreement, our children looking at us in admiration.

"Thank you. Then I shall send you now to the brink-the moment in time before the world falls. Find the four children with Gules and Azure, and see them through their task." She said, as magic particles began to appear around us.

"We will." Chrom nodded to Naga.

"Here is my final counsel... The world you are about to visit bears a great resemblance to your own. You may encounter people you know or people you love... If you do, fight by their sides. It will give them great courage and strength. Now go, warriors. I know that destiny can yet be reshaped by your hands!" She told us, as the magic around us began activating. One by one I watched the others teleport, before my vision faded.

* * *

 **[Alternate Future|Ruined Fort]**

I blinked as my vision returned. I looked around, and noticed everyone regain their bearings, before I heard Lucina cry out.

"What? No! ...No, it can't be." She looked around terrified.

"What's wrong, Lucina?" Chrom asked worried.

"This is just like MY future. Where I came from! It's all so similar..." She told us. I looked around. It resembled just like a post-apocalyptic world. Ruins littered the wasteland, with a smoky red sky, and the foul-tasting air.

"What?! Are you certain?" Chrom asked shocked. Why isn't anyone else speaking?

"I could never forget. That enmity in the air—like the fell dragon threatens to crush us with every breath. I fear we've made a terrible error... I barely escaped that world with my life. How could I have brought you here?" She asked frantically. No. Technically Naga sent us here.

"Lucina, calm down. We chose to come here. And I think it's a good thing we did." Chrom stated, calming her down ever so slightly.

"But, Father, you could die!" She said to him still somewhat frantic.

"I know. But I also know you survived a world of death just like this one and came to us. You braved it all so that you might change OUR future." Chrom told her with confidence. Where does he get all that?

"Yes, but..." Lucina trailed off.

"Put yourself in my position. In the future you came from, I was already... I couldn't protect you. But in this version of the future, if you're here...it's like getting a second chance. Even if you and her aren't the same...I need this catharsis. For once, I'll be able to say I was there to keep you safe." He said to her gently.

"But...what's the point if you end up dead?!" She yelled. If this is the future, does that mean their are Risen versions of ourselves?

"Lucina, I promise you: **I Won't Die Here. I've Got Two Worlds To Save Now. I Intend To Get The Job Done.** " He said with such confidence, that I felt it, and I'm almost all the way in the back.

"Father, please..." Lucina tried to plead. I decided to cut in.

"Lucina stop trying. You should know Chrom will do it, even if you tried." I said sighing. Some of the others chuckled.

"Lux. Shut up, I'm trying to cheer up my daughter." He told me. I grinned as Lucina began to chuckle. She smiled at her father.

"Alright father. I feel better now." She said. Chrom smiled.

"That's more like it. Now, come on. Let's find those children!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **Alert: Regroup with the Trapped children!**

* * *

 **[Battle Start!]**

We yelled our War Cries, as we charged into the fray. Dozens of Risen fell to our group, as we charged towards a group comprised of Cynthia, Kjelle, Noire, and Nah. The said group looked on in shock as we trampled any opposing Risen with wrath. Soon we had surrounded the small group, as we cut, pierced, shot, burned, shocked, or bashed the enemy down.

"Mother?! Father?!" Kjelle yelled as Sully beheaded a Risen, and Chrom cut down the one behind her.

"Mother?!" Noire yelled in both shock, and fright as Tharja hexed a group of Risen into stone.

"Father!" Cynthia yelled shocked as Frederick charged forward skewering several Risen with his lance.

"Uncle?" Nah asked timidly? At that word, all four of the girls watched as I cut down a small group of Risen with my Katana. I jumped back to them, glanced at them, cutting down another group, and nodded before rushing back into the battle. Soon there was only a few stragglers left, and I turned. I saw the four children speaking with their respective parent(s). I turned to look out a nearby window, when I heard a voice.

"Uncle? IS that really you?" I turned, and looked at Cynthia. She looked at me as if I was a ghost.

"Why're you looking at me like I'm glass?" I asked. She began to tear up.

"Y-your real!" She leapt, and bear-hugged me, before crying with relief. I smiled softly, as I tousled her hair softly. She began to giggle.

"So what have you been up to lately?" I asked cheerfully, sipping some **[Apple Cinnamon Tea]**. She blinked confused, before laughing happily as if remembering something. I sadly glanced down at her.

"Sorry kid, for failing you all in this world." I said to her. She calmed down, and looked up, at me still happy.

"It's alright. I got to see you one more time, no matter how brief." She stated sadly. I grinned as I thought of something.

"By the way? How long has it been since you had Sugar?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Um...a few years. I think." I gasped in fake horror, while Gaius gasped in real horror. I put my hand around my back, and pulled out a plate layered with **[Chocolate Chip Cookie]**. I handed them to her, and softly said.

"Everyone deserves happiness every once in awhile." I patted her head, before nodding to the other girls. I then looked back down to Cynthia.

"Rest up, we got this." I said cheerfully, before running back into the fray.

* * *

Once we killed the last Risen, I felt something cover my legs. I looked down, and saw magic covering them. I looked up, and glanced at the four girls, cheer in victory. Before I disappeared, I left four pieces of **[Strawberry Cake]** , and four **[Orange Juice]** on the ground.

* * *

 **[Outrealm Gate]**

I blinked, as I realized we were back in the strange room once more. Annie told me it was a Outrealm Gate. I see... I still don't know what that is.

"Well done, Outrealm Warriors. Those children have eluded a terrible end because of your efforts. I am certain now they will make it safely home to Ylisse with Gemstones in hand." Naga said. I turned, and gazed upon her glowing self. I'm pretty sure, I'm going to go blind from just staring at her, so I'm going to turn back around. Ah, much better.

"That's encouraging to hear." Chrom said.

"Know this, Chrom of Ylisse: hopes for their future still hang by a thread. Gules and Azure count for but two of the Gemstones. The others, and the Fire Emblem itself, must also reach the princess. Otherwise, the children's struggles will be for naught." Naga said warning us.

"Just tell me what to do." Chrom stated. I smiled. As long as there's someone to save, Chrom would go 300% to rescue them.

"Thank you. I knew I could rely on you. When I must again call upon you to protect that world from the encroaching darkness...I know you will not fail." Naga said, as we began to glow. I blinked, and the world turned black.

* * *

 **Done. Now onto Chapter 14 X3**

 **Alright lets do this**

 **Disclaimer: I own Lux, and his family. That means, Lux, Annabeth, Alexander, and Annie.**

* * *

 **[Morning|Garrison Courtyard]**

I blinked, and got up looking around. I woke up in the Garrison courtyard, alongside a poster. I opened it, and gazed at the **"Chrom Wants You"** Poster. I got an idea. I picked up a nearby **[Training Spear]** , and attached the poster to it, making it a banner. I stretched, before leaving the area, holding the banner up high. I should mention, the wedding yesterday was very embarrassing for me, so I won't talk about it.

* * *

 **[Morning|Garrison Entrance]**

I stood by the entrance, holding onto a small box, given to me by Annie. She had to leave, or she would probably fall down laughing at the banner. Leaning the banner on the support, I opened the box lid, releasing a light. It contained several pieces of meat, with some greens, layered with some brown sauce.

 **[Boxed Lunch]** _A box of lunch prepared by a loving wife._

 _[Effect] Increased happiness for 1 H_

 _[Effect] Heals Minor Wounds._

I closed the box, as the love rushed out. I put the box away, and walked down the road. My only thoughts were filled with love for my wife, among other things.

* * *

 **[Morning|Market]**

Many heads, were turned as I marched down the street holding the banner high, and being followed by dozens of lovestruck widows looking at the poster. I carried a poker face, as I came across Frederick, and Sumia. Frederick looked at me, and smiled, before holding out another banner with the same poster. I smiled as he walked beside me. Sumia only looked at her us, with disdain. We ignored it as we marched on.

I saw Gaius, and Robin talking with a group of people. I realized it was Kellam, and the rest of the family. Everyone in the group stopped speaking to gape at me. I waved, as I marched by. Robin looked at us, with this dark look of disgust, before looking at Kellam with the same look. He had joined us, alongside his brothers, so now there were eight banner carriers, with an ever increasing army of men, and women. We encountered both Panne, and Yarne next. Both just looked at us in confusion.

"Mother. What are they doing?" Yarne asked. Panne just tilted her head.

"Some sort of Ritual perhaps?" She said. Yarne hummed in response.

* * *

 **[Morning|Ylisstol Castle Entrance]**

Chrom's eye twitched as he looked at our group of Banner Carrying Shepherds. His wife was laughing from behind him, as probably a fourth of the entire Ylisstol population stood behind us. Most of the original male Shepherds had joined us in our march. Their wives on the other hand...I could feel the Killer Intent focused on us.

"What are you doing?" He asked us. Frederick spoke up.

"We are preparing for pre-war preparations." He stated. Chrom just sighed.

"Why are you all making more work for me?" He asked.

"Cause it's fun." I bluntly told him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Whatever/ Just make them leave" Chrom said, as he left. I looked at Frederick who nodded. With a quick wave, the crowd dissipated. I grinned at the efficiency, before feeling several burning glares place themselves on the back of my head. I slowly turned, and saw several pairs of burning red eyes. I gulped, before nervously smiling.

"H-hey g-g-guys..." I trailed off as I saw the beaten pile of men behind them. I stared at them, before turning towards the angry wives. I smiled, before running off, the wives at my heel.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Hospital]**

I laid on one of the beds, as Annie wrapped a bandage around my eye. One nameless woman had thrown an awfully sharp rock near my eye, causing a gash around that area. No one who could use Heal Staves were here, so it was up to old-fashion bandages.

"What am I going to do with you?" Annie asked me. I sheepishly shrugged, making her sigh. Next to me Kellam sat, nursing a bruise on his forehead, as Panne, and Yarne applied a homemade healing salve. Strangely enough it was made of Carrots.

"There. Done. Be careful next time." She told me. I smiled, as I scratched my head.

"No problem...maybe...probably." I corrected myself twice. She just kissed my cheek before getting up.

"Once your ready, meet me in the stables. I need your help with something." She told me. I saluted in response, bringing a smile on her face. Kellam passed me a confused look, as she left the room.

"What was that about." He asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows." I said. Kellam tried to move, only for his wife to smack him on the shoulder.

"Stop moving." She ordered. Yarne tried to apply the salve, but couldn't because his father kept moving. I sniggered earning me a half-annoyed look. I slowly got up, wincing at the sore limbs, especially my left shoulder. I rotated it, trying to get blood to circulate back into the limb. Once satisfied with my progress, I walked out of the room, giving my brother a half-wave.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Ylisstol]**

I walked out the building, and promptly tripped. I groaned as I got up. I turned to look at what tripped me. It was a **[Mend Staff]**. I picked it up, and looked around for the owner. When it was clear, no one wan going to reclaim it, I hid it in my cloak, putting it in my **{Inventory}**. Suddenly I heard a shout.

"Hey! You!" Someone yelled at me. I looked at the man, and examined him. He looked like impersonation of me.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He sneered at me. I noticed some of the crowd giving him fearful looks.

"I want you to give me all the coin you have. If not I'll take it from your cold dead body!" He said to me arrogantly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you are?" I asked. His sneer grew wider.

"I Am Lux. Member Of The Shepherds." He said still arrogant. The air around him dropped several dozen degree's, as I stared at him.

"Ara Ara. You say your Lux?" I asked in the most chilling voice I had. It must have been terrifying, because both the impostor, and several of the crowd, dropped terrified. I walked forward, making the Impostor crawl back.

"And yet...The one your impersonating is right in front of you." I stated. The impostor's eyes grew to pinpricks. At the corner of my eyes, I noticed Frederick, and Gaius in the crowd looking at him furious.

"You realize what the consequence is right?" I asked with a sickening grin. The Impostor frantically shook his head. I turned until I was looking at Frederick.

"Do you know Frederick?" I casually asked. The Impostor paled. Frederick walked to us, and calmly looked at him.

"Death." He simply said. The Impostor suddenly got on his knee's, and begged.

"P-Please No! I'll Do Anything! Just Don't Kill Me!" He frantically begged. The crowd looked at the man in disgust. Gaius looked at the man emotionlessly.

"...You should of thought of that before you tried to impersonate one of us." He said. I walked until I stood in front of him. I took out **[Wind Splitter]** , and held it high.

"Mercy!" The impostor cried.

"...Sorry, I ran out." I said cheerfully, before cleanly splitted the man in guards walked up, and began covering the body, giving me a pouch. I checked it's contents, and handed it to Frederick.

"Here's the coin that impostor took from the others." I told him. He nodded and walked off, probably to return the stolen coin. Gaius walked up.

"Dirty business wasn't it." He asked. I calmly nodded. At this point the crowd had dissipated. I suddenly remembered.

"Ah hell." I moaned face-palming. Gaius looked at us.

"What? Something Happen?" He asked. I wordlessly nodded. He studied my face before chuckling.

"Wife?" He asked. I simply nodded. He patted my shoulder.

"Well shouldn't keep her waiting, any longer." He told me. I grunted, and ran off.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Ylisstol Stables]**

I saw my wife leaning on one of the building supports looking really annoyed. Once she spotted me, she stomped up, and pulled my cheek.

"Where were you?" She asked fuming. I tried to respond.

"Iy wab deving wiv ay iostah" I said. She huffed, and pulled harder.

"Who cares about that. I needed your help, and by Naga your gonna help me." She stated. I wordlessly nodded, hoping for her to let go of my cheek. Thankfully she did, and walked off, with me silently following rubbing my cheek.

* * *

"So...What do you need help with?" I asked. Annie happily pointed at a Pegasus. I leaned forward, and realized it was Amelia.

"She is in need of her monthly cleaning, but the woman usually helping me is sick today, so your going to help me today." She said. I shrugged.

"...Alright, I guess I can do that." I said. I walked up to the Pegasus, and held up a plate of **[Mash Potatoes]**. Amelia ate the food with relish, before nuzzling my face, making me chuckle. Annie giggled from behind Amelia, as she began to groom her. I held up another brush, and began doing my task. I knew how to do this, since I had done this before a couple months ago.

* * *

 **[1 Hour Later]**

I patted Amelia's nose as, I fed her a carrot. Amelia had looked a bit brownish, and muddy, with an unkempt mane, but now she had a clean golden brown pelt, and a groomed mane. Funnily enough a few of what male Pegasus I had seen were looking at her. I chuckled when I saw that. Annie let me go after a bit, and I walked back to the castle. I saw Chrom as he waved me forward. I looked at him questioning.

"Hey Lux. What do you know about Southtown?" He asked. I frowned confused.

"...Besides the fact I govern it. Not much." I told him. He looked at me confused.

"...So your the one making those siege weapons?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it." I said. He looked at me. I quickly waved his suspicions away.

"It's about a rumor awhile ago. If it's true, at least Ylisse is prepared." I said. Chrom simply nodded, not continuing the topic. I remembered something

"By the way, Me, and my family will be returning to Southtown will be leaving this evening." I told him. He nodded, and left, before running back in.

"What do you mean leave?!" He asked frantically. I gave him a quizzical look.

"We're leaving this evening." I said. Chrom gripped my shoulder.

"Leave tomorrow." He said serious. I glared at him.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes as if boring into his soul. He began to sweat.

"Um...please stay." He bowed low, with his hands in a prayer. I looked at him.

"...Fine." I said peeved at the delay.

* * *

 **[Evening|Ylisstol Castle]**

"So why'd you want us to stay?" I asked. Chrom, and I stood in front of a set of doors. He didn't answer, just knocking on the door. Interestingly enough a lot of racket, and cries of pain was heard behind the doors. I opened the door worried.

"SURPRISE!" The Shepherds yelled. I instantly closed the door, and walked away. I didn't make it to the corner, before Chrom grabbed the back of my collar, and pulled me back into the room.

"..."

"..."

"..." My lone eye looked away.

"...So. Why'd you leave?" Stahl asked. The other's stared at me.

"...I was startled." I said, still looking away. Robin examined me, before giggling.

"Are you perhaps...Embarrassed?" She asked. I slightly blushed.

"I don't do well with parties. I rather be in the background." I said. The others began chuckling, making me turn towards them. Both Present, and Future Shepherds were in the room. From my point of vision, I saw Kellam standing by the window, Stahl was watching Lissa, and Owain act something out, and Severa looking at me worried.

"Uncle. What happened to your eye?" She asked. I waved it away.

"Don't worry about it." I told her. I got up, and walked over to Kellam, who looked around. Once no one was looking he gave me a book. Instantly I asked.

"Is it _That_?" I asked somewhat shadily.

"Yes it is." Kellam said equally shadily. I took the book, and handed him a small pouch. I decided to just enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

 **[Morning|Ylisstol]**

I stood next to Annie, Alex, and Beth (We decided to call her that), as I waved at Chrom. He looked very depressed for some reason. Perhaps it was that many of the Shepherds were scattering, heading for home, or something.

"No! Don't Leave Me Alone With These Guys!" Chrom yelled pulling Robin's Hand, as she tried to leave. She was leaving with Gaius, to head off with Kellam. Gaius tried to pull him away, but he had a iron grip. I chuckled looking at the scene.

"Hey Dad! We're leaving." Alex called. I turned, and walked over. I heard Chrom call for me over my shoulder, but I knew better. Max, and his entourage of Wolf Riders joined us, as we left for home.

* * *

 **[3 Days Later|Southtown]**

We finally arrived home, just to witness a Giant sending a Bandit flying. We just ignored it, and once the Gate opened, entered the town. Max, and his entourage left for the Wolf Den, with Mario going with them. We entered the manor, and began setting everything back in.

* * *

 **[3 Months Later|Southtown]**

I was busy preparing breakfast, when I felt a shock pass through my mind, making me drop a wooden bowl. I began feeling more, and more shocks, and quickly realized it was my Giant army, I was building up. I quickly dropped everything, and ran out of the kitchen, barely bumping into Beth. I ran out the house, equipping my armor in the process. I ran out of the town, and down the road. I quickly entered the forest, before taking a left, unknowingly being followed by a few Wolf Rider's, and Alex.

I ran towards an empty clearing, before pulling an inconspicuous tree's bark. It opened up, revealing a hollow inside, with a ladder leading down a hole. I climbed down, the others following a few minutes later.

I ran down the hallway, before taking a left, passing a patrol of four **[Stone Warrior]**. I then took a right, then another right, then finally a left, before standing in front of a set of stone doors. I rubbed my hands, before forcefully opening it, revealing a lush beautiful valley. Standing there motionlessly were thousands of **[Stone Warrior]**. I mentally commanded them all to follow my lead. They instantly opened a path, for me to pass, before following me in neat rows. The ones following me gasped at the sight of over ten thousand **[Stone Warrior]** animate, and following me.

* * *

 **[Hidden Valley|Giant Gathering]**

I ran into the field only to gasp. I had created over fifty Giants, yet only four were still alive. The rest laid crumbled, and destroyed at the feet of a towering figure. The creature wore some strange armor, covered with a tattered blue cloak. At the end of the creatures helmet, was a long strand of...something. The giant it stood on, tried to get up, only to be killed, when the creature stabbed it's greatsword into the giant's chest. A Shadowy Aura gathered around the figure, empowering it. It pulled the sword out, and with a swing of its arm, laid it on it's shoulder, it's left arm limp. It gave a demented howl, that oddly sounded like a yell, before leaping towards me. I summoned **[Wind Splitter]** , and prepared myself.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **Alert! Defeat Artorias The Abyss Walker**

 **Survive!**

* * *

 **[Battle Start!]**

I skidded back, as the creature swung at me. I unleashed a Wind Blade, only for it to dodge. It crouched, before leaping at me only to be blocked by a trio of **[Stone Warrior]**. It growled, before swinging once. Instantly the golem's crumbled as it flew past. I jumped back a step, with several golem's releasing a volley of arrows. The creature ignored the stone arrows, as it lifted out it's sword from the ground. It then jumped, and did a somersault before trying to slam it's sword down at me. I rolled out of the way, just as the blade struck the ground. I held out a palm, and fired a trio of **[Firebolt]**. They exploded against the knight, only for it to charge towards me unharmed.

I decided to do a reckless charge, followed by a group of thirty golem's. A giant stood behind the knight, and tried to stop it. The knight swung it's greatsword in retaliation, cleanly, and swiftly severing the leg, leaving the giant unbalanced. I stabbed towards the shoulder, only for it to do a 360* spin, narrowly dodging a swing, that would have decapitated me. I jumped back letting the small army to attack the knight. While the golem's distracted the knight, I began to mend the giant, with it's leg.

Just as I had finished repairing it, I heard stone crumble. I had just enough time to turn to watch a fist fly towards my gut. I gasped in pain, as I vomited blood, and flew into a tree, sliding down it. I heard the mended giant roar in anger, only to be silenced. I looked up, to see the knight slowly approach me, the greatsword leaving a thin trail. I grinned, making it stop momentarily as if confused. A **[Stone Warrior]** then ran up, and slashed it's back. Despite doing little to no damage, it distracted the warrior long enough for me to get up, and back away.

I fired multiple **[Firebolt]** point-blank at the knight. I watched as the cloud of smoke, before dodging to the side, just as a greatsword flew by. I watch the knight tread out of the smoke cloud, without it's cloak. Two **[Stone Warrior]** flanked the knight, only for it to put a hand in it's pouch. It then threw some black sludge at the golem's, trapping them in place. It punched one golem in the face, blowing the top half into pieces, before clothes-lining the second. I fired several several wind blades, leaving deep scratches at the spine. It looked at me, before picking up one of the sludged golem's, and threw it at me. I rolled out of the way, before using an ability I still had not use.

 **[Summon: Rogue Companion]**

The rogue from my dreamscape appeared. He nodded at me, before using **[Shadow Walk]**. I saw his outline approach the knight as it walked to it's greatsword. I directed the last of my Giant's to attack it. The knight pulled it's sword out of the ground, only for a trio of Giant's to smash the ground with their fists. I watched the Giant's arms get sliced off, before the knight jumped on the severed fists. It stared at the one-armed Giants, before leaping towards one. It chopped one giant's head off, before leaping, and decapitating another. The final Giant was bisected waist down, as the knight jumped down. It suddenly dodged as the Rogue swung. The summon instantly recasted **[Shadow Walk]** , just in time to avoid the greatsword.

I activated **[Shadow Walk]** , and began sneaking around looking for a weak point. I activated **[Haste]** , when a group of **[Stone Warrior]** rushed towards the knight. All five golem's swung, only to be blocked by the greatsword. One strike however did enough damage for the knight to roll away. It suddenly became covered by a shadowy aura. Feeling dread, I commanded my golem's to back off. They weren't quick enough as the knight suddenly exploded, turning the golem's to dust. I grimaced as the wind, and dust settled down. Nothing seemed to change, except the fact there was this imposing aura. It prepared to leap at me, until it was disrupted by my Rogue summon. I grinned as it crouched.

Instantly fifty swords, and spears stabbed into the knight. Stone swords, and spars broke upon contact, but it did not matter. The knight soon got back up, but had a dozen or so spears, and swords scattered throughout it's body, stabbing in multiple area's, both vital, and non-vital. A shadowy aura surrounded the knight once more, causing the knight to explode destroying the stone weaponry. I clicked my tongue, before remembering something. I commanded a few of my golem's to fetch a couple Hwacha I had kept here a few days back.

While they were fetching the siege weapons, I prepared myself to distract the knight until it got here. I heard a gasp, turned, and noticed not only a group of Wolf Rider's, but Alex as well.

"What?! What're you all doing here?!" I asked shocked. The group in question looked away embarrassed in being caught. Alex stepped up.

"Beth saw you run off in a hurry, so worried they sent me to find out what was wrong." He told me. I sighed.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. I need you to go, and get me a torch. They should be back in clearing to the right." I pointed to a road to the right of us. He glared at us.

"No! I'm not leaving you here with this...this...Thing?!" He said pointing at the knight. I grunted.

"It wasn't a suggestion." I told him. He stared back defiant. The knight looked at us, before howling gaining our attention. It leapt forward, swinging at Alex who stood frozen.

"Gods Dammit!" I swore, as I pushed him out of the way, taking the blow. Alex let out a cry of alarm as I fell. As I laid on the ground, I watched the knight slowly walk up, before aiming it's greatsword downwards. I stared at the visor of the knights helmet, revealing black soulless eyes. I blinked, before leaning back, laying my head on the ground.

"...Well? End it." I said. The knight obliged. It raised its blade higher, before slamming it down. I felt brief pain, before a cold feeling had spread throughout my body like water. At the corner of my eyes, I noticed a blurry figure fighting multiple brown figures, before everything went black.

* * *

 **Done. Lux isn't dead, just in case you thought he was.**


	14. Victory! & Babysitting DNR

**Hello there. Here's chapter 15.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one except Lux, Alex, Beth, and partially Anna.**

* * *

 **[Dreamscape]**

I got up startled as I woke back into this dream world. I got up, and examined the place. I noticed a reflection on the ocean surface, and looked up. Right there, on the starry sky was multiple windows, displaying a scene. There was Alex frantically fighting the knight, who looked as if bored as it battled my son. I gritted my teeth, as I dreaded the thoughts of my son being killed. I then noticed something. It was Annie in the sky, with Beth. I watched as they flew down, landed, and ran towards me. I watched Annie lift my head, before laying it on her lap, before trying to stop the bleeding. Beth took out a **[Heal Staff]** , and began trying to heal the large gash on my chest.

A few of the still functioning **[Stone Warrior]** leapt at the knight, allowing Alex to break off, running back towards us. He quickly kneeled at my side, and began speaking. It was muffled so I had no clue what he was saying, though by the tears I can guess he was explaining my state, and probably blaming himself. Maybe. I remembered fixing my wounds last time I was here, and looked down. Sure enough I saw a faint shining orb at the bottom of the ocean surface. I jump dived into into the ocean, and began swimming towards the bottom. Several bubbles began floating around me, letting me view their contents. Oddly enough there was a room, filled with this pink stone. Curious I poked the bubble.

* * *

 **[Rejuvenation Mine]**

I looked around, gazing at the room. I noticed that the walls, ceiling, and floor was made of red stone. In the middle of the room was a gaping crater, with multiple pink veins scattered throughout. I then realized I was holding something. It was a large wedge, chained to a hammer.

 **[Hammer, and Wedge]** _Used to mine, or chip out Rejuvenation Cells._

 _[Effect] Mine/Chip Rejuvenation Cells._

 _[Mine] Create Rejuvenation Cells._

 _[Chip] Create Rejuvenation Chips, that can be used in the real world._

I held up the tool, and smiled. I floated over to one of the veins, and applied the wedge. Once ready, I struck the wedge with the hammer. Pink stone flew out, before reforming into a pink soap, and disappearing.

{You Have Mined 1 **[Rejuvenation Cell]** }

I continued mining for what seemed like several hours, before looking up. There was a white circle, that I subconsciously knew was the exit. I flew up towards it, and phased through.

* * *

 **[Dreamscape]**

I looked back at the bubble, only to watch it become a red jellyfish. Another bubble floated up to me. It showed my body, and I instantly poked it.

* * *

 **[Rejuvenation Room]**

I was back in the bluish room. I looked at my body, before recoiling in slight repulse. I had a hideous scar going from my left shoulder, to my lower right hip. I had a gash on my lower left calf as well. My body skin was getting paler, an paler as I continued to stare. There was a window showing my family frantically trying to slow down the bleeding. I looked behind me, and noticed dozen's of **[Rejuvenation Cell]** , making me smile. I took a couple, and began applying them onto the gash. I watched my family stop panicking, and watch the gash slowly heal, before finally disappearing. I began wasting dozen's of cells, on the Hideous scar, not only stopping the bleeding, but also turning it into a thin line. I had about a handful left, so I decided to use the cell like it looked like. I scrubbed the wound with the cell, slowly but surely making it disappear. Finally everything on my body was healed. I felt something pull me out of the room.

* * *

 **[Dreamscape]**

I flew back, and watched the bubble pop, barring me entrance into that room. I then decided to check on one of the islands. I swam back up to the surface, and climbed out of the water. Standing, I noticed the glowing Island, glowing much brighter. I ran towards the floating island, not stopping as the bridge began forming. I ran into the clearing, only to see one of the visible statues glowing a rich red. I slowly walked up to the statue.

* * *

 **{Sengoku}**

 **{Description}** _A Shrine Guard, who has trained in the code of Bushido, and delved into the arts of an Exorcist. Uses Shikigami for various purposes. Commonly carries a Bamboo Paper Umbrella, and a Katana._

 **{Tier} II**

 **{Perks}**

 _*Swordmaster: Master of Swords._

 _*Summoner: Able to summon multiple Shikigami, and Yokai._

 **{Skills}**

 _*Goblin Fire: Summon a living blue Fireball, that homes in on the target, before exploding._

 _*Oni Bash: Summon a Demon Ogre, who charges towards the target._

 _*Yuki Onna Stream: Summon a Snow Lady, that breathes a thin stream of ice, trapping enemies in a layer of Ice_

 _*Onibi Possession: Summon a Demon Fire, who possesses a corpse, or a inanimate object, to assist the castor._

 _*Paper Swarm: Manipulate a large amount of Paper Dolls._

 _*Scattering Sakura: Turn weapon into cherry blossom leaves, that act as tiny blades._

 _*Blooming Sakura: Create a Cherry Blossom, that bear's healing fruit._

* * *

A window popped up.

 **{Would You Like To Switch To [Sengoku]?} [Yes]|[No]**

I tapped yes. A spectral of the statue appeared in front of me, before being seemingly absorbed by my body. I felt warmth spread throughout my body, as I began processing countless information. I felt a part of me separate, leaving a void, only to be filled with the new knowledge. I had a feeling I had lost every ability that made me a Rogue, but gained everything that makes one a Sengoku.

{You Have Lost The Class **[Rogue]** }

{You Have Lost The Perk **[Thief]** }

{You Have Lost The Perk **[Gold Touch]** }

{You Have Lost The Perk **[Shadow Stand]** }

{You Have Lost The Perk **[Deep Pockets]** }

{You Have Lost The Ability **[Steal]** }

{You Have Lost The Ability **[Shadow Walk]** }

{You Have Lost The Ability **[Haste]** }

I stared at the continuous pop-ups, before sighing. Well lose some, to gain some I guess. A new Window popped up.

 **{Would You Like To Activate [Sengoku]?} [Yes]|[No]**

I stared at the window, before wordlessly tapping yes. The statue began glowing a brighter shade of red, before cracking. Before long the statue exploded, scattering dust, and rubble. I waved the dust away to gaze at a figure. The figure wore a white blindfold, and had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail. He wore a gray Yukata with a scale pattern, with a black sash, keeping the robes together. Over the Yukata were thin iron plates covering his shoulders. He had a black bamboo-paper umbrella leaning on his shoulder, revealing a white petal pattern.

He carried a sheathed katana in his right hand, while two others rested on his waist. On his shoulder was a large Zanbato, while on the other, a Sakabatou. Clutched in his left hand, was a scroll. The man walked towards me, and extended the scroll towards me. I took the offered scroll, and opened it to read the contents.

* * *

 **{Shikigami}**

 ***[Paper Doll]** _Create a paper doll, used for summoning Shikigami._

 _[Requires]_

 _[Ink] 1_

 _[Paper] 1_

 ***[Blinded Swordsmanship]** _Learn how to fight blind. Enhances other senses by tenfold._

 ***[Summon: Sengoku Companion]** _Summon the Spirit of a Sengoku, to aid the caster in battle._

 _[Duration] 300 S_

 _[Max Count] 2_

 ***[Sheathed Katana]** _Gain the ability to cleanly slice stone, with only the sheathe of a sword._

* * *

I closed the scroll, and noticed the figure sitting cross legged on the ground, cleaning his sword sheathe. I examined the sword only to realize, the blade had been locked inside the sheathe, making it almost impossible to open. I stared at the sheathed sword for awhile, only for the Sengoku to stand up, and walk towards a nearby boulder. He shifted his stance as if to unsheathe the sword, only to slice the boulder sheathe still on. I watched shocked as the boulder was sliced cleanly in two by the sheathed sword. I gaped as the Sengoku walked back to his previous spot, and sat back down. He laid his umbrella to the side, and continued cleaning his sheathe. I stared dumbfounded, only to turn, and walk away.

I walked down the bridge, hearing it scatter the farther I walked down. I reached the center of the dreamworld, and sat down cross-legged. I noticed the lever saying **"Exit"** , and shrugged. I got up, and walked over to it. I gripped the handle, and pulled. I turned, and watched as a ripple appear several yards away, before slowly turning into a Whirlpool. I walked over to the platform that led to the middle of the whirlpool itself, and paused, when I heard a noise. I turned, and watched dumbfounded as I watched the mysterious knight lose it's left arm, only for the shadowy aura from before, form a new limb. It created some sort of wing, resembling a bat.

I stared as Alex, and Beth faced the knight, breathing heavily. Annie circled above with Amelia neighed in anger. Unwilling to let my family fight the knight themselves without me any longer, I turned, and with a deep exhale, jumped.

* * *

 **[Hidden Valley|Giant's Gathering]**

I blinked rapidly, as I tried to get the sun rays out of my face. I sat up, and noticed Alex get kicked in the ribs, as he released a pained cry. I slowly got up, and took a deep breath. I heard someone tap my shoulder, and I turned to find Max, and several Wolf Riders, carrying torches, and pulling seven Hwacha's. I grinned at a sudden idea, that popped up. I waved for them to come closer, and after hearing the plan, they nodded. They began pulling six Hwacha's, until they surrounded the knight. I pushed one next to me, and lit the siege machine. I decided it was time to redraw attention.

"OI! Bastard!" I yelled. Alex, Beth, and Annie looked to me instantly, I saw them rush towards me relieved, that I was awake. Just as they reached me, the Hwacha began firing. The knight stared at the raining Javelins, before swinging it's sword. It managed to destroy a handful, before being struck from the rest. The javelins had gathered a large dust cloud, making it unclear whether we had gotten the creature, or not. I found we had not, when the beast let out a loud howl dissipating the dust cloud. The knight stood slouched, as the shadowy aura seemed to be trying to keep it's armor together. It's greatsword lied ruined, and broken next to it. It looked at us in hatred, before letting out another howl. I snapped my fingers, signalling my men to attack. Six Hwacha were simultaneously lit, and a few moments later, over a thousand javelins were launched at the knight. The knight could only lift it's head, before being consumed by dust, and javelin. Once the dust had settled, we gazed at the aftermath. There laying skewered, was the knight. We let out a cheer of victory, before the knight began glowing, making us stop cheering. We stared amazed, as the glow began separating from the body, forming a ghostly figure, resembling the knight, only much cleaner, and more proud.

" _Thank You._ " The spectral figure said, as it did a strange bow.

" _Thanks to you, I can now rest in Peace._ " The knight said. The ghostly knight began to rise, as he glowed brighter. I watched as he steadily began rising higher, and higher, before finally dissipating into particles. The skewered body, began evaporating before our very eyes, before becoming ashes, and scattering into the wind. We stared at the scene, before Max turned to us.

"Boss! There seem's to be something shining over there." He said pointing over to the Skewered ground. I walked over, and crouched down. Laying on the ground were five black ingots, and a strange metal symbol. I picked up the symbol, and felt a foreign presence, as if saying to me that I was the one. I put the symbol into my **{Inventory}** , before doing the same to the black ingots. I kept one out, and handed it to Max.

"Ask the Blacksmith to appraise this. I must discuss something with my family." I said. Max nodded, before calling the other Wolf Riders, before riding off, the others following. I turned, and walked to my family. I let out a huff, when I stared at Alex, who looked down in shame. I felt someone hug me, as I looked down to witness both Annie, and Beth hugging me in a vice-grip. I sighed, before patting Alex on the head, with my free hand. He stared at me confused, before tearing up, and joining the hug. I rolled my eyes amused as I hugged them back.

* * *

 **Victory!**

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 ***1 Strange Symbol**

 ***5 Ebony Ingot**

* * *

 **[Dinner|Manor]**

I explained to my family about the golem army I was building, and the hidden valley I had found, while internally crying at the losses I had sustained. I had about Twenty-Three Thousand Golem's, but after the attack, I had just over Eighteen Thousand. I had lost Five Thousand Golem's in the span of one day. I decided it was about time for dinner, so I walked into the Kitchen, Beth following.

* * *

 **[Manor|Kitchen]**

I opened the Pantry, and pulled out some oil. I put down a chopping board, and internally laughed at Beth's confused look. I pulled out a **[Venison]** , and placed it on the board. I pulled out a knife, and began cutting it to manageable size, with ease. I glanced, and noticed Beth looking at my hands with admiration. I put the chopped **[Venison]** into a bowl.

"Could you boil a pot of water, Beth?" I asked.

"Yes Papa!"Beth said quickly shaking herself out of her stupor, and began doing the task I assigned.

I pulled out a lemon, and cut it in half, before squeezing the juices into the bowl, along with a bit of oil, before rubbing the two into the meat. Once I heard water boiling, I slowly dipped the meat into the water, slowly turning the meal into a stew. I pulled out some carrots, and potatoes, and chopped them into small pieces. Once finished I put them in the soup, and stirred. I noticed Beth writing something down on a piece of paper, looking at the pot every, once in a while. I smiled at her antics, before taking a tomato. I poked a moderate sized hole, and drained it of it's juices. Once done I ate the drained tomato as I mixed the Tomato juice with lemons, before adding it into the stew. Once I deemed the stew to be finished, after tasting it of course, I filled some bowls up, and lifted two of them before leaving the room, Beth copying me.

* * *

 **[Manor|Dining Room]**

I put the bowls down in front of Annie, and Alex, with Beth doing the same, except for her, and me. I quickly walked back, with spoons, forks, and a large plate of bread. I handed the utensils out, before laying the plate in the middle of the table. Once I had sat down, we began to eat. The silence was unbearing, but I didn't know what to say, so I waited. Annie broke the silence first.

"...So..." She trailed off. I grunted.

"Hn"

"Hnn" Alex grunted back.

"HnNn" I grunted once more. Alex stared at me surprised.

"HNn?" He asked grunting. I nodded.

"Hnnn" I said grunting. Alex looked down in shame.

"hnn" He grunted in shame.

"Hn Hnn HNn" I grunted nodding sagely.

"Hnn!" Alex exclaimed pumping a fist.

"Hnn!" I grunted while copying him. We then both crossed our arms.

"Hn." We both grunted, and nodded. We then continued eating.

"..." Annie looked at us confused. She turned towards Beth for an explanation, only to flinch back in shock, when she saw her look of admiration, crying in the process.

"...What..."

* * *

 **[Southtown|Lake]**

I lifted rocks, as Alex dug through dirt. We were looking for worms. Earlier this morning, Alex had mentioned how he had never gone fishing before. I myself had never done so either, so I made the excuse so both of us could do it. Now here we were looking for fish bait. One of the shopkeepers, after hearing our plight offered us a pair of fishing rod's he had, but never sold.

 **[Fishing Rod]** _A Tool used to catch fish._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Effect] Catch Fish_

"Dad!" I heard Alex call. I turned, and noticed something squirming near Alex. I walked over, and noticed a gathering of worms.

 **[Worm]** _A_ _nimals with long, slender, soft bodies and no limbs._

 _[Type] Animal_

I crouched down, and examined the mass of wiggling worms. I looked up at Alex, and asked.

"So...How are we going to do this?"

"Should I get a bucket?" He asked in response. I wordlessly nodded gazing back to the worms. I took out a **[Branch]** , and began slowly picking up the worms with it. I then took out a **[Bowl]** , and placed them in it. Once Alex came back with the bucket, I had finished putting all the worms in. I directed him to fill the bucket with water. I took a worm, and attached it to the hook of the **[Fishing Rod]**. I repeated my action, and with one hand holding the **[Bowl]** , and the other holding the **[Fishing Rod]** , I walked over to Alex. I gazed into the lake, and noticed an abundance of fish. I heard Alex give a cry of surprise, making me walk over. Inside the bucket, was several fish. I smiled, at his luck, and after handing him the **[Fishing Rod]** , patted his shoulder.

 **[Lake Trout]** _A_ _freshwater char living mainly in lakes._

 _[Type] Fish_

 **[Lake Trout]** _A_ _freshwater char living mainly in lakes._

 _[Type] Fish_

 **[Lake Trout]** _A_ _freshwater char living mainly in lakes._

 _[Type] Fish_

 **[Lake Trout]** _A_ _freshwater char living mainly in lakes._

 _[Type] Fish_

I sat down at the edge of the lake, and threw my hands back. I then quickly threw them forward. I watched the bait fly, before dropping in the water. Alex copied me, and soon we were waiting for fish to fall in our traps. I felt something nibble on my bait, so I began reeling in my catch, pulling the rod back as well. After a brief struggle, a fish came flying out into my outstretched arms. I held up the fish, and examined it.

 **[Lake Trout]** _A_ _freshwater char living mainly in lakes._

 _[Type] Fish_

"..." I wordless put the fish in the bucket, before attaching a new worm to the hook, and launching the fishing rod.

* * *

 **[4 Hours Later|Lake]**

We walked back to the Manor carrying a bucket, full of **[Lake Trout]** , and **[Squid]**. I looked at Alex, with a deadpan expression, with him doing the same. We had expected to catch something other then **[Lake Trout]** , and I had caught a few **[Squid]** in response... We wordlessly walked through the town, ignoring the greetings, and walked towards the Manor. I wordlessly opened the door, and we walked in.

* * *

 **[Manor|Living Room]**

Alex left, to put the **[Bowl of Worms]** away, probably in a jar, while I walked to the Kitchen. I heard Annie greet me.

"There you are. Where have you to been?" She asked. I wordlessly offered her the bucket of fish. She peered into it, before looking at me. She handed the bucket back, and I turned to head into the Kitchen. I instantly heard snickering, but I ignored it. I opened the Kitchen door, and entered.

* * *

 **[Manor|Kitchen]**

I noticed Beth leaning on the Kitchen table moaning in frustration. I plopped the bucket down surprising her, but gaining her attention.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I wanted to make a dish, but it requires a fish called a Lake Trout." She told me. I wordlessly slid the bucket over. She peered in, and froze. She looked at me before disappearing. I instantly felt myself being tightened, as I looked down to see Beth hugging the life out of me. I heard "Thank You" being repeated over, and over, before my vision began to fade. Soon however it returned, once Beth let go. I quickly took a deep breath, and composed myself. I slouched, and laid my chin on the table, and looked up to gaze at her.

"Your brother helped as well. Don't forget to thank him as well." I told her. She nodded, before delicately taking out a fish, and walking over to the chopping board. I closed my eyes, and listened to the steady rhythm of chopping. Soon I heard a fire being lit, and the smell of fish being cooked.

* * *

 **[Southtown|Market]**

I walked down the street, and noticed a woman in front of a building, holding a sign. She wore a Pink Kimono. I walked up, when she noticed me looking.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm trying to put this sign up. My husbands sick, so he can't help." She told me. I nodded with sympathy. I gave her a thumbs up.

"How about I help? My wife says I should be more productive these days." I said. She smiled, before handing me the sign.

"Can you help me put this above the door frame?" She asked. I nodded, before walking towards the building. I gently laid the sign on the door frame, before turning back towards the woman, who gave me a hammer, and nails.

* * *

 **[10 Minutes Later|Market]**

Once finished, the woman let me in the building. It was called ' **Chon'sin Tailored Good's** '.

* * *

 **[Chon'sin Tailored Good's]**

I walked in, and examined the wares. There were dozens of Kimono's, and Yukata's of various sizes, and design. I noticed a Yukata, that matched exactly what the Sengoku wore in the Dreamworld. It was a Gray Yukata, with Scale Patterns. I picked it up, and brang it to the woman. She brought up the price of 20 **[Silver Coin]** , but reduced it to 15 **[Silver Coin]**. I gave her the coin, and she handed me a few more things. She gave me a black sash, a pair of sandals, white socks, and a white cloth. When I questioned her on this, she just smiled. She thanked me for the business, as I walked out.

* * *

 **[Southtown|Market]**

I left the store, and decided to visit the blacksmith. The man himself was named Gerald. He, and his family moved from Rosanne, due to some internal strife, which I didn't question. The man complimented about the Ingot he had appraised, and asked if he could create a sword out of it. I agreed, but only if it was a Katana, which he instantly agreed with. I also had two regular steel Katana to be made, along with a Sakabatou, and a Zanbato. I figured that the statues in the Dreamworld were all representatives of myself, so I wanted to fit what the Sengoku looked like. When I asked about adding Iron plating to the Yukata, the man only said he would make me the plates. I would have to find someone to sew them onto the Yukata for me. I thanked him, and paid him Three **[Gold Coin]** , more then plenty of coin. When he tried to give me back two of the coin, I told him to keep it. He bowed in gratitude in response. He told me to come back in a couple hours for the Iron plates. I decided to go back to the Manor to train.

* * *

 **[Manor|Backyard]**

I took out **[Wind Splitter]** , and got into a basic sword stance. I began practicing attacks meant for Katana's, for about the rest of the day. I forgot to get the Iron Plates, so I decided to get them tomorrow. I put away the sword, and walked inside to cook dinner for the family.

* * *

 **[Timeskip|10 Months after War]**

I stood on the hill overlooking the entire town. Ten months has passed, and I felt content. The healers say Annie is expecting any time soon, Alex, and Beth have been improving their swordsmanship after they caught me training blindfolded trying to train my senses. Even when I'm not training I wore the blindfold. I had improved to the point where I could 'see' a yard around me. I wore a Gray Yukata, with scaled patterns, held together with a black sash. Attached to the Yukata was Iron plating providing a lightweight defense. On my waist was a trio of Katana's. Like the Sengoku in the Dreamworld, I had all of them sealed, the Ebony Katana specifically, but only for a good reason.

 **[Ebony Katana]** _A Katana made of Ebony. The blacksmith who crafted this masterpiece, has made it so it will never rust. It is so sharp, it will cut through stone like butter._

 _[Type] Katana_

 _[Effect] Absorbs the magic in spells, to increase the sharpness of the blade._

 _[Rarity] Legendary_

 _[Value] G 500 S 70_

Due to this, I had a sheathe made just for the Katana.

 **[Ebony Sheathe]** _A sheathe made for the Ebony Katana. The sharpness of the blade, affects even the sheathe, making it able to cut stone despite not being a blade._

 _[Type] Sheathe_

 _[Effect] Negates the ability of the Ebony Katana._

 _[Rarity] Legendary_

 _[Value] G 500 S 60_

I had it so, I could only unlock it by dropping blood on the sheathe to unlock it. I made it lock by using a new Rune I had learned over the months.

 **Замок=Lock**

Once blood has been dropped on top, it would form into a new Rune, unlocking it.

 **отпереть=Unlock**

Since I wasn't strong enough I had my Zanbato, and Sakabatou in my **{Inventory}**.

 **[Zanbato]** _An over-sized Butcher Knife, made of Iron._

 _[Type] Greatsword_

 _[Effect] Slowly Repairs itself using the iron found in the blood of its slain enemies._

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 _[Value] G 200 S 40_

 **[Sakabatou]** _A reverse blade Katana._

 _[Type] Katana_

 _[Effect] Anti-Armor._

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 _[Value] G 180 S 10_

My other weapons were two steel Katana. For some reason, each weapon made by that blacksmith, were enchanted.

 **[Steel Katana]** _A Steel Katana._

 _[Type] Katana_

 _[Effect] Covers the blade with fire._

 _[Rarity_ _] Uncommon_

 _[Value] G 5_

 **[Steel Katana]** _A Steel Katana._

 _[Type] Katana_

 _[Effect] Covers the blade with lightning._

 _[Rarity_ _] Uncommon_

 _[Value] G 5_

These two were unlockable by channeling a bit of Mana. I also replaced all those lost golem's, and brang the numbers into the Two-Hundred Thousands. I neglected the creation of Giant's, only making one every other day, bringing up the numbers to a mere Hundred. Finally I taught the some carpenters on how to make Hwacha's. Now our Hwacha's numbered about Three-Hundred Fifty. One of the townsmen's relatives sent our town Five Catapults as a gift, when I had personally saved him from Bandits while he was visiting.

On another note, Alex became a Wolf Rider. Due to me having a Wolf, and him not, I personally sought, and tamed another Wolf for him. The wolf was adopted by Mario, which made me name him Luigi. I had a good reason. Luigi was pretty timid, but became a fierce wolf when fighting. Alex, and Luigi bonded really well. Now every time I'm at the Wolf Den, I would find Luigi following Mario around. It was pretty funny, when he kept copying Mario.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Alex came rushing up the hill with both a panicked, and a worried expression. I gave him a questioning gaze. Alex took a deep breath.

 **"Mom is giving birth!"** He exclaimed. I gave him a blank look in response, before walking towards him. I placed both hands on his shoulder, and said.

"Where is she?" I asked calmly. He pointed towards the Manor.

"She's in one of the guest rooms. A midwife, and several clerics are with her." He said. I looked at the Manor, with a serious face.

"Let's go then." I said serious. I ran down the hill towards the Manor, with Alex at my heel. I gently opened the door, and walked in.

* * *

 **[Manor|Living Room]**

I entered the house, and noticed Beth standing at the front of the stairs. When I tried to go up to the next floor, she blocked me with an arm.

"They said not to let you guys pass. Especially you Papa." She told me bluntly. I gave her a blank stare. Alex tried to lower the arm, but she didn't budge. I sighed.

"Fine. But I want to be the first to see her." I said. She nodded, and lowered her hand. I suddenly became tired, so I sat down, my son doing the same. I sighed hoping for time to pass quickly.

* * *

 **I want to let you know. I don't know anything about being a parent, or anything related to it**

 **(Pregnancy, Emotion, Etc)**

 **After the gender is announced I'll be doing a 2 Month Timeskip. -FallenHuntr**

* * *

 **[Several Hours Later]**

I sat staring at the carpet. Alex was sitting next to me dazed, as he tried to fight off sleep. I heard a door opening on the second floor, and muttering could be heard. I watched Beth run down the stairs.

"Papa! The baby has been born!" She exclaimed excited. I gasped, and ran up the stairs, Alex, and Beth following. A woman stood by one of the doors, and made a shushing movement. She gently opened the door, letting me in the room.

* * *

 **[Timeskip|2 Months Later]**

I stared blankly at Chrom. He smiled sheepishly.

"...So you called me all the way from Southtown, just to babysit your kid?" I asked annoyed. Chrom just scratched his head. It was sad, because even the guards were staring at their Exalt with disappointment. I rubbed my forehead.

"I could be at home, playing with my kid, Alex right now." I muttered. Chrom jumped from his seat startled.

"You Have A Son?!" He asked surprised. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's two months old." I said happily. I suddenly looked at him angrily.

"Oi! Don't Change The Subject!" I snapped at him. He nervously chuckled.

"Sorry, Sorry." He apologized. I huffed annoyed.

"Fine. Where's the little tyke?" I asked. I heard a door open, and the loudest wail was heard. I turned, and watched Sully walk in, looking like an Insomniac as she held the wailing baby Lucina. She tiredly handed me the baby, before sitting down tired. I entered what Kellam said was 'Full Parent Mode', and quickly called out.

"I Need A Warm Bottle Of Milk Quick!" I ordered pointing at one of the nearby maids, who quickly ran out to fetch the milk.

"I Need A Bowl of Mashed Banana's, With A Spoon! Also Bring A Napkin!" I called pointing at another maid. She rushed out. I made one final order.

"Bring A Pillow!" I pointed at a butler who ran out this time. Once everything was done, Chrom decided to ask.

"So...What's with the Blindfold?" He asked, what was on everyone's mind. I ignored it, and began rocking Lucina back, and forth with one arm. In the other, I held a Flute, and began playing Twinkle **(Twinkle Little Star)**. Before everyone's eyes, Lucina stopped wailing, only to look at me in wonder, and awe. I heard a door opening, and the soft footsteps that Lucina, and Noire made, as well as the harder footsteps that Owain made. I heard Lucina gasp, for one reason, or another. Once I finished the piece, I began playing **(Rock A Bye Baby)** , lulling her to sleep. I soon stopped playing once I heard the soft noises a baby made when sleeping. I quietly turned, and 'gazed' at Lucina, and her group, and put a finger to my lips.

The servants came back with the items mentioned. The butler handed me the pillow, which I put on the ground, before laying baby Lucina on it. I held the mashed banana's, and laid it on the ground, before slowly pouring the warm milk in it, mixing it in the process. I took a **[Green Berry]** , before squeezing it, letting the juice drip into the bowl. I mixed it as I chewed on the berry internally complaining about the taste. Soon after I finished making the food, baby Lucina woke up, and began wailing once more, but at a more subdued tone. I made gentle shushing noises, as I sat in front of her holding the bowl. I scooped up a small bit of food. I began whispering soft encouragement towards the baby as I fed her. Soon the bowl was empty, with baby Lucina happily giggling, waving her hands towards me. I patted her head, making her giggle. I picked her up, and after properly positioning her in one arm, I began to feed her with the warm milk.

* * *

 **[Night|Ylisstol Castle]**

I gave a content smile as I stood next to an open window, with baby Lucina as she giggled in her sleep. I had spent the day, taking care of her, and despite being initially annoyed with Chrom, he had come to enjoy taking care of her. I had about several minutes before I would have to give baby Luci back, so I decided to play for her one last song. I took out my Flute, and played a random tune, listening to Luci's snores with the fondest of smiles. I 'saw' Chrom walk through the doorway, perhaps to try, and startle me. Nice try.

"Hello Chrom. Sh, don't want to wake little Luci here." I gently said as I faced Chrom, revealing Luci's sleeping body, resting on my arm. I smiled warmly.

"Hey yourself. Thanks for taking care of my daughter." He said thanking me, as he took Luci back. I waved it away.

"It was my pleasure." I said, before facing the window, and 'looking' towards the moon.

"Would you believe that I had thought Lucina was my daughter for the day?" I gently asked. Chrom smiled.

"I can believe it." He told me. I bid the man a good night, before leaving the room. I stopped next to the door, and greeted the hidden occupant.

"Hello Lucina. Beautiful night, isn't it." I gently said, as I turned my head ever so slightly towards the door shadow. I then walked off, heading towards my room for the night. I would make for home tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **[Morning|Ylisstol Castle]**

I walked down the hallway, as I made my way towards the Castle Entrance. I noticed a figure talking with a maid, and when they turned, I realized it was Emmeryn. I bowed slightly.

"Good day, Lady Emmeryn." I said. She giggled in response. She didn't say anything as I passed them. I did bow to the maid as a sign of respect, which was returned by a confused woman in return. I walked until I came across two wooden doors, with gold trimmings. I opened it, and walked in.

* * *

 **[Ylisstol Castle|Castle Entrance]**

I noticed Lucina standing near the gate, holding little Luci, making me smile with mirth. Grown Lucina, carrying Baby Lucina. I bowed slightly towards the duo, as I walked off. I heard the movement, of someone about to stop someone, but then felt the person stop. I stopped walking.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked. I heard Lucina taking a small intake of air, before sighing.

"...No, there is nothing I need." She said. I slightly nodded.

"Very well. Just know, if you have a problem, you can tell me. Same to the rest of you Owain, Cynthia, Inigo." I spoke 'looking' at a trio of conveniently placed bushes. I walked through the Gate, and walked down towards the city, and ultimately the city entrance.

* * *

 **[Morning|Ylisstol]**

I walked through the streets, avoiding busy passerby, as I walked towards the Gate. I encountered Severa, along with her mother, as they browsed a selection of clothing.

"I think you would look amazing in this dress." Cordelia said praising both her, and the dress.

"Do you think so?" Severa asked, before suddenly blushing, probably thinking of someone.

"Neh, Severa. Do you have a crush on someone?" I asked. Severa began spluttering, both at my sudden sentence, and the fact she had been caught.

"Hello there Lux. A fine morning is it not?" She greeted. I nodded.

"Indeed." I said, before turning towards Severa.

"I'm just messing around Severa, don't have to tell me." I said, calming her down. I patted her head, which she enjoyed for some reason, if her happy expression meant something. I decided to ask about this.

"So why do you get all happy when I specifically do this?" I asked. She looked at me with this starry look, while I shared a confused look.

"Your the one I admire." She said with glee. I decided to just nod. I had nothing to say.

"I see... Well enjoy your day. Perhaps I will see you two again one day." I said to the both of them. Cordelia looked at me confused.

"Eh? Where are you heading to Lux?" She asked.

"Back Home. Chrom had called for me on a short notice, so I had to come. I have a kid at home to care for, so I must go back." I told them. Cordelia nodded.

"Of course. Don't let us keep them waiting." She told me, making me smile. I bid them a good day, before heading towards the Gate. I walked through, and noticed a Carriage. I walked up to the driver.

"How much to Southtown?" I asked,

"Fifteen Copper, Sir." The man said. I nodded, and paid the man. He told me to get on, which I complied, and soon we were on our way.

* * *

 **[Evening|Southtown]**

I bid the man a good day, as I walked into the town. For some reason taking a carriage is much faster, then going by Horse, or Wolf. Where it took 3 days to get to Southtown by Horse, or Wolf, it takes only 10, or so hours to get there, by carriage. I walked through the gate, and headed towards the Manor.

* * *

 **[Manor|Living Room]**

I walked through the door, and noticed Alex sitting on one of the couches, reading a book for cooking. Perhaps Alex want's to join the cooking trade? Well I won't question it. I tiredly waved at him, which he returned, as I walked up the stairs, and into Annie, and I's room. I gently closed the door, and stripped to my pants, before lying into the bed. I was dead to the world once I laid my head on the pillow.

* * *

 **Done. -Insert Words-**

 **...Anyways Until next time.**


	15. 2nd Year, & Robin? DNR

**Hello there!**

 **...I lost my train of thought...Dang it. Oh well.**

 **Anyways Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Lux, Alex, Beth, and Partially Annie.**

 **Note: Kjelle will be reenacting a picture I saw on Tumblr.**

* * *

 **[Morning|Manor]**

I sat next to Beth, as I laid a cold rag on her forehead. Somehow she had gotten cursed with a sickness hex. Alex had gone out to the Apothecary, while Annie was making Beth some stew. I 'glanced' down at her, when she coughed. Honestly she sounded pathetic, when I felt her frazzled hair, and eye-bags.

"It'll be alright." I reassured. She made a whimper, as she coughed once more. I decided, to go, and find the one person who could help. Tharja...Oh Gods...

I replaced the rag, before telling Beth of my attentions, which she gave a weak nod. I walked down the stairs, and entered the Kitchen to inform Annie.

* * *

 **[Manor|Kitchen]**

I peered inside, and noticed Annie, as she stirred a pot of stew. Baby Alex, was probably sleeping in his room, I figure. I walked up, and waited for her to notice me. It took a few moments, but once she moved to put away the spoon, did I decide to strike. I moved, and planted a small kiss on her cheek, making her squeak in surprise, dropping the spoon. I effortlessly caught said spoon, and grinned as she pouted at me. I put the spoon in the sink, before informing her of my intention. She agreed, but on one condition. I was to return within a week time.

"No problem." I said, saluting. She giggled, before giving me a kiss, making me freeze in surprise. She smirked slyly, as she turned back towards the pot. I chuckled as I walked out the building.

* * *

 **[1 Hour Later|Manor]**

Me, and my family chuckled at the story Kellam made, as we ate the stew Annie had made. When I had left the house, I wasn't looking in front of me, so I immediately bumped into someone. When I turned to apologized, I realized it was Robin. She, and Kellam came to visit me, and coincidentally, Tharja was there to, as she hid behind a tree looking at Robin creepily. I remember the conversation that took place like it only happened a hour ago...Oh wait...It did.

* * *

 **[Flashback Start]**

 ** _I closed the door, and began walking down the hill, leading towards the market. I 'stared' at the sky, as I wondered how I would not only locate Tharja, but also get her to help. Any other thoughts I may have had were interrupted when I bumped into someone. I fell on my back, before I got back up to apologize. I immediately recognized the smell of lavender, that my sister used many times. I also heard the distinct clinking Kellam made, and the sugary smell Gaius had._**

 ** _"Oh! Robin! Pleasant surprise. What brings you to these parts. Kellam! Your here as well. What brings you two here?" I greeted my brother, and sister. I held a hand out, and picked Robin back up. She dusted her behind, before giving me a confused look. I know I blatantly ignored Gaius, but can you blame me?_**

 ** _"Are you saying, We can't visit our brother?" She asked. I gave her a wave._**

 ** _"Not at all." I said trying to settle her down. I looked behind Kellam, and noticed a creepy aura behind a tree... Gathering my courage, and sanity, I walked over to the aura._**

 ** _"..." I 'stared' at the tree. A figure peered from the tree itself._**

 ** _"..." Tharja stared at me. I 'stared' back. I coughed, clearing my throat._**

 ** _"...Ano. Tharja. Could I ask a favor?" I asked. I heard the motion for elaboration. I grimaced._**

 ** _"...Could you remove a hex on my daughter?" I asked._**

 ** _"...What's in it for me?" She asked._**

 ** _"I'll give you a lock of Robin's hair." I said instantly. I held a hand out, and she took it, sealing the deal. I turned to face Robin making her flinch. I heard her preparing to bolt, before I snapped my fingers. Instantly a_ [Stone Warrior] _was created, and it restrained her. I slowly stepped forward, holding my hands out._**

 ** _"Sh. Don't worry Robin. This will only hurt a lot. For you at least." I shamelessly lied. Robin began to struggle futilely. I began moving my fingers in a pinching movement._**

 ** _"Now...Hold still." I said. Robin got paler, and paler, the closer I got._**

* * *

 **[A Few Moment's Later]**

 _ **Robin laid kneeling, as if she was dead to the world, as I handed the lock of hair to Tharja. She walked into the house, and after a minute, I heard magic being cast. She walked back out, and said to me.**_

 _ **"She'll have a headache for an hour. Afterwards she'll be fine." She informed. I thanked her, which she didn't respond to, probably in favor of watching Robin again. I peeked under my blindfold, only to see something hilarious. A wisp resembling Robin was floating out of her body, as Gaius frantically tried to push it back in her mouth.**_

* * *

 **[Flashback End]**

Robin gave me the stink eye, as I sipped some stew, from my bowl. Sitting across from me nervous, was Gaius. He must've be still scared from the twin threatening, Kellam, and I had given him, despite it being over six months ago. Robin sighed, and decided to mention, glancing at me, and Kellam.

"We're getting married in a week. Will you two attend."

"Who's the wedding planner?" Kellam asked calmly.

"I was hoping one of you two could do it." She said to us.

"I'll do it. Just one question." I stated. I heard Robin nod.

"Did you two do it yet?" I asked. I heard Gaius begin to splutter, as Robin let out a confused sound.

"Do it? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Did he take you yet?" I clarified. Robin spluttered, before clearing her throat. I imagine Gaius to be covering his face, in embarrassment right now.

"W-Why Do You Want To Know?!" She yelled. I pulled out a **[Raw Bear Leg]** , and threw it behind me, hearing Mario, and Luigi ripping it apart.

"Oh. No reason. Just wanted to know if I needed to do something about him." I stated casually. I heard Gaius gulp, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Ara? Are you saying you did?" I asked. Kellam cracked his knuckles, so I assume Gaius flinched, if the table moving meant anything. I felt someone stand, slamming their hands into the table.

"Enough! Stop Threatening My Fiance!" She yelled at us. I heard Alex, Beth, and Annie in the background doing something, probably eating, and enjoying the conversation in front of them.

"...Very well. We will drop it, but we will warn you Gaius." Kellam said, looking at the man.

"Harm our sister, and we will find you..." He trailed of, with me picking it up.

 _ **"...And We Will Make you Wish You Never Existed!"**_ I finished, with a Bloodthirsty grin. I would later be informed, my eyes glowed red behind my blindfold.

"Understand?" I asked, suddenly smiling happily.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Gaius said with a high-pitched voice.

"Then you have my support. How about you Kellam?" I asked turning to face him. He nodded, making Robin clap her hands in glee.

"Yay!" She said happily, as if we hadn't threatened Gaius a few moments ago.

"...Well. That happened." Alex suddenly said.

* * *

 **[1 Week Later|Ylisstol Castle]**

I found myself standing next to Chrom, and Kellam while we waited next to Libra. The man in question would be the one doing the ceremony. Honestly, I don't understand how he could be mistaken as a woman. When I questioned about this, he gave me a very gentlemanly smile, and thanked me. Many people would question my sexuality, for resisting the woman's charms. I would then say that Libra was a guy, with almost no-one believing me. It was sad, that Annie thought I was cheating on her, until I showed Libra's chest, revealing a masculine body, bringing relief to her... I'm going to stop explaining this, and skip the wedding itself. I will state however, Gaius was sweating rapidly for some strange reason. Perhaps it was the untold pain Me, and Kellam we whispered, when we walked by, or perhaps it was the aura Tharja was emitting.

* * *

 **[Ylisstol Castle|Ballroom]**

I stared both speechless, and disturbed, as I watched Severa beat Kjelle down. I had found Severa insulting, and literally kicking Kjelle's butt, with the girl moaning in delight...The hell?

"..." I stared at them, as Kjelle ignored me in favor of wiggling her butt at Severa.

"Kick me more. I need it, and I want it." She said. Severa complied, and kicked her once more. Nearby, Lucina, and Noire watched.

"Um...What do you suppose their doing?" Noire asked. Lucina smiled.

"I think sister said something about training her endurance." She said, as if she knew what she was talking about. Lucina, you blind.

"..." I stared blankly at them, before simply stating.

"Severa. What are you doing?" The moment I asked that, Severa immediately stopped, staring at me with a shocked expression. Kjelle jumped up, and glowered at me.

"Why Did You Say That?! I Simply Wanted To Feel Severa Kick My Butt Until I Feel Pain, Every Time I Sat Down!" She yelled at me shamelessly. Everyone looked over, only to return to their conversations when I waved my hand, as I turned to face her. She was drooling at the thought of pain, all the while shivering.

"At a wedding? My sister's especially?" I deadpanned. Kjelle immediately chuckled nervously, wiping her drool away.

"Ah. Right. I may have forgotten." She said looking down. I patted her shoulder gaining her attention.

"I see...Are you perhaps a Masochist?" I asked. She nodded fervently eyes gleaming. I sweatdropped, before sighing.

"...Just stop." I said. She drooped depressed, before nodding. I walked away, not before patting Severa on the head, who in turn gave me this really big set of starry eyes...

I noticed Chrom, and walked over.

"Where's Sully?" I asked. He immediately pointed to a table, where She was arm-wrestling with Vaike. I sighed, before turning back to him.

"Chrom. I'm sorry to say this. But..." I trailed off. He looked at me alarmed.

"Kjelle's a Masochist." I said seriously. Chrom looked at me confused.

"So?" He asked. My eye twitched. I just decided to pat his shoulder, and leave. I walked over to the food table, and examined it's content. A lot of them were cake...

* * *

 **[Strawberry Cake]** _A cake layered with vanilla frosting, and topped with strawberries._

 _[Effect]_ _Makes the eater happy for 5 M_

 **[Chocolate Cake]** _A cake layered with chocolate frosting._

 _[Effect] Makes the eater happy for 5 M_

 **[Vanilla Cake]** _A cake layered with vanilla frosting._

 _[Effect]_ _Makes the eater happy for 5 M_

 **[Cherry Cake]** _A cake layered with vanilla frosting, and topped with cherries._

 _[Effect] Makes the eater happy for 5 M_

 **[Vanilla Cupcake]** _A cupcake layered with vanilla frosting._

 _[Effect]_ _Makes the eater happy for 5 M_

 **[Chocolate Cupcake]** _A cake layered with chocolate frosting._

 _[Effect]_ _Makes the eater happy for 5 M_

 **[Butter Shortcake]** _A small cake made with buttermilk._

 _[Effect] Makes the eater happy for 5 M_

 **[Lemon shortcake]** _A small cake filled with Lemon cream._

 _[Effect]_ _Makes the eater happy for 5 M_

* * *

I looked at the table with a blank look. I looked around, and noticed that besides the kids, the adult's were looking at their meals with blank looks. I sighed, before heading to the kitchen. I walked up to one of the servants.

"I'm borrowing the kitchen." The maid wordlessly nodded, before giving me a key.

 **{You Have Gained 1 [Ylisstol Royal Kitchen Key]}**

I thanked her, before heading to the door. I unlocked it, and entered the room.

* * *

 **[Ylisstol Castle|Royal Kitchen]**

I looked on disturbed at what I saw. No matter where I turned, there was Cake, Cupcake, and Candy everywhere. Chefs were tirelessly making more, and more pastries, and sugary foods, before I clapped my hands, gaining their attentions.

"What is you lot's doing? Your chefs, not bakers." I said. One of the chefs walked forward.

"But we have order's from the Exalt himself, to make these." He explained. I face-palmed.

"...It explains so much. Okay, new plan. Let's actually make decent food, says the Chef of the Shepherds." I said. The chefs began following my orders, especially when they realized the one who cooked for the Shepherds were speaking to them. If anyone knew what the Exalt liked, it was a Shepherd.

* * *

 **[1 Hour Later]**

I walked out, followed by a line of Servants, and a pair holding another table. Once they had setup the table, we laid our platters, and dishes down.

* * *

 **[Roast Boar]** _A fully roasted boar._

 _[Effect] Fills the eater with Satisfaction for 1 H._

 **[Roast Duck]** _A fully roasted duck._

 _[Effect] Fills the eater with Satisfaction for 1 H._

 **[Steamed Chicken]** _A fully steamed chicken._

 _[Effect] Fills the eater with Satisfaction for 1 H._

 **[Roast Cabbage w/ Steamed Potato]** _A roasted cabbage, stuffed with potatoes. A recipe unknown to this world._

 _[Effect] Fills the eater with Satisfaction for 1 H._

 **[Carrot & Veggie Stew] **_A large steaming pot of carrot stew, with various veggies mixed in._

 _[Effect] Fills the eater with Satisfaction for 1 H._

 **[Apple Cinnamon Pie]** _A pie made with apple, and cinnamon._

 _[Effect] Resist Heat for 1 H._

 **[Meat Pie]** _A pie with several kinds of meat complimenting each other mixed in, with pea, and carrot._

 _[Effect] Resist Cold for 1 H._

 **[Steamed Boneless Salmon]** _A steamed salmon, that has been de-boned._

 _[Effect] Fills the eater with Satisfaction for 1 H._

 **[Vietnamese Spring Roll]** _A roll made with a mixture of noodle, veggie, and shrimp, wrapped with a transparent dough. A recipe unknown to this world._

 _[Effect] The foreign effect, makes the eater feel adventurous for 5 M._

 **[Philly Cheese Steak]** _A sandwich made with_ _thinly sliced pieces of beef and melted cheese in a hoagie roll. A recipe unknown to this world._

 _[Effect] The foreign effect, fills the eater with intense satisfaction for 12 H._

 **[French Fries]** _Thin slices of potato, that has been deep fried. A recipe unknown to this world._

 _[Effect] The foreign effect, fills the eater with intense satisfaction for 5 M._

 **[Crispy Fried Chicken]** _A chicken cooked in a way, that it's skin is brown, and crispy, but it's white meat is soft._

 _[Effect] The foreign effect, fills the eater with intense satisfaction for 1 H_

* * *

I felt it would be a good time to introduce Earth cuisine to this world. Of course I would never reveal the recipe's, nor claim ownership, so if I get credit, then... oops. I also found out **[Rice]** was grown in Valm, so I might just move there for the rice. Anyhow, through various means, I was now a proud owner of over 20 sacks of **[Rice]** , each with thirty servings, so I was happy. I had cooked up a quarter, so now I had 150 servings of **[Cooked Rice]**.

I watched both noble, and commoner's curiously check out the new food, only to gasp in either delight, or amazement at the delicious, and obviously foreign dishes laid out for them. I held out a pair of chopsticks, and ate a bowl of rice in front of them. They watched my hands mesmerized as they used the chopsticks to pick a piece of salmon from the **[Steamed Boneless Salmon]** with ease. I looked up, and noticed all the stares, (Shepherds, Commoners, Nobles,  & Future Children) before slowly consuming a small bit of rice. I slowly took a piece of **[Roast Duck]** before turning to leave.

Lon'Qu suddenly came up to me, and asked for a pair. I handed him the asked item, and he picked up a bowl, before asking for rice. I remember now, Lon'Qu originated from Chon'Sin, so me eating Rice with chopsticks, must of had made him want to do the same as well. I filled up the bowl, and the two of us silently ate the rice. Eventually several others tried holding the bowls of rice in one hand, and try to eat with the chopsticks. The ones who tried immediately stopped either from burnt hands, from holding the bowls, or couldn't eat because their hands weren't dexterous enough. I heard Olivia try, only to adorably whimper when she failed at it. I heard someone pat her back, so I assume Lon'Qu did it, if Olivia's flustered cry meant anything.

I heard a ruckus, nearby so I turned to listen to the scene. There was too much noise, so I couldn't distinguish what was happening, which in order to find out about the event, I had to take off my blindfold. I heard a gasp when I did, and noticed many young teenage girls looking at me with red faces. I looked down to see if something was wrong with my outfit. I had changed into a Yukata exactly like my other, except without the plating. I gave Lon'Qu a questioning stare, who gave me a shocked look.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He quickly shook himself.

"No." He stated looking away. I nodded, before looking back to the source of noise. I found Lissa, and Nowi fighting over a particular piece of candy. I sighed, at their childish behavior, covering my eyes with shame for knowing them.

"Uncle? Something wrong?" I heard someone ask. I turned to gaze at a worried Gerome, and a suddenly red Noire, and Nah.

"Hm? Oh nothing to worry about." I said smiling, as I patted his head. Gerome frowned at the action, but didn't move away. He nodded.

"Alright. If you say so." He said to me, before heading off to the food tables, the others following. I looked back, to find Lissa shaking hands with Nowi, as they cried determined tears. I sweatdropped at that.

"~Munch~This is~Munch~some really good~Munch~stuff. What's your secret~Munch~?" Stahl asked me mouth full of food. I raised an eyebrow, trying to distinguish what he said, before smiling.

"And why are you asking me?" I asked. Stahl quickly ripped a piece of chicken from the leg he was eating, before replying.

"Your the only one I know who makes food, I've never seen before, and that's saying something." He said loudly to me. I nervously chuckled when I felt several stares.

"..." I stared at him giving him a eerie stare.

"...Bad Time?" He asked timidly. I gave a short nod. He smiled sheepishly before, hurriedly excusing himself, and running off. I sighed as I face-palmed myself, the consequences of the others hearing my knowledge of foreign dishes.

"Hey You! I'll Pay You To Make Me This Everyday!" Some random nobleman said. I ignored him.

"My Good Friend. You Must Make This Next Time I Visit." One of the few noble's I had befriended said to me. I sighed before nodding getting a cheer from him.

"You Make Good Food! I Pay For More Good Food!" A Feroxian noble said to me. I knew he was from Ferox because he not only looked like a warrior, but he was ripped.

"Commoner, I demand you make me this for the rest of your life." One noblewoman demanded arrogantly. I heard heard her husband whisper something in her ear, making her pale. Probably.

"Hey Lu-" "No." I instantly cut Chrom off. He tightly grabbed my leg.

"C'mo-" "No." I instantly repeated, drawing more attention then I needed as I tried to shake the man off my leg. At this point even Emmeryn was joining in.

"Could I ask if you we-" "No." I repeated. I finally managed to shake Chrom off from my leg, and walked off. I ignored the onslaughts of requests, as I left the room to escape.

* * *

 **[Ylisstol Castle|Courtyard]**

I walked out, only to notice Kjelle once again on the ground, being willingly abused by Severa. I rubbed my forehead, before walking down to the garden. Standing there was a green-haired woman, with the palest skin. The moon reflected on her skin, making it seemingly glow... I feel I met this woman from somewhere. But where? I examined her once more, before realizing...

"Lady Naga?!" I asked shocked. The goddess in question, glanced, and nodded towards me. _'Bring your leader forth. Much is to be discussed.'_ She mentally commanded. I turned, and ran off, but not before tripping over Kjelle's prone body, as she moaned from the pain inflicted on her. I gazed at her prone form with a dead look, as I got up, and ran off to find Chrom.

* * *

 **[Ylisstol Castle|Ballroom]**

I looked left, to right looking for the blue Exalt, before finally locating him. He was conversing with Robin, who was eating a bowl of rice, layered with pork, and chicken, as she spoke of random things. I quickly walked up.

"Chrom I mu-" "Did you change your mind?" Chrom suddenly asked. I stared at him.

"No. I have something importa-" "Don't care." He blatantly told me. My eye twitched.

"Your acting like a child." I told him.

"...Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. This peace has reduced you from a calm respected commander, to a whining child." I told him. I pulled him outside as he froze in shock.

* * *

 **[Ylisstol Castle|Courtyard]**

I pulled the still frozen man, only to encounter Kjelle blocking the way, as she faced the moon. I didn't want to deal with her, so I picked up Chrom, and swung him like a club. The girl went down instantly, but in the most disturbing way. I laid Chrom on my shoulder, and funnily enough, my Observation ability, made a little joke about it.

 **[Battle Chrom]** _Chrom who has been frozen from shock alone._

 _[Type] Human Club_

 _[Effect] Human Weapon. Does 9999 Damage, to Dragons, and Risen._

 _[Rarity] He's an Exalt._

 _[Value] Really?_

I glanced at the still frozen Chrom, with mirth, as I walked towards the garden, where Naga was located.

* * *

Soon we came upon the Goddess, as she began to speak only to stop once she saw who I was carrying.

"...Perhaps I shall tell you another day." She said. I nodded.

"Perhaps it's for the best. If it's about the alternate future, then perhaps it is best to wait another day?" I asked. She nodded.

"Very well." Was all she said, before her form shimmered, and disappeared...Did she really take my suggestion? I suddenly realized something. How was I carrying Chrom? He's heavy as hell. As if gravity agreed, I fell to the ground, Chrom in his shocked state pinning me down. This spot is very humiliating.

"Uncle? What are you doing, with father?" Kjelle suddenly appeared, looking down at us curious. I got an idea.

"Kjelle want to take my place? Your father is extremely heavy, and he's hurting my back." I said. Kjelle instantly got this glint, and nodded. She crouched, and easily picked her father up, allowing me to crawl away. Once at a safe distance, I told her to toss her father in the air. When she gave me a worried stare, I told her it would maximize the pain felt, making her drool at the thought. A few moments later found me staring at Kjelle as she moaned in delight from the pain... Chrom, and his family are really weird. Sully's the strongest woman I've ever met, Kjelle is a Masochist, Chrom is extremely trusting, and Lucina has horrible fashion sense, I mean have you seen that dress she bought? Orange does not go well with Emmeryn polka dots. I shudder when I think of that atrocious outfit.

I decided to leave the two, and return to the party.

* * *

 **[Ylisstol Castle|Ballroom]**

The moment I entered, Frederick appeared from thin air.

"Lux! Have you seen Milord?" He asked me. I nodded, pointing to the gardens.

"He's bonding with his daughter." I said.

"I see." Frederick muttered, before leaving. I ended up mingling with the few nobles I had befriended. I had a total of 4 Noble friends.

The first was Audrey Ferwyton. His family is responsible for growing about 10% of Ylisse Food. He was a thin man, as well as the tallest in our group. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. The next was Melina Gwynola. She was a Ferox Noble, who's family was a retainer to the Khan Basilio. He had dark skin, short black hair, and has green eyes. Next is Felmia Lyrillin. She was believe it, or not a Plegian noblewoman, who's family was granted asylum, and that her family acted as Retainers towards Emmeryn. She has long white hair, tanned skin, and has purple eyes. Our final friend was simply called Hulphen. He wasn't really a noble, but he was respected throughout Ylisse for his Lineage. His family were descendants of Draug, a companion of the Hero King Marth. Hulphen was a giant of a man, almost reaching Audrey's height. He had short green hair, and forest-green eyes.

What we discussed was nothing worth noting, but I did notice Felmia eyeing Audrey, when he wasn't looking, and vice-versa. It was well-known of their obvious infatuation with each other, despite being oblivious to the others affections. It's funny for me because, I was the one to introduce them to each other. I grinned alongside the others, as we began imagining the future drama the two would have. I eventually parted from the others, and began searching for my family. Alex was easy to spot, as he was found conversing with his sister, with Annie nearby listening intently. I walked over, and spent the rest of the day conversing, and eating with my family.

* * *

 **[3 Days Later|Southtown]**

I was simply minding my business as I strolled around the field, when I noticed a figure lying on the ground. I walked over, and felt a sudden sense of Deja Vu. Shaking away the feeling, I peered over, to look at the sleeping figure. The figure wore a hood, extremely similar to Robin's, and had white hair, just like her,. Suddenly the figure, began shivering, before acting as though they were just woke up. I blinked, before sighing at the figure who began to stir.

"There are better places to sleep, you know." I said, as I extended my hand towards the figure. The figure seemed to hesitate, before reaching out towards the hand, and letting me pull him up. In the process, the figure's hood was removed, revealing what was essentially Robin's clone, except a man. I stared at him shocked, and slipped out a word.

"Robin?" I had said. The man shook, before looking at me attentively.

"Robin? You know my sister? Do you know where she is?" The man suddenly began to spout out question, after question. I stared frozen as I processed this information.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean sister?" I asked, stopping the questions with one of my own. The man took a deep breath.

"Robin is my twin sister. Me, and her had fled with our mother to Valm to avoid the Grimleal." He answered. I tilted my head, confused.

"Wait, to avoid the Grimleal? Why would you want to avoid the Grimleal? Are you not Plegian?" I asked. The man shook his head.

"We may be Plegian, but that doesn't mean we are automatically Grimleal. When we were young, our father had decided that we were to be sacrificed to the Fell Dragon Grima. Our mother did not want for us to be sacrificed so after a few events, the three of us had fled." He explained. I nodded.

"Then how did you get to Valm?" I asked. He glanced up, looking at the sky.

"Our mother, bless that woman, had a noble who owed her a favor, and using that favor, she was able to gain safe passage to Valm. Once we had gotten there, we laid low in a small kingdom known as Rosanne." He told me. I blinked surprised.

"Rosanne? One of the Shepherds, Virion said he had ruled that area at one point. Is it true?" I asked. The man gasped.

"Duke Virion lives?! This Is Marvelous News! Thank you for telling me." The man thanked me. I nodded, before realizing.

"Ah. This entire time, I still do not know your name. Could you tell me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Like my sister, my name is Robin. My mother tells me, it is because we look so similar, that it would be a hassle to call me by another name. If it makes it easier though, you may call me by my nickname, Rob." He said. I hummed in response.

"Hm. I guess that makes sort of sense. But back to the main topic, I am confused. If you say, you, your sister, and mother fled to Valm, how did Robin get here? To Ylisse I mean." I asked. Rob frowned, before explaining.

"Two years, or so back, she had gone to visit a family friend, in one of the nearby towns, but then disappeared. A few days later, new's of the town being attacked had reached our little kingdom, and with urges from our mother, I had set off to search for her. Up until now I had searched for her, only to meet dead-ends. Only now when I visit this continent, do I hear stories, and talk of a silver-hair Tactician, who help win the war between Ylisse, and Plegia. I suspect she must of paid someone for passage to Ylisse." He said to me. I frowned.

"There's another thing. I'm sorry if this may upset you, but your sister has amnesia, so while she experiences those brief memories, she cannot remember her past." I said to him. Robin gazed at the ground sadly.

"I had heard rumors, but I had hoped they were false. I hope she at least remembers her family, even if only slightly." He said hopefully. I regretfully shook my head.

"My apologies, but she does not. If she does, she has never mentioned it." I said to him. He sighed depressed.

"So my journey has been for nothing." He said depressed. I patted him on the shoulder, making him look at me confused.

"No worries, even if she doesn't remember you, you can still make new memories with her." I told him smiling. His eyes, which previously were empty, now carried a glint of determination. he nodded. I grinned.

"Now let's head to my home. I should relay you on what has been happening with your sister over the years." I said to him, as we walked back to Southtown.

* * *

 **[2 Days Later|Southtown]**

Rob has been settling in quite easily into our town. Alex, and Beth easily seemed taken to him rather easily, already calling him uncle. Annie had been suspicious about him for a bit, but had quickly warmed up to him. The man quickly became my right-hand man, at least after Max, and he already established something, that made him useful. It was shown, that like his sister, he was a Tactician, but was very experienced in the sword, unlike his sister, who was better in magic. He was also shown to be good at Alchemy, as shown when after several hours, created a Vulnerary. Unlike where it was a fancy bottle, with red liquid, this was a simple bottle with red liquid. I tried it, and while it was not as good as a regular bottle, it was almost just as effective, and it was smaller making it easier to carry.

 **[Vulnerary-]** _A vulnerary made by a novice alchemist. Almost as good as the original._

 _[Type] Potion_

 _[Effect] Heals minor wounds._

 _[Value] S 5_

I was currently in my office, with Rob as we filled out paperwork, so he could get himself a house.

"So what kind of house are you looking for?" I asked. Rob gave a thoughtful frown.

"Um...A house with a large yard I guess. I just want somewhere I can relax, and read in my free time." He answered. I hummed.

"Well...There's a plot of land, so you could buy it, then hire someone to build the house." I told him. He frowned at that.

"If that's the case, I would rather build it myself." He told me. I shrugged.

"I guess. If you want, I could help get the resources needed." I offered. Rob smiled.

"I would appreciate it, thank you." He slightly bowed. I returned it.

"By the way, while browsing the market, I had come upon this scroll. Do you know what this is?" He asked, pulling a scroll from his cloak. I took the scroll, and examine it. It was a old scroll, with gold trimmings. On it were instruction written in perfect English. I should mention it took me a few weeks to get this worlds language, and writings down.

 **[Scroll Of Mystlestainn]** _A scroll containing the location of the resting place of the legendary sword, Mystlestainn._

 _[Type] Map_

 _[Value] G 3000_

I stared at the scroll, before turning to Rob, who looked confused.

"...Who did you buy this from?" I asked. Rob shrugged.

"Some guy, who says it was a family heirloom. He told me the letters were unreadable, and didn't hold any value to him. He sold it for a single copper." He explained. I chuckled.

"Then he lucked out on this treasure. Rob pack your bags, we're going treasure hunting." I told him. Rob made a confuse noise, before doing as he was told. As we walked towards the Manor, which Rob was using as a temporary home, I noticed several individuals in front of the house. Walking up behind them I examined them. It took a moment, but I realized I was looking at Owain, Severa, Robin, Gaius, Kellam, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Chrom, Cordelia, Frederick, and Stahl. I turned towards Rob.

"Looks like we'll need to postpone the trip." I muttered, which Rob just chuckled. I turned back to the crowd, and coughed.

"...What are you all doing?" I asked. Everyone literally jumped, as they turned surprised. I pointed to one of the Anna's.

"Explain." I ordered. The Anna in question, looked confused, for a moment, before opening her mouth.

"We came here to meet our sister's husband." She explained, waving towards the other Anna's. I nodded before pointing at Frederick.

"And what are you guys doing here?" I asked. Frederick cleared this throat.

"We've come to confirm the rumor of a war soon coming to us." He told me. I nodded, before clapping my hands, getting their attention.

"Alright, now please clear a path." I said, they did so, allowing me to open the door, and walk in, with Rob following me. I noticed Robin looking at Rob with shock, as I slammed the door in the crowds faces. I heard the shock cries of the crowd, once they realized who they were talking to. Rob stifled a chuckle as he heard the noise. I heard a knock, making me open the door, revealing a nervous Chrom. Behind him were the crowd, and Frederick giving his Exalt a look.

"...Hey L-." Was all he got out, before I interrupted.

"I still haven't gotten my pay yet you know." I casually mentioned. Chrom froze.

"...Aha. I knew I was forgetting something..." He nervously chuckled. He took out a pouch.

"Would this suffice?" He asked. I instantly took the pouch, and handed it to Rob, who looked through the contents. A moment later, he closed it, and nodded to me. I nodded back, before turning back to Chrom. I glared at him before closing the door. Chrom knocked on the door once more, and I cheerfully greeted him.

"Hello there Chrom. How can I help you?" I asked. Chrom let out a confused "eh?", before I fully opened the door, and welcomed everyone in.

* * *

 **[Afternoon** **|Manor]**

While Annie was talking with the Anna's, and everyone was exploring the house, I sat between Rob, and Robin. I waved a hand towards Rob.

"Robin, I'd like for you to meet your twin, Robin." I said before laying my hand down, as the silence made the conversation a bit awkward. I got up.

"Yeah... I'll just leave you two to catch up." I awkwardly said as I left the room, and closed the door. I looked out a nearby window, and realized the sun was setting. I quickly walked towards the Kitchen, to prepare dinner.

* * *

 **[Manor|Kitchen]**

I picked up a knife, and began skinning potatoes, before cutting them up, and dropping them in a pot of stew. I then picked up one of the many trout, Alex had caught, and began descaling them, before gutting, and de-boning it. Once I finished the process, I began steaming the fish, before I took out multiple bowls, and filled them with rice. I made several other things, before waiting on the stew. Soon the stew was finished, and after pouring them into some more bowls, I put everything in my **{Inventory}** , and walked out the room, and into the Dining Room.

* * *

 **[Night|Dining Room]**

I entered the room, only to find Annie, among a group of Anna's, all gushing over baby Alex. I could only sweatdrop at the amount of redheads bunched together. One of the Anna's turned, and noticed me. She waved at me.

"Hey Brother-In-Law." She greeted, gaining the other Anna's attention. I gave them a deadpan as I held a hand to wave.

"You all are awfully loud." I deadpanned, making them all giggle, or outright laugh. Annie looked over at me.

"What're we having for dinner dear?" She asked. I pulled out a plate of fish. The other Anna's stared amazed at the appearance.

"Fish, & Stew. I would have made other things, but Stahl ate all the snacks." I told her. I placed the plate down, before taking out even more food. Eventually the dining table was filled to the brim with food. There was fish, rice, stew, shrimp, carrots, snacks, soups, and other food. Soon the guests began filing in, and I even heard Frederick say.

"Lux' cooking. I miss this." I could only smile in response. We spent the rest of the night conversing, and eating the food.

* * *

 **And Done. I would like to clarify something.**

 **When you send me the OC, don't send me information about the child of the pairing. I'm not writing the grandchildren of the Shepherds. If you want to do that, it's fine. Just don't ask me to do it.**

 **On another note.**

 **School starts soon, which mean's I won't have much time to work on chapters, so soon I'll only be able to update once per week, or two. Sorry for that.**

 **Also check my profile every once in awhile. It should show how much the chapter is done. It may also have question's I want to have answered, such as...**

 **Ex: Should Lux do {Insert Event}.**

 **Anyways cya next time.**


	16. Revelation, & Philosophy, & Don't Read

**Hey there. This probably the last chapter I can make without delay before school starts... XC**

 **Anyways Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:...You already know it.**

* * *

 **[Dreamworld]**

I stared at the statues in front of me. The statue that had resembled a masked noble, in other words the Masquerader, was cracking in various places, and the Sengoku looked as though he was going to attack it. The statue stopped cracking, making the field silent. All of a sudden, pieces of the statue began falling off, revealing the figure inside. A rather sophisticated person, wearing very fine clothing, and a silk white cravat laid at his neck. On the man's waist was a Longsword resembling a Rapier, and on his other waist was a trio of masks. On the man's face was a beak mask, somewhat reminding me of a bird.

The Masquerader looked at the Sengoku, before suddenly unsheathing his sword, and pointed it at the Sengoku who swung his katana in response. The Masquerader jumped back, and jabbed his blade forward, just scratching one of the Sengokus' pauldrons. The Sengoku sidestepped, before suddenly leaping forward. He swung his sword trying to cut the Masquerader who dodged, making him cut off one of the masks on the Masquerader's waist, which made the man in question give a cry of outrage. The Sengoku picked up the mask, before putting it on, making him invisible, also revealing it to be the Bat Mask. The invisibility was essentially **[Shadow Walk]** , since I could see his outline, albeit it was a bit more difficult to see.

The Masquerader stood alert, as he looked around, trying to search for the Sengoku. Suddenly the Masquerader swung behind him, making a tear noise signalling, that he had made contact. I watched as the Sengoku back-step as he tried to gain distance. He took off the mask, and threw it to the side, before raising his sword upwards. He brought it down, making me hear a unknown voice.

 _ **{Mirage has been Activated}**_

Suddenly 3 clones appeared on both sides of the Sengoku, making a total of 7 Sengoku total, though the clones looked a bit fuzzy. The Sengoku made a grunt, making the clones race forward towards the Masquerader. The masked noble, leapt back before unleashing flurry of jabs.

 _ **{Flurry has been Activated}**_

Before my eyes I watched the blade in the masked nobles' hand disappear into a blur, and watched over half of the clones faze out of existence. The last 2 Clones stepped back, lowering into a defensive position. The clones suddenly put one of their hands into their pouch, and took out a **[Paper Doll]** , and hold it forward. The doll's were suddenly consumed by red, before burning away. A symbol appeared, before a Red-Skinned Creature came out. It was extremely muscular, had full-white glowing eyes, tusks, long white hair, and finally a pair of horns on it's forehead. Both creatures rushed towards the masked noble aiming their shoulders towards him, as if going to bash him with it.

 _ **{Oni Bash has been Activated}**_

The Masquerader swiped his blade to the side, before turning it upwards, as if inspecting it. Once closer to the Oni's, the masked noble, pointed his blade towards the duo, and stepped forward disappearing. The man suddenly appeared behind the two Oni's, making them turn to look at him. The two Oni's suddenly became bloated, before exploding into a red smoke cloud. The man began running towards the Clones, who pulled out more **[Paper Doll]** in response. The dolls were consumed by blue fire, which then floated forward.

 _ **{Goblin Fire has been Activated}**_

The two living fireballs shot forward, making the masked noble jump over them. The fireballs swerved in response, and continued following the noble. The man tried swiping at them only for them to dodge, and one of them to rush forward. The man couldn't stop the fireball from slamming into him, nor could he prevent the explosion it made afterwards. The noble dashed out of the smoke cloud, and managed to cut down one of the clones, only to get hit by the second fireball. Like before the fireball exploded, engulfing the man in the attack. The last Clone sprinted forward, probably hoping to end the noble, only to stop, and defend himself as he blocked the sword aimed at him.

From the smoke emerged a noble in tattered clothing, but also wearing a lion mask. The man swung his blade to the side, and seemed to effortlessly cut through the clone, making him faze out of existence. The Sengoku stared at the Masquerader with what I assume with great disdain. The Sengoku pulled out a trio of **[Paper Doll]** , and threw them at the noble. The dolls were consumed by blue fire, and becoming **[Goblin Fire]** , who all shot forward. The Masquerader quickly swung his blade to his right, cutting the first fireball in half, also dispelling it, before quickly taking care of the next one, only to take damage from an explosion from the last fireball. While the man was distracted by the **[Goblin Fire]** , the Sengoku had rushed behind the noble, and tried to cut him down from behind. The noble turned, and blocked the attack with his arm, the other putting on the turtle mask.

I watched shocked as the noble effectively blocked the blade with only his arm. The noble twisted his arm, and held the katana, making the Sengoku unable to pull his sword away. The Sengoku gritted his teeth, before letting go of his blade, and backing off, unsheathing a second katana. He instantly rushed back to do battle with the noble. I realized something... Why am I just watching, when I could intervene with this situation. I coughed once, and almost instantly the two combatants froze, before looking at me. They instantly stiffened, and crossed both arms behind their back, their items laying forgotten on the ground. I stared at both of them, before giving the Sengoku a questioning stare, which made him look down. When I didn't get an answer, which I didn't expect to, I turned towards the Masquerader, who looked away in what I think was shame.

The Masquerader backed off, and stood back on his pedestal, and before my eyes watched as dust, and stone began to envelope the man, until it settled down revealing an entirely intact statue. I heard a grunt, and turned seeing the Rogue leaning on a nearby pillar looking slightly interested. I raised an eyebrow, making him look away with a sniff. I heard a angered huff, and turned back, only to see the Sengoku stare aggressively at the Rogue. I raised a palm at the Sengoku, calming him down, before shaking my head exasperated. I didn't even know why they were fighting, and I didn't really want to know, so I'm not going to think about it anymore. I turned, and left the clearing, once I made sure the occupants wouldn't make anymore trouble.

* * *

I examined the bridge, as I walked down. The bridge was actually a cluster of flat stone floating underneath me. Once I got to the end, I watched the stones drop, and slowly sink to the bottom. I realized, I haven't really used the market lately, so I walked over to the Island Building, and opened the door.

* * *

 **[Dream Market]**

I noticed a new addition immediately. There he was, a exact copy of myself manning a counter, as he stared calmly at me. He was dressed in a beige tunic, with brown pants, and sandals. He stared at me with those blank dull gray eyes, and opened his mouth.

"Welcome to the Dream Market. Would you like to buy, or sell?" He asked me. Two windows then popped up, beside each other.

 **[Yes]|[No]**

I blinked, and stared at my clone. The clone stared back, without replying. I glanced back at the windows, and hesitantly tapped **[Yes]**. Immediately another two windows appeared, only this time one was on top of the other.

 **[Local]**

 **[Global]**

I blinked, at the familiarity, before slowly tapping **[Local]** , and watched as the windows disappeared, and a new one took their place. This one had the familiar contents.

* * *

 **Local Market**

 **{Search} [Name] [Min Price] [Max Price] [Type] [Rarity] {Search}**

 **[Whetstone]** _A stone used to sharpen swords._

 _[Type] Special_

 _[Amount] 2_

 _[Price] C 40_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 **[Soap]** _A cleaning product, mainly used by nobles._

 _[Type] Misc_

 _[Amount] 40_

 _[Price] S 8_

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 **[Firewood]** _A dry piece of wood, good for creating fire._

 _[Type] Misc_

 _[Amount] 167_

 _[Price] C 10_

 _[Rarity] Common_

 **[Keg Of Gunpowder]** _A keg carrying a powder that when lit, will cause a tremendous explosion._

 _[Type] Material_

 _[Amount] 12_

 _[Price] S 20_

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 **[Steel Ingot]** _A ingot made of steel._

 _[Type] Material_

 _[Amount] 14_

 _[Price] S 1_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 **[Fish Bait]** _A type of bait, that is used for catching fish._

 _[Type] Bait_

 _[Amount] 430_

 _[Price] C 2_

 _[Rarity] Common_

 **[First][Previous]|[Next][Last]**

Interested on the **[Keg Of Gunpowder]** , I clicked on it, and bought all of them.

 **{You Have Spent 240 [Silver Coin]}**

...That's the most money I have ever spent... at least in silver of course. I clicked the **[Next]** , and for the next however long, continued browsing the item's on sale.

* * *

I have found, and bought several item's I think will be useful.

 **[Folding Fan]** _A handheld fan, used by Valmanese noblewomen._

 _[Type] Fan_

 _[Amount] 100_

 _[Price] S 1_

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 **[Senbon]** _Thin throwing needles. Does not kill, but if properly can be used to paralyze targets._

 _[Type] Weapon_

 _[Amount] 600_

 _[Price] C 5_

 _[Rarity] Rare_

 **[Throwing Knife]** _A knife dagger made for throwing._

 _[Type] Weapon_

 _[Amount] 5_

 _[Price] C 90_

 _[Rarity] Uncommon_

 **{You have spent 134 [Silver Coin]}**

 **{You have spent 50 [Copper Coin]}**

Feeling I had spent enough money, I exited the market, and turned to leave.

"Thank you for your business. Please come again." I heard my clone state aloud. I didn't stop, as I exited the building.

* * *

I walked down towards the middle of the dreamworld, so I could head back to the waking world, when I saw a golden orb. I walked in front of the orb, and watched it. It began to descend into the depth of the ocean, and I watched as the orb slowly begin dissipating. I watched the sea faintly glow gold, before returning to it's original ocean blue color. I felt a strange feeling spread throughout my body, before some sort of knowledge filtered into my mind. I watched these foreign words encircle me, before glowing golden, and being absorbed by me.

 **{You Have Gained A New Ability}**

 **[Stone Armor]** _Encases the castor with a suit of stone armor._

 _[Effect]_

 _*50% Resistance to Blunt Attacks._

 _*50% Resistance to Fire._

 _[Duration] M 5_

 _[Cooldown] M 10_

I merely blinked, as I gazed at this random ability. I decided not to think about it, as it would probably give me a headache, and I don't want that. I pulled the lever next to me, and I watched the whirlpool appear. I quickly jumped off the ledge, and dived towards the center of the whirlpool.

* * *

 **Loading...**

 **"Woke Up to find my dog chilling by my computer at my desk, smacking his paws on my keyboard.**

 **For a moment he looked really smart, because he was wearing glasses, until I realized he was messing**

 **with this chapter, by typing random things... XC" -FallenHuntr**

* * *

 **[Morning|Manor|Master Bedroom]**

I blinked, as I silently woke. I slowly got up, as I rubbed my eyes, and looked around. Sleeping soundly next to me was Annie as she slept peacefully. I slowly, and quietly got up from the bed, and stretched. I quietly opened the door, and walked out into the hallway.

* * *

 **[Morning|Manor]**

I stared at the scene in front of me. There in a pile laid all the guests, who were all coincidentally blocking the stairway. I noticed Rob waving at me frantically as he pointed at someone in the pile, which turned out to be Robin, as she tried to tug herself out. I walked over, and held out my hand, which she took instantly. I stepped back, and began pulling, and with some effort, I got her out. I stood contemplating on how to get around the pile, as Robin laid on the ground, worn out from the struggle. Rob stood on the other side, also thinking of a way for us to cross over. I suddenly remembered something I had for a long while, but didn't use up until now. I pulled out my pile of **[Rope]** , and threw it over the railing. I gazed at Robin's prone figure while I thought of how to transport her down a level. I looked over the railing, and saw Rob with outstretched arms. I smiled at his ability to think ahead, before crouching down, and lifting Robins' body. I gently lifted her over the railing, and dropped her. I watched Rob catch her, before gently laying her down, and giving me a thumbs up. I tested the rope, before quickly swinging down, the railing. Once safely down, I tugged the **[Rope]** down, and stored it back into my **{Inventory}**.

I noticed Rob crouched over Robin's body with a frown.

"Something happen?" I asked. Rob looked at me with a deadpan.

"She fainted." He stated in disbelief. I blinked, before looking down at the prone figure. I crouched, and poked her body. She twitched but didn't respond otherwise. I turned towards Rob, who stared worried.

"Get the smelling salts. Kitchen, second upper-cabinet to the right." I said, as he ran to do as told. About a minute later, he came back holding a small glass container, with a metal cap.

 **[Smelling Salt]** _A type of Salt often used to wake people from unconsciousness._

 _[Effect] Wakes up those who are knocked out, or sleeping._

 _[Uses] 5/5_

 _[Value] S 2_

I propped up Robin, and Rob put the salt underneath her nose. Instantly Robin began to wake up, as she groaned. She slowly opened her eyes, only to face a worried Rob, who gave me the salt. I put the salt away, as Robin began complaining about the pain from being in the pile, with Rob trying to cheer her up. I headed towards the kitchen, to make breakfast, because I'm pretty sure everyone is gonna be starving...

* * *

 **[10 Minutes Later|Kitchen]**

I stared at Stahl as he stood silent looking at me sweating. He had a leg of chicken stuck in his mouth, as he held a piece of lamb chop. I twitched, and glared at him, who sweated even more. I probably was more intimidating since I forgot to put on my blindfold. I raised my hand, and swung down.

* * *

Stahl kneeled on the ground in shame, with a large bump on his head. He stared at my hand in fear, because I had chopped him directly on the head. I stared down at him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked, staring down with shadowed eyes. If possible Stahl stared downwards in even more shame, and a bit of fear. I heard shivering, and turned to face all of the guests, and my family, who were all looking at me in various degree's of fright. It ranged from Annie's nonchalant look to Chrom's shivering stare. I decided to feign ignorance.

"Ara? Is someone there? Stahl, do you have an accomplice?" I asked casually, my voice barely hiding the amount of pain, and torture I was about to inflict. I heard someone whimper, making me stare at the doorway. Using my senses I could tell, everyone was huddled on the walls. I took a step towards the door, which made Stahl try to make a run for it. I casually tripped him, and stomped on his back as he was still in midair. I heard a rib crack as he laid on the ground unconscious. I heard a bit of shuffling before watching Cordelia fall into my sight. I watched as she got on her back, and try to crawl back, only to give a cry as I grabbed her leg.

"W-Wait! You Wouldn't Attack A Woman! Right?!" She asked a bit hysterical. I let out a hollow laugh, as I stared at her blankly.

"Ara? Aren't you a warrior? That makes you fair game." I said grinning. I turned, and walked back into the kitchen, with Cordelia clawing at the ground begging for mercy. I grinned, back out into the hallway where everyone else were peeking over at us.

"Mercy? Mercy is nonexistent in the Kitchen. Now. Take your punishment with relish." I stated as the door closed, sealing her fate. The group outside the room shivered as cries of pain echoed from the room, both male, and female.

* * *

 **[2 Hours Later|Dining Room]**

Everyone averted their gazes, as they ate their soup in silence. Stahl, and Cordelia simply stared at their bowls with blank soulless eyes. They both had frazzled hair, pale skin, dull empty eyes, and bandages scattered throughout their body. I simply smiled confused, as when I had put on my blindfold, everyone had let out a collective sigh of relief.

"...I'm not that scary." I said casually, making everyone stare at me incredulously.

"...Dad. What do you mean not scary? That was terrifying!" Alex asked both cautiously, and fearfully. I smiled.

"Ha ha ha ha. My brother is scarier than I am." I stated casually. Everyone stared at me surprised.

"Kellam?" Beth asked, pointing at the man in question. I shook my head.

"Nope. My blood brother." I said, smiling. I heard everyone shiver in response.

"...Will we ever meet uncle then?" Alex asked. I took off my blindfold, and looked to the side.

"...No I don't think so..." I said solemnly. For some odd reason everyone was staring at me alarmed.

"Oi! Lux, don't go distant on us." Gaius said to me alarmed. I remembered something, so I turned back.

"On another note, I just remembered." I said serious, as I put my blindfold back on. Everyone made several grunts of confusion.

"Lux isn't even my real name." I said happily. I heard many gasps, before Chrom stuttered out.

"W-What do you mean, Lux isn't your name?!" He asked shocked. I hummed, as I tapped a finger on my chin.

"Eh? I never told you all?" I asked. I heard several shakes, making me hum.

"Well then, I guess, no time like the present. Ah let's see... My actual name is..." I trailed off. I felt several gazes move closer, so I think they are leaning forward.

"...The stares are making me nervous..." I said nervously. I felt the gazes lower, but I could still feel them.

"...Ahem. Anyways! My name is actually... Ah wait. Let me do this properly." I trailed off again, before gaining a mischievous smile. I opened my mouth.

"我的名字是忠雷" I said. Everything became silent, making me once again take off my blindfold. I watched amused as everyone stared shocked at the words that flowed out of my mouth.

"...What?" Chrom asked faint. I smiled.

"就像我說的我的名字是忠雷" I said. This time Robin spoke.

"W-What are you saying?" She asked confused. I tilted my head feigning confusion.

"...你不懂我在說什麼嗎？亞曆克斯. 貝絲. 我會想到, 你會知道這種語言." I asked feigning confusion. There was chaos as everyone tried to make sense with what I was saying, until finally Frederick slammed his fists onto the table causing everyone to go silent.

"Speak Common Lux!" Frederick yelled. I snorted.

"...Seem's you can't understand my natural tongue...Pity." I sighed sadly. Alex, and Beth looked particularly sad as well.

"Hai. Let me start over." I said as I got out of my chair, and walked a few inches away from the table. I turned to face the group.

"Good Day. My name is Chung Lei. A pleasure of re-meeting you all once again." I said, as I gave them a smile, and bow, instantly gaining a blush from all Anna's... Moving on. I clapped my hands.

"So. Any of you guys got any questions?" I asked. Gaius stared at me confused, and a bit disturbed. He raised his hand, and opened his mouth to speak. Robin seemed particularly alarmed, as she tried to stop her husband.

"...Hey Lu-Chung. Is this your true personality, or are you faking it?" He asked me. I stared at his direction silent. I heard someone shift in their seat. I quietly thought over his words, before finally after a few minutes, opened my mouth to speak.

"...?" I tilted my head confused giving him a calm stare. Gaius gulped,but continued.

"If what you say is true, then what else are you hiding? Everything up until now, was it true, or did you have another motive?" He asked seriously. Everyone except me gasped at that, before all staring at me.

"...You ask too much..." I trailed off, now staring solely at him calmly. I sighed disappointed, as I donned the personality, I had thought I had abandoned.

"...You wish to know, yet you will never find out." I stated as I stared at the thief. He stared confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, somewhat afraid, perhaps of the answer. I ignored the question, and stated.

"...Life is full of hills. Only through death, and hate can temporary peace be attained." I spoke giving everyone a empty smile. I heard gulps, and gasps as I turned to leave. I heard a chair move.

"Wait." Chrom called out. I stopped.

"What do you mean 'Death, and Hate'?" He asked nervously. I turned my head, and gave him a small empty smile.

"The world shall never know peace, so long as humanity exist." I told him, as I turned, and walked out.

* * *

I stared into the distance on a cliff near the Manors' yard, and waited. Soon enough, I heard several footsteps before stopping.

"..." I stared at the setting sun. I heard a breath being taken.

"...C-Chung." Robin hesitated. I turned to stare at their direction.

"Hm? Need something Robin?" I asked calmly. Right now I didn't care what they said, or thought of me. Saying my name has sprung up memories I had hidden away. I heard Robin take a deep breath before replying.

"...What do you mean 'So Long as Humanity exist'?" She asked. I stood silent.

"...As I said exactly." I stated blankly. Several gulps were made.

"But as long as we keep the peace, we no longer will have death, nor hate." Chrom interrupted. I gave a hollow laugh startling them, since this was not like my usual humor.

"Ha ha ha... Please... Every day people are dying Chrom. Death comes for everyone. Not even myself." I said to the man. I continued.

"Even if no one were dying, there would still be hate, as it festers through everyone's heart. Even if there is no war in our lifetime, eventually after our deaths people will raise arms, and fight one another once more. Humanity is naturally greedy, and will try to claim anything, and everything in the name of their cause." I said to him. I decided to give an example.

"Do not try to deny it Chrom. If Emmeryn was to die during the Assassination attempt, or the Rescue, you would react, and kill every Plegian in sight. Am I correct?" I asked. I heard someone gulp, before Chrom yelled angrily.

"Don't Ever Say Something Like That!" Chrom said angrily. I grunted.

"And why not? Is what I said, not true?" I asked him beginning to get irritated.

"There may be human's, who are evil, but that doesn't mean everyone is." Chrom stated, making me snort in disapproval.

"Hah. As if. One out of a hundred human's are kind. The rest?" I stated. Chrom looked away, unable to make a comeback. I huffed.

"Still think your right? Hmph, it seems you are still in denial? As I thought, your still as Naive as the day I met you." I stated disappointment.

"C'mon you two. Calm down." I heard Robin say, only for Chrom to yell.

"I Am Not Naive! Take It Back!" He said, with the Rage of a Lion. I pulled my **[Ebony Katana]** until it's sheathe was pointed at Chrom.

"Then Prove it. You tell me there will be peace. Then prove it. Prove To Me That You Can Live Up To Your Claim!" I challenged.

* * *

I held my weapon in a Vice-Grip, as I heard Robin berate Chrom.

"You Stupid Li-! Do You Know What You Have Done?!" She yelled. Chrom scoffed.

"He challenged my Pride. I must defend it, or I am not a man." He simply stated. If that was his reason, so be it. I heard Robin make a frustrated noise, before stomping off. I heard Stahl timidly from the side.

"U-Um... The match between Chu-" "Lux." I stated. I heard Stahl hesitate, before speaking once more.

"The Match Between Lux, & Chrom will begin in;"

" **3**." I gripped my Katana tighter.  
" _ **2**_." Chrom pulled Falchion from his sheathe.  
" ** _1_**." I held my sword forward.

 **"Let The Battle Between Lux, And Chrom... Begin!"** He Yelled.

"You Will Take Back What You Said!" Chrom yelled angry, as he glared at me. I snorted, before pulling forth my **[Ebony Katana]**.

"Then Prove It To Me! Prove To Me Humanity Is Worth Fighting For!" I yelled glaring behind my blindfold.

* * *

I heard Chrom rush forward, intent of teaching me a lesson. Too bad I wasn't going to let him. I swung my blade to the side, quickly making him block. I felt the sparks made from the clashing of blade, and sheathe. Chrom jumped back, as I finished my swing, and tried to catch me off-guard with a overhead slash. I raised my sword to block the swing, only to 'see' a feint, as Chrom aimed a punch to my gut. I quickly blocked the punch, with my hand, and with some effort, threw him to the side.

I 'watched' as Chrom rolled a bit, before getting up, and try rushing me once more. I decided it was time to go on the offensive. I applied two fingers to the sheathe, and wrote a **Огонь** Rune, and channeled a bit of Mana into it. Once Chrom got close, I swung releasing a streak of fire. Chrom rolled to the side, as I continued to attack with my flaming sheathed katana. I noticed Chrom prepare a heavy swing, and after erasing the Rune, I replaced it with **отражать**. I channeled Mana as I blocked Chrom's Attack. I felt Chrom flinch as he backed off, rubbing his arms in pain.

"Ergh... What did you do?" He asked, rubbing his arms in pain.

I didn't respond after switching Katana's for the **[Lightning Steel Katana]**. I rushed forward, and after channeling Mana swung. Spears of Lightning sprung from the blade, and arced towards Chrom. I 'watched' him dodge before deciding to kick it up a notch. I sheathed my blade, and channeled Mana into my hands, and formed a pair of **[Stone Warrior]** who stood in a defensive position, ready to defend me. I held my hands together, and began constructing. I heard several gasps as I constructed one of my best creations... A Giant.

I concentrated, only slightly hearing the clashes of stone, and whatever Falchion is made of. I heard one of my golem's get destroyed, before finally finishing my creation. I mentally directed my **[Giant]** to attack, and I heard it give a loud monotonous roar. I felt the ground shudder as it rushed towards Chrom, with it's arms raised high, ready to clobber him. I stopped to recuperate, and repair my remaining **[Stone Warrior]** who had lost an arm. I heard the death cry of my **[Giant]** making me whip my head towards it's direction, only for my danger senses to go off, making me automatically dodge. I heard silk being cut as my vision returned, my blindfold being cut.

I stared at the bisected piece of cloth that laid on the ground, before staring at Chrom who looked worse for wear. I glared venomously at him, while he stared surprised at the successful hit. Gaining confidence he attacked once more.

"Don't get cocky, just because you hit me!" I yelled annoyed by his cockiness. I unsheathed my **[Fire Steel Katana]** , and activated it's enchantment. The entirety of the blade was bathed in fire. Night began to descend on us, making the fire illuminate the field. I unsheathed **[Lightning Steel Katana]** , and held it in my other arm, and readied myself. Chrom tensed, and I dashed forward. I heard a distant call of 'Father!' from I think Lucina...What was she doing here.

"謙卑自己!" I called out to him, as I swung both blades. fireballs, and lightning shot form the blades as they rushed towards Chrom, who only narrowly dodged. I crossed my swords in an X formation, and stopped. I began channeling Mana into both blades, before trying to switch their elements. Once I believed was a good time, I swung, releasing balls of lightning, and streaks of fire. I heard someone gasp, but I was to busy to look. Once again Chrom just narrowly dodged the spells as he rushed forward. I then decided...To hell with it. I threw both Katana's at Chrom who could only look dumbfounded as he blocked.

I pulled out a **[Paper Doll]** , and mentally activated a ability I had.

 **{Yuki Onna Stream Has Been Activated}**

I threw the doll, and watched as it was consumed by snow, and expand into a woman. The woman had long silver hair, pale skin, white eyes, and wore a white kimono. She gently blew a stream of ice, that quickly encased Chrom's legs in Ice. The woman giggled as Chrom frantically struggled before disappearing, just as I dashed past activating another Ability as I pulled a pair of **[Paper Doll]**.

 **{Oni Bash Has Been Activated}**

Both dolls were consumed by fire, before transforming into a pair of hulking red Oni's. Both rushed towards Chrom who began struggling even quicker, and even more frantically, as the pair descended upon him. In his panic, he successfully decapitated one Oni, before the second Oni began pummeling him. It quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke allowing me to catch Chrom surprised, as I dealed a serious sucker punch. The punch not only dislocated his jaw, but also broke him out of the ice. I cracked my neck as I stood back up. I took **[Ebony Katana]** and swung downward.

 **{Mirage Has been Activated}**

Three Transparent Clone's appeared on both of my sides. I slightly shifted my stance, signalling to attack. All six instantly moved, as they rushed to defeat Chrom who was struggling to stand. I examined Chrom's weak-points, and relayed them to my Clone's who instantly exploited them. After a few swift combo of teamwork, Chrom was found kneeling, with my Clone's all aiming their swords at his neck. I slowly walked up to the man.

"..." I stared down at him, who looked up angered.

"Do you see? I bested you in combat, and yet instead of accepting defeat, you stay defiant." I commented. He growled in response.

"You fought dishonorably." He retorted. I scoffed in response.

"Honor... Honor is just a word. A code followed by the weak. In war there is no such thing as Honor, only Victory, and Survival." I told him, who stared shocked at my response. He shook his head.

"If you think that, why did you join the Shepherds? Why did you continue to follow us?" he asked. I stopped, and felt everyone gaze at me now.

"..." I stayed silent. Chrom looked up, with some sort of emotion in his eyes.

"You were lonely weren't you?" He asked. I trembled slightly. His eyes softened. Everyone gazed back at him.

"You said we wouldn't ever meet your blood-brother. It mean's he has passed on correct?" He asked once more. I began to falter. I felt everyone's gaze settle from him to me once more.

"...You lost your entire family haven't you?" He asked. I have had enough.

"...You talk to much." Was all I said, as I unlocked my sword, and unsheathed my blade. Chrom merely smiled, before suddenly spinning, making me jump back. His spin had destroyed all of my clones. I stared at him coldly.

"秋天." I said staring at him mentally voicing the meaning. His eyes slightly widened, before hardening once more.

"You First." He stated, before we both charged. I swung my blade, and sparks flew as we both tried to gain an advantage over each other. I gave up trying for precision, and unleashed a series of unpredictable swings, and slashes. Chrom blocked when he could, and dodged the rest. Eventually I decided, enough was enough. Using **Камень** I made the ground rise into a boulder. Chrom was soon backed into that boulder, and I swung. Unfortunately Chrom dodged at the last moment, making my blade cleanly cut through the stone. In order to make up for my miss, I summoned my companion

 **{Summon: Sengoku Companion Has Been Activated}**

The Sengoku appeared by my side, ready to defend me with his life. Once Chrom got up, he engaged. When I got ready, I jumped into the fight. I had forgotten Chrom was a master of fighting, as he slowly, but easily blocked both of our attacks. Even when I summoned a trio of **[Stone Warrior]** , the man did not falter. I gritted my teeth annoyed before deciding to activated a move, I knew would require time to prepare for. I jumped back, and began charging my Mana. Once I had gained a suitable amount of Mana, I unleashed it through my Blade. I muttered the name this time.

 **{Scattering Sakura}**

My blade slowly broke into dozens of pink petals that flew towards Chrom, who made no effort to block, which led to a mistake. Instantly he felt the effects of my attacks as small scratches appeared over his body by the dozens. Soon his movement turned sluggish as he winced at every movement made. I smiled a broken smile as I watched him suffer, but stared shocked, when he took out a Vulnerary, and drank it. Before my eyes, I watched all his wounds regenerate, until he looked like he never fought at all. He smirked at me.

"What was that you said? All that exists in Battle was 'Victory, and Survival'?" He asked. I growled, before summoning the petals back into a blade. I then channeled Mana into my body, before connecting it into the stone, and dirt around me. Several rocks, and stone hovered above the ground, before attaching themselves onto my body, becoming a second skin, as it began modeling itself into armor. A few moments later, I had become a **[Stone Warrior]** in body, and form using **[Stone Armor]**. I gripped my Katana upwards, before racing forward, my movement only slightly slower. I created a quartet of **[Stone Warrior]** who accompanied me in my charge, as I watched Chrom slowly stand in a defense position.

We quickly reached him, as I swung forward, the other golem's flanking him. Chrom quickly dodged to the side, making me accidentally cutting one of my golem's, and cutting another's arm off. I instantly had the remaining two golem's attack Chrom, as I repaired the defeated golem's. I grimaced when I finished, as I turned to face Chrom who was once more, began to breathe heavily. I glared at him behind the stone, as I mentally prepared myself once more. Once ready, I sprinted forward, my last two golem's ready to die for me.

Unfortunately for me, Chrom decided to fight dirty, as he threw dirt into my eyes, temporarily making me blind. However, unfortunately for him, I had trained to fight blind, so I easily dodged his slash, and countered with my own. I jumped back, as Chrom made a swing, only to be intercepted by a **[Stone Warrior]** , who took the blow, making the Falchion to become stuck in it's stone body. I grinned, once I not only finished clearing the dirt, but also gazing upon Chrom's stuck position. I instantly took advantage of this situation. Leaping forward, I deactivated **[Stone Armor]** , and leapt off the armor, reaching several meters off the ground. I watched the armor crash into both the golem, and Chrom causing him to become trapped in the pile of stone. Falling downwards, I switched the **[Ebony Katana]** , with my **[Wind Splitter]** , and prepared to fire a wind blade point-blank.

Unfortunately I once again forgot about Chrom's talent, as not only a warrior, but also as a strategist, even if Robin took care of most of it. From the pile of stone, the Falchion stood blade to the sky, aimed directly at my gut. It was too close, and I had no time to dodge, so I deemed it Chrom's win, as I accepted my fate. I felt the blade pierce my gut, making me spat out blood. I faintly heard gasps, screams, and running, as I looked at Chrom's solemn face, as he got out of the stone pile. He gently pulled the Falchion from my gut, and gently laid me down.

"Why?" He asked. I weakly chuckled, which made me hack up more blood.

"...That could mean many, many things Chrom." I said to him.

"...Why? Why did you have to fight me? What purpose did this battle serve?" Chrom softly asked. I smiled back.

"Why? I wanted to know. Humanity naturally takes what they want, and rarely ever gives it back. I told you of belonging in another world?" I asked. Chrom nodded. I frowned.

"In my world, there was a war over some silly politics. At the end, the war had claimed over Sixteen Million." I informed him, hearing several gasps around me, making me glance to the side, only making out several figures. I couldn't tell who they were, because everything was getting cloudy. I glanced back at Chrom, who was beginning to become unrecognizable. I sighed as everything was becoming cold.

"A while later, another war occurred, but unlike last time, this war affected the world permanently." I weakly muttered, as everything was darkening. Chrom must have realized something, because he looked at me alarmed, as he began shaking me. Everything I heard became blurry, as I felt darkness cover me. I could only faintly hear a single word.

"Lux."

* * *

 **[2 Weeks Later|Night|Manor]**

I slowly woke, as I groaned. I felt sore all over, as I got up. I gazed around me, trying to understand my surroundings. I was in a empty room, on a bed, near a bed which made me think this was a guest room. I noticed a note on the desk. I slowly got up, and stretched. I felt a sting, and looked down at my stomach. There were bandages wrapped around where my gut was, so I unwrapped it. Looking at the wound, I found it looked like a bruise. I took a **[Vulnerary]** , and drank it. I watched my wound slowly heal, until it looked brand new. I moved around, and confirmed that while it felt a bit sore, everything was healed. I walked over to the desk, and picked up the note.

* * *

 ** _Dear Lux,_**

 _ **If you are reading this, We, as in the entirety of the Shepherds, have left to search for a warrior, from a rumor. It is said, the warrior is a descendant of Ike the Radiant Hero of Legend. Also Gaius wanted to apologize for prying for your secrets, as everyone has the right to keep their own, he was no exception. I also want to apologize for what happened before. Get well soon Lux, and hope to see you awake soon.**_

 _ **From, Chrom.**_

* * *

I stared at the note, before chuckling. Even before losing the battle, I had already forgiven them, I had simply wished to test Chrom's resolve. I put the note down, before leaving the room.

* * *

 **[Night|Manor]**

I walked down the stairs, leading into the Kitchen.

* * *

 **[Night|Kitchen]**

I checked through the Pantry, and took out some ingredients. I found some **[Venison]** , **[Raw Duck]** , **[Raw Beef]** , **[Raw Chicken]** , **[Raw Bear Meat]** , **[Raw Goose]** , and various other meat. I took out a knife, and sharpened it, before getting to work.

* * *

 **[Morning|Kitchen]**

As I finished the last dish, I heard several voices outside. I took a glance, and noticed the Shepherds walking towards the Manor. I quickly placed all the meals in my **{Inventory}** using **[Wide Sweep]** , before walking out into the dining room.

* * *

 **[Morning|Dining Room]**

I had laid the last of the dishes, just as I heard the door open.

"Man I'm Starving!" I heard an unrecognizable voice yell out.

"Lower your voice, Priam. Our friend Lux is still resting." I heard Cordelia say to him. I also heard someone sniff.

"What's that delicious smell?" Stahl asked. Everyone suddenly got quiet, before I heard running, and the Dining Room door burst open. I turned, to face Sumia, Miriel, Kellam, Vaike, and Ricken. I tilted my head confused.

"Yes?" I asked. Suddenly I was being dog-piled by multiple men, and women at once, as several cried on me. I could only let out a confused cry in response. Eventually I was let back up, and Chrom confronted me, as he patted my limbs frantically.

"Are you alright Lux? Does anything hurt?" he asked worried. I feigned confusion.

"About what?" I asked, acting pretty convincingly. Everyone looked confused.

"What? Wait... What is the last thing you remember?" he asked. I closed my eyes, and fake pondered.

"Last thing I remember... Oh yeah, I had told you my true name." I stated. Both Robin's let out a sigh, making me stare at them which made them whistle in response. I looked at the rest of the group.

"Why are you looking at us? Your making the food, I made for you guys go cold." I told them, who promptly ran towards the table. I patted Chrom's shoulder, as I ignored the noise being made. He looked at me still somewhat worried.

"Whatever happened, don't worry about it. It's all in the past now, so don't worry about it." I told him, as I patted his arm. He hesitantly smiled, as I smiled back, before we both turned, and joined the others at the table.

* * *

 **Done. Sorry for the late post...School...Why you so long?!**

 **Anyways, tomorrow I'll have a half day, so I can make chapter 18 sooner.**

 **Also I used a different translator than google, but I'm not sure how correct it is.**

 **我的名字是忠雷=My name is Chung Lei.**

 **就像我說的我的名字是忠雷=Like I said, my name is Chung Lei.**

 **...你不懂我在說什麼嗎？亞曆克斯。貝絲。我會想到，你會知道這種語言。=... Can you not understand what I am saying? Alex. Beth. I would of thought, you would know of this language.**

 **謙卑自己=Humble Yourself!**

 **秋天=Fall.**


	17. Spiders, & Caves DNR

**So in the end, I had to scrap the project... Oh well, maybe next time.**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over anything except Lux, and his children.**

* * *

 **[Morning|Hidden Valley]**

"...Really?" I asked, as I looked at one of the Anna's who had a painted piece of wheat on her head. Her attempts at mimicking Annie has been met with complete failure.

"Where's Annie?" I asked as I gently shoved her to the side. I heard shuffling from the closet, and opened it, revealing a gagged Annie to the world. I quickly untied her, which resulted in being bear-hugged. I patted her back gently, as I slowly lost breath.

"There. There. It's all right... You can let go now...Please Let...go...Ple..as.e... let...go...of...my...ne-..." With that I fainted, leaving a distressed Annie, a amused Anna, and Rob who came in carrying documents, to do something... I don't know what happened, I was unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I had taken many, many deep breaths, as I got up. I took note that Rob sat next to me holding up a notebook, droning on, and on, to caught up with monologing to notice. I glanced to the other side of me, to find a apologetic Anna, and Annie who was looking away in shame.

"What happened?" I asked. Rob stopped his monologue, before answering.

"You passed out." He helpfully said to me, despite stating the obvious.

"... I see... Okay then." I said dismissing the topic. Rob started a new topic.

"Lucina has been asking for a spar, with you." He said. I cocked my head confused.

"Me? Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know." He said to me. I got off the bed, and stretched.

"I guess I could... Yeah, why not. Tell Lucina I should be ready in ten minutes." I told him. Rob nodded, and walked off. Now that, that was over, time to finish the next problem. I turned.

"So? How long are you going to sit in that corner?" I asked. Annie was to dejected to listen, making her sister do the talking.

"Don't mind her. This happen's every once in awhile." She said waving her hand. I nodded.

"I see... Alright, can you tell her, I'll be in the yard?" I asked. She gave me a thumbs up, and with that, I left the room.

* * *

 **[10 Minutes Later]**

I faced Lucina, as she stared back determined. I called out to her.

"So. What was your reason for wanting to spar?" I asked. Lucina unsheathed her Falchion, and stayed silent. I grunted.

"...I see." I held out my **[Ebony Katana]** in what I called **[Sheathe Mode]** , as I stared at my opponent. Frederick threw a rock upwards, and we watched it fall towards the ground. The moment it did, Lucina rushed forward, letting the tip of her blade touch the ground, leaving a faint thin trail. I watched calmly, creating a pair of **[Stone Warrior]** who rushed towards her, to study her attack style. She defended against one golem easily, but had a bit of difficulty on the second. During that time, I had held up an **[Iron Spear]** , and threw it at her. The sudden projectile, gave her no time to plan, so she had to dodge to the side. By the time she looked up, I was already halfway towards her.

She got up, and barely had time to defend against my attacks. To be fair, I wasn't the strongest of the Shepherds. The only thing I had was Speed, Runes, and Golem's. I summoned my companion, making a total of two, Sengoku's. Lucina swung her sword, making both of us jump back to avoid the swing. I created a quartet of **[Stone Warrior]** who rushed forward, my companion following. I narrowed my eyes, studying her attacks, and movement, before coming to a conclusion. I took out five **[Paper Doll]** , and threw them forward. All five were consumed, and were replaced by five **[Goblin Fire]** that honed in on Lucina. The look of alarm appearing on her face, before turning to a look of determination told me of how she was holding back. Lucina made a powerful swing cutting through one of the golem's, but failed at the second, as it gripped the blade, preventing her from freeing her blade.

Lucina let her blade go for a moment, before jumping back, and pulling out a red tome. She held out her hand, and called.

"Fire!" A red fireball shot from her palm, and flew towards one of the **[Goblin Fire]** , but got surprised because the fireball dodged out of the way. I grinned.

"Goblin Fire's aren't regular fireball's Lucina. See these are living fireballs." I told her, gaining several surprised faces from the spectators. I stabbed my katana into the ground, and leaned on it, casually pulling out a bunch of **[Paper Doll]**. I tossed them into the air, and created more **[Goblin Fire]** who I had spin around me, giving me a intimidating figure. I had my blindfold replaced with a new one, but laced with iron, giving it a bit more durability. I begun hearing cheering from several of the future children, Owain, Cynthia, and Inigo for Lucina, and Severa, Yarne, and Nah for me.

I gazed across the field calmly watching Lucina try to fend off my **[Stone Warrior]** , **[Sengoku Companion]** , and the **[Goblin Fire]**. Whenever she managed to fend off one, another of the three mentioned would join in. It got worse when **[Sengoku Companion]** activated **[Mirage]** , making the total amount of attackers to seventeen, if I counted myself. I decided to end this little spar, like a boss. I pulled out my Katana, and unsheathed it, signalling my seriousness, and all except Lucina watched, as I rushed towards the girl. I mentally commanded one of the golem's to get behind her, and that ensured my victory. I swung at Lucina, which she blocked, though the attack ended up bisecting the golem behind her, showing how sharp my blade was.

With her distracted by the bisected golem, I quickly spun-kicked her in the gut, before having all **[Goblin Fire]** converge onto the girl, but without exploding. Then together, with all the **[Sengoku Companion]** , and **[Sengoku Mirage]** , we burned through fifty **[Paper Doll]** , which all became more **[Goblin Fire]**. I jumped back, unsheathing my weapons, while my companion, and mirages rushed forward, creating more, and more **[Goblin Fire]**. I summoned a **[Goblin Fire]** , and swung releasing a streaking fireball. I noticed Lucina escape the **[Goblin Fire]** Dome, but didn't care, favoring my new creations power. Everyone watched in awe, fear, terror, amazement, and shock as a giant blue explosion occurred in front of them. Once the smoke cleared up, Lucina was seen, ash smeared all in front of her body.

She dropped to her knees, and gazed at the crater dazed. I walked up to her, and held out my hand.

"Good spar. Neh Lucina?" I asked grinning. She silently took my hand, too shocked at the result of the spar. She wasn't the only ones, as everyone was staring at the crater, jaws wide open. I waved at the others, partially snapping them out of the shock.

"C'mon. It's time for lunch, isn't it?" I asked offhandedly. I had already mentally commanded a few of the golem's from the **_Hidden Valley_** Clean up the mess. Speaking of the golem's, I had a proud Hundred Thousand **[Stone Warrior]** , and had discovered a way to create more, without being there. I would explain, but I will note that now, even if I don't create any, I'll have five hundred made a day. I walked into the house happily, while glancing back at the shocked spectators. I grinned cheekily.

* * *

 **[Afternoon|Manor's Dining Room]**

"So... Me, and Rob, are going on a treasure hunt." I told everyone, and by everyone, I meant the entirety of the Shepherds. Annie's sisters had left. Everyone gave glances at Rob, who looked as though he was about to go on an adventure. To be fair, I did to.

"What are you two trying to find?" Ricken asked. I glanced at Rob, who nodded.

"Mystlestainn." I stated, making everyone choke on air. Chrom began beating on his chest.

"Wait... You mean Mystlestainn, one of the Legendary Swords of Legends?!" He asked shocked. I nodded proud, as I held up an old scroll. Chrom took the scroll, unsealed it, and looked through it, the others doing the same. Once finished Chrom looked over the scroll, and gave us a determined stare.

"We're coming with." He said. I shrugged, as I took the scroll back.

"That's fine. Just so you know, we're leaving in ten minutes, so you guys best hurry if you want to come. We'll be by the town gate." I told them, as we got up, and left the house. Besides us, everyone else were still in their sleepwear.

* * *

 **[Southtown Gate]**

I leaned on the wall, as Rob studied the content. I heard rushing noises, and turned to find a cloud of dust, with the Shepherds in the front. I pushed Rob out of the way, just as the group rushed forward. I waved the dust away, to gaze at the tired group amused. I walked up to Chrom.

"Ready?" I asked. He looked up, and smiled. I grinned, an nodded, before looking over to Rob.

"Alright Rob. Let's do this." I said. He nodded, before speaking.

"Okay... It says here, based on Lux' translation... We head towards the town Linwood to begin our journey." He instructed. Everyone nodded, and our small arm moved out. We spent the first several hours just chatting, or joking around, until I realized something.

"Wait... What's Emmeryn doing here?" I asked pointing at the woman in question who merely waved. Chrom answered for her.

"She joined a week ago." He said. I hummed in response. Soon after several more hours, especially after fighting a horde of Risen, which gave me thirty more **[Steel Sword]** , we made it to the small town. We looked towards Rob, who had a grimace.

"It says here, the next step in in Valm..." He trailed off. I grunted.

"Aw." Alex moaned. A townsman then showed up.

"Are you the Shepherds?" He asked. We nodded, making him become happy.

"That's Great! There's a cave nearby, that has a steel gate blocking it. It's been like that for over a hundred years, and it seems as though it's a dungeon." He told us. Beth gave a confused sound.

"What's a dungeon?" She asked, the others nodding as well. The man opened his mouth, and spoke.

* * *

 **{Dungeon}**

 **A naturally formed fortress created inside caves.**

* * *

"I see." Beth said, rubbing her chin.

"Lead us then." Chrom said. The man nodded. He led us around the town, before bringing us towards a cave. The cave was covered several large planks hammered together creating a makeshift barricade. Behind the barricade was a steel gate embedded into the entrance. The townsman pointed at the gate.

"If you can find out what's in the cave, then whatever you find is yours to keep." He said, still pointing at the cave. I nodded, before looking at Rob. When he nodded, I turned to Chrom.

"Chrom. I want you to know..." I trailed off, gripping the man's shoulder. the man looked at me questioning.

"Whether you want to, or not, The two of us are going in there." I replied, before rushing into the cave, slipping through the steel bars, Rob following. I 'looked' back, hearing footsteps, and found Robin, Gaius, and Kellam who somehow slipped through, Yarne, and Panne following after him. I smiled, before turning, and continue running through the cave.

* * *

 **[Cave|Floor 1]**

We ran into a large clearing, and after searching around, I found a unlit torch. After lighting it up, I waved it around creating light.

"Here." I said handing Gaius the torch. The man immediately began searching every nook, and cranny. The rest of us began looking for a way through the cave.

"Hey! I Found Something!" Gaius yelled, gaining all of our attention. We walked over, and found Gaius standing in front of a fake wall. We all stared at the fake wall for several moments.

"So..." I trailed off. Kellam shook his head, before gently pushing Gaius out of the way. The man then rubbed his fist, before punching the wall, failing to cause any sort of damage. He then backed off, and tried rushing it. Almost immediately he failed, as it didn't budge, or crack. I pulled out **[Ebony Katana]** , and warned Kellam to back off. He did so, and I swung.

Immediately I felt my sword slide through the wall rather easily, and after swinging my sword three more times, I heard a slight shuddering. Yarne timidly walked up, and poked it. He immediately jumped back when the fake wall crumbled into several pieces, all precisely cut. We all gazed at my katana in awe... Well I moved my head at where my sword was, seeing as I was blindfolded. Everyone began walking through the tunnel, one by one, Kellam following last. I created a **[Goblin Fire]** who simply hovered in place.

I pulled up my blindfold, and watched Kellam fix the wall back in place. When I questioned him about this, he only responded that he wanted to mess with the others. I simply accepted it because it was honestly something I would probably do myself. Once done, we ran back to reunite with the group, I pulled back the blindfold.

The **[Goblin Fire]** suddenly moved forward whizzing past our heads, as it shot at a silhouette. It also happened to be a one-eyed spider. I swung at the burning spider with my sword, and watched as it cut through its leg with ease. We immediately rushed past it, as we entered the next room, finding our group surrounded by many more of the spiders.

Yarne, and Panne were kicking the spiders in several different ways every few seconds. Gaius was waving the torch around burning any webs, while both Robins shot fireballs at any spider nearby. I raised a hand, and while we ran, I spammed **[Firebolt]**. Any spider I hit was immediately sliced by Kellam. Soon enough multiple one-eyed spiders laid around us dead, leaving only a few stragglers. A sudden shriek was heard. We all jumped to the side when a massive spider fell to the ground. The single bloodshot eye stared at us in rage. It's rage was justified seeing as we killed all of it's babies I think.

Thinking fast, I pulled out a **[Shovel]** , and threw it at the spider. I watched it hit the eye, before pulling out my **[Crossbow]**.

"Eat Iron Freak!" I yelled, as I fired a bolt. Unfortunately it only hit the chitin, making it bounce off. While I was distracting it, the others had positioned themselves near the legs, and all cried as one, as they struck. The spider screeched as all six of its legs were sliced, making it fall down. We all rushed in cutting its eye. After a few moments of hack-n-slash, the spider shrieked, pushing us back. The legs were suddenly severed from the body allowing six new legs to shoot out from the body.

"Ew..." Yarne said trailing off from the scene. We all nodded, my blindfold keeping my bangs from blocking my view. As the spider began to slowly stand back up I suddenly remembered. I turned to both Robins.

"Rob! Robin! Weakness?" I yelled, making them turn.

"It's weak towards Thunder." Robin replied.

"It's weak to Poison." Rob responded.

I nodded, before taking out both a **[Thoron]** , and a **[Poison]** tome. I threw them at the siblings, and immediately the two took the tomes, and launched their respective spells. A massive thunderbolt, followed by a purple bubbling mass struck the spider's side making it tumble in agony. I immediately aimed, and managed to shoot one of its joints. The spider fell to the side exposing its underbelly.

Gaius suddenly came rushing in, and slashed open its stomach, before throwing his torch into the open stomach. We all backed away when the spider began shrieking in agony while it burned internally. After a minute of burning, it stopped before dropping the ground, its lone eye dissolving. All that remained was a slowly dissolving spider husk.

We all gathered around the corpse looking at it. I walked forward, and reach into the husk. I looked around, and found something odd. I tugged at it freeing the item from the husk, and examined it.

 **[Leg of Arachne] _A Scythe made from the leg of Arachne, The Spider Queen._**

 ** _[Type] Scythe_**

 ** _[Effect] 50% to blind target for 5 seconds._**

 ** _[Value] G 1_**

...What...

* * *

 **Done. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Anyways the next chapter will be out in a day, or three.**


	18. Friendship, & A Mirage? DNR

**Hey there.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Lux, his children, and wife.**

* * *

 **[Campfire]**

We sat our the campfire eating some fried **[Lake Trout]** that I had on me. As we ate the spiders around us slowly began dissipating into ashes. In the distance I heard a faint shudder, and immediately thought of the fake wall. Good thing I placed that sign there.

* * *

 **[3rd Pov|1st Floor]**

Chrom pulled the rubble that was once a fake wall to the ground, revealing a tunnel. Before they could continue, Chrom held up a hand, as he approached a sign that was hammered into the ground.

 **[Lux was here. Dead-End ahead. Do not proceed.]**

Chrom nodded in appreciation, as he relayed the message to the rest of the group. While the males all nodded, the females stared at them dumbfounded. Cordelia immediately ignored the sign, and walked on through the tunnel, the group following.

The group soon came upon another sign. This one however was hammered to the wall.

 **[If you are reading this message, then you are smart. If not then...well... I blame you Chrom.]**

Snickering, and laughter went around the group, as Vaike patted Chrom on the back in sympathy. Sighing, Chrom continued on, and came upon a grotesque sight. A decaying husk of a one-eyed spider stared at the group, as it slowly dissipated. Creeped out now, the group continued on passing multiple spider corpses, as they traveled through the tunnels.

They hurried when they heard fighting.

* * *

 **[1st Pov]**

I stood up stretching, as I looked around. Gaius was relaxing against a wall, eating a lollipop. Both Robins were studying the walls looking for a clue for something. Finally Kellam, was jumping in place while Panne, and Yarne watched. All of a sudden Kellam yelped as he fell in a hole. I immediately reacted.

"Everyone Follow After Our Comrade!" I yelled, as I jumped into the hole. Yarne, Panne, and Rob followed after. I wonder where we're heading? All I see is a pitch black hole... Maybe I should have thought this through more...

* * *

 **[3rd Pov]**

Chrom was the first one in, so he was the first to scream in fear at the sight of the massive one-eyed spider. After realizing it was dead, he immediately calmed down. Once everyone had gathered, they began searching around, though that was quickly finished when Stahl had yelped.

"Gaius?!" He called surprised. Gaius was near a hole, though he seemed to be looking into it.

"Wah?!" He yelled surprised, before falling into the hole.

"Ah! Gaius! Quick! Everyone! After Him!" Chrom ordered panicked, as he dived head-first into the hole. He was immediately followed by the other males, soon leaving the females behind.

"..." They stared at the hole with dead looks.

"...Men..." Maribelle uttered disappointed. The others all agreed, before they slowly went into the hole.

* * *

 **[1st Pov|Pitfall]**

We were still free-falling. At this point, I was tinkering with Yarne's armor.

"...A~nd there we go. Good to go." I said as I fixed Yarne's chestplate back in place.

"Thank you Uncle." Yarne replied happily.

"No problem." I said, before turning towards Rob, who fell-laid on Robins lap as she free-fell. She was calmly stroking his head, as he suffered from nausea.

"There there. Nice, and easy." She said calmly. She then looked up.

"Are you alright Gaius?" She asked her husband. Gaius was trying to swim towards us, as he pathetically flailed.

"You know. If we had Annie, Beth, and Alex, the full family would be here." I off-handily said. I heard a sudden yell in the background, as I looked up. I immediately saw Chrom, as he dived towards us.

"Hey Chrom. How's it going?" I asked. He stopped diving, in order to look at me properly.

"Lux! There You Are!" He exclaimed. I nodded.

"Indeed. I am here. Now... Where are the others?" I asked. Chrom only pointed up, making me do so. I immediately saw Annie's relieved, but mostly enraged face, as she centered onto me. I began heavily sweating, as I watched her steadily catch up. While she did so, I felt myself sit on something making me look down.

"Hey Kellam." I greeted. The man nodded back a bit dazed. Probably because he was still upside down.

* * *

Soon, the entire group was reunited. After a few mishaps, mainly me getting punished for running off, we were all still free-falling.

"...So how deep is this hole?" Stahl asked.

I shrugged, before noticing a blue glint. I looked down, only to find a blue lake underneath us.

"Blue Lake! Incoming!" I yelled, gaining everyone's attention. We all shifted ourselves into diving positions, as we fell head-first into the water.

* * *

 **Crossover**

 **Fire Emblem: A Man's Adventure Into Another World/Fire Emblem: Sengoku**

* * *

 **[Mysterious Cavern]**

I groaned, as I sat up dazed. I heard similar groans, as we all sat up.

"Father!" I heard Lucina shout, making me turn. Chrom was comically in the lake, legs sticking out. By the time he was pulled out, he already had a few fishes around him. I had to stifle a laugh, especially since he spurted out a geyser of water. After resting for awhile, and getting Chrom back to able conditions, we walked through the tunnel near us. We soon came upon a dry area, with what seemed to be a statue.

The statue resembled a gorilla, but with a snake head. On its back was a goat head, while its feet was a pair of hooves.

The moment we entered however, the thing came to life.

 **[Ancient Grimleal Sentinel]** _ **An Ancient Golem created for the sole purpose of killing all Non-Plegians, and Non-Grimleals.**_

 _ **[Hp] 6,000/6,000**_

 _ **[Mp] 4,500/4,500**_

 _ **[Effect] Summons 6 Sentinel Minions when at 50% Hp.**_

 _ **[Bleat] Using 300 Mp, for 10 seconds everyone in a 1-Meter radius will be stunned.**_

... WTF?!

The golem immediately began attacking, forcing us to separate. I yelled out its attacks, and got confirmations from everyone. Immediately Rob, and Robin began giving out orders, ones that we executed flawlessly.

The mages all shot their spells forward, while front-liners such as I rushed forward striking the Sentinels leg.

Unfortunately after our attack, the goat had bleated stunning us, and allowing the golem to strike most of us, me included. As I flew, I noticed a shining blue gem.

 **[Portal Fragment]** _ **Strike to summon an ally.**_

Without thinking, I did so. A moment later, a shining blue portal simply appeared besides the Sentinel. From the portal appeared a man, looking remarkably similar to myself.

 **[Ancient Grimleal Sentinel]** _ **An Ancient Golem created for the sole purpose of killing all Non-Plegians, and Non-Grimleals.**_

 _ **[Hp] 5,000/6,000**_

 _ **[Mp] 4,200/4,500**_

 _ **[Effect] Summons 6 Sentinel Minions when at 50% Hp.**_

 _ **[Bleat] Using 300 Mp, for 10 seconds everyone in a 1-Meter radius will be stunned.**_

I watched the look-a-like jump forward, wielding a pair of Katana's as he struck the Sentinel. Immediately afterwards the man jumped back towards us. As the man neared us, Chrom spoke.

"And who might you be friend?" He asked, using his most friendliest voice.

"...I go by the name of Chung'Lei. Who might you be?" The man responded... Eh?

"Eh?!" We all shouted. The man looked somewhat disturbed.

"...Is something the matter?" He asked. I shakily pointed at him.

"Impossible?! I'm Chung'Lei! It's impossible for there to be two of us." I cried. The man tilted his head.

"Are you perhaps a foreigner as well?" The man suddenly asked. I stared at him, before slowly nodding. The man's expression brightened.

"This is a good day. To meet another who has met my fate, a magnificent person at that." Chung'Lei said unintentionally stroking my ego. I grinned.

"Hm. Hm. Yes, I know. You aren't to bad looking yourself." I complimented back. He smiled back. I then held out a hand.

"Well then. Shall we fight together then?" I asked. He grinned, before gripping my hand with his own.

"If you'll have me." He said smiling. My grin grew as we shook our hands. I then turned towards the dumbfounded Chrom.

"Hey Chrom. We have a new friend now." I said cheekily. Chrom slowly shook his head.

"I don't see why I'm still surprised at your antics Lux." He said sighing. I chuckled, before turning to stare at the Sentinel confident.

"There are Forty-One of us, and only one of that. I think the odds are in our favor." I said chuckling. The others soon followed, while Chung looked on serious.

"Ready?" Chrom asked. We gave our affirmations.

"Alright then. Everyone. Charge!" He cried. Most of our group ran forward, yelling out battle cries, while Chung stayed in place. I walked up beside him, and nodded towards him. He gripped a katana, that looked remarkably similar to my **[Wind Splitter]**.

"Ready?" I asked, unsheathing **[Wind Splitter]**. He wordlessly nodded, as he did the same. I held my sword towards the ceiling, while Chung held his sword in a position, where he could swing to the side.

"Let's Tip The Tides!" I yelled, releasing a Wind Blade.

"I'll Follow Your Lead!" Chung immediately followed, doing the same. The two Wind Blades flew through the air, and impacted on the Sentinels face. Though mine's was faster, his was more potent, seeing as Chung's made a small gash, while mine was a scratch. I ran forward, Chung following me, as we rushed past our mages, and archers.

While we ran, I saw Chung throw a trio of **[Paper Doll]** , which all then turned to **[Goblin Fire]**. I grinned, as I did the same, only twice as much. The nine blue fireballs shot through the sky, as they honed in on the Sentinel. A moment later, blue explosions appeared scattered on the Sentinel's body.

The Sentinel's goat head, suddenly opened it's mouth, and made an extremely high pitched sound. The sound was so disorienting, I found myself unable to move.

"Dammit." I muttered, as I tried to move. I failed to do so. I heard Chung grunt, and turned, only to be surprised as six transparent clones of himself who all rushed towards the Sentinel. Even more surprising was when the clones began spamming Wind Blades.

A moment later, I could move again, one I took advantage of. Raising both hands, I began creating Runes.

"Let's Go!" I yelled, creating multiple groups of **[Stone Warrior]** , who all began assisting the clones. I glanced back, and noticed everyone standing slack-jawed.

"Oi Chrom! Don't Tell Me, The Two Of Us, Are The Only Ones Fighting?!" I yelled, annoyed. Chrom seemed to snap out of his state, as he then yelled.

"Hey Everyone! Help Back Lux, And Our Friend!" He ordered. Yells of affirmations were made, as the Shepherds began attacking with renewed effort. With the rest of our group ready to back us up, we were able to deal more damage to the Sentinel.

The best attack we ever dealt was when Chung had unsheathed his katana, that he called **[Ben-Ying]** , and struck the Golem's hand. Even though he was essentially finished, he had completely severed it's right arm from the body. For now, he sat on a rock in order to restore his Mana, as he called it. Coincidentally Lissa had a Elixir on hand, and gave it to him, speeding up his recovery. I could see him now, running to rejoin the fight.

 **[Ancient Grimleal Sentinel]** _ **An Ancient Golem created for the sole purpose of killing all Non-Plegians, and Non-Grimleals.**_

 _ **[Hp] 3,130/6,000**_

 _ **[Mp] 3,900/4,500**_

 _ **[Effect] Summons 6 Sentinel Minions when at 50% Hp.**_

 _ **[Bleat] Using 300 Mp, for 10 seconds everyone in a 1-Meter radius will be stunned.**_

I hastily backed away from the Sentinel. I was about to rush back in, when I heard Chung speak.

"Why do you fear death?" He asked. I glanced back confused. He was speaking to Donnel.

"B'cause, if I die, then that's it. I'm done for." Donnel replied. I noticed everyone pretty much stop to listen.

"Where I hail from, death is common. Death isn't something to fear, but to understand." He said. I nodded. That was true. On Earth, somewhere in the world, people were dying everyday.

"However, just because the thought of Death scares you, doesn't mean you have to fear it. You must understand, Death is a natural cause. We cannot prevent it, no matter how long we delay it." He said, shaking his head.

"Before I arrived in this realm, I was a warrior. I trained to fight for my leader, the Daimyo. However when I had entered the battle, so many of my friends fell that day. Like you I had feared death, and thus ran like a coward. However, I learned from a man, my leader that Death was a part of life. If death is to come for us, then we should at least enjoy what life has to offer." He explained. I looked at Chung shocked. This man, had not come from Earth, as I thought, but from a whole new universe.

"Do you understand now?" Chung asked Donnel. Donnel grimaced in response.

"Sorta. So I shouldn't be scared of death, but acknowledge it?" He asked. Chung gave a small smile.

"Indeed. I hope this lesson has helped you. Anyways, we have a battle to finish." He said, before facing the Sentinel once more.

"...That was informative." I muttered. Annie smiled, as she lightly punched my shoulder.

"Wasn't it?" She asked. I smiled, before kissing her suddenly. She had a light blush.

"Not that it isn't welcome, but what's the occasion?" She asked. I smiled.

"Hm? Are you saying, I can't show affection towards my wife, every once in awhile?" I asked, with mock-hurt. She smiled, before kissing me back.

"No, but a warning would be nice."

 **[Ancient Grimleal Sentinel]** _ **An Ancient Golem created for the sole purpose of killing all Non-Plegians, and Non-Grimleals.**_

 _ **[Hp] 1,630/6,000**_

 _ **[Mp] 3,900/4,500**_

 _ **[Effect] Summons 6 Sentinel Minions when at 50% Hp.**_

 _ **[Bleat] Using 300 Mp, for 10 seconds everyone in a 1-Meter radius will be stunned.**_

The Sentinel suddenly roared through it's snake head, as the cavern began trembling. Six large boulders dropped from the ceiling, which then broke apart revealing six small Golem's.

 **[Sentinel Minion]** _ **A Minion of a Grimleal Sentinel.**_

 _ **[Hp] 200/200**_

 _ **[Mp] 0/0**_

The minions only had a fraction of the **[Ancient Grimleal Sentinel]** health. This made them an easy target, especially since I had made a quartet of **[Stone Warrior]**.

"I don't want to hear any bickering from you two, alright?" I heard Chung question his swords... Does he have a problem?

"Let's finish this." He then uttered. He held up his first sword.

 ** _"哦夫人_** ** _無窮._** ** _"_** Chung began chanting. Slowly we stopped fighting to listen.

 ** _"我為偉大的速度懇求."_** At this point, even the Sentinel was watching Chung.

 ** _"哦夫人_ _夢_ _."_** At the third verse, the cavern began to slightly tremble. Black smoke began rising from his body now.

 ** ** _"我為優美的形式懇求."_**** To be honest, whatever he was about to do was beginning to frighten me.

 **" **請授予我的刀片表格. 請允許我們使用你的力量. 請給我們權利殺了你的名字!** "** He finished. For a moment, the area stopped trembling. A moment later, a massive amount of black smoke came from Chung's shadow, which then got absorbed by his sword. Chung threw his sword in the air, and we watched mystified as the sword began transforming. Before our very eyes appeared a woman, with a lower snake body, that ended with a snake head.

The woman wore a red kimono, and carried a katana in her arm. Her lower body curled around her, and ended up resting it's head on her shoulder.

Suddenly someone pulled my cheek.

"Agh! Wy?" I asked. I glanced back, and found it was Annie pulling my cheek.

"No staring." She stated.

"But..." I trailed off, when I saw the hidden fire that promised pain.

"No staring." She repeated. I sullenly nodded, which made her let go of my cheek. I rubbed it sadly, as I averted my eyes from the snake woman. Chung turned, and walked over towards us.

"What seem's to be the problem?" He asked. I turned, still holding my cheek. Annie answered for me.

"He was staring." She stated. He tilted his head.

"Staring at what?" He asked. Annie shook her head.

"Nothing worth worrying about." She added. He hummed, before nodding.

"So, I noticed, the two of you are rather close. Have you two married?" He asked. Anna nodded smiling, as she locked her arm with my own.

"Yeah, we have. You say that as if you haven't." I said curious. He nodded

"That is true. I have yet to meet my destined." He said to us, much to several spectators surprise. Anna, and I widened our eyes surprised.

"You aren't married yet? Are you at least close to anyone?" I asked. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, before nodding. He then pulled out a pie.

"My dear comrade, Sumia made this pie for me." He said, gazing down at the pie thoughtfully. Our conversation was interrupted when the Sentinel roared once more. I shifted Annie's arm, as I glared at the Golem.

 **[Ancient Grimleal Sentinel]** _ **An Ancient Golem created for the sole purpose of killing all Non-Plegians, and Non-Grimleals.**_

 _ **[Hp] 180/6,000**_

 _ **[Mp] 3,900/4,500**_

 _ **[Effect] Summons 6 Sentinel Minions when at 50% Hp.**_

 _ **[Bleat] Using 300 Mp, for 10 seconds everyone in a 1-Meter radius will be stunned.**_

With a wave, Chung's sword slithered back towards him, and transformed back into her sword form. Chung placed the sword onto his waist, and pulled out his other sword, **[Feng-Dao]** I think it's called. The Sentinel suddenly picked up a large boulder with it's only good arm. It then threw the boulder at us. I watched Chung rush forward slapping his palms onto the ground.

 ** _"[Sealing Art: Wall]"_** He cried, as a wall of stone rose just in time to intercept the boulder. Both the boulder, and the wall shattered into rubble, also creating a makeshift smokescreen. I pulled out **[Wind Splitter]** , and after gaining a nod from Chung, and both Robins, I called.

"Let's Do A Team Attack!" I cried, releasing a Wind Blade. Chung unsheathed his katana, and did the same. From our sides, Rob, and Robin both shot a fireball, which soon merged with the Wind Blades, creating a pair of Fire Blades. The Fire Blades flew towards the Sentinel, and cleanly, as well as effortlessly sliced through it's body.

After a moment of waiting, the Sentinel's arm suddenly fell to the ground. Next the torso was bisected, as the upper half slowly slid off. For the next minute, we stayed silent, as if waiting for something else to pop up. After it was clear, that we had won, Chrom lifted the Falchion into the air.

"We Did It! This Is Our Victory!" He cried. We all yelled out victory cries, though I noticed Chung did not. I glanced over, and cried in alarm, as his legs began glowing blue. Everyone soon stopped, and cried out when they saw Chung beginning to fade, legs first. To our surprise, Chung bowed to us.

"Thank You." He said.

"F-For W-What?" Lissa stuttered. Chung gently smiled, making him seem serene, even as most of his legs have disappeared.

"For allowing me to fight alongside you all. I thank you for the opportunity to fight in a battle such as this once more. I haven't had a more thrilling battle since overthrowing the Shogun." He responded, as he continued to gently smiled at them. At this point, all that remained was his shoulders, and head.

"No. We thank you, for fighting alongside us. Know that, you will always have a place on the Shepherds if you so require." Chrom stated, as he planted the Falchion into the ground. Chung smiled at us.

"Then, before I go, I shall introduce myself." He said, before clearing his disappearing throat.

"I am Chung'Lei. General of the Snake Division, and Sixth General of the Infinite Rebellion. Should you ever visit, I am sure Commander Mu will welcome you. Farewell friends, and I hope to fight together once more." He said, before disappearing entirely.

We stared at where he once stood, before I heard someone sniffle. Surprisingly it was Panne, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Kellam asked concerned, for his wife. Yarne looked just as concerned, and a bit sad.

"It felt as though, another of my coven had fell in battle." She said sadly. Everyone winced at that. I couldn't help but remember.

"Ah! Don't Forget. He said, that we would fight together once more someday. Until then, treat his departure not like a farewell, but a see you later." I said, somewhat cheering everyone up.

* * *

We spent the next hour getting our bearings, before continuing on. We found a tunnel behind the remains of the Sentinel, and walked through. After walking for about a minute, we came upon a grand scene.

Before our very eyes, was a glade. To our shock, their was a Spectral Chung. He sat near the middle of the glade. I walked up to one, and couldn't help but...

"C-Chung?" I asked uncertain. The Spectral looked up, before giving me a ghostly smile.

 _"Not quite."_ He said.

 _"I am a Mirage. Before my creator's departure, he had created me, and left me here to assist you all."_ The Spectral responded. The others began crowding around us.

"But... How can you help us? I saw many of you be destroyed in one attack." Frederick asked. The Spectral shrugged.

 _"My creator had directed me to go through here, and to hand you this when you you've all arrived."_ The Spectral said, before pulling out a scroll. He then handed the scroll to Chrom, who after unraveling the rope, revealed its content.

* * *

 **{Mirage Chung}**

 _ **I Chung'Lei, Sixth General of the Infinite Rebellion Bestow upon you,**_

 _ **This Scroll of Summoning. Within this scroll lies the ability to summon,**_

 _ **The Mirage in front of you. Ensure this scroll is taken well care of for,**_

 _ **Should it be destroyed, once the Mirage is defeated, he will die. This,**_

 _ **Scroll acts as a Home for the Mirage, and as such be taken care for.**_

 _ **With this piece said, I give you my farewells, and wish to do battle,**_

 _ **Together once more.**_

 _ **Chung'Lei**_

* * *

Chrom looked up from the scroll to gaze at the Spectral in front of us. The Spectral in question was gazing at him patiently.

"... I see. Well then, seeing as your in our care now..." He trailed off. The Spectral perked up.

"I am a Mirage, so I do not require anything. Simply summon me, and I shall appear. If there is nothing left to discuss, I shall return to the scroll." He said, before dissipating into wisps, that then flew towards the scroll, creating a vortex-like sound.

"..." We all stared at the scroll in silence.

"...Well... That was a thing..." Stahl mentioned.

We stayed in silence.

* * *

 **My first attempt of a crossover between stories.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also;**

 **{Mirage Chung} Has joined the Shepherds...Sorta**

 **{M Chung}**

 **{Sex} _Male_**

 **{Race} _Mirage_**

 **{Faction}**

 **[Chung'Lei] _Mirage_**

 **[Ylisse] _Shepherd_**

 **{Description}**

 _ **A Mirage that has been assigned an important task by his creator. Aid this group of Shepherds in any way possible.**_

 **{Appearance}**

 _ **He is a semi-transparent version of his creator.**_

 **{Stats}**

 **[Health] 150/150  
[Regen] 50/Per Hour**

 **[Mana] 10,000/10,000  
[Regen] 100/Per Hour**

 **{Skills}**

 **[Memory Mark] _You have left a mark on this world, no matter how brief. Attacks will linger 2x Longer._**

 **[Brief Existence] _You will live most likely a few days. Might as well make the most of it. 40% chance of dealing 2x more Damage._**

 **(Improved)[Not Dead Yet] _30% Chance of surviving a fatal attack with 1 Hp. 15% Chance of surviving with Full Hp._**

 **{Abilities}**

 **[Spirit Arts: Ghost Slash] _The next attack phases through weapons. Coats the blade in a pale purple aura._**

 **[Spirit Arts: Phantom Slash] _The next attack phases through armor. Coats the blade in a dark purple aura._**

 **[Spirit Arts: Wraith Slash] _The next attack rusts through both weapons, and armor. Coats the blade in a gray aura._**

 **[Spirit Arts: Spectrum Slash] _The next attack cuts through magic. Coats the blade in a silver aura._**

 **[Spirit Arts: Mirage Slash] _The next attack phases through weapon, and armor, cutting through skin. Coats the blade in a white aura._**

 **[Spirit Arts: Spirit Slash] _The next attack cuts through everything. Coats the blade in a transparent porcelain aura._**

 **[After-Image] _Leave a fading clone, as you fade into existence behind the target._**

 **[Blink] _A variant of After-Image. Teleport a short distance._**

 **[Mirage] _Create's Six Spectral Clones._**

 **[Power Slash] _Deal a powerful blow._**

 **[Iron Skin] _Turn your skin to become as strong as Iron._**

 **[Fleet Foot] _Become as nimble as a Rabbit._**

 **[Shikigami Art: Onibi Charge] _Summon a Living Blue Fireball, that hones in on the target. Explodes on contact._**

 **[Shikigami Art: Oni Bash] _Summon a red Ogre, that charges forward, shoulder-bashing the target._**

 **[Shikigami Art: Yuki-Onna] _Summon a Ice-Lady. Breathes a Stream of Ice that freezes the target._**

 **[Fire Art: Flames] _Encase a hand with Fire._**

 **[Thunder Art: Sparks] _Encase a hand with Thunder._**

 **[Earth Art: Stone] _Fling a small chunk of Stone towards the target._**

 **[Sealing Art: Health]** ** _Using Kanji, seal away a portion of Health, for later use._**

 **[Sealing Art: Mana] _Using Kanji, seal away a portion of Mana, for later use._**

 **[Sealing Art: Wall] _Using Kanji, create a stone wall. Lasts for 60 Seconds._**

 **So. This new member is going to seem OP from the amount of {Abilities} he has, but he still can die. Due to being a Modified Mirage, he has more Hp.**

 **If your wondering how Chung knows how to modify his Mirages, then I won't tell you. I will however say, that Chung'Lei has mastered Mirages.**


	19. While Chapter is being made DNR

**Hey There. So I've finally got out of the writers block preventing me from continuing the story. While I'm making the chapter, I have a little activity for you. I just want you to answer this little quiz.**

 **Who is Taberu?**

 **What is Taberu?**

 **What world do they reside in?**

 **What is their element?**

 **If you want to answer them, then I wish you luck. If not then just know that I'll have the next chapter out in a few days.**


	20. Back To Southtown DNR

**Here's Chapter 20.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership except over Lux, and his children.**

* * *

 **[2nd Floor|Cavern Springs]**

I looked upwards at the hole above us. I could faintly see the clouds all the way up there. Looking back down, I spotting several of my friends searching the springs for any hidden loot. I looked back up, and noticed a ledge, with a small trench. If I had a grapple I could create a way out... All I needed was a hook.

"Hey. Do any of you have a hook?" I asked. Several of the others stopped, and looked at each other confused. Finally after a minute, or so Laurent walked up carrying a two-pronged hook. I nodded my thanks, before taking out my **[Rope]**. I opened **{Crafting}** , making a scroll appear in smoke, and unravel itself. I placed the items in the floating scroll, and looked for the **[Fuse]** button. Instead of a button, there was black circle next to a line.

I gazed at the circle confused, before remembering something from Naruto. I tapped the circle with a finger, confirming that the circle was actually ink. I then drew a thick line on the line, and blinked when the scroll began glowing. Several moments passed before the glowing faded, leaving me holding a grapple.

 **[Grapple]** _ **A hook attached to a long rope. Used mainly for scaling walls, or getting to high places.**_

 _ **[Type] Tool**_

 _ **[Rarity] D+**_

 _ **[Value] S 3**_

I glanced down at the tool in my hand, before glancing at the others. Besides the Old Shepherds who were used to this, the New Shepherds, as in the children were looking at me in awe, specifically Laurent if his scribbling in his notebook meant anything.

I began swinging the grapple, aiming for the ledge, and threw. It missed, so I had to try again. It took four times, but I finally got the grapple onto the ledge. After pulling it a bit, and getting a satisfying resistance, I began climbing. I heard several grunts of questioning from the others, but relaxed when they saw what I was trying to do.

After pulling myself up to the ledge, I began searching around once more. Seeing as there were no more ledges, or rocks to climb upon, I decided to create some. I got ready to create several runes, and drew **Лестница** on the wall. I activated, and marveled at how several plank-like stone tiles sprouted from the wall, circling upwards. I whistled to the others, pointing up to the sky.

Everyone stared for a moment, before acting. Severa was the first one up, and I held a hand to pull her up. Once she got up, she proceeded to go up the stairs. I continued pulling up my friends, until only Chrom was left. I pulled with all my might, but I couldn't do it.

"...What did you eat Chrom?" I asked, staring down at him. He stared back lost in thought.

"... I ate a whole bear." He answered. I nodded, before letting go, leaving him hanging. I began climbing the stairs, ignoring Chrom's cries for help. Once I made it to the top, I heard several grunts underneath me, and gazed down to find Chrom making it up the ledge. Using **[Wide Sweep]** I collected the **[Grapple]** , and looked back up, and around. The village where the cave was, was about a mile away. For some odd reason, the kids were all gazing at a stump in shock. I walked over curious, and found a very curious sight.

Carved into the stump was a arrow, pointing towards the village. I noticed the sun going down, and looked towards everyone.

"Alright. We're all out. Let's head back to the town." I said. Everyone voiced their agreements, as we began moving. As the sun lowered, the town began emitting a strange glow. We stopped several yards in front of the town, and watched in both shock, and amazement as it slowly began to disappear. Once the moon was shining down on us, the place the town was just a few moments before, was left barren.

"... Do you think this adventure was just part of our imagination?" Rob asked. The rest of the group moved to agree but...

"You Fool! If Our Imagination, Then What Is This?!" I yelled forcing my hand into Chrom's pants, making him yelp in surprise. Everyone stared as I tried to pull something out of his pants, with him trying to stop me. Finally I succeeded. Victoriously holding out the mirage scroll in my hand into the air, I struck a dramatic pose.

Chrom sulked away from the group clutching his crotch.

"...I've been violated." He muttered making everyone laugh. After a while of joking around, we returned to Southtown.

* * *

Once we had returned to the town, I had quickly separated from the others, heading to the local tailor. Entering the shop, I was greeted with an old couple.

"Ah, I welcome my lord to our humble shop." The old woman said. Her husband sat several feet away, holding a sewing needle, as he mended a tear in a tunic.

"How can we be of service?" The old woman asked. I blinked at the skill, as the old man nimbly fixed the tunic in several moments. Quickly averting my attention, I turned to the old woman who waited patiently.

"Yes. I was hoping that you could create clothing like this, and mass-produce it. Around four hundred." I said, pulling out a scroll. Unraveling it, I revealed the picture. It was a person wearing a simple white faceless mask, and wearing a black cloak, one that covered their body leaving only the hands visible. The old woman hummed for a minute, before snapping her fingers.

"We can do that. It will take a month, but we'll have it finished by then." She offered. I nodded, before moving to pull out some money. I held out a pair of **[Gold Coin]** , and handed them to the couple, gaining appreciative smiles from them. I turned to leave, but froze when I remembered something.

"By the way, do you sell gloves?" I asked.

* * *

I soon arrived back at the manor, seven **[Silver Coin]** poorer, but several hundred pairs of **[White Gloves]** richer. Opening the door, I entered. The first thing I saw was Kellam on his back, trying to get up, but failing. Above him, Vaike was laughing victoriously. To the side, Robin, and Frederick watched. Walking over to them, I stood by their side, and watched with them.

"... So? What happened?" I asked.

"Vaike managed to get Kellam off balance." Robin answered instantly. She then shivered. I turned, and also shivered, when I noticed Tharja hiding behind one of the door frames... I turned away, and stared at the scene in front of me, hoping to rid myself of that terrifying image. Remembering something, I took out the scroll, that mirage had given us.

The scroll itself had a eastern design, with a ripple of blue occasionally traveling through the designs. Storing the scroll away, I decided to head to the kitchen. Opening the door, I was given witness with Chrom attempting to cook with Lucina helping. I stood at the doorway, watching the two fail at boiling water, making it catch fire somehow. Coughing, I quickly gained their attention.

"What're you doing?" I asked. Chrom just stared, while Lucina looked like a deer in the headlights. Chrom slowly placed the lid on the pot, before walking forward. Placing both hands n my shoulder, he gave me a serious look.

"You. Saw. Nothing." He said, before walking off. Lucina instantly blitzed towards the small opening left by Chrom, only to fail, as my hand clamped around her waist, stopping her in her place.

"And where do you think, your going?" I asked, as I dragged her over to the pot. She had a defeated look, as I opened the lid, revealing the burning water, as it raged. I turned to Lucina, who looked up with a look akin to a kicked puppy.

"You realize, that since your dad isn't here, your taking the full blame right?" I asked. Her look turned to immense sorrow, as I began a lecture, about the procedure to cooking with water.

* * *

 **[2 Hours later]**

"Understand?" I asked left finger held up. Lucina sat in front of me, nodding attentively, as she wrote on a piece of parchment. Unlike her father, she was very scholarly, being more of a learner, than a fighter. When I mentioned this, she told me how during the rare free time she had, she would always catch up on reading, and anything related to learning. When she, and the others had come back through time, she had almost immediately gone to a library, only restraining herself to help her us when we were in the forest fighting Risen.

I heard a knock on the door, and I grunted. The door opened, and Stahl came in. He looked around the kitchen, before settling on me. Opening his mouth, he spoke.

"Lux! There's A Risen Wearing A Monocle In Your Basement!" He cried worried. While Lucina had a surprised, but battle-ready look, I held up a hand.

"Ah, Jeffery? Don't worry about him." I said calmly. The two gave me incredulous looks. I smiled, as I explained.

"I met the Risen, when he tried to bite my hand off. I beat him to the inch of his undead life, before stopping. After several more attempts, and a equal amounts of beating, I had successfully tamed the beast. I have learned a great amount of information from the guy. I also found out he likes raw goat." I said, scratching my chin thoughtfully.

"You learned about the Risen, from a Risen?" Stahl asked slowly, trying to come to terms with what I said. I nodded.

"Yep. When you get past the grunting, growls, and groans, Jeffery's not a bad guy. He's just constantly hungry, and has an eternal headache." I mentioned, as I pulled out a plate. I then pulled open the freezer, located in the ground, pulling out a raw goat leg.

"He's pretty docile when's he fed. It usually takes him a month to get through a goat leg, so I know what I'm doing. Speaking of which, could one of you feed him? Just place the leg in front of him, and he'll leave you be. He speaks like a gentleman while speaking." I said to them. They just stared.

"..." Stahl stared.

"..." Lucina stared.

"..." I stared.

"..." Stahl still stared.

"...Okay..." Lucina agreed.

"..." I gave her an appreciative smile.

"..." Stahl gave her a shocked stare. I clapped my hands together.

"Okay. Let's go feed my pet Risen then." I said, as I walked out the kitchen, followed by a determined Lucina, and a reluctant Stahl.

* * *

The moment I walked down the basement, I was given witness to Jeffery being threatened by dozens of weapons, and a handful of spells. Taking the plate from Lucina, I walked forward, waving away at the weapons, & spells.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked frowning. Frederick walked forward looking at me with a frown.

"Sir Lux. This foul thing will kill you, with your back turned." He said. I lifted an eyebrow, before placing the plate of raw goat in front of the Risen. Said Risen immediately pounced on the meat, nibbling on it. Rolling my eyes at the others stunned faces, I turned, and plopped myself down in front of the Risen.

"So? How was your month Jeffery?" I asked. The Risen stopped nibbling for a moment.

"...Well enough, I suppose." The Risen spoke, a deep tone resonating through the room. I heard several gasps behind me. I turned, and looked at everyone's gaped mouths.

"What? Never expected to see a talking Risen?" I asked.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Not as long as my others, but I hoped you enjoy.**

 **Sorry for not updating for some time. Anyways I'll see you all next time.**

 **Note: I hadn't updated because... School.**

 **If you expected for some action, then well... Wait for several more chapters. I have a few more things to lay out before I get to the Valm Arc.**

 **Anyways, meet the monocle-wearing Risen named Jeffery. He's not an actually character, he's just there for comedic purposes.**


	21. Sea of Tomes DNR

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **[The Sea of Tomes]**

"Why?" Ricken asked me one day. A week before, I had learned how to create tomes, in which I began to mass-produce **[Wind]** Tomes. I didn't realize the problem, until I had ended up filling the entire manor with said tomes. Luckily only I was home at the time, so I didn't get scolded at by Annie.

"Why what?" I asked, as the two of us sat on top of the **[Wind]** Tome Sea. He waved towards all the Tomes underneath us.

"Why do you have so many tomes?" He asked. I leaned over, and patted his shoulder, giving him a thumbs up.

"... Cause I can." I said, giving him a big smile. He just sweatdropped, as he stared.

"You realize, Anna is going to kill you right?" He asked. I just laughed.

"No she won't. She'll just sell them." I said, grinning. He blinked, before narrowing his eyes.

"I meant your wife." He said, making me stiffen.

"A-Ah... That's right..." I trailed off. I got up from the sea, and walked over to a window. Motioning for him to come over, he complied, if not a bit hesitant. The moment he did, the two of us heard the front door being opened... or at least trying to enter.

"It Won't Budge!" I heard Brady complain... What were they doing here? I thought they left already.

"Step Aside! I Got This!" Owain cried, as he tried to pry the door open.

"Hnngh!" He failed... No big surprise. I heard him back off, so I peered over the window. Brady, Owain, Rob, Robin, Annie, Annabeth, Nickolas, and Kellam were trying to enter.

"... You realize, you can pull it open right? It opens both ways." Rob supplied. No! Why You Do This Rob?!

"Eh?! You Can?!" Everyone asked, even Ricken, who stood next to me. Everyone turned, and stared at the two of us. I stared back, while Ricken gave a sheepish wave.

"Lux! Let Us In!" Annie yelled. I stared.

They stared.

I continued staring.

And staring.

And staring.

And staring.

And staring.

And staring.

And staring.

"Answer Me!" She cried. I gave a shook of my head.

"Why?!" She cried annoyed. Right there, and then Owain pulled on the door, getting a cry of victory for him, which soon turned to a cry of distress, pain, and fear as a wave of **[Wind]** Tomes piled onto him. They stared at the pile of tomes, before staring at us. Instantly, Ricken pointed at me.

"He did it." He accused like a coward. I instantly picked him up, and threw him out of the house getting a cry of fear from him.

"Traitor!" I called, before slamming the window shut. Running down the sea of tomes, I stood in front of the doorway. I waited for a minute, before a explosion of tomes covered my vision for a moment. Blinking at the explosion, I turned to the source, revealing a vivid Annie. Behind her, everyone quivered, in front of a limp Ricken, who let out a pathetic cry.

"Lux." She said, her voice promising so much pain.

"Eep!" I cried in fear, as I jumped into the sea, somehow easily swimming through.

"Where Did You Go?!" Annie cried, as she dove after me. I turned, and there swimming rapidly towards me was a determined Annie. I hastened my pace, as I tried to out-swim her, albeit only barely succeeding to do so. Swimming towards a nearby window, I quickly opened it, and jumped out, quickly creating a **[Stone Warrior]**. Jumping off its head, I was out of the house. Panting heavily, I clutched my knees, as I tried to regain my breath. The cry of outrage from behind me was the reason why I booked it.

* * *

Supporting myself on a nearby wall, I peered over the wall. Seeing the coast was clear, I slowly walked out, only to cry in fear, and pain as I felt someone place me in a stranglehold.

"What do you have to say?" I heard Annie ask from above. Around us, various passerby's both townsmen, and travelers watched.

"... Mercy?" I pleaded weakly.

"Cute. But no." She said, before beginning my beating.

* * *

Ignoring me, with a huff, Annie walked on, back to the manor. Meanwhile I limped behind her, holding onto a bag of whatever. I don't know what she bought, but I'm not going to question her. Not right now at least.

"Sorry." I apologized. She sighed, before looking back, smiling a bit.

"I can't stay mad at you, can I?" She asked, before slowing down, so she could end up walking beside me. Chuckling sheepishly, I gingerly scratched my head.

"So why did you have so many tomes?" She asked. I flashed a smile in response.

"I recently learned how to make tomes, so I tried to make, as many as I could." I responded. She closed her head, tapping her chin in thought.

"Is that so...?" She trailed off, opening her eyes, and staring ahead. Giving her a confused look, I stared forward as well. There, standing in front of our manor, was Robin, and Rob throwing tomes behind them with a fiendish look on their faces. Standing to the sides was everyone else, who could only look on awkwardly. Noticing our arrival, Kellam gave us a wave. I should note, that when he got married, he was suddenly able to be seen by everyone, except for the enemy.

"Hey... What happened to your face?" He asked, looking at me. Annie looked away, only to look back, when I gave him a thumbs up.

"In my escape, I managed to smack face-first into a building. Yep, that's my story, and I'm not changing it." I said, nodding my head confidently. Kellam just stared, before accepting it.

"I think you should stop Rob, and Robin." He said. I tilted my head.

"Why?" I asked. He pointed at the twins being rapidly surrounded by the tomes, which slowly trapped them. Putting on a shocked look, I made a pose, not before gently placing the bag down.

"Everyone! Our beloved comrades are being trapped by the enemy. We Must Save Them!" I cried. Kellam immediately responded with a 'Yeah!', before being echoed by everyone else, Ricken' being not as loud, and Annie rummaging through the bag. Charging forward, I jumped headfirst into the pile, managing to submerge everything except for my feet. Feeling my feet being pushed in, I looked behind me, to Find Kellam charging through.

I'll be honest, for some reason underneath the Sea of Tomes, was a sea of green, no book in sight, unless you were to look to the surface. It was just like water, except I could breathe, and it was green... What a strange phenomenon I had created...

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **I want you to know, that the two years will end next chapter. Just wanted to post a little more peace-time humor before war-time humor.**


	22. Preparations DNR

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **[Preparations]**

We found the two Robins after awhile of searching. Now all we had to do was find out what to do with the massive pile of tomes. I say we should, but in reality Chrom had come by for a visit (He wanted my food), and had noticed the massive amount of tomes. After hearing our story, he made a suggestion that had me reeling. Give them to Miriel. Before I could say anything, I felt the pile I was sitting on lose elevation. Looking down, I saw a dozen different Anna's with varying expressions of greed, and something else.

In no time, the once mountain of tomes was now just a stack. Nearby Rob was crying tears, as Robin laid dead to the world, chin resting on her knees, as small whimpers left her mouth. Either they have a problem, or... something...

"By the way, Frederick found some kind of cave the other day." Chrom mentioned offhandedly.

"Cave?" I asked, tilting my head. He nodded his head. Waving me forward, he pointed towards the forest.

"Yeah, the cave is near the entrance actually." He said gaining everyone's attention, even the crying Robins. He told us to pack, because we were going to investigate in several hours. Before he left, he also mentioned how everyone was going. If he meant everyone in the Shepherds, then I don't know how their going to get here in time. Unless of course, they are almost already here, then nevermind.

* * *

Like I thought, they left way early, and were only an hour early. Laying on the ground, Lissa hovered over me healing the face wounds, Annie had gave me. I didn't complain when she told me to lie down, because the soothing feeling of being healed was really... soothing... Anyways it was almost time to depart, yet for some reason Chrom wasn't here. Curious of his whereabouts, after Lissa let me go, I began searching the house.

I found him, but in the most unexpected location. He was in the basement playing rock-paper-scissors with Jeffery. One stare was all it took, for Chrom to get up, and leave. I rested my face onto my palm. What am I going to do with this guy? After bidding Jeffery a good day, I also left the basement. Once I left the house, I noticed a messenger handing Chrom a sealed letter.

After reading the contents, Chrom's face turned grim, and serious. Turning towards us, he looked just like he did during the war with Plegia.

"Flavia has arrived at Ylisstol. The message suggest of grave concern. We are to depart immediately." He said serious, making the light atmosphere to turn dark. Turning towards me, he looked even more serious.

"Lux. Get your Hwacha's over to Ylisstol immediately, and get ready to bring forth your stone warriors." He said. A bit put off, I nodded. If the situation was this important, enough for me to bring out the Hwacha's, then... Nonetheless, I'll have them ready. It's a good thing that I had trained daily over these years, so I won't be rusty should it be time to fight. Nodding towards the Exalt, I turned, already heading off to do as I was told.

"Cordelia; Go rally the Pegasus ; Summon the Great Knights. Stahl; Get the Infantry ready." Chrom was barking out orders, already sounding like his old self. Whistling, a few moments later, Mario came charging towards me. Jumping onto his back, the two of us rushed towards the Hidden Valley. Rushing through the forest, I hastily jumped off, and opened the entrance.

My vision was briefly blinded, before the entrance to the valley appeared. Traveling through the tunnel, I bursted through into the valley, eyes claiming the sight of thousands of **[Stone Warrior]** Standing idle, and motionless. Over the two years, the numbers had swelled up to number towards a total of Forty-Eight Thousand. The number of **[Stone Giant]** has also grown towards a total of three-Hundred Seventy. Finally, there was a total of two-Hundred Sixteen Hwacha's, all ready to be deployed.

Walking in front of all of my creations, I held both palms forward.

"Awaken!" I bellowed. As one, thousands of **[Stone Warrior]** moved, veins of blue traveling towards their blue eyes briefly, before disappearing, the eyes too. I gave them all a look, before speaking.

"When I Fire A Trio Of **[Firebolt]** You Are To Converge On Me!" I ordered. I got the feeling of confirmation. Nodding my head satisfied, I directed several hundred **[Stone Warrior]** to begin moving the Hwacha's over to Southtown. The rest I left on standby, and walked back with the several hundred **[Stone Warrior]** , groups of four pushing/pulling the Hwacha's.

It took them an hour, but we got all of them stationed outside Southtown. Getting volunteers to deliver the siege equipment was quite easily, the patriotism for Ylisse high right now. With several groups of Wolf Riders guarding the volunteers, I sent the golem's back to the valley, and went back to the manor to plan, as well as finish up my secret little project. What's the secret project? You'll see...

* * *

Three days later, news struck.

Valm has sent an armada of ships towards Regna Ferox sinking various merchant ships along the way. As allies of Ferox, we're being sent to help defend the country. The rumors of war weren't wrong. My preparations, and creation of the Hwacha's weren't for nothing. It was time for war, and it will drag everyone into it I think, whether you were willing, or not.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Peace-Time is over, and done with.**

 **Next chapter is the time to embark for the land of Samurai.**

 **Question: Should Jeffery, the monocle wearing Risen have a important role in this story?**


	23. Combine! & Floating Army DNR

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **[Floating Army]**

With Baby Beth, and Baby Nick being cared for by a few of the Anna's, Annie, and I joined up with the Ylissean/Feroxian Army. The port city we were departing from originally had a gloomy atmosphere at the thought of war. That changed when we had arrived on top of Mario, who was clad in armor, with thousands, upon thousands of **[Stone Warrior]** marching past us. I had personally modified each golem with the Float Rune, or **терка**. I had immediately had one walk on a lake, and sure enough, besides wet stone feet, the golem stood on the surface of the water easily.

I had opted to travel with my golem's, having to convince Annie to let me be. Nick, and Beth on the other hand had a mysterious look on their face, as if in glee at what was to happen... Did they know? Wait! Of Course They Do, Their From The Future! Well, it's no matter, if they don't tell anyone. While everyone began departing on the ships, how they got so many, I don't know. Max gave me a salute, as he, and the rest of the Wolf Riders departed on a few other ships.

Facing away from the ships, I walked over to a seemingly random clump of golem's. The difference was that these were a group of golem's resembling limbs. Raising both arms forward, I activated the golem's. The golem's began floating upwards due to the **терка** Rune, and began attaching themselves to each other, twisting, and locking themselves into place. I made these golem's to have a twist-and-lock mechanism.

The result was a giant **[Stone Warrior]** , the size of a four-story inn which I called the **[Stone Asura]**. The difference between the two golem's was the fact that this one had four legs, and six arms. It also had a function where should things go wrong, it's chest would fall off, revealing six more **[Stone Warrior]** for deployment. Another thing I had modified for this golem was the pack of small boulders on its back. Seeing as it had six arms, that meant it could act as six catapults in an instant. The legs were only meant for support, and so besides stomping on the enemy, it didn't have any other use.

Unfortunately, it took me a month to make one of these, and I could only maintain this one for a week at most. I speak of maintaining this golem, because unlike the others, this one was made of combined golem's, and I had to use a constant amount of mana to keep them together. Anyways, after re-applying **терка** to the rest of the limbs, I was ready to go. I maneuvered the golem over to the water, passing by awed townsmen, and militia. Following closely in rows of 10 x 20 were my **[Stone Warrior]** army.

Taking a step onto the water, I was relieved when the golem stepped on it, as though it was solid. Taking another step onto the water, once more I was met with success. With each step, I was advancing on the water, with my army of **[Stone Warrior]** following. Looking forward, I listened to the cheering townsmen, and militia as we marched forward.

I will say this now, traveling on water is not as awesome, as I thought it was. Instead it was uncomfortable, and boring. Thankfully I didn't have motion-sickness, otherwise I would have a big problem. Since I had departed from the port several hours after the Ylissean/Feroxian fleet, I had a bit of catching up to do. Well... Seeing as there isn't much else to do, except wait now, that is what I will do. I sat down on my perch, and waited. While I waited, I began thinking back on how this all came to be.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **The Next Few Chapters will be flashbacks, covering The attack on the Port.**


	24. New Weapons DNR

**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

 **[That Brick]**

As the Wolf Riders ran about, preparing their equipment, and finishing anything else that they haven't, I walked over to the local Smithy. The blacksmith was melting, and crafting dozens of swords, with a massive amount of sweat trailing down his face. A man, probably his son was helping him, by arranging the finished weapons onto different weapon racks. Tapping the doorway, I got their attention.

"Lord Lux! What Brings You Here To Our Humble Smithy?" The blacksmith asked. His son took the time to take a rag, and wipe away the older man's sweat.

"... I know I might be adding more work onto you, but can you melt these swords, and craft better ones?" I asked, pulling out, and dumping all of my **[Bronze Sword]** , **[Iron Sword]** , and **[Steel Sword]** onto the ground. The blacksmith raised an eyebrow, before scratching his beard.

"...Hm... I figure I can..." He muttered, deep in thought. I pulled out eight **[Gold Coin]** , and placed them in a neat stack on the counter in front of the dumbfounded father, and son. I also placed down a couple pictures as well.

"If you can do it within a week, this will be all yours." I said. The blacksmith was the first to get out of his shock, opting to only nod, picking up all the weapons, and immediately getting to work. The son hesitantly picked up the gold stack, and stiffly put the money away, only relaxing when I nodded, signalling that it was theirs. Turning, I left the shop.

I only had a few more things to do, and afterwards all I could do was wait. Reports of a War approaching in two months meant not a lot of time to prepare.

* * *

 **[1 Week Later]**

After picking up the large amount of swords from the blacksmith, who had managed to create a large amount of swords made from the design I had given them.

 **{You Have Gained The Following}**

 **[Bronze Mace] 100  
 _[Type] Weapon-Mace_** ** _  
_** ** _[Value] C 350  
[Info] A bronze mace with four hammerheads.  
_**

 **[Bronze Disk] 80  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Disk_** ** _  
_** ** _[Value] C 200  
[Info] A bronze disk, with the sides covered with leather for easy carry. The disk itself is a single circular blade, so caution is advised when handling it._** **  
**

 **[Bronze Claymore] 50  
 _[Type] Weapon-Greatsword  
_** ** _[Value] C 600  
_** ** _[Info] A massive bronze greatsword with a V-shaped guard. It has a long hilt, so it can be carried in various positions._**

 **[Bronze Rapier] 40  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Rapier  
_** ** _[Value] C 950  
_** ** _[Info] A long thin bronze sword, with a elegant basket-hilt guard._** **  
**

 **[Iron Mace] 85  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Mace  
_** ** _[Value] C 400  
_** ** _[Info] A iron mace with four blade-heads._** **  
**

 **[Iron Disk] 65  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Disk  
_** ** _[Value] C 350  
_** ** _[Info] A iron disk with the sides covered with leather for easy carry. The disk itself is serrated, so it can cut through cloth, and leather armor easily._** **  
**

 **[Iron Claymore] 50  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Greatsword  
_** ** _[Value] C 650  
_** ** _[Info] A massive bronze greatsword with a Y-shaped guard. It has a long hilt, so it can be carried in various positions._** **  
**

 **[Iron Rapier] 35  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Rapier  
_** ** _[Value] S 1  
_** ** _[Info] A long thin iron sword with a elegant basket-hilt guard. It has a small hidden dagger inside the hilt._** **  
**

 **[Steel Mace] 50  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Mace  
_** ** _[Value] S 1  
_** ** _[Info] A Mend Staff reinforced with steel, with four blade-heads._** **  
**

 **[Steel Disk] 20  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Chakram  
_** ** _[Value] S 2  
_** ** _[Info] A large steel disk with a handle in the middle. Resembles the bronze disk, but the size of a shield. Can be thrown, but can also be used as a close-ranged weapon._** **  
**

 **[Steel Claymore] 10  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Greatsword  
_** ** _[Value] S 5  
_** ** _[Info] A massive steel greatsword with a X-shaped guard. It has two long hilts, and four blades, two on each side._** **  
**

 **[Steel Rapier] 5  
** ** _[Type] Weapon-Rapier  
_** ** _[Value] S 3  
_** ** _[Info] A long thin steel sword with a elegant basket-hilt guard. It has a longer blade, as well as a hidden dagger within the hilt._** **  
**

I had these four kinds of weapons made due to our need to increase our diversity. The mace were to be given to the healer's, so that should they be stuck in close battle, they have a way of defending themselves. The claymore were to be given to our knights for obvious reasons, while the rapiers were specially reserved for the nobles that wished to participate in the war. I had several prepared because when many of the nobles that resided in Southtown noticed the weapon, they had marveled at the elegant design, and the fluid movements it made.

The final weapon, the disks were for everyone to use, seeing as they were useful as throwing weapons. Walking over to the barracks, I began handing out the weapons to everyone, saving the rapiers for the nobles. I will have the rapiers handed out to the nobles a day later, seeing as they had all gone to Ylisstol to help aid the coming war. I didn't like the thought of another war, but what could I do.

With the task of handing out the weapons done, and over with, I didn't have much else to do... Though, I could go check out one of the projects I had been working over for the past year. Heading back to the manor, I noted how no one was home, a note being left behind, telling me how everyone had gone to the next town over to sell their wares. Despite being a pegasus knight, the her families tendency to make money ran strong in her sometimes, even Nick, and Beth.

Looking around, and making sure no one was really around, I entered the house, and into the basement.

"Hey Jeffery. Did anyone come snooping around?" I asked the Risen. The Risen in question looked up slowly.

"...No. No one did since all of those friends of yours pointed their weapons at me." Jeffery responded. Contrary to belief, Jeffery was actually a half-Risen. He had explained to me how he was also from the future, being the son of Audrey Ferwyton, and Felmia Lyrillin... Pfft knew it. Anyways he had been partially cursed by a Risen mage, and was unable to remove the curse unless he was to eat raw goat once a month, for five years. He had already eaten raw goat for the past four years, and eleven months. Only one month was left before he was healed.

I only believed him, because over the past two years, he had began to regain a natural human look, revealing characteristics found in both his parents. His human self had his father's skin, and face while he also had his mother's hair, and eyes. I had also learned from him that despite being the future son of my friends, he couldn't remember me due to me dying before we could meet. A tragedy it was, being unable to meet one of your parent's friends. Though... if I had met the guy, I would have probably told him embarrassing tales of his parents, so it was probably best that I didn't.

Finishing up my conversation with Jeffery, I began feeling the wall. Finding a loose brick, I pulled it out. Hidden behind the loose brick was a lever, and after pulling it, the wall opened up, revealing a hidden passage. Holding the brick loosely in hand, I walked through. As I passed through the hallway, light began to appear on the other side. The light soon revealed a large cavern, with several minerals on the ceiling acting as lighting.

There standing on the cavern floor was the project I was working on, the **[Stone Mage]**. For the longest time, I was unable to find out why the golem's were unable to use magic. It was only on the fourth month, did I realize that the reason was the fact that the golem's had no way of using mana. Thus after many months of failures, I had managed to create thin trenches on the inside of the golem's, acting as veins, which allowed the golem to use magic. Of course, the golem's needed a source to bring out that mana, so I poured even more of my time in research.

Obviously, I did so at night, and when the others were away, otherwise, everyone would have become suspicious of my whereabouts, and would wonder on what I was doing. Afterwards they may come scurrying around, trying to find what I've been working on, and may, or may not stumble upon the loose brick.

Looking at my project in glee, I could only imagine the potential these golem's had. The golem's resembled mannequins, only having three holes, two for eyes, and the other for a mouth. Covering the golem's body were the cloaks, boots, and gloves I had procured from the tailors. I had also fashioned blue cloths, with a gold imprint of the Ylisse Royal Emblem on it, and attached it to the golem's face. This gave the golem's the look of a cultist when I thought about it... Whatever.

Anyways, all that was left was to activate these golem's, and I would be ready. I had a force of Five-Hundred **[Stone Mage]** , so I was really happy.

"Dad?" I heard Nick ask. Freezing in place, I stiffly turned, and lo' behold was my family looking around amazed at the cavern. Face blank, I raised a hand up in greeting.

"...Hey..." I said. Annie just gave me a exasperated look, as she walked up to me. Looking up at me, with a straight face, she spoke.

"Explain." She said. Instantly I spilled. What could I do against my wife?

* * *

 **[1 Hour Later]**

"So, you found this cavern a year ago, and was going to fill it with your creations, and other things without telling us ever?" Annie summarized. I sat on the cavern ground, looking at the ground.

"Yes." I mumbled, still looking at the ground. I heard her sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?" She wondered. I didn't move, only doing so when I heard her shift.

"Well, I guess there wasn't any harm in doing so." She said aloud, making me look up.

"So, I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully. She gave me a exasperated smile.

"I don't know what your talking about, but yes." She said. I happily smiled, scratching my cheek. I then blinked at a sudden thought.

"By the way, how did you find out about this place?" I asked. At the corner of my vision, both Nick, and Beth froze in place, looking suddenly nervous... Suspicious.

"Hm? Oh, Nickolas, and Annabeth told me how there was a hidden cavern filled with old statues. Seeing how new these statues are, I'm guessing they were yours." She explained. I hummed in thought, while looking away from her. Instead I was glaring at my son, and daughter making them begin sweating heavily.

"... I see. I'm going to have a chat with them." I said walking away. Annie just hummed, as she walked towards one of the cavern walls.

"Hm... This could be worth a small fortune..." I heard her mutter, as I made my way over to my children. By made my way, I meant I used **[Blink]** , and appeared in front of them immediately. Gripping both of their shoulder, I lowered my head, glaring deeply into their surprised, and terrified faces.

"...Mercy?" Beth asked.

"Cute. But no." I said, getting whimpers of fear from the two.

* * *

 **[Later]**

Walking away from the two steaming pile that was my children, I made my way over to Annie, who was examining one of the **[Stone Mage]**. She had a scrutinizing stare, as she examined every single detail. Hearing me approach, she gave me a look.

"You know... From afar, these creations of yours look like a band of cultists." She stated. I smiled, as I swung a arm around one of the golem's.

"Exactly. Also, you know you can just call them golem's." I said. She shrugged, before telling me to meet her later tonight in our room. Confused, I just nodded.

After activating the **[Stone Mage]** , I had two of them pick up my unconscious children, and bring them to their rooms. After they had done so, I directed them to wait back in the cavern, and await my signal which was a pulse in my mana. I found that I could send out pulses of mana into the air, and not suffer from any side-effects, besides being lightheaded.

Walking through the passage, I ended back in my basement. Pulling the lever, the wall to closed up, hiding the hidden passage. Pushing the brick back into its original place, I waved at Jeffery, before heading back up. Closing the basement door, I turned, and looked out the window, noticing how dark it was. Turning towards the kitchen, I went to make dinner for my family, making a few extra bowls in case one of my sister-in-laws came around to visit.

No Anna's came to visit, so I fed the leftovers to Mario. Heading into Anna, and I's room, I noticed no-one was in here... What am I saying, I have a blindfold, so of course I can't see. I suddenly felt myself being pushed onto the bed, also feeling my blindfold being pulled off. Sitting up, I turned noticing Annie was also in the room, pushing the door closed with one of her legs. She walked over to me... I'm not going to say what happened next, but my bond with her got closer.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I'm pretty sure you know what happened in the end.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also I've been renaming chapters. Just a bit of added humor.**

 **Anyways onto more important things. Like Fire Emblem Heroes! Ah... that game is awesome... Anyways, if you want to become friends on it, my ID is;**

 _ **{9731122181}**_

 **I Hope To Meet You On the Battlefield!**

 **Hope You Enjoyed!**


	25. Note

**I decided to create a new story with the newly updated chapters. I did this because people may get confused when reading the story as, after chapter 4, the chapters immediately become shorter. I am actually unsure what to do with this story at this point...**

 **Do I continue this story and its attempted humor, or do I stop entirely, and focus on Fire Emblem: Journey to Another World (Same thing but without the extra chapters). I already downloaded the chapters so if this story ends up deleted for whatever reason, I can post it back up if you want...At this point, I don't know what I'm going on about.**

 **Whatever the case, I decided to just leave this story as it is. Maybe someday I'll continue it, or maybe I'll find a story similar to this one, except much better and more viewed.**

 **Anyways, I thank all of you who had read up to now and hope you all have a pleasant day/night.**


End file.
